Innocence
by kkshootingstar
Summary: A girl doomed before her own birth to be violently wanted by every person in her entire world, and then imprisoned for her entire life starting at age 5, of course wants nothing more than to escape. His Shadow is called to her, and takes her to Neverland, where she gets her freedom. And when you give an evil boy an innocent girl, opposites attract.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Escape

A servant boy unlocked the thick wooden door and stepped inside, his job to deliver a silver tray of dinner to the girl at the top of the East tower of the small castle. The girl heard the door open and turned, squaring her shoulders and looking straight into his face. She knew he wouldn't talk to her, he was ordered not to, and she knew he wouldn't even look at her, none of the staff would, because they all knew it was wrong. She was locked in this room, never to escape, and her only company were the servants who delivered her meals twice a day or bathwater once a week, or new clothes about every year. They never interacted with her in any way, because they knew it was cruel to keep a human in such a prison for no crime committed, and because they knew they were no better than the mistress of the castle for not trying to help her ever escape. This boy was no different. He set down the tray and hurried out the door.

The girl turned and thought about what she might look like. She didn't know, she had no mirrors. The hair, the long, glimmering white hair of course caught anyone's eye, as it fell from her head to the floor and continued on a few feet after that. But he, like the other servants, didn't look at how pale her skin was due to the only source of light being one small window high above her. He didn't look into her face, especially her blue-grey eyes. She was a princess once, now she wore a plain dress made of black cotton that tied but left her shoulders, chest, arms, and neck exposed. The dress was fitted enough and showed how thin she was, her meals sustaining her but being nothing to brag about. She was barefoot, as she had no use for shoes, and had no accessories.

Resigned to her fate long ago, she picked up the tray and went to the little table and chair against one wall to eat by herself. Her room was simple, just enough to keep her from going insane with boredom but, having been locked in it for so long, she had every inch memorized anyway. Her bed in the middle of one wall was decent, comfortable, the sheets clean and soft. She had a bookshelf, but the mistress was very particular about what books she was allowed to read, since she didn't want the girl getting too adventurous and having any escape ideas-or ideas on how to use her own magic other than what the mistress taught. There was a basket of knitting and sewing supplies, although the girl found that incredibly boring; an art stand and extensive art kit, for which she was intensely grateful since she loved to draw and paint; a piano she had no interest in ever playing; a bathtub for when it was time; and a closet of clothing.

An hour later, the same boy came back to take the plate away, this time nodding at her in acknowledgement, though his eyes still never met her face. Still, she gave a polite "thank you", even if it was just to make him uncomfortable and hopefully a bit guilty. She sat in the middle of the room where she only had to tilt her head slightly to look out the window and watched the stars come out. When they were all shining brightly, she found the brightest one and the few surrounding it. She liked to address a group of stars, since it would probably take a combined effort to ever acquiesce her pleas of escape. She had done everything she could think of to them: prayed, simply asked, demanded, begged, cried at, screamed at. Then she would simply talk to them. Tell them about her day, about what she could remember before the tower room, of the adventures she dreamed of and places she wanted to go to. Lately, she just thought out loud to them. She knew they weren't listening anymore, but she had no one else.

She knelt, wrapping her hair on the ground around her in a circle, its soft glow illuminating the stone floor beneath her and brushing her face in shadows and light. She closed her eyes and thought of the globe standing in front of her bookshelf, of the places it named and how beautiful and giant they looked. Then, she wished, willing the magic in her hair to transport her away even though she knew it wouldn't,-she'd tried.

"I'll believe in anything," she breathed, mostly to herself. "Anything that will get me out of here, I'll believe in it. I'll always believe in it." She wished over and over in her thoughts, still as a statue, as if she were meditating on the floor with her hair glowing a little bit brighter around her.

The Shadow was reaching out, about to grab the awestruck little boy, when his hand shock back of its own accord and out towards the window. An invisible fist wrapped around his wrist and tugged, surprisingly gently but still firmly, causing him to tumble out the window and fly off into the London night sky. A portal opened for him in the center of the London Eye, generated by his own natural magic, perhaps he was being called back for something important. The grip didn't relent, even through the portal, and it pulled him into…the Enchanted Forest. The Shadow rarely came here, Pan preferred his friends to be from the Land Without Magic, they adapted better to Neverland.

The Shadow tumbled through the forest, the invisible fingers urging him quickly along, until finally he came upon a tiny village and a small stone castle with an unevenly tall tower. The rest of the castle was small, only about ten homes wide and three tall. Then it had the one tower, which was at least seven homes high. The castle unsurprisingly had small traces of magic, average protection spells against thieves and the like. But the tower was absolutely saturated with magic, the Shadow himself could feel the tug of the spells. They were all repulsion and exclusion spells, ones that made anyone who came near forget what they were doing, make them remember of something else to do, burn their fingers if they touched the wall, and the like. Many of the spells combined to keep the tower invisible form the outside. The Shadow, every bit as mischievous and curious as his master, couldn't resist: either whoever lived in here really hated company, or someone was desperately hiding something of incredible value.

The Shadow slipped in through the one small window at the top, and was confused to find a plain bedroom. Then he looked down, and realized that his hand, now released from the invisible grip, was inches away from the bare top of a girl's shoulder. The first thing he noticed about the girl was the impossibly long, white hair surrounding her and appearing to be _hers_. It was dripping with magic; powerful, raw magic. She opened her eyes and took in the Shadow, excitement and disbelief warring in her eyes. The Shadow just hovered and stared. She stood slowly, pushing the Shadow's hand up against her shoulder before weaving her thin, pale fingers into it. She nodded, and the Shadow snapped back into reality and followed its impulse. It gripped her hand tighter, pulled her up and out through the window.

They flew even faster than the Shadow had before through the Enchanted Forest, keeping just underneath the tops of the trees to keep out of sight of villagers, he wasn't sure if one of the spells would sound some sort of alarm at his taking her. She was quiet, taking in everything on their journey through the worlds into those wide, blue-grey eyes, her long wide hair flowing behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Land, New Prisoner

One moment she was flying over a vast forest that seemed to shimmer faintly with magic. The Enchanted Forest. Her first long look from somewhere other than the tower, and they were traveling far too fast for her to see anything more detailed than dark green shapes of trees.

Then her vision was filled with a bright green, and then the strange shadow of a boy was flying her over a glittering, dark expanse of water. She'd read about this, it was an ocean. She gasped in delight, it was so different from the tower and she was so utterly free. She could smell the water's salty tang, and feel the coolness that hovered on its surface. The Shadow slowed down a bit to let her have a longer look, for which she smiled brightly at him in thanks. So distracted by the ocean, she let her fingers slacken and slip from the Shadow's hand.

She felt the air: pushing her dress against her stomach and chest, screaming in her ears, catching and throwing her hair above her head, and snatching the yelp from her throat. The Shadow tried to grab her but only succeeded in tilting her, so she hit the water feet first. The shocking cold made her gasp and inhale water, and it would have been pleasant being underwater, but her hair and dress pulled her down and she didn't know how to swim. As her lungs began to burn, she felt thin but strong arms wrap around her waist to pull her in some direction, but it looked like down. No, her head broke the surface moments later, he had pulled her up. She had just been too disoriented and it was too dark a night to find light. He held her for a moment to let her cough up all the water and replace it with air again, vaguely wondering in the back of her mind how a shadow was able to carry a full person. Finally, he pulled them completely out of the water and flew, faster than before, to the island in the distance.

Flying over trees before rising above a small clearing, the Shadow then dropped her into the middle of a campsite on the forest floor. She didn't even notice the boys stop their dance to stare at her and the Shadow. There was warm, moist dirt under her feet and hands, she could feel the chill of the night air competing with the warmth of the fire on her skin and through her still-damp dress, her hair now had leaves and twigs ensnared in its wet tangles and was caked with dirt, and she could taste the moist air and the healthy dirt and the trees. It was all so new, so rich, and so, so fresh. Her eyes roamed over it slowly: the leaves both stiff and soft scattered across the dirt, the layers of bark on the trees, branches, rocks, little bugs flitting in and out of sight. She was startled out of her observations on the ground by a clipped, lightly accented voice.

"What is this?" it demanded. The Shadow stepped slightly in front of her, so she couldn't see who the voice belonged to. It was silent for a few moments, the Shadow occasionally shifting or leaning. Whenever she tried, to look around him, he moved to stand in front of her. She wasn't entirely sure if it was to prevent her from seeing whoever was speaking, or the other way around.

The voice hummed, considering. Were they having a conversation? "Felix, we have a prisoner it seems. Surprises daily, boys," the voice announced, laced with sarcasm but also consideration. Suddenly, she didn't feel so free anymore. She was being judged, her fate was in someone else's hands in a whole land she didn't know-not that she knew her own much better anyway.

A tall, thin boy with blonde hair stepped towards her, his thin face hidden in shadows, and gripped her wrists, not gently. She bit back a gasp of pain as he yanked her backward across the forest floor, causing her to stumble and crash her back into a tree. A small sound did escape her, though, when her head hit the solid trunk, and she closed her eyes against the pain and dizziness.

"Careful, she's valuable. And, she is a princess, I suppose," the voice's tone gave up nothing. No concern, no reprimand, not even the sarcasm it held before. Still, it seemed a bit disconnected, still in thought. The blonde, Felix, pulled her arms back with more care and tied her hands with rope. He leaned over her to reach, and her breath caught in her throat. Not only was this the closest she had ever been to another person in over ten years-let alone a boy-but she caught sight of the long scar across half of his face. He realized she saw it, and smirked darkly. He check that the rope held her without biting too much, then gathered her hair and pooled it beside her so no one tripped over it. At Felix's nod, the boys turned away and, at the sound of a pipe, began dancing again.

She never saw who the voice had belonged to, and the Shadow had disappeared. The boys seemed to dance all night to the pipe, as if the song spurred them on. To her, it just sounded comforting. She wasn't sure when she had slipped from watching through strands of her hair to sleeping. The boys thought she slept far too peacefully and far too deeply for someone who was captive in a foreign world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hunger and Threats

It had been four days. Four long, incredible days. At first, she hadn't even minded that they kept her tied to the tree, she had been too full of the new world and all its sounds and feelings and newness. The boys had left her alone, except to throw furtive glances ranging from curiosity to hostility, and went about their hunting and fighting games. They were like animals, so wild and ruthless, it was both exciting and terrifying.

But then she realized the problems with them leaving her alone. She was filthy from sitting on the ground, thirsty, and hadn't eaten since before the Shadow had taken her. The boys ignored her when she asked for food or help; by now, she was drifting in and out of consciousness due to fatigue. She tried to block the dizziness and the pain in her stomach that felt as if it would claw her inside out. Too weak to move her body, she rolled her head to the side, her dirt-matted hair sticking to her face and body, barely glowing even in the darkness of the night before, and she pulled her eyes half open. All she could do was look at him, hoping her face would show her plea, her lips parting but unable to form the words. Her vision grew fuzzy again, and her eyes fell closed. Still, she kept the image of the boy's face and his cold, piercing brown eyes in her mind.

In the darkness behind her lids, she felt pressure at the back of her head, the dizziness increased as her head was pushed up and back. She felt a finger push her lips back, it was smooth and cold and she remembered with a groan the water she hadn't had in so long. Through the blood pounding in her ears, she heard the boys' voices.

"What's wrong with her?"

"What ya doing, Pan?"

"Are we going to eat her?"

"Shut it, you all. When's the last time she ate? Drank?"

"Dunno." "How should we know?" "Why didn't she eat?" "She's tied up, idiot."

The fingers at her lips slid something soft and sweet into her mouth. Warm breath fanned over her face. "Swallow," a voice commanded. She did, with effort. She swallowed two more of whatever he was giving her, not caring.

"Good girl," the voice was gentler this time. She heard scuffling, the pressure at her head shifted and slid to where her head and neck joined. The fingers continued to slowly push bits of, she assumed, food into her mouth. The pain was still burning in her stomach, but the dizziness was slowly fading. She became more conscious after she was given water, but only a few sips. She opened her eyes to beg for more, and met the piercing brown ones again. He looked away, at the ground, at the forest, at the boys, anywhere but her eyes.

"Thank you," she breathed. He looked at her and nodded, then raised his hand again and fed her a few more of the food. He had an assortment in his lap, she could now see, of berries and other plants she didn't know, and even a few pieces of meat. It was night now, but she was sure she had stayed conscious all day. "What…" she trailed, not knowing what question to ask or how to phrase it.

"Been feeding you all day. We forget we have to feed our prisoners, everyone gets hungry," she said blandly. He raised a bowl of water to her lips and she tried to take as many greedy gulps as she could before he pulled away. "Don't gulp, you'll throw it up. Go slowly, you have to readjust, remember how to digest."

He knew a lot for someone who looked her age. Then again, she wasn't an accurate standard, having been locked up most of her life. She just nodded. The boys were dancing and fighting again, and occasionally the boy in front of her raised a pipe and blew a few notes. Now that hunger and thirst were being taken care of, the rest of her body complained. Her arms were sore from being pulled back so long, and her body was stiff from maintaining the same position. She knew how prisoners ought to be treated, but she really wasn't dangerous. They should see that by now.

"I'm not going to run away," she mumbled, meaning to voice her thoughts to herself. The boys eyes met hers and stared hard for a few seconds. She was too surprised and too honest to look away.

"Why not?" he seemed genuinely curious.

"I-I don't know where I am, exactly," she inhaled and continued; it was exhilarating talking to him, another person, a person her age. "I would just end up in circles or something. I have nowhere to go, and it would be either face a land that I don't even know the name of, or just stay with you. You're my captors, yes, but you haven't hurt me-on purpose-and, and," she breathed out quickly. Then, she surprised herself, "I don't think you will." It was true.

He didn't speak, instead he stood and stepped around her, undoing the ropes. She yelped as the muscles in her arms weren't ready to keep them up, and they screamed at the sudden change. She began to fall forward, too weak and in shock to hold herself up, when his arm whipped around her chest. She slowly pulled her arms into her lap, and arched her back against the tree as he held her up. She gave him another quiet, relieved thank you.

He stood and loomed over her, his face suddenly hardening and his expression cold. "Don't try anything funny. You're absolutely right, you don't know where you are. And I control this island. If you run, I will find you, and I'm not so kind when I've had to chase someone." With that said, he turned and stalked back to the boys, who, she now realized, had mostly stopped dancing. A short one with brown hair turned to him with a heartbroken expression, but the boy just perched on a log and began to play the pipe. The boys quickly cheered up and resumed fighting and dancing.

The boy's threat, though wholly unnecessary, drove a shard of ice cold fear into her. But as the music was played, it melted and she felt calm and peaceful again. Pushing her luck but enticed by the sound, she crawled-still too weak to stand and walk-toward him. He turned to look at her and arched an eyebrow, but did not stop playing or react anymore when she sat next to the log and rested her head on it, listening and watching him play.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'm Peter, Peter Pan

A sharp tip poking at her waist jerked her awake. She was still too weak to stand, but she rolled herself onto her back and stared up at a boy with a round face and bushy brown hair. He held the spear out to her, as if in defense, but it really was silly. She looked up at him in question, succeeding in looking as innocent and vulnerable as she felt. He just nodded, and ran across the little campsite to a stooped, hooded figure. The figure nodded, and the boy ran off into the forest, looking relieved. The hooded boy sauntered to her and stood over her; she could see his face at this angle. It was the boy with the scar, Felix.

"Well, Princess, how are you this fine morning?" she didn't have much experience talking to people, but she didn't think concern sounded like his tone. And thinking of how he'd treated her before, she didn't think he really cared.

"I…um, I can't stand," she sat up and managed to pull herself to her knees, then stopped, gasping. Just as her head turned to look up at him, he knelt down next to her and gently nudged her back down.

"Come on, don't hurt yourself there," he murmured in a tone much gentler, and kinder, than before. Then she shrieked in shock when his-very long, and rather intimidating compared to her small stature-arm wrapped around her back, with a fluidity and decisiveness quite like a snake's. The other went under her knees and he lifted her up with ease. This was the most physical contact she'd had with a person since she was a child, and every nerve in her body was on fire at the new, long-lost and long-missed feeling. "Let's get you somewhere more comfortable than a log, eh, Princess?" she barely registered his suggestion, too caught up in the shock.

Then her logic kicked back in. He'd carried her as if she weighed nothing, not even a grunt when he first picked her up. She wasn't particularly large, actually quite a bit below average according to her calculations, but she was still a whole human. It was a bit unsettling.

And then her rapture at being somewhere other than the tower returned as well when he ducked into a tent. A real tent, in a real forest. She'd barely gotten used to being outside; again, she didn't care that she was surrounded by wild boys, at least one of which was strong enough to carry her without so much as an extra breath, it was still her idea of freedom.

Her back hit a surprisingly soft bed that seemed to literally be stuffed with old dirt and leaves, then piled high with skins. It was incredibly warm, and the fur tickled her cheek as she turned on it. She sat up to look at the tent's inside, barely noting Felix standing in the entrance watching her. The tent itself looked to be made from a mixture of bits of clothing and vines and plates woven together from grass and leaves. She liked it, it kept the inside dim enough if one wanted to rest but still let the light in so one would be sure of the time. So much light. She had actually enjoyed being left in the open, she had the sunlight fully on her; it had been so long since she'd felt the full sun. The tent was held up by thick wooden poles, definitely hand-carved by the boys. The floor, of course, was that of the forest, but cleared of most of the loose leaves and twigs. It was rather impersonal: the bed of skins, a bow and arrow set in the corner along with a large wooden staff, and a wooden chest that she could probably just barely hold. She went to it, but huffed in disappointment at the lock. Felix chuckled and tossed her a dirty metal key, which she only caught in her lap because of his aim.

It was unusual, a sudden allowance into something that clearly wasn't for ordinary eyes. "Why?" she turned to him, eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. He just smirked—but without malice-and shrugged.

"You don't seem the type to go talking, and ruining the secret," he drawled. Then added, "not like you'd know what it is or what to do with it anyway." There was the catch. She was reminded of her very first life important lesson: a sword's blade always has two edges.

Turning back to the chest, she unlocked it and studied the contents intently. Glass bottles, quite a few of them, all different sizes and shapes. Some were round at the bottom and straightened at the top, some completely straight and rectangular, some straight but round. Some held liquids, all different colors, but some were empty. She looked at Felix questioningly, but his smirk widened and he raised an eyebrow. Right, the catch, she wouldn't know and he wouldn't tell her. Sighing, she gave up and locked the box. She stood up shakily, and managed to stay up but didn't try to walk, she felt too dizzy already.

"Thank you," she said lightly, stretching the key out at arm's length to him-she still wasn't used to all the interaction and physical contact.

"Uh, sure?" He raised both eyebrows now, his smirk nearly gone.

"Thank you," she repeated, "for showing me something of yours. For talking to me. You have…no idea how much I appreciate that," she looked down as she finished. He really wouldn't know how happy it made her that he talked to her, even if it was taunting and double-edged gifts, but she knew this statement could be taken as a vulnerability. That probably wasn't what you were supposed to give to a boy who, even when standing still and looking surprised, had the aura of a predator.

Instead, the blonde predator did probably the cutest thing she had ever seen. Granted, she hadn't seen many people do many things, but still. He smiled, genuinely. Or, tried to. It came out small and lopsided and it looked awkward on him, but she had never seen another person really smile-and at her-in so long.

Then it disappeared, he picked her up and strode out of the tent. Setting her back down against the log, he straightened and told her he was going to go play with the boys. She thought playing seemed a bit too innocent of a term for them, they had just wildness, but then realized it was probably playing to them and only darker to her. She lay back, enjoying the morning sun on her skin and how it slowly heated the black cotton of her dress and made the inside of her eyelids dark red. She would never stop loving the sunlight, or the fresh air, thick with the smells of bark and dirt and the subtle, musky scents of both boys and animals. It was so quiet, she could hear small rustlings animals of all sizes made-after an hour, she even caught sight of a squirrel-and she thought she could even hear a boy's yell faintly, but they must have been far away. Felix had said this was an island, and they were camped closer to the middle than the edge of it, so the distance that could be between her and them was limited.

Again, in the back of her mind, it occurred to her that she was surprisingly comfortable being on an island she didn't know, with a group of savage boys who had nearly starved her, and had many ideas but no experience surviving on her own. She decided it was alright, that, although she couldn't even force herself to think it possible, if the boys did kill her, at least she would have been free for a time before and would die somewhere outside her tower.

For a week, she just stayed in the camp, slowly getting her strength back. The boys left her alone, some with occasional sheepish glances, except Felix. He left her side only a few times after that first day, although he didn't talk to her very much. And when he did speak, it revealed nothing about himself or even much about the land. He told her it was called Neverland, and that any who stayed would remain young as long as they stayed. The boys, who were called the Lost Boys, grudgingly shared the island with fairies, but the fairies stayed in the tree tops most of the time and rarely got in their way. The way he said it, the boys owned the island, and made sure it stayed so. There were mermaids too, but they lived in the ocean and didn't interact with the island often. That was it.

The boy who fed her the day they realized she was dying came to her a few times a day to ask her how she was feeling, but that was all. Like Felix, he didn't give anything away. He managed to even make such a gesture as the repetitive asking to seem cold and disconnected. Yet, she found herself enthralled by them both either way. They were people, real people, who spoke to her and acknowledged her and listened when she spoke. And their guards just made her more eager to talk to them, to learn another person. She had learned a tiny bit about the land, but nothing about either of them. Not even one's name!

At the end of the week, she was feeling almost completely normal again, and he spoke.

"Where exactly are you from?" she was used to his voice by now. At first, it made her shiver, as she had never heard a grown male voice-well, as grown as he was. He wasn't a child, but not a man, about her age. His voice was always low and gravelly, predatory as he was.

"Just a little village, I didn't really know it," she tried to keep her tone offhanded. She never wanted to even remember it.

"You didn't like it, Princess?" he smirked, mocking her.

"I wasn't really a princess." She cut him off before he could reply. "And it doesn't matter what I was or wasn't there because I'm here now," and with the newfound courage, she stepped as close to him as her sense dared, about arm's length away. "And I'm never going back there."

He smirked, but it seemed prouder. Then his expression darkened and he stood from his slouch to his full height. She grimaced internally; he was a head taller than her when he slouched, now, about a foot. "If Pan lets you."

"Who's Pan?" she asked, confused. She had heard the name thrown around the boys, and there were many little stories in many religions about a sprite or nymph or elf named Pan, but they were so scattered and different throughout each that she had never drawn a single being.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," a voice she recognized came from behind her. She whipped around, tripping on her hair. As usual. It wasn't her fault, she wasn't used to quick movements with it. Two thin but deceptively strong arms shot out, hands splayed on her shoulders to stop her fall. And bring her very, very close. She still knew little about interaction, but she was gaining a bit of experience talking with Felix and had read many novels. This wasn't a romantic closeness, like she'd read in stories. It was meant to be intimidating, and, since he was a full head taller than her and his grip far too strong for her to even think about getting out of, it was working. She could feel the power, both physical and magical, around him like a silent storm. Her voice died in her throat and her body went still. She tilted her head back to look at him, but was too terrified to meet his eyes.

"I'm Peter, Peter Pan," his face wore a dark smirk, laughing at something she was clearly missing, but the brown eyes burned into her with that same curiosity they'd had since she arrived.

"Oh, well," she took a breath, but the air didn't seem to fill her lungs. Not sure how to react to being so close to another person, even Felix had kept a distance of at least an arm's length, she was still with fear. The sensory overload was too much, it felt incredible. He was so warm and his palms on her shoulders were an odd combination of rough and smooth. He smelled like the forest and a scent she couldn't describe that was other than just him. Felix had a smell like that too, underneath al the forest and sweat scents, there was always a scent that was just unique to a person. They were so close, she could see his lips move slightly when he breathed, and catch long dark blonde eyelashes fluttering when he blinked.

"You might want to ask," Felix murmured over her shoulder, close enough she could feel his body's warmth at her back. It made her nervous, them both so close to her. She felt claustrophobic from all that her senses took in. She couldn't pull her eyes from Pan's face, but she saw his eyes flicker to Felix and his smirk fade a bit. She felt him tug her closer, but as if he didn't quite realize he did it, and she felt dizzy. If she took a deep breath, her body would touch his. It was almost too much to take in.

Pan chuckled. "Don't worry love, you're very useful actually," his voice was dripping with glee and taunting. He was the type who was used to knowing more than others, and enjoying it. But it wasn't working. She knew that tone too well, that meaning.

"I don't know how to, just so you know," she found the strength to break eye contact and looked down. She was scared, now she'd be thrown out as useless, and angry, she was so helpless.

"I'll teach you. Such potential should never go wasted," he looked at her the same way the mistress used to. With greed, and with no care or mercy for her. It made her sick. Then disgusted, both at him for using her like everyone else had or wanted to, and at herself for believing he was any different, any better.

"Of course," she ground out, wrenching herself out of both their grips and shutting herself in Felix's tent, white hair growing brighter with each step. All three ignored the wind that suddenly ruffled the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Storms

She paced back and forth in the tent, growling to herself as her thoughts spun into anger and sadness. She was so stupid. Of course they would be greedy for her, every soul back in the Enchanted Forest was. "Even the damn Blue Fairy wanted some," she growled to herself.

The freedom and the newness of the island had blinded her, she'd almost forgotten her past and her knowledge, the truth of people. People were greedy, selfish, heartless. All of them. Some claimed to be good and kind, but as soon as they had something as powerful as she within their reach, they became their true selves. No one cared for anyone except themselves. Pan may not have locked her in a room, but that didn't make her free.

"This was my parents' price, that I would forever see true nature," she whispered. And it had ruined her life forever. Tears clouded her vision, and she was so shocked at her emotion that she didn't think and just let them fall, and let the anger and sadness consume her.

All her life before the tower, she and her parents had been lied to, threatened, hounded at for her. As a child, people had rushed to her and tried to touch her, grab her, yell and scream pleas and demands at her. Everywhere she went it was chaos, and as a toddler she was terrified of adults. That was one way she must've been blinded by Pan and the boys, children had never attacked her as adults had. She was a princess, an innocent child, and she had been horrified at her own subjects. She was wanted. So much, she'd been stolen and locked away for twelve long years. Ripped from her family, sentenced to imprisonment for no crime she could remember.

Felix stumbled into the tent, panting, as if he'd made a great effort in walking the five steps she had. She didn't even notice him or anything else outside her mind. She was curled on her knees on the ground, folded in on herself so her forehead touched her knees.

"Hey," Felix urged and reached out, but hesitated before touching her. She opened her eyes, red from crying, and lifted her tear-stained face. That's how she noticed it was suddenly storming outside, violently: the thick trees were swaying with the wind, leaves and dirt and twigs hurled in the air not caring who or what they struck, heavy black clouds blocked the entire sky and sun. But it was so bright…she risked a glance down near her shoulders, already guessing what she would find. Her white hair, tangled and thrown behind her and across her shoulders, was glowing as brightly the chandelier of candles back in her tower room.

"I…I am sorry…" she whispered, saddened further. She had no control over the magic, so it manifested itself through her emotions. And right now, she was filled with old anger and recurring sadness. Pan threw himself inside then, dirty blonde curls a mess from the wind, but still looking a bit less exerted than Felix.

"Everything's secure, good job. I was right, wasn't I?" his whole demeanor was different as he spoke to Felix. Businesslike, straightforward, no malice or mockery or hidden meanings. Then he turned to her, and his attitude changed a bit again. But not back to his normal cruelty. Instead, he looked plainly at her, his face almost expressionless. But it was softer than usual, and a hint of a smile played on his lips. Probably satisfaction that she really was powerful. His eyes held determination, but also understanding. "Right love, let's calm you down."

"Stay away from me. I told you, I don't know how to control it, and that's damn nice for you," she snarled. He cocked his head, again without a hint of teasing.

"Why is that any help to me? You've created a storm that's destroying my camp and, frankly, making my island rather messy." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Well if I can't control it, you can. And then you can have what you want, all my power, all yours," she bit at him. She wasn't going to fall for any act of innocence, she remembered the truth now. Still, she was surprised to see his face slacken and him take a full step back. Then he composed himself and nodded thoughtfully.

"I couldn't control you even if I wanted to, love, I've been trying to stop this storm for the past twenty minutes and haven't made the slightest dent in it. So, you control it. And I'll tell you what to do," he smirked. Then his face became businesslike again. "But you are creating some very dangerous conditions right now, and you need to calm down. I understand you're angry, you're sad, of course you are. How my Shadow found you, I can only imagine you're sadness. But you need to control it. You can be sad without losing control," he urged, stepping closer and kneeling to look into her face.

She hated it, but his words gave her some hope. Or he was just manipulating her. And he'd just said himself, he would order her how to use it. She still had no power over herself. "You're no better," she ground out the words, condemning him. He must have misunderstood.

"Than you? Never," a tiny, tiny smile appeared on his lips, but it lit up his whole face. Looking at him, she felt some of her emotion dissipate. He looked young and happy, just from the little slip. His eyes became intense again. "I have very strong magic myself, and I can be very angry when provoked. But I control it all, and no one controls me. Ever." Oh, that sounded like bliss. True freedom, where she had control over herself. And no one could order her to give her magic to them, even if they demanded. He looked at her kindly, "what is your happiest memory, Princess?" he asked softly.

She thought hard, it was difficult to remember anything before that damn tower. The anger rebuilt itself, and the storm portrayed it.

"Pan, I don't think—" Felix began, his tone nervous at the increasing wind.

"Wait," Pan snapped, and Felix bowed his head, his body tense. Pan turned back to her and put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her out of her memories and commanding her to focus on him. "Think before the tower. I know you have a past, a childhood. Parents, any siblings? A home? I know it's there, dig deeper," he commanded. She did. She hurled her mind down past the memories of the tower.

"My mother," she whispered, closing her eyes to focus on the fuzzy image in her mind. "She was queen, and she was so beautiful." The image became clear, and looking down at her was a woman whose face, framed by short but thick brown hair, was shining with her smile. She had a soft, narrow face and high cheekbones. Her eyes were a dark blue and sparkled with happiness as she looked at her little daughter. She was talking, but the child either didn't understand or the older girl just didn't remember now.

"Tell me about her," she heard a whisper but it seemed far away. She obeyed, reveling in the memory of her mother.

"She was so happy whenever she looked at me, as if I was some great achievement she never imagined, as if she'd come a long, hard way to get to me. She said many times, I don't understand why, but she said, 'I'd do it a thousand times over, for you.' She loved me, and, and…and then…" and then she was taken away and had never even heard news of her since. She felt tears begin to slide down her face again, but the rage wasn't there. Just sadness.

"Now tell me about your father," the voice encouraged. She tried to remember him as well, and his face swam into her mind's eye next to her mother's. He was a bit older, and had light brown curls. His eyes were blue as well, almost as deep as the woman's. His smile competed with hers, it was so full of happiness. She couldn't see him as clearly, but his presence was enough.

"I was his little princess, he told me stories of princes and kingdoms and heroes. I don't remember them," she admitted, her voice catching. Hands ran up and down her arms.

"It's alright, just remember him. What matters is him. Did you have other family?" the voice far away continued softly.

"Rosie," she answered automatically. It took her mind a moment, but soon a fuzzy image of a two-year-old with tangled, dark brown curls and bright blue eyes came into view. She was laughing and trying to run, assumedly after her older sister, but kept tripping on her dress. "She probably doesn't remember me, doesn't know me. She was just a baby," the tears flowed faster, but the anger was completely gone. Yet, the sadness wasn't so powerful.

"She does, she's your sister. You're too important for her to forget," the voice confirmed it for her. She was happy. She opened her eyes to see bright brown ones. Pan was kneeling in front of her, hands curled around her shoulders, staring intently into hers and whispering encouragement to her. His face was expressionless. "The storm stopped. You did it," he nodded at her as he stood, releasing her shoulders.

"But, I'm still sad," she murmured. He just shrugged.

"Of course, you're still a person. All people have emotions. Just, with those who are magic, control them better. You can have emotions, even rage, without losing control of your power."

"And…do you have emotion?" she looked up at him through her lashes, her head bent for fear of him being angry, and allowing her to partially hide her face in her hair. He was a person, after all.

His face slipped into that dark smirk of his, exuding power and malice. "Of course not, I'm far too powerful." With that, he slipped out of the tent. It was then she noticed Felix must have left earlier.

But he was a person. He'd said himself, all people had emotions. And his face when she'd opened her eyes, how close he was to her, had not quite proven his claim that he didn't. She'd spent most of her life not interacting with people, but she'd read all sorts of books-many of which were fantasy novels. They always were incredibly descriptive of the characters' emotions. Even with her lack of personal experience, Pan did not seem above emotion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Magic Lessons

She next morning, she stepped out of the tent hesitantly, nervous to see the damage she'd done and how angry the boys—or worse, Pan—would be. She grimaced when she looked around. Besides branches and leaves scattered everywhere, the tents were all ripped and the boys' weapons were thrown every which way. It was a mess, and it was her fault. At least no one had gotten hurt, she grimaced as she eyed the poison-coated, lethal weapons. She crouched and began to drag branches off the ground, swinging them to the edges of the site; at least she could help clean up.

"Oh perfect, you want to help," Pan appeared behind her, smirking in amusement. She straightened and nodded. Her face plain and her eyes wide and honest, she looked into his face.

"I made this mess, the least I can do is help sort it," she stated simply. He chuckled when she turned to resume working. She stopped, huffed out a breath, and turned back to him. She grabbed a fistful of her hair and threw it over her head and out of her face. She really needed to find something to tie it back with; she'd never needed to in the tower since she didn't really do much, but here in the forest, her long, silky hair had become a mass of tangles, twigs, dirt, and leaves. She raised her eyebrows at Pan, waiting for him to explain the apparent joke.

"You're going to clean it all up," he declared smugly. She grit her teeth. She didn't have the energy to argue and she wasn't such a princess—despite their ideas—as to complain about a little work. In fact, it might be good. Surviving in the forest would require physical strength, she didn't want to rely on magic she couldn't control to help her. She again turned to drag a branch away. Again he chuckled. This time she ignored him.

"Not like that. This is lesson number one," he materialized beside her, his shoulder touching hers. She was getting used to it, but she still stumbled a step away at his proximity. And in confusion.

"What lesson?" she looked around, part of her expecting the other boys to come harass her. Any lesson he was teaching would probably be more like a punishment.

"Your magic, of course," his tone was as if he were talking to a child. She was too surprised to tell him she wasn't one.

"You're serious? You're really going to…teach…me…how to…how to," she stuttered, her eyes wide. Someone was really going to let her have control over it? No one had ever given her that, everyone wanted it for themselves. Her eyes narrowed. Everyone wanted it for themselves. "But only enough to give control to you, right?" she growled.

"I will require your power at times, most likely. And that will be the price—I will teach you to use your own power, and, in return, you will obey me when I ask you to use it for my purposes," he said easily, leaning back slightly and crossing his arms.

"I already know how to give someone else control, thanks," she muttered. "I can will it to someone."

"Oh I'd assume that. But you see, love, I do genuinely want to help you," he nodded enthusiastically. Mocking, always mocking. No one simply gave her her magic, they always wanted something from it. But he made a tempting offer.

"You'll teach me how to use it, to have complete control over it. And in return, if you call upon it, I use it as you wish?" she reiterated. He nodded. And smirked.

"When. When I call upon it."

"But besides those times, I have complete control, and can do whatever I wish with it?"

"Fine by me. So long as you don't get any cute ideas of attacking me. You'll never win those. You may be strong love, but I'm not one to be trifled with," he narrowed his eyes at the end, a dark grin at what he could do. She didn't doubt him. He stuck out his hand, and she shook it, staring him straight in the eye as she did.

"Right," she breathed, then thought of something. Pan basically ruled the island, but she knew he wasn't labeled as a kind or just leader. She didn't want her magic abused, not again. She gripped his hand tighter when he started to pull away, but he didn't try very hard. "Ask me," she reasoned. He raised his eyebrows, confused but intrigued. "If you want my magic, ask me for it. Don't demand, don't abuse it. I will not let it be abused anymore," she stated, jaw set and eyes hard, refusing to let him trap and control her like everyone else. He looked hard at her, then nodded and twisted his hand out of her fingers. "Now, lesson one," she nodded, bracing herself. He nudged her shoulder, turning her to face the ruined campsite. He then stood behind her, cupping the back of her hands with his palms. He moved them so that her palms lay open toward the camp but her arms stayed at her sides. He then took two fistfuls of her hair and put one against each palm.

"In time," he began, and she stiffened as his breath pushed against her hair and the back of her neck. "You will not have to touch your hair for this. But for now, it helps. The gesture is like…training wheels," now she could hear the smirk in his voice. He really did love knowing more than others. She stayed stiff.

He stepped back from her but remained close enough to talk quietly. "Now concentrate on this area. Look at the branches, imagine the broken trees they were ripped from," she winced as he reminded her of the harsh actions she'd caused. He saw. "Don't be upset, just focus. Right now, when commanding magic to do something for you, you must not let your emotions taint your thoughts. Magic hates being controlled," he chuckled, "and it'll very clearly let you know that." She shot him a glare over her shoulder and he continued on. "If it sees your emotions, it will use them as a weakness, and slip through any loopholes. And it will take advantage, turn against you." He was describing it so darkly. It seemed wrong. Yes, her magic hadn't been under her control, but it had never hurt her or caused serious damage. Even now, none of the boys had been wounded by the storm despite how they were in the open when their own weapons flew around them.

"Magic will do this, or just yours?" she murmured quietly to herself. She knew he heard when he grimaced, but then resumed as if he hadn't.

"Now focus on the branches and their trees, and imagine the branches disappearing from the camp," he instructed. She closed her eyes, and tried to imagine the campsite's ground as it had been before: smooth dirt, a few twigs and leaves, but cleared of any obstacles and large bits of nature. She opened her eyes and gasped, seeing the branches covering the camp begin to fade, becoming faintly glowing blurs. But then they reappeared, solid and messy as ever.

"You lost focus. Do it again. This time, don't get distracted," Pan quipped. She pouted at him, she couldn't help but admire the magic—especially since it was of her own doing. She closed her eyes and again imagined the clean floor. She held her eyes for longer this time, ensuring that the picture was crystal clear in her mind. "Good girl," she heard Pan murmur under his breath, his voice full of satisfaction. She opened her eyes and laughed in glee. It was gone! All the branches, rocks, all the debris was gone and the campsite was a clean clearing again.

Pan stood and looked around, his eyebrows furrowing in shock. She did too, and actually clapped her hands. The entire forest was clean, branches weren't thrown over others, or on the ground, or tangled with each other. Trees weren't damaged and torn or bent. It was all back, healed, as if the storm had never touched. "Good girl," he said louder and nodded at her, smirking amusedly at her celebration. "Now put the weapons away," he gestured to the arrows, bows, spears, swords, slingshots, and daggers skewed on the floor. He leaned against a tree and crossed his arms casually, waiting.

"I don't know where…" she began but he just gestured around.

"They belong to all the boys, so they go in all the tents. Don't worry about specifics, just imagine them resting neatly in the corners of the tents, and the magic will do the rest," he nodded for her to start. She felt more pressured, now that he knew she was capable.

She closed her eyes and imagined first the material of the tents, the canvas woven with cloth and plants alike, and how it swept across the forest floor. She then remembered the corners, how the hand-carved wooden poles that held the tents up and steady. She pictured an assortment of weapons piled next to a pole, underneath the material. She tried to go into detail: the thinness of the wooden arrows, the length of the spears, the stone tips of each weapon that were coated in semi-dry black liquid, the slight curve to the wooden swords' blades, the varying sizes of the stone daggers, the bowstrings, and the curved bows. She heard Pan chuckle in satisfaction and opened her eyes, joining him with her own amazed laughter. The weapons were away, in the tents. Pan peeked into a couple, and shook his head.

"You got them right. Each boy's weapons, specifically, are in his tent. Not bad, little princess, not bad at all," he nodded, smirking. She beamed at him, then looked around the camp and forest again, just to assure herself that it had really worked, bouncing on the balls of her feet slightly with excitement. She had done it. It was of her own will, her own wish, and she had done it. So caught up in her euphoria, she didn't even notice that Pan's smirk had slid and he was still looking at her, watching her reassure herself of her obvious success. Then she stopped moving and frowned.

"What exactly did I do?" she turned to him. He straightened, stepping towards her.

"You made objects disappear in one place and reappear in another. Short range. But very well-done, very clean. Most leave behind a part or two of the object when they first try it."

"What else can I do?" she asked hurriedly. He arched an eyebrow. "What else will you teach me?"

"I don't know what you can do, but I enjoy finding out as much as you do," he admitted. "Magic allows you to do many things. Make objects disappear and reappear, as you've just practiced. Change your appearance to others. Transport yourself or others. Make objects completely just disappear without emerging anywhere else. Magic is used to curse people: make them ill, cause them to hurt themselves, make poison, make people sleep or be imprisoned or hungry or in pain—and other things—forever, possess people to do your will. Many, many things," his voice lowered to a whisper, his eyes bright and biting into her wide, amazed ones. Then she blinked, and stepped back.

"I don't want to curse people like that, that's horrible," she gasped.

"There are varying kinds of curses. Some are worse than others," he shrugged. She remained uncertain, and silently hoped he would never ask her to do anything serious to someone. She'd read in quite a few legends that terrible curses tore your soul to shreds. If anyone had a soul—and if Pan or she did—was debatable, though.

"So…what about my magic?"

"Yours, since it's directly from you and not stolen or acquired like most, I think, works best when you want it to. I told you to imagine your results just now, the storm you caused formed from your emotions and your desire for control," she looked down, still a bit ashamed, but he carried on. "And you dragged my Shadow to you simply by asking," he chuckled, "that, love, is not a common action."

"So, I can just sort of…wish my hair to do something for me?" she tried to follow.

"More or less. You may need to concentrate more times than others," he considered. Then he whipped his head to look back at her. "There are restrictions you should know. You cannot make people love each other, not truly—"

"There's a difference?" she asked. Having little knowledge of love outside of novels, she barely knew how love really worked.

"You can make lust—you know what that is?" he smirked as he asked, teasing her naivety. She glared. "I'll take that as a yes. But you cannot make true love. Too powerful. Oh, and true love will undo most curses," he scowled, as if the idea was disgusting. She'd always thought it rather incredible, that two ordinary humans could create something so powerful that it could defeat curses and the evil witches and dragons in books. "You cannot make a person die. You can bring them close, but not even a poison made by magic or any spell or curse will make a person die directly."

"How? It's poison," she asked, cutting him off again. He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment.

"Any poison, made by magic, will bring a person to death's doorstep. But, true love's kiss, or an equally strong magical antidote, will save them. Natural poisons do the trick though, especially Dreamshade. Scratched by that, no magic will save you. We coat all our weapons in it, you see. As do natural means of death: pierced by a weapon, illness, all that," he grinned at the last part, baring his teeth. He thought for a moment, then added. "Oh, and once a person is dead, you cannot bring them back to life. No matter what, dead is dead, alive is alive."

"And…you said about, transporting myself. And possessing people," she grimaced at that.

"Ah, yes, possession. It's interesting. You can say or do most anything you like while you're in them. But again, you can't make them kill themselves or love—and you can only possess someone for a limited time. Varies with the user, but all magic has a limit. And a price," he smirked. Her face turned hard and she looked away from him, her hair glowed a bit brighter.

"Yes, I know," she muttered.

"I'm sure you do," he smirked. When she didn't make any attempt to reply, he cleared his throat and moved on. "Anyway, transporting yourself. That one's fun." He was suddenly right in front of her. "I do that," then he was behind her, at the entrance of one of the boy's tents, half way across the camp, "all the time." She grinned. It looked fun.

"Teach me that!" she pleaded. He chuckled at her excitement.

"In time," he promised. She beamed and, to her surprise and satisfaction, he smiled back. Not a huge one, but large enough to be more than just the hint she'd seen last night. Despite its small size, it lit up his whole face, and ma


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Little Changes

She hardly saw Pan after that for almost another week. She couldn't really say she complained, though, that day he gave her unusual thoughts—and feelings. Being around so many people was still a bit shocking, but she had mostly gotten used to it by now, but her senses were still incredibly acute around him. It was probably because she knew he was the most threatening.

Instead, Felix kept her company. It felt odd for them both. He was Pan's right hand boy, he was usually off leading hunts or teaching and playing games. She was…well, she didn't have a usual yet. Her first week had been spent starving, the next spent recovering. Still, it was fun; he taught her camping and the way the boys lived. By the end of the week, she could gather materials for food and building, build a tent, make weapons (though she hadn't used them). She knew which plants were best for food, or poison, or building with. Felix was surprised she knew most of that already, as well as how to figure out the dimensions and amount of materials she'd need. When he asked, she merely said she was well-educated before arriving. It was believable, though vague, but he didn't question her further.

That was two weeks total she had spent with Felix, and if he wasn't so scary when he wanted to be, she would've told him he felt like a brother to her. She suspected he felt the same about her. He was a far too enthusiastic teacher, congratulating her extensively when she accomplished something and attempting to excuse her when she didn't, it was really rather funny. And he was kind to her, more so than he was to any of the boys. He mocked her, and enjoyed knowing more than she, just like Pan, but he didn't threaten her and didn't intimidate her-too often. He also often told her jokes and silly stories. He really would've been an ideal older brother.

They sat together, her making arrows as he watched her and sharpened his knives, when she thought of this. The boys never spoke of their pasts, but she was curious. The behavior couldn't be natural, none of the other boys treated her that way—granted, they mostly ignored or went around her presence—and Pan certainly didn't.

"Felix," she asked tentatively. He didn't even pause in his work, just hummed in acknowledgement. "Did you…um, that is…before you came here…" she tried to begin. He stopped, took a deep breath, and slowly looked at her. His face was a stone mask. She expected him to tell her to hush, to stay out of what wasn't her business.

"Yes?" he surprised her. His voice was quiet, but he was letting her continue even though he knew where it would go.

"Did you, you know, have any f-family? Or, o-or friends? Or…" she stuttered, looking into his face, trying to keep hers relaxed and gentle. She didn't want information to use against him, or to hurt him at all. She was just curious.

He took another breath and looked down. His hands put down the knives and his back went stiff. He looked into her eyes, his own hard. "Yes. No parents, they ran off when I was six. Lousy low-lives, never escaped their poverty, even abandoning their kids," he chuckled humorlessly. She just nodded for him to go on. "Had friends, we were sort of like the boys here. The Enchanted Forest version of the Lost Boys."

"You're from the Enchanted Forest?" she blurted. She thought they were all from the other land, the one with no magic. All people in the Enchanted Forest possessed some, just the tiniest flicker, of magic. Most could do no more than make a fire a bit bigger, and didn't even realize.

"Yes, that's why I'm his right hand," they both knew who he was talking about. "I practiced a little magic, here and there. Just things like making wine glasses move to distract men so we could steal their purses," he smirked. She grinned a little, imagined Felix as a child sneaking about with little tricks. "Or making flowers pop out, or other little things, for street shows. And extra coin here and there for them never hurt," he nodded to himself, his eyes glazed with memory.

"It sounds fun, to be a free child, I mean. Getting to run about with your friends, playing little tricks and reaping your reward of a coin or two," she mused, mostly to herself. He frowned in consideration.

"Yes, it was. We weren't living like kings—far from it, most days we only had one small meal—but we were together. After a few years, I stopped caring about my parents completely. Just lived with my group of boys, and I quickly became the leader of sorts. No surprise, eh?" he cocked an eyebrow at her and she smirked. "Then Pan came, said he knew a place with no grown-ups, and where you'd never grow old and they had much more magic there. Said I could stay free as a child and do what I liked. I said no, I had my friends to look after. I was just a few weeks from being fourteen at the time."

"You said no? To Pan?" she was shocked. She didn't think people did that, the boy just commanded compliance. Felix chuckled at her reaction.

"You look funny surprised, like a fish out of water," he teased. She'd never seen that, but the pictures of fish in water looked silly enough, so she assumed she looked ridiculous.

"Come on, how'd you end up here, then?" she pressed. Felix looked up behind her, and smirked.

"You tell the rest," he said, his eyes somewhere over her head, and nodded at her. He picked up his knives and resumed sharpening, watching her and the space over her head with a small smirk. She knew.

"Pan, please tell," she greeted, bending her neck and back to look up at him, standing a step behind her. He looked down at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Felix here is rather unique. All the other boys jumped at the opportunity. But not him. I was new at Neverland, no other person was here except me, the fairies, and the mermaids. But we don't really enjoy…interacting, back then at least," he and Felix shared a dark smirk, and she shuddered a bit. "I was alone, and I wanted company. But I was new to all this, Neverland and magic and immortality," he said the last few words with a sinister reverence. He reveled in his power. Then he looked down at her and smirked in amusement. "I came back. Then, left and found him exactly four years later, and asked him again."

"You-you asked someone? Twice?" She choked out. It was unlike him, he just took what he wanted-the other boys, for one example.

"Yes, I can be civil when I wish," he mocked. She looked back at Felix, eyes narrowed, but he just grinned at her and nodded. She shook her head, giggling in disbelief. She smiled at Felix, then, surprising him, up at Pan. His expression slipped into a blank one, and then he disappeared in a small flash of light.

"It's nice to see that," Felix murmured.

"Him disappear? I can't wait until he teaches me that," she grinned. Felix just shook his head.

"It's nice to see you smiling more. You seem happier here. Are you?" he stopped himself.

She just smiled softly, she was. She came here sad and angry and alone. At first, the place was terrifying. But the more time she spent there, especially with Felix and then with Pan, the more comfortable she grew. She knew they were both powerful and evil, she'd never seen them do anything but the way they spoke and sneered and smirked, she knew they were far from kindhearted. Plus, her hair let her feel the magic on them, like an aura. But, she was quickly learning, she was powerful too. Just from the little cleaning lesson, she'd been experimenting with her magic. She wasn't helpless anymore. "Yes, I am. You made me better. You taught me not to be helpless, or to be resigned, anymore. Both of you, really," she breathed.

"Him too," he went back to his knives. She nudged him and he smirked. "You can't tell anyone, eh?" He leaned into her, smirk in place and eyes sparkling with mischief and teasing. She'd never had friends to share little secrets with, so, though she knew he was teasing her, she still giggled and leaned in. "He hasn't been this nice, or happy, not really, in a long time," he said, unexpectedly serious.

She arched an eyebrow. "He's a boy who runs and plays and hunts with other boys forever, never growing old, and he's ruler of the island, by what you've said. How would he be not happy?"

"Dunno," Felix shrugged. "Maybe you're right, Princess. He just, seems to smile more." With that, he sat back and went to his knives, letting the conversation drop. But he'd planted the thought in her mind. If Felix only told her, and told her not to tell, what was she supposed to do about it?

Then Felix nodded behind her, to where the main bonfire of the campsite was. "He wants you, by the way." Thinking of how Pan's change may be connected to her, she didn't understand his meaning, and her eyes widened. Felix chuckled, "over there. Think he's got another lesson idea for you."

She stood, brushing off her dress and walked to Pan, pushing her hair out of her face. Feeling its tangles, she debated trying to brush it with her fingers, but one glance at it near her feet and she gave up. At least it hadn't grown longer. When she was ten, she'd realized she could use the magic to make her hair stop growing, and it had been at its current length ever since. She couldn't make it shorter, however, so it trailed a bit after her feet.

"Hello, Princess," Pan mocked a bow to her and she smirked. "Since you've been with us for so long now, and we assume you're staying," he didn't leave time for her to contradict him—not that she would, "you're going to learn to hunt." He finished definitely. She thought she detected a bit of pride, especially when his shoulders straightened and he held his head high, scheming smirk ever-present.

"Oh…like…kill, you mean?" she asked timidly. She'd only seen a handful of forest animals in her life, and certainly never even thought of killing one. It made her nauseous with nervousness. Animals were innocent, the ones she read of were beautiful, even.

"Of course, you've got to eat, haven't you?" he replied nonchalantly. Her head shot up.

"It's only necessary?" she asked hopefully. She knew they had to eat, they'd given her meat as well as plants. If it was just for necessity, it wasn't so bad. Animals themselves killed to survive.

To her both relief and dismay, he just shrugged. "If you'd like." He strode into his tent, one of the larger ones and next to Felix's. She followed, she'd never been in his but was curious.

It was normal on the inside. Cot made of vines and leaves and cloth, pile of weapons in the corner. It also had a rickety table covered with maps and diagrams and pages with writing. She studied the maps, but she'd never seen them before. She'd studied all the maps of the Enchanted Forest and the Land Without Magic extensively, she could redraw them herself. But she'd never see these maps. The largest was of just an island; it was vaguely familiar, she guessed it was the whole Neverland. The others were closer, of certain parts of the forest or beach or the one great mountain in the center. The maps had such beautiful colors and detail, she was entranced. Pan couldn't have made them, but she figured they couldn't come from anyone else. Next she fingered the pages with writing. The writing was such a messy scrawl she could barely make it out, but she saw 'Dreamshade' and 'Lost Boys' several times-well, she guessed that's what they were. So deep in trying to decipher the handwriting, she didn't notice Pan was done sorting through the weapons.

"Maps of Neverland," he stated. She nodded. "We can explore it a bit today, it's still morning, and the boys are loud so we tend to need to go a bit outside to find animals," he shrugged. He looked at the opposite wall over her shoulder.

"That would be amazing," she gushed, smiling. She hadn't been outside the camp, and her curiosity was clawing at her to explore the new world. He handed her a bow.

"Felix has taught you to shoot?" he tossed as he stepped out of the tent, carrying his own bow and a dagger stuffed in his belt. She put the bow and arrows on her back. "And your feet should be stronger now, not still bleeding, Princess?" he smirked and glanced at her bare feet.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. And Felix taught me, but I'm not very good," she finished quietly. In her defense, they'd only practiced once or twice with the bow. He'd practiced more with her with swords and hand-to-hand, since that was what Felix liked.

"It's alright, another magic lesson then. Two in one, aren't I generous," he held his hands out at his sides as he asked, mocking as usual.

"A true gentleman," she agreed, smirking. Felix was right, she'd become much more at ease, smirking and teasing, even with Pan—granted, less often and far less crueler than he could, but it was progress. Well, progress to them, just change for her. A change from her old, imprisoned, starved-from-life self.

They climbed into the forest and she groaned, expecting to have to trek through it. That was going to be rough, what with her hair. "Wait," she pleaded. He stopped and looked back, confused. She bent and ripped her dress, so that it now hung to the middle of her calves instead of her feet. His eyebrows shot up and he started laughing, she ignored him, and began to gather up her hair. Twisting the tangled mass made it a bit shorter, so it only just brushed the ground. Then, she tied it into a very large, loose bun and secured it with the scrap of cloth. Pan just leaned against a tree, arms crossed loosely, watching with amusement. She mock glared at him.

"It's darker," she murmured, looking around.

"Well, you've covered half of your hair—which is white, and glows—with black cloth," Pan explained as if to a child. She just rolled her eyes at him and stepped past him. "Where are you going?"

"Well you didn't seem like you were going to straighten up and be leader, so I'm leading," she raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked. And pointed to the side of her.

"It's that way, Princess," he raised his eyebrows. She pursed her lips, and stepped back.

"After you then," she nodded. He stepped past her and climbed over a tree stump, grabbing her hand and pulling her after him. She was happy to find that they'd stepped on to a more beaten path, so they wouldn't have to climb and tear their way through.

"Today, we'll go to somewhere nearby, and you'll probably just get a squirrel or whatever you can find," he shrugged. She was relieved a bit, it meant he would let her start small and work her way up. He stopped and knelt in the middle of a bunch of bushes. "Come on, there's usually lots around here, but get low so they don't smell you," he held his hand up to her, gesturing for her to go down next to him.

"And we just wait?" she asked as she climbed in. The space was small, so her whole side was pressed against his. She gulped, then was startled by herself. She'd sat next to Felix plenty when they worked and stopped reacting, yet here in the bushes with Pan, she was acutely aware of each inch of her body that was touching his. He nodded, and they sat in silence. She had to put in a conscious effort to not look at him, instead studying the forest around them. The colors were so bright, even the dirt was a rich brown. The green of the leaves and grass was so bright, the forest seemed to shimmer. Then again, Felix told her Neverland was full of magic, so of course it would be humming with life.

"Like the forest?" Pan teased. She hadn't even noticed the smile playing on her lips. She nodded.

"I can see the magic, I can feel it. The forest looks like it's just…alive with it, and it feels…like a heartbeat, like there's a pulse," she drifted. She couldn't feel a pulse, the ground was still, yet it was there, inside her. She thought it made her sound a bit eccentric.

But Pan was just looking at her, that tiny hint of a smile showing, and one emotion in his eyes, out of many she couldn't name, was pride. "You're full of magic, of course you can feel it. The boys can see it, that sort of shimmer," he tilted his head at her, confirming. She nodded. "But they can't feel it, that pulse. They just see it."

"Can you feel it?" she tilted her head as she looked at him. Pan was incredibly powerful, Felix and the boy himself had told her, so he must recognize it.

That hint of a smile stayed. "I can," he nodded. He looked away, and suddenly focused. She held her bow and arrow ready in her hands, and he tapped her shoulder, signaling her to ready it. He pointed, his forearm almost against her cheek so her eyes could follow, at the squirrel perched on a branch nibbling at an acorn. She nodded, and went onto her knees.

She pulled back her arm and took aim. She grimaced with guilt, but it was only one, and Pan was right, they needed to eat. Just one, she promised herself, just for necessity. She tried to make it painless for the little thing, aiming for his head rather than its heart. She took a deep breath.

"Come on, it's ok, you can do it. Don't look at your bow, or arrow, never take your eyes off your target," Pan whispered. He put his hand on the shoulder not holding the arrow, leaving her other arm free to shoot while giving encouragement all the same. She let go of the string the same time she let out her breath. She closed her eyes as soon as the arrow left, nervous to see-whether she hit her mark or not. A moment later, Pan let out a whoop and even clapped his hands once.

"Beautifully done, Princess," his tone triumphant. "I'm surprised, didn't think you would do it so well," he teased. She opened her eyes to see him standing, having stepped between her and the squirrel, grinning down at her. He pulled her up by her elbow and handed the dead squirrel to her.

"Uh," she started, really not wanting to touch it. He rolled his eyes and thrust its tail into her hand. It was so soft, it calmed her a little. And she was glad to see she had gotten it, and no wonder Pan was proud. She'd gotten it right in the eye. He was happy for her aim, she happy it hadn't suffered. She smiled weakly, and he snorted.

"Now, to find squirrel number two so I can teach you to use your magic with this," he clasped his hands and looked around. She arched an eyebrow. "You can use magic to help you with weapons, hunting or fighting. This time, I had you try without magic, so you're not helpless if something ever happened. There are spells that can suspend others' magic for a time." She nodded, nervous again.

"So how do I do it with magic then? And normally, when would I not use it?"

"Well, that squirrel was sitting still, so you didn't need magic. This time, find a squirrel that's moving, and focus on it. Imagine your arrow hitting it, right in the eye," he put his hand on her shoulder again, and she saw a squirrel running along the ground. She stared at it, imagining her arrow in its eye, killing it cleanly and painlessly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her hair glow brighter and she felt the familiar, gentle thrum of electricity through her, her magic waking up. This time, she kept her eyes open as she let the arrow loose, since the squirrel was still scampering and she had to keep an eye on it. It should've been impossible, but her arrow arched and tilted in midair, turning and following the squirrel gracefully until it hit. Again, Pan clapped.

"Brilliant," he grinned. He picked it up and handed her that one too. She grimaced.

"Come on Princess, they're not even bleeding. And you still have to go skin them, and gut them, and, of course, eat them," he taunted, baring his teeth as she shrunk back. She took deep breaths, trying to stop the nausea. "Whoa," he murmured when her face turned pale-paler than normal-and she swayed on her feet. He stood next to her and took the squirrel, then wrapped his arm around her shoulders to help support her. They walked that way back to camp, her stumbling and leaning on him. By the time they got back, she actually felt fine, but he felt so comfortable and she could hardly focus on anything except him, so she forgot to mention it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Home

Well, she really didn't want to remember it in any more detail than necessary, but after an hour of taunting and coaxing from Pan, she finally skinned, and cleaned, and cooked, and ate both squirrels. She did feel a flutter in her chest when he complimented how well she did, and then she frowned when she realized he was complimenting how well she killed something.

Still, she managed it. And it tasted good. And Pan was right, she lived on the island now and didn't really want to leave so she had to learn to live. She ate it at sundown, when the boys began to return. She grinned when a few actually noticed and complimented it; again, it was tainted by the fact that it was over hunting a little animal, but she took it as a sign of acceptance. Perhaps they'd slowly be less distant. She didn't need a dozen or so new brothers, but, if she was going to stay, she didn't want to feel like she was intruding.

She sat at the fire next to Felix, a little away from the other boys. He liked to sit with some space, it was a sign of his authority. Pan didn't eat with them at all, just materialized around at random places and picked off the boys' plates playfully.

"Are they alright with me? Me being here, I mean?" she murmured to Felix, unable to make her voice above a whisper due to the apprehension. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked around the food he was shoveling into his mouth. She giggled, they all ate like such…well, boys. She looked down. "Aw come on, Princess, you're not betraying us, or getting in the way of their games. You're no threat whatsoever, you're not annoyingly girly or princess-y, and you're a pretty girl," she winked teasingly, "you're fine."

"They never talk to me…" she trailed. Aloud, it didn't sound like such a bad thing.

He leaned closer to her, grinning mischievously. More teasing secrecy. She rolled her eyes but leaned in. "They aren't used to you, none of us are. Even Pan, and he's always used to everything. You throw him off, so you throw us all off. We're all boys, girls are…well," he shook his head, chuckling, "foreign territory. Sometimes, you even speak a foreign language," he teased.

"Actually, I speak six languages," she giggled to herself. He heard, and choked on the handful of berries he'd just tossed into his mouth.

"Damn, Princess, aren't you smart," he chuckled. She looked down. "What do you speak?"

"I had a lot of time to study them, trust me, there was little else to do. I speak Thai, Portuguese, Greek, Italian, French, Japanese. And I can read and write Latin, Arabic, and Thai as well," she said quietly.

He let out a low whistle. "What's my name in Arabic?" he grinned. She smiled and wrote it out in the dirt and he studied it, as if trying to remember it.

"Can you read? Or write?" she frowned at him, he'd been left on the streets as a child. When would he have ever learned? His jaw hardened and he looked away, shoveling more food into his mouth. That answered her question. She grinned. "I'll teach you to," his head whipped around, eyes wide, "if you help me improve my hunting…and my stomach for it. Pan had to half carry me back. Embarrassing," she finished with a cough, but felt an odd warmth on her face. Felix started laughing.

"Princess, you're blushing," he forced out. "At Pan carrying you? Why, how unladylike," he mocked. She'd never blushed before in her life. Her face flushed when she was angry, but never in embarrassment or…or whatever else Felix thought was funny.

"Bloody devil," she muttered, frowning at him.

"Talking about me, are we?" came a voice to her side that only increased her newfound blush. She could feel the warmth grow on her cheeks, and Felix's laughter got louder-a few of the boys looked over in curious amusement.

"I was calling him that," she mumbled. Pan bent down as if to hear her better, then his own face split into that infamously arrogant, taunting smirk.

"Is that a blush on our dear little princess' fair cheeks?" he imitated a formal, pompous accent, making her roll her eyes. Then, Felix, in all the amusement, grew bold.

"Wishing it was, Pan?" he teased, but she stopped laughing immediately and stared at Pan. Him, be teased, especially about whatever he wishes for. She expected him to curse Felix, or throw him out, or beat him around a bit like she'd seen him do to a few boys. Instead his smirk stayed in place, but she thought she saw his eyes flicker. Must have been a trick of the firelight.

"Oh of course, I do so wish to make our fair lady blush so, all for my manly manner," he continued in his pompous accent, making a low, sweeping bow. When he straightened, his face was sparkling with amusement. Then, he disappeared, and continued popping around the camp playing with the boys. She sat with Felix for a while longer, discussing when they would teach each other, then crawled into his tent. She didn't have her own yet, she was still working on it, so she slept on his floor.

She was yanked from sleep by a hand clasping her shoulder and shaking her-a bit roughly-awake. It caused her head and side to hit the forest floor repeatedly. It hurt more than she would've thought.

"Ouch, stop it, stop it," she hissed, still half-asleep, and shot her hands out. She jerked herself into full awareness when they collided with something hard covered by rough cloth, and then heard a yelp. She sat up to find Pan sprawled on his back, just propping himself on his elbows.

"Hell, when did you get that strong?" he grimaced. Oh. She remembered how, in the tower, no one ever came in early in the morning. Always after she'd been awake for a bit.

"I wasn't fully conscious…I didn't," she started, connecting the dots.

"Have full control, and tossed some magic-induced strength into your shove. Yes, I realized," he stood and smirked. He held out a hand and pulled her up to her feet. Keeping hold of her hand and thus her close to him, he added, "I'll remember that next time." She just nodded, her throat dry from being so close she could feel his breath on her face. Then, he let her go and walked out of the tent, expecting her to follow. She stood still for a second and took a deep breath, telling her heartbeat to go back to normal. These reactions were really starting to annoy her.

"Pan, it's still dark out," she began. He turned and grinned.

"I know, now come on. We have to hurry, we have a big day today, Princess," he urged. He grabbed her hand and tugged here a new way out of the camp. The path was a bit downhill and far less beaten, so they had to climb through the plants more. Thankfully, although her hair had fallen out of it's bundle, the cloth remained tied so it stayed twisted and fell just barely to the ground. He was so eager, he half-dragged her down.

"Pan, Pan! Please slow down, I'm tripping here," she gasped. He stopped suddenly and she tripped-again-and crashed into his back. Out of instinct, her arms shot out and wrapped around his middle, and his hands came over hers, both trying to steady themselves.

"We're here, we made it right on time," she could hear the grin in his voice. She stepped around to see what he was looking at, and gasped. They were standing right on the edge of a cliff, the forest letting out suddenly only a few feet behind them. In front of them, and below, was the ocean. Although she'd fallen into it on her first night, she hadn't really gotten a look at it. The campsite was deeper in the forest. Pan tugged her down next to him, so they sat side by side Indian style about a foot from the edge.

"Just wait, it'll start in a few moments," he murmured.

"What will?" she asked, equally quiet.

"Something I make sure every Neverland dweller sees at least once. It's the first thing I looked for when I came here," he breathed, a small smile hinted on his face.

"Why?"

"Because it's brilliant. And Neverland is a new life, a new beginning, for all boys who feel lost and abandoned." She followed his eyes out to the ocean and sat. Then she saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

A hint of light appeared on the horizon, right where the ocean met the sky. It slowly, ever so slowly, grew, an orange and red semicircle against the black ocean and the indigo sky. The trees looked to be blue, and the sky right above the horizon was orange and red, but above her it was still dark blues and black. The sun wasn't even fully risen, but they were watching it rise.

She'd never seen a sunrise before, the tower window was too small and too high. Yet it seemed fitting that her first was seen over this place, which really was her new home. Pan said he took every new addition to see it, now including her. He was letting her stay, she was officially part of Neverland. The conclusion made her smile so big she could feel her cheeks begin to hurt, but she couldn't wipe it off. She had a home, she was part of somewhere, and it was by her choice and she was free.

She looked over at Pan once the sun was fully up, making her white hair look like it was fire pooled around her. Seeing her face, his own broke out into a real, full smile. She felt a swell of pride and happiness in her chest; he accepted her, and she made him fully smile. Not a smirk, not a taunt, not even the little hint he sometimes gave, but a real one. In the back of her mind, she noted it looked wonderful on him, his face and eyes alight with it.

Too soon, he stood and pulled her up by her hand. Keeping hold of it, they both still facing the ocean, and looked at her. "Now, time for the rest of your very long day," he stated, before pulling her back through the forest.

When they returned to the camp, everyone was awake-but groggy. The boys shuffled about eating and cooking, some still yawning. Felix stepped up to them, seemingly the only boy not still sleepy. Pan nudged her towards him.

"You're with Felix today, he's going to work with you on your hunting and your fighting-no magic allowed," he smirked.

"I thought you said today was a big day?" she frowned, confused. She was with Felix most days, he was her teacher.

"Oh it is, Princess," Felix drawled, smirking mischievously. "You're training all day, sunrise to sunset. Go sit, get some food, we start soon," he tilted his chin towards the boys, sitting in a circle around one of the smaller bonfires. Well, Pan had basically told her she was staying and was part of them, so she shrugged and ignored their stares as she walked over to them.

She sat down in a space between two boys, one with shaggy chocolate hair and one with light blonde curls. They looked her up and down blatantly, then looked at Pan and Felix who just stood there watching with eyebrows cocked in interest and arms crossed over their chests-it was a bit funny how similar they looked-and looked back at her. The boy with brown hair nudged her lightly with his elbow. She turned to look at him, noticing he had eyes just a bit darker than his hair. He held out a long strip of meat and an awkward, lopsided smile. She grinned and took it. The blonde on her other side-this boy had dark green eyes contrasting the light hair-gave her some berries. Then, both turned back to their food and continued eating, like she was normally there.

After about twenty minutes of the boys eating, talking with each other, and throwing knives and pointed sticks at the various targets scratched on nearby trees, they began to disperse. The brown-haired boy stood, then turned and looked down at her, nudging her leg with his boot.

"Good luck, Felix's always hard," he grimaced sympathetically.

She smirked. "I'm sure I can handle him, he's never fought a girl before."

The boy chuckled and smirked arrogantly. "Girls aren't better'n boys."

She arched an eyebrow. "You willing to bet on that?"

Then he laughed, causing a few to glance over, and Felix to raise an eyebrow at her. "Ya alright," the boy said between laughs, then hastily added, "for a girl. I'm Daniel by the way." He gave her that awkward smile again, and stuck out his hand. She smiled, used it to pull herself up, and then shook it.

"I'm-" she stopped. She hadn't heard her name spoken since before she was taken away, she'd been threaten to never say it. The mistress had said she'd go back and kill her parents if she did. She figured Neverland was too far away for her to hear, but the fear and hesitance was practically instinct. "Um…I'm, um…" she stuttered. Daniel looked at her oddly, then, to her surprise, he smiled.

"S'okay, some a' the boys here came without names. Born on the streets or abandoned, didn't remember 'em or weren't given 'em formally. We can name ya if you want." She nodded slowly, maybe she could choose a new name. "Ya look like an Elle, all magic hair 'n' pretty girl," he mumbled shyly.

She smiled widely. "I love that name, it's close to my real one, I remember." He met her eyes and grinned, proud of himself. Then, he caught sight of Felix coming towards them and he walked off, calling a "see ya 'round" over his shoulder.

"Princess," Felix greeted, smirking. She groaned.

"I've been informed you're going to be extra hard on me today," she teased. Truthfully, she didn't mind when he exhausted her. She loved how much she could move, loved that she was free enough to be exhausted.

"That is so," he agreed, voice low as usual. "I've been nice to you so far, much kinder than I was to any of the other boys. But you've hunted, seen the sunrise, even are eating and talking with them. You're one of us now," he smiled proudly. Then his face straightened. "Don't celebrate just yet, now you're going to train like them."

He wasn't exaggerating. Felix, second-in-command of the Lost Boys, kept his threats to the letter, she decided. It had been barely three hours, and she was on the ground on all floors, panting and sore. They had just been practicing hand-to-hand combat, but he'd never actually hit her before. Just taps.

"Come on, I know it hurts, but you've got to keep going. I'm not even hitting with full force," Felix sighed as he helped her up. "You have to be able to take on anyone, including me."

"I'm bloody trying," she growled, annoyed. "Can't I try using just a bit of magic? You said you have some, you can handle a little."

"No. In a place like here, you don't always have access, or control, over your magic. Even if it is your own. You need to be able to fight relying on nothing except yourself. You're training with me, therefore you'll be able to fight me by the end," then he smirked, "although, you probably won't beat me." He chuckled at her scowl and stepped back away from her. "Again," he instructed, and she lunged.

The rest of the day she spent with Felix. Literally, she probably took an hour's worth of a break-in total of many small ones scattered whenever one of them got too annoyed. They'd worked on hand-to-hand, then finally he relented and let her work with weapons. She was becoming increasingly proud of her shooting and her knife throwing. Even with her or the targets moving, she was still hitting them, and without using magic. Felix did admit he was proud of her for that.

"But you're crap with a sword, Princess," he'd added. Never let it be said that Felix gave a full compliment.

They were on their way back to the campsite, having gone to another clearing and then into the forest to train, when Felix turned to her.

"Since even the boys accept you as us, you're going to play with us now," he smirked tauntingly. She paled, she'd never fought any of the boys. "It's sort of chosen at random, what game. But it's fun," he sighed, and continued, "and don't worry. Neither Pan nor I will let any serious harm come to you. The boys wont either-why in Hell would we kill each other?"

"Yes, but…I'm a girl. I'm not technically a Lost Boy, I'm not sure the rules apply," she breathed. He chuckled darkly.

"Oh, there are no rules. That's just sense. Although, everyone forgets sense sometimes." He laughed at her pale face and wide eyes, then strode into camp just as the boys were starting fires to cook the animals they'd hunted. She leaned against a tree, trying to calm down. Daniel noticed and wandered over, handing her an apple.

"You look like ya need something, or ya goin' ta faint," he chuckled. She smiled weakly and took a bite.

"Thanks," she whispered. He leaned on the tree, his side just brushing hers. She was acutely aware of it; she'd gotten used to Felix, but Daniel was a new person.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head to try to meet her downcast eyes.

"Not wrong, just…well, just new, and different, I suppose," she muttered. He nodded for her to continue, and she found herself blurting her thoughts. "Felix says I'm one of you now, so I'd take part in your games. I don't mind hunting so much anymore, although I really prefer clean kills to the bloody, messy ones some of you bring back sometimes-"

He nodded, inserting, "that's Robert."

"-and I've been training with Felix but I can barely stand even his lighter hits, and can hardly get even a scratch on him. I'm just…I'm the only girl, and I don't think I…I don't really fit, and I don't want to be thrown on my own. I've gotten used to not being alone, and I don't want to be alone again, not again, with no one to talk to or even to see, just all alone," she had to stop, she was out of breath as the terrible feeling washed over her, the one of complete loneliness and hopelessness she'd carried in the tower. Also, Daniel had stepped in front of her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Elle," he whispered, slowly lowering his hand when she stopped talking. "It's ok. We've all been new before. We know it takes time ta learn and develop the skills, we'll go easy on ya," he smiled gently. Then, he quirked an eyebrow, "and we're not a bunch of savages, ya know, we won't eat ya. We're boys, free boys, huntin' and chasin' and fightin' is fun. Ya a girl, so I guess…dresses and stuff, is fun for ya, but ya don't really seem like a dress person," he rambled, making her giggle. He grinned, glad she wasn't so scared anymore. "Felix must've told ya, we never fatally hurt each other. We're brothers, all of us, even Felix, even Pan. None of us has ever killed a Lost Boy," he assured. Then, his hand on her shoulder, he tugged her to the circle of boys sitting around the bonfire.

As usual, they were throwing sticks and knives and even food while they ate. She caught Felix's eye, but he nodded in encouragement for her to sit with them. A few glanced at her as she sat down, but otherwise her presence had no reaction.

As it turns out, the boys wanted to celebrate one of them catching a deer, so Pan sat on a log and played his pipe. She hadn't heard it in almost a week, but the familiar music sounded just as comforting as the last times she'd heard. As the boys danced and hollered, she made her way over to Pan and perched next to him. His eyes slid to her and his eyebrow raised, the corners of his lips lifting a little as he continued to play. She scooted until she was right next to him and leaned into him.

"Thank you," she whispered. He slowly lowered the pipe, though the music kept playing and the boys didn't seem to notice.

"For what?" he mumbled, body still, looking down at her. His face was blank.

"Freeing me," she said simply. He chuckled and shook his head.

"It's what the Shadow does. And you should thank yourself, your belief and magic was powerful enough to convince him to take you-not an easy feat," he reasoned.

"And," she continued, "for giving me a home." He didn't say anything, he just gave her a little, almost completely hidden, smile. He resumed playing, eyes dancing over the fire, the boys, her, the forest, and back again. She laid her head on his shoulder and watched the boys dance, content.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Learning to Swim

The next morning, she woke up on something softer than she remembered the ground being. Yes, in all her time, she still hadn't made herself her own full tent. She had built one, but she'd been so used to Felix's she had ended up crawling into his in the middle of the night. After that happened three more times, he just let her stay.

Today, she opened her eyes and found herself lying on her side, a barely-balanced wooden table directly in her line of sight. She put her palms down on the surface-a cot made of cloth and nature-and pushed her head up. There were brightly colored maps and intricate diagrams on the table, and sheets of yellowing paper with a messy scrawl on them. Just as it clicked in her mind, he stepped quietly into the tent.

"How did I get here?" she propped herself up on her elbows so she could look at Pan.

"Oh you're awake. Good morning to you, too," he raised his eyebrows at her. She tilted her head at him. "You fell asleep last night, we didn't think a princess should be left outside on the ground to sleep," he mock bowed.

"So, you put me in your tent? In your bed?" her voice trailed. She felt her cheeks heat up, that damn blushing thing again. This time it was understandable, she'd never slept anywhere except her own bed or the ground. And she'd read enough novels to gather that people typically viewed beds as…private places. "Where did you sleep?" she pursed her lips, looking instead at the pile of weapons in the corner. He chuckled.

"Not with you, Princess," he assured her. "And if you're done enjoying my bed," the heat on her cheeks increased, "I have a rather fun magic lesson for you today." That got her jumping off the cot so quickly she tripped on her hair. He caught her by the arm and spun her, so she fell into his shoulder instead of onto the ground. She grinned sheepishly up at his smirking face.

"What am I learning, then?" she asked eagerly as she stood outside the tent, twisting her hair and tying it with the scrap of-very dirty-cloth. "Ugh," she groaned. "Can it please have something to do with being clean?" she scrunched her face at how her black dress was now light brown with dirt, and she didn't even want to look at her hair. She was never particularly vain, but the dirt caked on her was starting to just irritate her.

Pan turned, looked her over, and nodded. "I agree," he smirked teasingly. "It's alright, we are practically immortal here, young forever and all, so we have lots of time for me to teach you. Come on, I know a place." He turned and walked into the forest, tucking his dagger into its sheath and slinging on a pouch of arrows.

She followed him into the forest on a new path, only moderately beaten down. Soon, she could see a river on the side of the path through some trees, they seemed to be following it downstream.

"Can't we just go in the river?" she couldn't help it, she was getting a bit impatient knowing her goal was in sight.

"We could," Pan shrugged, "but trust me, this place is much more fun. Now hush and hurry up," he looked over his shoulder, smirk in place and eyes sparkling excitedly. She snorted but climbed faster.

He reached back after a minute and grabbed her hand. She was surprised, she wasn't far behind, but he didn't say anything and just kept walking, so she shrugged to herself. They walked like that, her slightly behind him, her fingers wrapped in his. After another few minutes, he stopped and she stepped up next to him. She clapped in happiness at the beauty before them.

They stood on the bank of a pond, the water was so clear she could see the bottom in the middle, even though it must have been at least three times her height in depth. On the side closest to them, the river was pouring over a small wall of rocks into the pond. On the side almost directly opposite, the water tumbled over a larger rock wall. The sound of the waterfall this close drowned out whatever Pan said to her next, but he made his meaning clear when he splayed his hand on her back and shoved. With a short scream, she tumbled headfirst into the pond.

The water was clear and cool, but she was too panicked to notice. She couldn't swim; the last time she'd been in water, she almost drowned-and would have, if Pan's Shadow hadn't grabbed her. In her mind, she began to beg for him to come again. She hadn't seen him since that night, but she didn't care: she was going to drown. She could feel her lungs starting to burn, but this time she remembered not to try to breathe. She flung her arms and legs in every direction, but they didn't help and her dress and hair grew heavier.

Then her face was being kissed by cool, dry air. She inhaled greedily, slipping little "thank you"'s between breaths. She wasn't sure who or what she was thanking and she didn't care.

And then she did. And realized Pan was holding her, one arm wrapped around her shoulders so her head was up, the other around her arms and waist to keep her steady-and probably from hitting him when she was trying to not drown. Her head was tilted back, laying on his arm. She lifted it to look into his face, incredibly aware of his heavy breath brushing her lips and his brown eyes bright.

"I-I," she gasped out between breaths," I'm not sure-sure if I…should thank…you…or…slap you."

He frowned. "I'm sorry," his breathing was labored as well, though not nearly as badly as hers and he regained his rhythm far quicker. "I remember you can't swim, should've realized you'd be scared." He swam them to a shallower part and began to unwrap his arm from her waist. Still shaken, she whimpered and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, probably choking him. "It's ok, Princess, you can stand. See?" he picked her up, princess style-he did realize that, and he did smirk at her when she did-and stood. The water came to the middle of his thighs, so she was completely out of the water. She looked down, and slowly slid out of his hold, standing shakily. The water came to her hips.

Standing, she appreciated it a lot more. The water just felt clean and pure, cool and refreshing against her legs. Pan stood in front of her, separating her from the deeper part of the pond, and took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but I jumped in right after, I swear you were under for a much shorter time than you think," he bent his face close to hers, all traces of playfulness gone. He looked genuinely worried.

"It's ok, I know," she said easily, smiling. He grinned and straightened, slowly stepping backwards and pulling her with him. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" she shrieked. He just chuckled.

"Relax, Princess, I'm going to teach you to swim. Just walk forward," he gave her hands a yank so she stumbled against him. "Trust me," he breathed. She nodded mutely. He continued slowly stepping backwards, until she whimpered again when the water reached her chest. Her entire dress was underwater. "Look down," he encouraged. She did, and giggled. Her dress was floating around her legs, as if blowing through a wind. There was a hazy cloud of brown and green around it: all the dirt and grime of her past weeks on the island slipping off the fabric. Still, the water was slipping over her shoulders with each wave, threatening to get closer and closer to her mouth.

"Pan," she started, then her voice died in her throat. Pan kept hold of one hand and let go of the other, wrapping his now free arm around her waist to hold her. She took a shaky breath, her heartbeat doubling and skipping as usual around him. She really needed to figure that out; she got used to all the other boys except him, it really was aggravating. He took a few more steps until her feet weren't touching the floor anymore. She started panicking and flung her arms around his neck. She could feel his chuckled vibrate from his chest into hers.

"Trust me, Princess, I've got you," he murmured in her ear, chuckling slightly. He leaned back and, being tangled with him, she had no choice but to lean onto him. She tried to focus on calming her heart rate, certain he could feel it. He didn't say anything though. He just slowly, lazily drifted deeper into the pond. "See? Not so bad," he said after some time they'd been floating.

He straightened and began to move his legs in circles that kept them both up. She whimpered when he started to untangle her arms from his neck. "Trust me," he repeated. Pan held her arms straight out and held onto her forearms. Surprisingly, he was strong enough to keep her upright. "Move your legs in circles, like mine, and move your arms back and forth against the surface," he instructed. A few minutes and many corrections later, he was still holding her arms but she was treading water by herself. "Good girl," he cooed gently, knowing how terrified she still was.

They spent about an hour just treading water, Pan slowly moving her around as she practiced staying up. He instructed her, but otherwise didn't talk, trying to let her focus and memorize the movements.

"Want to try something cool?" he asked eagerly. She looked nervous, but nodded. "Don't panic, hold your breath, and keep hold of my arms, alright?"

"That's not very comforting," she began, but he cut her off.

"Now," he said. She took a deep breath through her mouth and held it as he pulled her under water. Of course, she got scared, but Pan's grip on her arms tightened, remind her he was there.

She calmed; when she did, she realized being underwater was incredible. Everything was quiet, but not in an eerie way; it was like a little pocket, a little peaceful place. The water was so clear she could see form bank to bank, the rocks and plants on the bottom bright greens. Even the rocks were a luminescent gray. Everything had curves of light dancing over it, she'd read that this was due to the light's reflection on the water. But the real thing was so much more beautiful, it made the rocks look like they were swimming themselves. Her dress, and Pan's clothes, were floating around them, the fabric barely touching her skin anymore. His dirty blonde curls were fanned out around his face, which looked lighter in the light's reflection. She looked to see her own hair, silvery and glowing in the manipulated light, swirling around both of them like a thin curtain. It was beautiful; for the first time in her life, she felt she looked like someone powerful enough to have her magic. Pan's expression told her he thought so too: he had a faint smile on his lips and his eyes were wide as he stared at her. His muscles were relaxed, barely supporting her but she was treading the water herself-he was right, she was doing it.

Soon, her lungs started to burn. She tugged Pan's arms, her lips thinning into a line to hold her breath better. He blinked and jerked her arms, pulling her up with him to the surface. She took deep breaths of air, but she laughed at the same time.

"That is, is, is," she stuttered, trying to find the right word.

"Brilliant?" he supplied. She shook her head, and his face fell a bit.

"Magical," she breathed.

"Let me teach you to breathe underwater, might help you," he suggested. "Same as most of your magic: just focus on it. Focus on how you breathe on land, the dry air flowing into your mouth, filling your lungs, slipping back out. Think of how clean and cool it is, think of every detail about breathing." Then, he pulled her under.

She did as he said, closing her eyes and remembering breathing. It was difficult, such a normal task wasn't thought about in detail, it just sort of…happened. Her lungs burned and she nudged Pan, so he pulled her up.

"Damn," she groaned.

"It's alright, it's hard. Try again," he urged. He pulled her down again.

On the fifth try, she thought she was focused enough and dared a breath, imagining clean air flowing into her parted lips. It did. She inhaled deeply, feeling the air swirl around in her chest before she pushed it out. She opened her eyes to smile at a grinning Pan. She took a few more breaths before she settled into a rhythm. Then, she smirked teasingly when Pan pulled them up so _he_ could breath.

"I did it! Ha!" she beamed. He just grinned and put a hand on her stomach, nudging it back and up.

"Angle your body so you're lying down a bit-yes, like that-now kick your legs. Little kicks, like scissors," he instructed. She did, and started to move forward. "Yes, now just keep moving your arms in that circle I taught you. Yes, that will keep your head up," he finished. He smirked proudly as she took herself to shore, but he swam slowly beside her, his fingers brushing her arm, just in case. She didn't need it; she reached the shallows without a problem.

"And that's how to swim?" she asked, eager to have accomplished something. He tilted his head.

"That's the basics. There's more complicated types and forms, but that'll do for now. We've got to dry up and get back. It'll be sunset soon and I'm starving. Damn boys will eat everything if we don't show," he grimaced lightly. She giggled; she'd come to appreciate the boys' eating habits, finding it entertaining as they made such a mess while playing.

"I'm all clean," she squealed happily, climbing out and spinning in a circle, holding her hair out in her hands. Her dress was back to its original black, and her hair to its glimmering white. Her skin, too, was back to its normal color. Although she noticed she was a bit tanner, having exposure to the sun finally. Pan chuckled.

"Yes, but we should stay here for a while. Swimming takes more out of you than you might think, you might want a rest. And you don't want to trudge through a forest wet, it'll destroy the whole point of coming here," he explained. She nodded and found a dry patch of grass and sat. He came down next to her, sitting Indian style while she just curled her legs under her.

"Do you boys ever actually use the water for cleaning?" she teased. He raised both eyebrows.

"Yes, in fact. It's fun to be dirty, but when your brothers start to tell you that you smell funnier than they do, you know it's time," he said, face honest. She smirked. "So, Felix says you are quite the academic, Princess," he looked at her sideways.

She pulled her hair over her shoulder and began to brush it out a bit with her fingers. "Yes, well, I had a lot of time," she mumbled, focusing intently on her hair.

"What did you do, with all that time?" he asked gently. She was grateful he didn't ask how she had time. This question was easier to answer, she would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a bit proud of herself.

"I mostly taught myself whatever I could. My mistress gave me lots of books, but of course nothing that was really useful at the time," she trailed, starting to think about her time in the tower, when she had so much useless knowledge. A nudge from Pan put her back in the present. "Taught myself mathematics, that's how I got to impress Felix with the camp building stuff, I can find all the needed amounts and dimensions for everything," she smirked and he snickered.

"That's what it was. Felix looked a bit shell-shocked after that, I was wondering what you did," he smirked at her. "What else?"

"Um, well, I also taught myself history, but it was rather boring. Some of the kings and knights were interesting, but I read so many novels about heroes that it was a bit repetitive. I mostly liked to know how all the villages and kingdoms even formed, rather than just how many dragons Sir Whoever of Wherever killed. Actually always found dragons to be rather incredible creatures," she trailed again.

"They're rare," Pan added. She nodded.

"Yes, but I read so much on plants and animals. I already recognized most of the plants here," she added proudly. "They're rather boring. But I loved learning about animals. Anatomy, behavior, anything. I drew them a lot too," she added as an afterthought.

"You draw?" Pan asked, more interested.

"Yes. My mistress was kind in that respect, gave me quite the extensive kit. It's the only thing I miss," she smiled softly. It felt good to talk about her past in this way, dwelling on the positives she didn't even realize were there.

"And the languages?" Pan encouraged softly.

"Oh yes. I love languages. Went through the books daily, and taught myself to read and write a few. The sounds, they are just so beautiful. And it felt like a secret, I could murmur them or write them to myself whenever anyone came in and they wouldn't know and I wouldn't tell them-if they even asked-and it was just something I had power over," she couldn't stop, it felt relieving to say it out loud. She had brushed her fingers through her hair has much as she could, and paused to twist it back and tie it.

"I'd imagine you needed something to control. I'm just glad it was something helpful instead of, well, there are worse things," he shrugged, showing he wasn't judging. She was happy for it. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder. He went stiff.

"Thank you for asking, and listening. I didn't think it would feel so…relieving," she whispered. His body relaxed, and she felt pressure on the top of her head and heard a slightly muffled "anytime, Princess."

They just sat after that, staying in that position, until the top of the sun began to sink under the treetops.

Pan stood. "Come on," he pulled her up and started onto the path, keeping her fingers loosely wrapped in his. The two climbed back through the forest, clean and happy. She was just thankful he didn't look back, because her cheeks felt warmer than usual again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Rumplestiltskin

Looking back, she realized it only took her only two months to call Neverland home, and the Lost Boys her friends—perhaps brothers, even, though a few still didn't talk to her. She knew almost all of their names, and had settled into a general routine with them. She hunted almost every day with them, herself only killing as much as she needed to eat while they often continued for sport. But they never commented or teased her for it; she suspected she earned their respect with how accurate a shot she was.

She still only fought one-on-one with Felix during training in the separate clearing. She was improving rapidly in hand-to-hand, but he still wasn't fighting her one hundred percent himself and she had never fought anyone else. Her arrow shooting and dagger throwing surprised even Pan, making up for her rubbish handling of swords and spears. That was how the boys measured themselves, by fighting and survival skills, and she slipped into that easily. She didn't really know another lifestyle, so it was an easy adjustment. And she was happy. Neverland was officially her home, the Lost Boys her family.

When she wasn't hunting with them, she was training with Felix, or swimming in the pond Pan showed her, or practicing her magic. Sometimes, Pan would free himself from the boys' games and teach her something new or help her with the swimming, but she was good at teaching herself—she'd spent her life doing so. She loved magic lessons with Pan, he showed her all kinds of things to do. She now could subconsciously use magic for details like heightened senses. He taught her to keep her twisted hair floating slightly so it didn't tangle or get dirty as much, it also resembled how it looked underwater, so the sight of it at her side was constantly calming. She also improved her sensitivity to others' magic: each person had an individual aura, like a fingerprint, from which she could interpret how much magic a person had in them, what kind of magic, and, thus, she could recognize a boy from it.

At sunset, she skinned and cleaned and cooked her kills, Felix showing her increasingly messy ones of his own on purpose, keeping his end of their deal to help her develop the stomach for it. She was pretty sure he enjoyed it more than she thought he should, and had had the nerve to actually slap him when he suggested eating a badger raw once. At sunrise or midday, depending on where they were and what they were doing, she gave him reading and writing lessons. These had only been going for a week, but he could now write all of the boys' names in unexpectedly neat handwriting.

She stuck around Felix as much as she could when he wasn't off doing some obscure task of Pan's. Honestly, she didn't really want to know. She knew the boys weren't always good people, and she knew Pan was less than friendly when he wanted to be, but she hadn't been harmed so far and he always did what he thought was best for the boys, so she trusted them anyway. Felix tried to tell her as much as he could, but either Pan or she restricted him. Still, she stayed with him; she even slept in his tent, although she did make herself a thin mattress on the floor. He didn't mind, he seemed to like the company.

This afternoon, she was hunting alone. It was more relaxing than she predicted, and she was excited to go kill something herself and bring it back to show, just to prove to the boys that she could without their help.

She knelt on the branch and pulled back her bow string, just as Pan had taught her. Following the line of the poison-tipped arrow, she focused on the raccoon. It was unusual to see one in the daytime, she had been with Daniel and Robert when they saw it, and she had taken off after it instantly. Not worrying about where the boys had ended up, or how far off she was from familiar territory, she had kept going until it stopped. She let the arrow fly, not bothering to use magic to help the arrow find its groggy target. Her arrow hit straight in its eye, and she jumped down from the tree and ran to it.

"Thank you," she whispered as she pulled out the arrow and wiped it on the grass. She didn't remember when she started saying that, she'd been hunting for a good time now, but she felt right thanking nature for her luck and survival. And thanking the animal for sacrificing its life to help hers. She carefully put the arrow, still with most of the poison coated on it, back in her quiver and began to gather the raccoon.

She froze, dropping her kill, when she felt a presence behind her. Pan often popped around, but she knew what his magical aura felt like. The aura behind her was powerful, not as much as Pan's or her own, but so much darker that it was just as imposing. Shivers ran down her spine and she felt her hair glow brighter, preparing to protect herself on instinct. She stood and grabbed an arrow.

"My, my, dearie, how you've grown," a high-pitched voice greeted. It belonged to a gray-and-gold skinned man with glittering dark eyes. A memory tugged at her mind, but she couldn't picture it clearly enough to place him.

"Who are you?" she demanded, stepping back into a defensive stance and tightening her grip on the arrow. Then, she remembered a rule of Neverland a boy had told her: no one entered, or left, the island without Pan's permission. But this man was a grown-up, she doubted Pan would welcome him. Which meant he was able to sneak in past him. Pan must not know he was here, or with her, alone. Time to really test what Felix had taught her, she sighed internally.

"Don't remember?" he mocked a pout, then tilted his head side to side. "Well you weren't really born yet so that's understandable. I did visit you occasionally though, when you were a tiny little thing. Enjoying my gift?" he smiled manically, exposing dirty teeth.

"What?" she growled.

He just giggled. "Ooh, life with the Lost Boys has made you not so princess-y anymore," he mocked another pout, "what a pity. Your parents might not be too happy about that." She raised her arm, ready to throw her arrow at the imp for mentioning her parents. "I am Rumpelstiltskin," he rolled the 'R' and bowed flamboyantly. "You might want to thank me now for the hair, dearie. It's polite."

"You…how?" she breathed, thrown completely off-track. Actually, she didn't even have a track at all for this. She had never said or heard a word about her parents since she was first taken to the tower. No one had ever told her how her hair became magical, and she'd never figured it out. She had accepted it as just a part of her.

"Magic," he gestured largely. She rolled and narrowed her eyes.

"I got that part, thanks," she said acidly. He lowered himself primly onto a log.

"Ah, that's a question you've never gotten an answer to. Not even your parents really understand, I suspect. Thick-headed." He smirked. "Once upon a time," he began, overly exaggerating his tone, "your fair mother was quite ill, your good father ruled a poor kingdom. Together, they wanted a cure and the most valuable, unique item in the world." He sneered, "for pretty wealth. To sell by the use, or touch even. So, here you are."

"My mother and father were saved?" she breathed. He giggled again, this time sardonically. "And wanted to sell me?"

"All magic comes with a price, dearie, your parents were far too dull to realize that. Or too selfish, you choose," he raised an eyebrow at her. She growled, baring her teeth, and hurled the arrow. How dare he insult her parents, he didn't know her or them. She didn't even stop to think about what she was doing, or that she anticipated seeing the arrow pierce his heart. But he vanished into thin air, her arrow sailing through into a tree. She pulled out another and spun in a circle. He reappeared on a branch about a foot above her head. "Now, now, if you want to hear your story, you might not want to throw things at me, child," he chided. She bared her teeth, but lowered the arrow. Keeping it in her hand, she pointed it at the ground, showing she was listening peacefully.

"Fine. Go on, bloody imp," she muttered.

"Now, where was I?" he tapped his chin with a long, dirty fingernail. Then, he straightened, and twirled his finger up. "Ah, all magic comes with a price. You realized that, haven't you? When one holds what nearly everyone desires…" he trailed, but she got the idea. She was constantly wanted, her parents had had to spend all their energy protecting her and trusting no one, not seeing that their price to save themselves and their kingdom was giving up their daughter.

"So now, you're here. Living freely, running about and playing with the little boys," he sneered as if it was a silly fairy tale. Then he looked straight at her and said flatly, "not much of a princess, or daughter, abandoning your parents and your dear mistress," he examined his nails.

She saw red, her arm raised the arrow. Her blood was burning with rage at his claims. From far away, she heard the man yelp, then thin fingers wrap around her arm and nails bite into her skin. Her vision cleared and she saw a circle of fire around them both. The flames swallowed the trees and bushes around them, but didn't spread. They licked at her skin but she didn't even feel a change in temperature, and her skin and dress was unharmed. He wasn't. His face was twisted in anger as his skin and clothes had large patches where the fire, her fire, burned him.

He raised a hand and clenched it into a fist. It was wild magic, fuelled from her emotions, and she had no control over it, so he was able to put it out.

"No more games for you, princess," he hissed. "I travelled all over looking for you, that damn woman hid you well. And now, I had to come all the way here, to this damn island, and I will not be leaving without my price. I made you what you are, and since you were taken, my price will not be paid until I have myself a pretty little magic toy," he sneered. She spat at him. He slapped her, but it only fuelled her anger. She could feel the air heating up, ready to burst into flames again, and she saw him straining to keep control over it.

"My parents haven't had me in years, they don't have the most valuable item. Your end isn't quite fulfilled," she bit out.

"No, but a deal is void when one party dies," it was barely a whisper, but she froze. He continued in the high-pitched, giggly voice. "Your parents were sloppy, that's why you were taken. It's not my fault, it's theirs. If your parents aren't around to possess you, only then do they truly not have you. Only then is my deal void. Then, I may have whatever I choose, dearie."

He leaned closer, so his face was right in hers. She was about to spit in it when his fingers wrapped around her throat. She could breathe, but only just.

"Does Pan even know your name, dearie?" he leered. She gasped, trying desperately to get out of his hold, to interrupt him, to stop him. "Pan!" he called out, throwing his head back and the hand not around her throat out as he spun. "Oh, dear Peter Pan! I have such interesting news," he giggled. They heard twigs break and both their heads turned, he grinning in anticipation, her grimacing and desperately pleading for Pan not to be there. She didn't want him to know it, or to see this. Instead, Felix jumped out, followed closely by Daniel. Daniel looked apprehensive, Felix looked worried but determined. When they took in the scene—the burnt plants, her hair blazing, the evil man with his fingers wrapped around her neck—Daniel's face crumpled into fear and confusion. Felix's, who she had never hated more for showing up right then, twisted into anger.

"Let her go, now," he growled. Rumpelstiltskin just chuckled. "Pan'll have sensed you by now, don't want another run in with him, do we?" Felix's voice changed into that low drawl, driving the threat straight into the man. But Rumpelstiltskin just giggled.

"Oh boys, so preciously devoted to your little girl. She is pretty, I suppose," he taunted, running a long finger down the side of her face. She twisted and bit it, and he slapped her again. This time, she fell to her knees and he let go of her neck, throwing her down. "Your dear little princess," he loomed over her and hissed, "Rapunzel."

She couldn't even form the word 'no'. She couldn't even take in her surroundings. All she could do was scream, but she couldn't even hear it. She only knew she was because her throat immediately started burning. Her magic was barely in her control, some part in the back of her mind reminding her not to hurt her brothers. She cast out, pushing them backwards, hard. They hit the trees and slumped, conscious but winded. Rumpelstiltskin made to grab her, and she kept screaming, and threw her hands out in defense. Oh no, he wasn't touching her again. He'd just said it, he'd just killed them, her past didn't matter. He had just done it. Her emotions fueled her as she pushed out, her magic barreling into his chest so hard he shrieked in pain as he fell backwards.

She stood, blood burning, and felt her blindingly bright hair whipping at her arms. She just froze, trying desperately to calm herself and regain control. Calm down, she had to think. She had no control as long as she was irrational, and she had to be rational to kill him. She was going to kill him, he was evil and he was the one person in the world who deserved it. But she had to calm down. _Calm down like Pan told you_ , she thought to herself, _just like Peter told you_. Too soon, Rumpelstiltskin stood too, and he had control. He cast a spell on her, subduing her magic. She could feel it still there, but not nearly as strong despite her remaining anger. She thrust her hands out, but it did nothing and he smirked.

"Now, come along," he murmured as he reached out. When his nails brushed her skin, she snapped out of it and abandoned trying to rationalize. She turned and sprinted through the forest, only vaguely remembering the way back to camp.

She skidded to a stop, and turned at a right angle off the path; she couldn't go back to camp, they couldn't see this, and she couldn't lead Rumpelstiltskin to them. She was off the path and would have tripped over or gotten caught in the vines and rocks and bushes, but she was going too fast and she was able to wrestle enough magic out of his spell to push the obstacles out of her way.

She shrieked when the ground suddenly stopped three feet ahead of her. She fell back from how hard she stopped, and looked around wildly. Rumpelstiltskin emerged from the tree line, only a dozen steps behind her. She tried to run to the side back into the forest, but he threw up a barrier and she bounced off, sliding to a stop at the edge with her head dangling over. Pulling herself up, she panted and looked around again desperately. She could see the walls he'd cast, the air was slightly silvery and moved like waves where it was. The only open side was the cliff behind her. She heard the shouts of boys, they were coming but he didn't seem to pay attention.

"No," she breathed to herself. She couldn't let them be near. This evil man would use them as leverage, or kill them, or they'd do something stupid and irrational and boyish. The thought of anyone else being hurt because of her was too much.

"Now, come along, I've trapped you. You play with the boys, you know the game," he sighed in annoyance, not even winded. He'd probably just transported himself here, like Pan did.

"Oh, Pan, you would be of great help right about now," she murmured to herself, thinking out loud. He heard her and chuckled.

"He's not coming, dearie. Now you're mine. Don't worry, you'll be in a castle, you can be a princess again," he suggested gleefully.

She inhaled, and straightened her back, throwing her hair over her shoulders, and took two steps towards him. She read a book, years ago, about demons. The book had listed several interpretations, but they had all led to the same conclusion in her mind: they were always there behind everyone, the dark parts of themselves and their lives. Rumpelstiltskin, her magic, the tower, her parents. Those were her demons. And she'd proved the people in the book right: she really couldn't run from them. But maybe she could get rid of them.

"A prison is prison," she snarled, "no matter what it looks like." With that, she surrendered her magic to the spell he'd cast, so that her hair stopped glowing almost completely and lay still against the ground. If the Lost Boys got here, they'd do something stupid and try to fight him, and lose. She had to be quick so they wouldn't have the chance, and she had to keep him distracted until he couldn't possibly get her anymore. She couldn't go with him, though. More people would be hurt, and probably killed, if he had her power.

"No," she repeated, louder. He raised an eyebrow in amusement. She turned and ran the four steps to the edge of the cliff, and jumped forward. In the moment she was suspended in the air, she twisted, seeing Rumpelstiltskin furiously run forward, but she was falling by the time he reached the edge.

She heard him scream his fury, it sounded like two screams. The wind was rushing in her ears as she immediately gained momentum, and she couldn't hear anything else. The evil man's form faded quickly as she fell farther, but she didn't even try to look down. She shut her eyes and waited to hit the water; she hoped her parents' deaths were like this, quick and fairly painless.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Dark One

PETER PAN'S POV

Peter Pan was lounging in the tree branches in the middle of where the boys hunted most frequently. He was quiet so they could find animals, but he could still hear their voices due to his heightened senses. They were only murmurs, so they were pretty far. He smirked as he crossed his arms behind his head, lying back and enjoying being on his island with his brothers playing. Despite what many thought, he really did care about them, and always paid attention to them. He heard a faint whoop that sounded like Michael. The boy was on the younger spectrum of the group and was still clumsy with a bow and arrow, but it sounded like he'd gotten something. Peter nodded in congratulations, even though the boy couldn't see.

He wondered how the little princess was doing. She'd been hunting and playing with the boys daily now. He liked that, it was good to see that she could adapt and was just as strong—if not stronger, even without her magic—as they were. He was proud of her. He'd never even thought of taking a girl, so when the Shadow brought her he had been angry and confused. But his Shadow never failed him, and she had been increasingly interesting. She still was, there was a lot she didn't mention, he could tell. But all the boys had their pasts, and they were all unpleasant, so he didn't push. He was proud of his boys too, for taking her in so well. Of course, they'd been just as confused and curious as he was at first, they just expressed it more openly. Once he and Felix had demonstrated that she was with them, however, the brothers had let her be their first sister. Even now, as she started going into the forest with them, they kept to tamer games like touch-tag and hide-and-seek to let her get comfortable.

He heard three pairs of footsteps run in an unusual direction, off the hunting paths but closer to where he was. One of the footsteps was lighter and had a faint _swish_ trailing behind it. Not to mention the magical aura around them was so strong he could feel it from where he was. His princess, of course. The princess. Then two of the footsteps stopped, but hers kept going farther away. He furrowed his eyebrows, but she was adventurous and much stronger than she realized, so she had probably just outrun them. She could handle herself, anyway; Felix had mentioned multiple times how impressed he was while training her. Peter tried not to worry about her and redirected his focus to the other boys.

He closed his eyes and hummed a random tune to himself, one with no rhythm but it was still lulling. Drowsily, he focused on Felix, who walked with longer, stealthier strides than the others. Felix also had more magic than the other boys, so Peter could easily track him using his aura. He loved Felix, he was the closest of his brothers, and was completely loyal to him. He always had been. Felix had been the first boy he brought, and the two had become inseparable. This history and proved loyalty let Peter trust Felix and make him his second-in-command. Lately, he'd enjoyed hearing Felix talk about the princess as much as he did, although the occasional twinges in his chest were getting on his nerves. Felix was sauntering through the forest, keeping a general eye on the boys.

Peter thought back to auras, particularly his, Felix's, and the princess', since they were the strongest. All the boys had some magic, but their auras were faint and the magic was only enough for things like campfires or card tricks. He'd tried to explain auras to her, but they were difficult. He could just sort of feel them, like feeling a finger or toe. They were just there, extensions of him.

Peter heard his footsteps stop, and sat up. Felix usually slowed to a stop, not suddenly stumble to one. He had heard another pair of footsteps scamper up to Felix's and heard a faint 'oof', so one of the boys must have crashed into him. Peter expected them to just move on, but they didn't and the sounds got louder. He could hear Felix half-yelling at the boy; Peter swung his legs and sat on the edge of his branch. Felix didn't yell at boys for running into him, they were brothers not self-absorbed kings. He would have to have a word with him…

His thought drifted as the pair of footsteps picked up again, but this time they were hasty and clumsy, scattering leaves and thudding against rocks, clearly not hunting anymore. They were going farther away and in that other direction again. The same one the little princess had run in. He focused intently again: the other boys were hunting as normal, but he couldn't hear the princess' footsteps at all anymore, and Felix's and the other boy's were getting farther away.

Then he felt the bolt of magic and he nearly fell off the branch from the force of it. It wasn't even directed at him, it was surprisingly well-contained in one spot. One spot in the direction Felix's footsteps had gone in. He felt what it was: a circle carved out, very small, by a wall of fire. The fire wasn't spreading, but the magic fueling it was incredible. It clicked. There were a handful of people in all the realms combined who had as much power as he did, and as much to do that. And only one other person on the island right now. He leapt down and started running in the direction he heard them go, not wanting to transport in case he got too close or added too much magic. She was causing it, he could feel how out of control the magic was, being fueled by emotion. But what had gotten her so angry? And it wasn't spreading, which meant it was directed at something.

Suddenly it disappeared, and he skidded to a halt, looking around. He could feel the residue of the magic still lingering, and the island's own magic immediately working to heal the burnt plants. But the fire was just gone. All that emotion, all that magic, was far too quiet.

It changed again, building back up, but then was stopped, like water with a cap on. Peter realized how wrong it was: no one had the power to stop her when she was this powerful. He was still very far away, and even he swayed a bit off-balance by it. She was fueling it, so who was capping it, and who other than he was strong enough to do that? A few names came to mind, none pleasant and certainly none possible.

"Damn," he muttered, and transported, focusing on Felix instead of their princess. He was thrown off in the middle of his trip by her magic again. He was closer, but now sprawled across a tree root. Before trying again, he focused all his senses on her. Her magic, fueled again by reckless emotion, but this time it was fear. Magic fueled by emotion felt different than controlled, it was more powerful—so much that it could physically affect others who sensed it. Thus, he was staggering instead of walking. But fear-fueled magic was worse than anger, it was the least controlled, and the most desperate. She could end up killing herself on accident. He had to get to her fast.

He was about to transport again when he heard the most terrifying, heartbreaking sound he'd ever heard in his life. Peter Pan had heard men being killed, children being beaten and abused, all the sounds of the helpless. The ones the boys uttered broke his heart every time, that's why he had started taking them in the first place. But this sound didn't just sadden him, it scared him. He, Peter Pan, was scared. He would have laughed had it not been what it was. He just knew the screams belonged to her. And they weren't just out of fear; the continuous, piercing sounds were out of sadness and anger as well. He doubled over and clutched his head, trying to push past the sound.

He felt a jolt as she let out a wave of magic, and heard three bodies hit trees with dull thuds. Felix and the boy. And another boy, perhaps? But then what was she fighting and screaming at? Another wave jolted through, but it was directed this time. She was definitely against someone. And whoever it was must be strong, if they were still alive after the power she was hurtling at them. Peter wasn't even in the line of fire and he was getting dizzy. He fell to his knees and swore.

"Damn it, Princess, stop so I can help you," he pleaded to the forest floor. It did. Her magic was subdued, but not by him. He felt his stomach drop, someone very strong was here, and she was in serious trouble. How Peter hadn't felt him come was beyond him, but he didn't think about it right now. He focused on her aura, more nervous the more he felt it. It was like fire through a stained glass window: the colors were muted and distorted, the heat was almost nonexistent. But it was still there. "Good girl," he murmured, a quick shot of pride at her strength zipping through him as he took a running start before transporting himself to Felix.

As he appeared in a new part of the forest, one just outside the boys' hunting area, he heard two pairs of footsteps sprinting away, one light and one far too heavy. Felix and Daniel were picking themselves up from against trees, shaking their heads urgently to clear the haze.

"What happened?" Peter demanded. The boys gathered their fallen weapons and started running after their princess, Felix jerking his head for Peter to follow.

"Pan, he's after her. He—I don't know what he did, but I could feel her reaction—so could you," he bit out between strides. "It's bad, and she's in trouble."

"Who is it?" Peter bit back, keeping stride with him as Daniel fell slightly behind. Peter and Felix were the fastest.

Felix grabbed hold of his arm, "So you don't lose your pace," he huffed out, "The Dark One."

Peter was glad Felix was holding him, because he did stumble. "Keep going," he ordered, wrenching his arm out of his grip and stopping, "I've got your back." Felix nodded and sprinted ahead, Daniel on his heels.

Peter reached into his pocket and dug out the little pouch of pixie dust he always kept with him. He had more back at the campsite, but he liked to keep a little just in case. It really shouldn't be used often, all magic came with prices and pixie dust's demands were unpredictable, but he needed it now. The Dark One would sense them coming, but if Peter flew over him, he wouldn't pick up on it as fast. Still, he sent Felix and Daniel in case he was too distracted by her, or if Peter needed a distraction to get her out.

Sprinkling it on himself, and of course believing it would make him fly to her, he jumped into the air and sped over the treetops. Listening to the footsteps, he followed their course, but then Felix stopped. Peter heard her and the Dark One, having turned off the path, and swooped to get the boys' attention. He pointed and they nodded, running in the direction.

Peter started after them, increasing his speed. If she stayed straight, she'd hit the cliffs—not far from where he'd taken her to see the sunrise actually. She didn't know the island, he remembered angrily, he hadn't let her go out very far, she had no idea where she was going.

The cliffs were in sight, and so was she. She was just picking herself up, a few steps from the edge, when the Dark One emerged from the tree line. Peter saw her try to run to the side but the imp threw up a wall. He swore as he suddenly readjusted his body, shooting vertically to get over the unnecessarily high wall of magic. He couldn't afford to spend his energy trying to break through it. As he climbed, Peter looked down occasionally to check. Just as he flung himself over the top and began to go back down, she was facing the Dark One straight on, but not moving.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Princess?" he muttered, lowering himself as quickly as he dare without being detected by the Dark One. He was just below the tops of the trees when she turned, ran, and flung herself off the edge.

Peter abandoned all thought after that as he saw her body twist to face the sky, her eyes wide but her arms by her sides, refusing to let the imp get her. Peter screamed and dove, forgetting the intruder and focusing solely on saving his princess. He felt a tugging on his leg but flung his magic back, knocking it off.

He got closer, his body completely vertical and streamline, his fingers inches from where her body would be. He was plummeting to the side of her, and once he was a bit below her, he angled himself back up. He drifted over her and reached out, wrapping his arms around her waist and flying them horizontally for a moment, putting distance between them and the Dark One and slowing her descent. The ends of her hair were just dipping into the ocean when he gradually angled them so they rose again.

Her arms were locked around his neck and her head buried in his chest; it was a bit difficult to breathe but he didn't comment, he was holding her just as tightly. She was shaking, practically vibrating, against him. Again, he didn't complain, as he could feel himself shaking and his breathing was ragged. He sped up, wanting her on safe ground as soon as possible.

At the top of the cliff, this one a good mile or so away from the Dark One's wall, he landed, falling to his knees from the adrenaline slowly leaving him. She kept her hold on him, curled against him, and he just hugged her back. She was shaking and sobbing dryly.

"Peter, Peter," she breathed quietly, muffled against him. He couldn't help but smile a tiny smile at that, it'd been a long time since anyone said his name. Even Felix usually called him 'Pan'. He ran one hand's fingers gently through her tangled hair, rocking her slightly.

"Shh," he murmured, "you're alright now, I've got you, it's alright. You're safe now." He kept repeating this to her, trying his best to soothe her. Girls were different than boys; boys just needed a slap on the back and to be handed a new knife, and off they ran to keep playing. None of this hugging and talking stuff. Not that Peter particularly didn't like it. Granted, none of his brothers had jumped to their deaths. And then lived. If Peter himself was this shaken, he could imagine the earthquake that was going through her.

He just hugged her, relieved to know she was with him, and safe. He had been scared, he realized, really truly scared when he saw her jump. After a few minutes, she was breathing normally and the shaking reduced to slight tremors. She was still clinging to him stiffly, so he transported them back to the campsite. He picked her up and carried her into his tent and lay her down in his cot. He disentangled himself from her and stood, but she grasped his hand.

"No, please don't leave me," she gasped, eyes wide. He shushed her and leaned down, gripping her shoulders firmly.

"I'll come back, I promise. I have to make sure he leaves," he whispered. "I promise, I'll come back right here, and you'll be here, understood?" she nodded mutely, and let go of his hand slowly. "I'll come back," he said again, before slipping out of the tent and transporting back to the cliff.

The Dark One was standing at the edge of the cliff, fuming, clearly not knowing how to handle losing. Peter scoffed, the idiot. Of course he'd lose, he was up against Peter Pan. Those who cross Peter Pan never come back happy, and those who try to take something Peter Pan values, don't usually come back at all. Peter would have laughed, taunted the imp for losing. But he really wasn't in the mood, surprisingly enough. What shocked him internally was how much he just wanted to make sure he left and get the hell back to his princess.

Nodding for the Lost Boys, the rest of whom Felix and Daniel must have gathered, to come out of the trees, Peter stood behind him. The boys came out and formed a line behind him, cutting the two off from the forest. "Dark One," Peter spat.

The Dark One turned and sneered. Looks like he wasn't in the mood for taunting either. Then he scanned Peter up and down, and smirked. "Our dear little princess is dead, sorry," he bit.

"Our? You mean ours," Peter gestured to himself and the boys, and narrowed his eyes, "not yours." The boys reacted, gripping their weapons tighter and shifting, eager to fight. It made Peter proud, how readily they defended her. He glanced around and saw the protectiveness and anger in their faces, and he grinned. Even when the imp raised his hands and produced two balls of fire, Peter saw no hesitation in even the youngest of them. He loved his brothers. He turned back to the Dark One, confident. "Leave, Dark One. You lost. We won. She's safe, and out of your reach." Peter smirked darkly.

"I have a deal with her parents, dearie, and thus, with her. My deals don't break," the Dark One sneered.

"This one does. Sorry," Peter shrugged, mockingly sympathetic. Then, he straightened and his eyes narrowed, back to business. "You have two minutes to leave. Think fast, and hope your magic can be that quick." The Lost Boys walked closer, surrounding them so that the imp couldn't move. He giggled at them.

"Little boys with pointy sticks, how charming," he gestured flamboyantly.

"Yes," Peter nodded. "And in one minute and fifty-seven seconds, you'll feel how pointy the sticks can be. I'm being kind, giving you time. One second over, and I let them hunt you like a squirrel," Peter sneered lowly. The Dark One clenched his jaw, and strode towards the edge of the cliff. He conducted a spell, opening a portal a few feet below the edge.

He turned back to them and nodded at the portal, suspended in midair, right through where their princess had fallen earlier. "So sure she's with you?" he giggled, and jumped.

The portal closed and the boys immediately crowded around Peter. He was assaulted with their anxious cacophony of questions and exclamations.

"Pan, you did it! You saved her!"

"She is really saved right? She didn't die, did she?"

"Why'd you give him time to leave?"

"Aw, no, Pan, you didn't let her die! Please, you caught her right?"

"What took you so long to get here?"

"Is he coming back?"

"Will we get to kill him when he comes back?"

"She's not really with him, right?"

"I wanted to roast Dark One tonight! Why didn't you let us get him?"

"Where is she, Pan? Is she alright?"

"Pan, where's our sister?"

He silenced them with a raise of his hand at that last one, narrowing his eyes at the one who said it, Robert. "What did you say?" he asked briskly. A bit too harshly, for the boy dropped his gaze.

He mumbled, with a little pink tinge on his ears, "I-I just asked where…w-where's our…um, our…well, we sort of think of her as our…our f-first sister, I guess…we've never had a girl before, but she's so nice and pretty and, and, and, and she shoots better than us all!" he finished, out of breath, hazel eyes wide.

Peter grinned at them. They looked nervous, but Felix, recognizing it as a grin of something other than mischief, raised an eyebrow. "My brothers," he started, grinning at them all and waiting until they looked back up at him, calmer. "Your new sister," he paused for the shy whoops and smiles at the title, "is safe back at camp."

The boys grinned and took that as the signal to go back. Felix stayed behind and arched his eyebrow at Peter. "She really is our sister, eh?" he chuckled. "They've been calling her that long before now, you know." Trust Felix to know the boys better than he did sometimes.

Peter just nodded. Felix mocked a salute and started after them. Peter took the short cut and transported himself to his tent.

Stepping inside, he found her right in the cot where he had left her, and he released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. A part of him must have believed the Dark One's threat after all. Just to be sure, he reached out and ran his fingers through her tangled mass of white hair, feeling its magic pulse in his fingers. She was asleep, her breathing unsteady, but her hair glowed and he ran his hands, glowing gold, in the air over her body. His magic detected no wounds or anything else unusual, so he just sighed and left.

The boys arrived to see him sitting in front of a medium-sized bonfire a few steps away from the front of his tent. He looked up and met their eyes, putting a finger to his lips. They nodded, and sat around the fire to cook and eat their food. It was the one of the quietest meals they had ever shared, but the boys weren't quiet out of fear, rather out of consideration. Peter lost count of how many times today they had made him proud. They were always so good whenever anything serious happened to anyone.

Harry, the youngest at ten years old—when he was taken—and twenty years spent on the island, crawled over to Peter and handed him the carcass of a raccoon. "She got it after all," the boy grinned. Daniel and Robert burst into laughter.

"We were with her when we saw it," Robert said quickly. "We started hunting it but it ran. She took off after it."

"Only the magic-haired princess, the only girl in Neverland, would catch a raccoon in the middle a' the afternoon, 'n' then face the Dark One," Daniel finished. Peter chuckled and shook his head.


	12. Chapter 12

She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until she jerked awake and flung her arm out. Hair blazing, eyes wide and breathing fast, she thrashed and whimpered, reaching out and meeting empty hair. No, she really was back. She'd dreamt them all up, the boys, Neverland, Peter Pan, Felix, it was all a dream after all. She was alone in her tower room, helpless and imprisoned. She had never left. Never been anything else but imprisoned.

Then warm fingers wrapped around hers. Panicked, she leaned into them, needing the contact to prove she wasn't alone. She didn't realize she was on a bed, and fell. Right onto a very flat, very hard surface. But it was softer and warmer than a stone floor, so she twisted her fingers into the hand and put her head down, tears of relief falling down her face as she kissed the floor that wasn't stone.

"Princess?" a voice thick with sleep called out from above her head. She inhaled sharply and tilted her head up, her cheek and hair rubbing against the surface. This made her ear press against it, and then she heard the heartbeat. Of the chest, not just a different floor.

"Sorry, Felix, you weren't there," she mumbled, knowing he would understand. She curled her legs-which had landed on the forest floor- closer to her chest. Aware and awake completely, she realized only her own head and chest had fallen on him, the rest of her hitting the ground. One of her elbows supported a bit of her weight on one side of Felix, the other was stretched out to hold his hand.

"I'm not Felix," the voice sighed, still mostly asleep. She stiffened. The arm not holding her hand snaked up and around her back, but she didn't move for fear of waking this person up more. With them so tired and unaware, she could escape or fight that much easier.

"Where's Felix, then?" she asked, her voice low.

"In his tent," the voice mumbled, though it went higher at the end as if questioning.

"Then where are we?" she continued, still and calm. She tried to look around, but the angle of her head showed only the side of the bed she'd fallen from. It was made of the same cloth and nature, like Felix's.

"My tent. Now why are you awake and asking this?" the voice whined. Then, the body under her stiffened and she could see the outline of a head-that was not Felix's-shoot up, the shoulders now elevated and the elbows back to prop the person up. "Do you remember where you are? Who you are? What happened?" The hand holding hers tightened. "Answer me."

"I thought so, but I'm not in Felix's tent and you're not Felix. I remember who I am, I am Princess Ra-," she snapped her mouth shut. She'd almost said it, she herself. But she remembered what had happened. It didn't matter now. "Princess," she took a deep breath, and literally forced it out, "Rapunzel."

"So that's your name…" he-she'd decided from the shape, head, and voice, that the person was male-drifted, his voice thick with…well, it didn't really sound like sleep anymore. "It's me, Peter. You fell asleep on my bed and I didn't want to move you, you needed rest," he said.

"Oh," she sighed, her body relaxing. She shifted her head so it was more centered on him and turning so her face was mostly-hidden in his chest.

"Getting comfortable?" she could hear the smirk in his voice. She just hummed.

"You're warm," she said weakly, knowing it wasn't much of a dignified argument. She didn't care. She felt drained from the day and her recurring nightmares. Peter was comfortable and a comforting presence, and she needed something solid to hold onto at the moment when she was being ripped away from everything else. Her fingers subconsciously tightened and she shook slightly.

Peter's arm around her back left, only to return with a blanket. "Hey, it's ok. What's wrong?" he whispered nervously. "Why are you awake?"

"I always wake up," she mumbled, not looking up. "I keep dreaming that I'm back there, and this was a dream. I wake up, and Felix grabs my hand, so I know that I'm, I'm here, and," she trailed. She didn't like admitting it, she felt weak.

"You're scared of being imprisoned again," he finished. She nodded against him, keeping her head tilted towards her feet. "Don't worry, we won't let that open. You're here, forever, like the rest of your brothers," he chuckled at the line he sometimes used as more of a threat.

She looked up at him and smiled, then yawned. "Thank you," she mumbled, falling back asleep. Peter opened his mouth to remind her to get back into bed, then shrugged and went back to sleep himself.

About three hours away from dawn, she woke up gasping again. She made to reach out for Felix as usual, but a hand was already wrapped around hers. Her head tilted to see Peter sleeping under her, his heart beating against her cheek. His arm tightened around her and he groaned as he began to wake up from her movement.

"Shh, sleep," she whispered. He relaxed and sighed, both of them falling back asleep immediately.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Past and the Present

"So, you were never going to tell us your name?" Felix called from behind her as they climbed through the forest. She had woken up back on the bed about an hour after the sunrise, the tent empty. She had climbed out and found Felix, wanting to just wander around and explore the island. He had agreed but didn't think they would get very far. Robert had overheard, and suggested they make it a whole adventure and pack camping supplies. The idea excited Felix, and she could hardly say no to him so energetic. He had lived on the island almost as long as Pan had, but they spent the majority of their time at camp. It was now around noon and they had only just exited the boys' hunting territory. Now it was a no-man's-land kind of place, open to any. Felix had said it would take a few more hours until they'd enter fairy territory.

"No," she stated bluntly.

"What is so bad about it? It's an interesting name," he trailed, provoking her.

"It's cursed," she said through her teeth. He scoffed. She sighed and slowed her pace. "When the mistress took me, I tried to scream through the window that I was here, I tried to yell my name. After a few months, it started to work. Villagers would stop nearby, they had heard it faintly. Then, she caught on, and she cast a curse. If I, or anyone, ever spoke my name, my parents would die."

"No," Felix replied. She tripped in confusion. "Didn't Pan tell you? You can't make people die solely by magic."

"I didn't know the details, and I still don't. Maybe saying it triggered something else and it killed them indirectly. I didn't care, and I still don't. Either way, they're now dead because of him," she yelled. She covered her mouth at the end, "I'm sorry, Felix," she whispered.

He stepped forward and hugged her, turning her in his arms so her back was to him and beginning to walk again. "Besides, Neverland is a different realm. One with far more magic—and far more difficult to get to—than the Enchanted Forest. There's a high chance it didn't actually work. You could actually have a name."

"And if it did?" she breathed. She felt him chuckle.

"Then we can still use your name, because the deed is already done." He paused, "when's the last time you saw your parents?"

"I was five, the night I was taken. They put me to bed, I was throwing quite the tantrum as they left," she smirked. "I just felt something wrong. They brushed it off, I was just a child. Then, that night, glowing red dust was thrown on my face and everything went black. I woke up in the tower. And never left, or saw them again," she whispered. The details on that night were fuzzy from time, but she remembered the fear and confusion and shock clearly. The sadness had come later, when she realized she really wasn't seeing her family again.

"Didn't they ever look for you?" he asked, sounding surprised and a bit angry. She thought, trying to recall all those years. The days had blended together, she hadn't had a way to keep track of time except for tallies on the wall. They only thing those helped keep track of was her birthday, and even that she didn't know the exact day. She did remember how the view outside rarely changed.

She breathed slowly. "I could see the whole kingdom, my mistress' idea of kindness," she spat. "I saw them a few times. I watched their funeral." Her mistress hadn't been much of a mother, so she didn't know how parents were supposed to act. But family was supposed to love one another; the Lost Boys had run out of their territory and faced Rumpelstiltskin over her, and they weren't even her original family.

"Then what are you losing?" Felix murmured. They kept walking in silence, her deep in thought and he just watching her. She wasn't as upset as she thought she ought to be. Maybe it was because she was used to being alone, and after a few months in the tower, she had forgotten about them anyway.

Felix spoke up after a few hours of walking. "Rapunzel," she winced out of habit at the name, and at how foreign it sounded. He grimaced a bit when he said it. The name felt foreign in his mouth. He'd always thought of her as just 'the girl' or 'princess'. He swallowed and continued. "We're going to enter fairy territory soon, just a few feet up. You'll know it, the magic will feel different. They use a…well, they will tell you it's good magic they use. You can figure that for yourself," he shrugged. "They don't like Pan much, so behave," he snickered.

A moment later, she stepped onto grass that was slightly brighter and she felt the atmosphere change. She could feel the magic, it felt pure and it was sustaining quite a bit of life. But not as much as Pan's magic sustained, and it felt just as pure. If anything different, this magic felt weaker. A girl no bigger than Felix's hand with dark hair and pretty eyes appeared, bathed in a faint yellow glow that matched her yellow dress. A fairy. She smiled when she looked at Rapunzel, but her dark eyes narrowed on Felix.

"Lost Boy," she nearly hissed. He just smirked and mocked a bow. "You know you aren't welcome." At this Felix rolled his eyes and slouched.

"We're just passing through, I promise," he sighed. He took the princess' hand and started forward. "We'll stay out of your way, we're just crossing to the shore and we'll go along there," he called over her shoulder.

A few more fairies appeared as they walked, a few hissing at Felix but none dared do anything. They were scared of the boys, they knew their magic wasn't as strong as Pan's, not nearly. She could feel it. She looked up and saw huts made of nature up in the trees, more fairies hanging from them. There were male and female fairies, all different ages and colors. The walk through was relatively short, and soon they were walking on the outskirts of the forest, he on grass and she on sand, parallel to the ocean. It was incredible. She could feel the ocean spray water onto her and the breeze that accompanied it. It smelled of salt and fish, but also of wood and bushes since the forest was next to her. She flung her hair, in its usual thick braid, forward to rest over her shoulder. It barely touched the ground now, so maybe not as much sand would get in it; it glowed, showing her content as well as soaking up the ocean's natural magic.

"You know, you're not as pale as you used to be. You look somewhat healthy now," Felix smirked back at her. She furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged, looking at her arm.

"Oh, I guess I am," she mumbled. "Wouldn't really know," she shrugged.

"You're a princess, you're famous for mirrors," he chuckled. At her blank expression, he slowed.

"I've never looked in a mirror. The mistress said there is a queen, an evil queen, who would steal me away if I looked in. So she never gave me mirrors," she explained. "I know the white hair and skin, but I don't know details."

Felix whistled lowly. "Even the boys know what they look like, you can look in still water ponds or puddles."

She looked like she was thinking, probably of what other simple things the mistress had taken away from her. Felix soon distracted her, grabbing her around the waist and picking her up. She giggled but soon started shrieking when he tossed her into the shallows. She stood in thigh-high water, reveling in the feeling. Felix stepped in next to her, took her hand, and they kept walking.

The rest of the day was spent with her and Felix walking and occasionally running along the beach, kicking up sand and splashing each other in the waves. By nightfall, they were nowhere near the tiny territory of the fairies, and they walked back into the forest for an hour after sunset. They made camp and ate a couple squirrels they'd grabbed on the way while Felix explained the island so far to her.

"So fairy territory, as you know, is relatively small. They live in houses up in the trees all over the island, but that territory is where they live and interact on the ground. Their magic is weak and they're so pretentious," he scoffed, "it's no wonder even animals scare them off."

"They're pretty," she mused. He nodded in agreement.

"But obnoxious. Once they make an opinion, it stays that way for eternity. Gets them in a lot of trouble, not recognizing that people and events and even Neverland itself can change."

"The island changes?" her back straightened.

"Yes, every full moon it rearranges itself. Certain areas like our camp, Dead Man's Peak, Dark Hollow, and fairy territory don't, but the island around them does. It won't change until you and I get back, but then camp might be closer to the ocean or something," he explained. She nodded.

"I suppose that keeps you interested, if you live here for eternity," she nodded.

"That's why we never turn down chances to explore, but we have to make sure we time it properly so we don't get lost."

"What happens if you get lost?" she asked nervously. Felix looked down, taking several seconds to answer.

"That depends on who finds you first," he looked at her sideways. She nodded. She was quickly learning that the island was not a lovely, peaceful place. It had many, many dark and dangerous parts to it, the Lost Boys included.

"What's next, then?" she bumped her shoulder into Felix's. He stomped on the fire until it was just glowing embers, then spread out their cloaks. Before they left, she'd made herself one out of spare hides of animals she and the boys had hunted. Hers looked like the rest of theirs-a mix of black, brown, and even green smudges, hanging unevenly around her but sewn well so it didn't fall apart. They lay down on them side by side.

"Well, tomorrow I think we'll stay in the forest more. I'll take you to Dead Man's Peak and I'll show you Dark Hollow but we can't go in. Pan's Shadow lives there, you don't want to cross him."

"But he brought me here," she interjected. The Shadow had saved her, it couldn't be so unapproachable.

"Yes, but Dark Hollow is his home. The Shadow comes to you, you don't come to the Shadow," Felix answered firmly. She shrugged and dropped it. "By sunset, we'll be back by the ocean. Thought you'd like camping on the beach." She grinned and snuggled into him.

Four hours later, she jerked awake. She shot out her hand and tilted her head sideways. Felix grabbed her hand and murmured, "you're alright, you're here," sleepily. Calm, she was now confused. They were under the stars, not in a tent, and she was flat on the ground. She felt an emptiness, even though Felix held her hand. "We're camping," he mumbled, sensing her confusion. She nodded, but that wasn't what felt wrong. She curled onto her side and sighed.

"Sleep," Felix mumbled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. It still didn't help, but she forced herself to sleep.

With no tent to filter the light, she woke with the sun. Although, she didn't feel very rested anyway. Nudging Felix awake, the two pulled on their cloaks—and Felix his boots, she was still barefoot—and began hiking through the forest. There were a few paths, but they were rarely used so the forest had mostly reclaimed them. Still, a huge cliff rose out of the forest and into their path by noon.

"Dead Man's Peak," Felix drawled impressively as they wandered around its base toward its ocean side. "Up we go," he smirked back at her wide eyes as he latched his fingers into the rock and began to climb. She huffed out her breath and bent down. She tore on either side from the bottom—at the middle of her calves—to the middle of her thighs. Felix looked down with a mix of confusion and surprise—and amusement.

"I'm in a dress, can't move as well," she grunted as she pulled herself up next to him. The whole climb took only about an hour. She suspected the rock itself might have had something to do with that, since it looked much taller. She could also feel the magic pouring off of it, making her hair glow as she cooperated with it. At the top, she was far less winded than Felix. "Magic is fun," she smirked at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, show off, get through that then," he gestured to the wall of a snarled, thorny plant. She stepped to it, thinking it was just another spiky bush and reached her bare hand out to push it aside.

"No!" Felix nearly screamed, grabbing her shoulder and yanking her back so hard she cried out. Felix turned her and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her. She could feel his heart pounding quickly. "No, no, no," he breathed, gently now. "I'm sorry, I should've realized. I meant use your magic."

She pushed herself off him but he held her arms, as her back was close to the plant.

"It's called Dreamshade," Felix explained. "If it scratches your bare skin—and it will, with how thorny it is—it'll travel through your blood to your heart and kill you within hours. That's why you come protected," he held up his sleeve-covered arm, wiggling his fingers sheathed in leather gloves. She realized the difference quickly: Felix was covered everywhere except his face and even had his hood up; her dress didn't even substantially cover her arms or legs.

"It's deadly," she breathed. He nodded.

"Only fatal plant on the island. Others are poisonous but they'll just make you sick. A scratch of Dreamshade, and not even Pan can save you," he said quietly, voice gravelly, looking at her seriously. She gulped and nodded. Taking a deep breath, she turned and raised her hands. Trying not to worry about how close she was, she closed her eyes and bent her head, her hair falling into her face, and concentrated on pushing the bushes aside. After several moments of carefully nudging each branch, bending but being sure not to snap them, she heard Felix's quiet footsteps fade into the direction of the bush. She opened her eyes to follow him, her sight nearly whited out from her hair, but she concentrated on the magic pushing the bushes aside and tried not to think about what would happen if even one snapped back.

They made it through and she closed the bush behind her so she could pay attention to the wonder in front of her. It was a large, airy cave. Sunlight illuminated the light gray stone, despite the cave being completely closed.

"It's so light," she trailed.

"It's from the water," Felix corrected, standing at the edge of a pool of water. The water flowed from a waterfall only a bit taller than her, but she couldn't see any opening. "All the magic of Neverland flows through these waters. If you drink it, it would cure you of anything—even that Dreamshade. It fuels the island, keeps us all so young and naturally immortal."

"Incredible," she breathed. She felt energized and heady with the power of the water so close. Felix wouldn't look directly at her, her hair was so bright. But he did have his head tipped back and his eyes closed. "You can feel it, too?" He nodded. He opened his eyes and looked at her, his head tilted down so his hood protected his eyes.

"You remember what the Dark One said?" he asked lowly. She hissed at the mention, but nodded in understanding.

"The price, for drinking the water? Besides being immortal?" she asked. Felix raised his eyebrows.

"Being immortal is bad?"

"No, but it can be, depending on who and where you are. Here, it isn't. But somewhere else, where no one else is, might be. You'd watch everyone else die," she struggled out. "In the tower, I could see the village, but the village couldn't see me. I watched everyone go about their lives, content and free, while I was locked away." He smiled slightly at her.

"Pan would agree. As do I, but most of the boys won't," he paused, considering her. She was surprised she thought something Pan would agree with. Then he looked back at the water. "If you drink, you can never leave here. Its effects wear off as soon as you leave, and whatever wound or ailment returns."

She expected something along those lines. Although, the longer she stared into the pool, the more the magic washed over her and enticed her. She knelt, and scooped some up with her hands. Without really thinking, she slid the water down her throat, sighing in contentment. She felt fulfilled, energized, happy even. Felix watched her intently.

"You know, now you are a part of Neverland. You couldn't leave us if you tried," he said slowly. She just smiled up at him.

"I think I can safely say I'm happy to not be alone."

Standing and pushing aside the bushes again, the two left the water and climbed back down. From Dead Man's Peak, they started off back into the forest.

"We're taking a longer route, going by the forest instead of the ocean. But we want you to see the forest, at least so you vaguely remember," Felix reasoned. Scanning her up and down, he asked, "how are you feeling?"

"Energized, like I can fly," she beamed at him, watching her brightly shimmering hair writhe behind her. She'd been practically skipping, springing over rocks and swinging on low-hanging branches. Felix grinned and chuckled at her enthusiasm.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Shadows

Two hours later, Felix reached out and splayed his hand on her shoulder, slowing her. "We're near Dark Hollow. See, up ahead, the nature all dies and turns dark?" He held up her hand as he pointed. She sucked in a breath at the sight. Everything looked dead and darkened as if in perpetual shadow. There were a few sparse trees, then a large cluster of the dead plants. The branches twisted with each other and bent to form a structure similar to a dome. It looked like a home for the Shadow, the branches woven thickly enough to be walls. "Pan's Shadow and its victims live there. Those who anger or threaten him, the Shadow claims."

"Any of the boys, has he ever…" she couldn't finish, too horrified at having to live like a ghost for eternity in such a dark place. It looked so wrong, a dome of dark and dead trees surrounded by the rest of the lush, shimmering forest.

"No, never," Felix said sharply, "Pan would be disgusted at the very suggestion, Princess."

They edged closer, but didn't step onto the dark earth. The closer they got, the more suffocating the dark power felt; it wasn't sucking away her magic, it was pushing its own onto her. But it wasn't necessarily evil, bad magic. It was the feeling of something forever lonely and forever in power. The Shadow, alongside Pan, ruled the island. But while Pan had the Lost Boys as brothers, the Shadow's company was forced and miserable. She felt sad for it, but kept this to herself. Felix seemed to be able to feel the magic, but not enough to realize it wasn't evil. It made her curious.

"We aren't going in," Felix reminded her as she was about to step closer. She turned back to him, a bit dazed as she pulled herself out of her reverie and walked away with him.

On the walk through the forest, Felix repeatedly shot down her questions, and she finally got the hint and dropped it. They just walked in their companionable silence through the immense forest.

"Are there mermaids?" she piped up after some time.

"Yes, they live in the ocean. No specific place. I've shown you the big sights on Neverland, the rest you're going to explore yourself tomorrow." He grinned back at her slyly.

"Myself? Where will you be?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, I'll be right here," he pointed to where they stood. He then started to gather wood by clearing nearby bushes and branches.

"Then why am I by myself?" she groaned. Felix knew something, he was smirking at her and chuckling smugly.

"You'll find out," he began kindling while she stood still and crossed her arms. He tilted his chin, "go climb that."

"What? Why?" She loved climbing trees, but the sun had set and she usually climbed when she was hunting. They were supposed to be making camp and eating leftovers from last night.

"Just do it," he sighed and cocked an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes and started up. "And hurry it up, slow-poke."

She was just a few branches away from the very top when she heard Felix start up below her. Ignoring him—except for maybe putting more force than necessary on loose twigs that happened to fall on him—she pulled herself up so she sat on the highest branch that would hold her. She found it funny how often her misfortunes in the Enchanted Forest came in handy in Neverland. Here, for example, having been poorly fed and consequently very light, she was able to sit with only two thin branches above her. She gasped when she looked, and let out a whoop as if she were with the boys.

She was looking out onto the better half of the island. Her magic helping her to see clearly in the dimness, she could see the barren area of Dark Hollow, the slightly brighter green of fairy territory, and even the faint glow of the fire at the Lost Boys' campsite. Dead Man's Peak loomed on her side, and she could see the tiny blue glimmer at the top even through the wall of Dreamshade.

Felix settled next to her and sighed. "Look how far we've gone, and look how much we get to live on every day for eternity," he grinned and nudged her shoulder with his. She beamed, too much in awe for words. Felix wrapped an arm around her and put his head on top of hers, letting out a breath. He seemed deflated.

"Oh, come on, you can't possibly be upset right now. This is incredible. And you can't be bored, you said it changes," she whined playfully. She felt him chuckle.

"It is incredible." She nudged him again, he was holding something. "Pan's been acting a bit odd. Might be because of the scare you gave him, jumping off that damn cliff and all," she felt anger and shame swell in her at that. "But he says he feels something, like something foreboding. He can't see the future, but sometimes he can feel little hints and things."

"Are we going to be alright?" she murmured. Felix shrugged.

"Oh, definitely. Pan never loses. He did say it would probably test you, said he could feel your magic or something. Guess we'll see how you really do fight with us," he smirked proudly. She just swallowed. "Don't worry, princess. We'll protect you, we always protect each other." With that, they stared back out at the island lost in thought. They were both thinking the same things: what was Pan feeling, what was coming, and why did Pan specify her involvement.

Finally, they climbed back down and settled down to sleep. She curled into Felix's side, tonight needing some assurance that she was alright while awake as well as asleep. That little tingle in the back of her mind still told her something felt wrong, but she ignored it and the urge to lie on her stomach or other side.

She did eventually fall asleep, because one moment the space behind her eyelids was black and the next she was jerked into awareness as Felix flung himself up, causing her head to lift up just enough to hurt when it hit the ground again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Back to You

She groaned and rubbed her head as she sat up. She felt a small bruise forming, as well as the messy hair that was now in tangles due to her tossing and turning the night before.

"The hell, Felix? Bloody idiot," she grunted. She was grumpy in the morning, especially with a rude awakening. At least she didn't lash out with her magic; she was completely awake and aware. The bright sunlight shone only on bits of the trees and the sky directly above her was still a light purple. It was just dawn. As she combed her fingers through her hair and tried to retie it, she didn't even bother trying to grab her weapons, since Felix was just sitting beside her. Plus, she sensed no threat anywhere near them; in fact, the different thing she sensed was

"Pan, what's going on?" Felix finished her thought. He was sitting, back stiff, a look of confusion on his thin face, staring at Pan who was staring at them with a scowl on his face. The boy was leaning with his back flat against a tree.

"You were supposed to show her the island," Pan nearly growled at Felix. "The night isn't that cold, no need for extra warmth." At that, she just tilted her head in confusion, but Felix threw his head back and let out loud laughter.

At her shove, Felix swallowed enough of his laughs to attempt speaking. "Pan," he choked out, "a-are you, you, actually, oh hell—"

Pan's scowl turned into a full snarl, and he stood straight. "Shut the hell up, you bloody idiot. No," he huffed. Felix just bit his lip as his body shook relentlessly with silent laughs. Pan strode to the girl, shoving the still howling Felix, until he loomed over her. "Up, time for your next magic lesson. He has shown you the island, right?" He said stiffly, rolling his eyes at Felix. She stood quickly and grinned.

"Yes, and it's incredible. There's so much magic, and do you really—" she began excitedly, but he cut her off.

"Good, now that you know the place you're going to learn to transport yourself around it, like I do," he said plainly. She sobered and stood still with her back straight as he began to pace lazily in front of her. She didn't like the businesslike tone, and Felix had stopped laughing and was acting just as cool. Pan continued, "I've realized you're value may attract some…less-than-welcome visitors," he smirked as she grit her teeth. "So I need my little magic girl to defend herself, so that she doesn't fall into the wrong hands," Felix nudged her shoulder, snickering lightly.

She just stayed still, reigning in the surge of anger. "What will you have me do?" She bit out slowly.

He ignored her tone, instead spreading his arms. "Transport. To anywhere on the island. Just think of the place with as much detail as you can, and you'll feel a sort of pressure, like something's trying to pull you. Let it." He then tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "This might make it easier. Do you remember I told you each being with magic has an aura?" she nodded. "Magical places have them too. To start, I'm going to transport myself somewhere, and I want you to find me, and follow me." He stepped very close to her, so that their chests almost touched. Still angry, she stayed stiff, but her shoulders fell back a bit. Then, he disappeared.

"Go find him," Felix instructed, smirking lightly. "Just close your eyes, you know what he feels like. Follow it, imagine standing in front of him."

"How do you know how to do it?" She asked, tilting her head to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He gave her a tiny smile and reached forward, pushing a few strands of her hair back from her face.

"He just told me to tell you that," he shrugged, chuckling, "good luck." She tried to relax, and soon felt the magic that surrounded Pan like a thick blanket. Actually, she felt a lot of magic the farther she stretched her senses. She recognized that overwhelming sadness from Dark Hollow, and then one that looked like shining diamonds behind her eyelids and felt like both strength and calmness at the same time. Dead Man's Peak, the water. She focused back on Pan, assuming it was him because of how concentrated it was. Her hair suddenly felt as though someone was yanking it, but Felix was standing a few feet from her side. The last thing she saw was his nod of encouragement, then her vision filled with blackness.

And a second later, she was staring into the face of Peter Pan. He grinned, brown eyes light. "Well done, little princess, I'm very impressed," he said smoothly, scanning her up and down. She looked around, noticing they were in the middle of the woods. "Wanted to make sure you were focusing on me, not other magic," he explained.

After a moment, he spoke again. "I'm going back to camp, you are to spend the day practicing this. It's easiest to focus on places with magic, as you and Felix visited. I want you to be able to go to normal places in the forest or beach as well, understood?" his tone was still businesslike, his eyes focused on her. She nodded, nervous under his intensity. His eyes narrowed and his voice went lower. "But whatever you do, don't go to Skull Rock. You'll know it when you feel it. It's in the ocean, not connected to the island, and full of very dark, very powerful, and very off-limits magic. Do not go there, or I will make sure it's the last place you ever go," he said deliberately.

"Yes," she breathed, taking a step back from him and not doubting him for a second. He nodded, his expression lighter but his eyes still holding her trapped.

"Good, enjoy," he smirked, waving and disappearing.

That was easier said than done. She tried, she really did, and it should've been easy. The aura surrounding the water at Dead Man's Peak was so beautiful, and so powerful she could feel herself latching onto it. Even Dark Hollow consumed her and swept her in like the under toe of waves. Fairy territory was too weak to magically pull her, but it felt comforting and warm enough that she wouldn't have minded going. And then, at the last second each time, she would be yanked in some other direction, and the blackness would clear to reveal Pan standing about a foot in front of her.

The first time, he'd smirked in amusement. "Now, princess, I know I'm irresistible but really, focus on a different place." Then, he'd disappeared. And she'd meant to go to the beach.

After about five times of her appearing at Pan's side, Pan disappearing, and her following, he was annoyed but she was giggling. She couldn't help it, she'd start thinking of somewhere else and feel the magical auras all calling to her, but his was one of the strongest, and the most alluring. Maybe because it was the most interesting. It felt like all the auras combined. Once her thoughts even mentioned him, he was all she could focus on. His face, those incredible brown eyes, his smirks, his chuckles, his taunts and the rare genuine smiles he'd given her.

Finally, he disappeared and she thought of Felix instead. The scar across his face, his smirks, his sharp eyes, his messy blonde hair with the beads tied in, him smiling at her and teasing with her, and of him slinging his arm around her whenever she wanted it. The blackness cleared and she saw Felix's grin in front of her, still in the small clearing where she'd left him that morning.

"What took you so long, princess?" he chuckled, spreading his arms.

"I can't help it. I keep ending up in front of Pan, he's pretty annoyed by now," she giggled, matching his smirk. Felix chuckled.

"Aww, a bit attracted are we?" he teased, but she didn't quite follow. "It's only natural, when you put a girl on an island in front of boys, I suppose." He leaned his shoulder against a tree and poked her nose.

She shook her head. "What? I just…I keep almost getting to somewhere else, and then I feel his aura and it just…keeps calling. His is pretty strong though, isn't that it?" She shrugged, and Felix's smirk dropped as he became a bit serious.

"Yeah, but magic is greatly influenced by emotions, and memories. You know that," he arched an eyebrow at her. "Your magic is probably picking up on that."

"That would make sense," she said slowly. The first time she'd ever seen Pan, he'd been feeding her, bringing her back from starvation. Well, if you counted the Shadow as him—since it was sort of a part of him—then really the first time would be kidnapping her. Both times were saving her life. He was the reason she was here, free and getting to use her magic. "Of course I'd always come back to him," she murmured, finishing her thoughts aloud. Felix wrapped his arm around her shoulders loosely, and gave her a fake smile.

"Good, easier for him to call you when he wants to use that magic of yours. You're very handy, princess," he said. He sounded happy, a bit proud. This time she didn't lash out. She didn't get angry. She just went numb, she knew they were still going to use her, no matter how happy this island may make her. Sensing this, Felix leaned closer, and whispered conspiratorially.

"You really shouldn't annoy the ruler of Neverland, little princess," he raised his eyebrows. But she frowned, her thoughts suddenly switching. "What is it?"

"I…I'm not a princess," her face crumpled slightly, and she took a step back. Eyebrows furrowed, mouth twisted into a grimace, she looked up at Felix. "I don't want to be that." With that, she disappeared, this time purposefully aiming for Pan.

"I've decided I want a name. A real name, that's mine," she stated as soon as Pan's face blinked into her vision. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"This is what you're thinking about? No wonder you can't get it right," he crossed his arms, shaking his head. "You're only at camp because your magic latched onto mine again, aren't you?"

She ignored his question, and bit back answering that it wasn't magic at all that was the problem. Instead, she persisted. "I want to have a name, like all of you do. Not just 'the girl', because that's silly. And not 'princess', because I wasn't really one before and I am especially not one now."

Pan opened his mouth and then closed it, biting his bottom lip a bit. He looked like he had meant to say something, and now was thinking about it. After a moment he just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, what would you like to be?"

She started. She didn't actually have anything in mind. "I…" then she remembered and beamed at Pan. "Daniel named me Elle."

Pan's eyebrow rose. "Elle?" She nodded. He shrugged, then bowed his head and gave her that rare, tiny smile. "Pretty enough name, I suppose. Elle it is. Boys," he called. The Lost Boys took only seconds to come back from whatever games they'd been occupying themselves with around camp. "Meet your sister, Elle," he bowed and waved a hand, smirking at the formality. She rolled her eyes, but the boys seemed happy.

"Finally, we have something to call you," little Harry grinned up at her.

"I'm honored," Daniel nodded at her, winking.

"Oh good, now we have something to actually yell when she goes running the hell off," Robert proclaimed, he and Daniel snickering.

"I always come back," she retorted, shaking her head at him. She couldn't help but grin. As soon as she'd been taught to hunt, she had developed the habit of losing track of the boys. Daniel shrugged but nodded in agreement. She turned her head back to look at Pan, waiting for new instructions, but he was just looking at her with that blank expression again. She narrowed her eyes, and his lips curved up into a tiny smile, and she noticed his eyes were light.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Staying Safe

PETER PAN'S POV

Peter Pan laughed in triumph as he got Robert on his back and held his knee against the boy's chest. The two just grinned at each other, before Peter stood and pulled Robert to his feet.

"Every time, Pan, why do any of us try?" Robert chuckled, shaking his head and dusting himself off. Then he rubbed his backside comically, "I can't use my lovely rump for a good whole day now!" The boys, in a surrounding circle, chuckled and cheered.

Peter flicked his wrist, keeping the large bonfire behind them high, and stretched out his arms. "Who's next, then?" he grinned. He loved when he won games, which was all the time, but still. Not that the boys even cared that he always won: he was their leader so of course he'd be the best, and it was all good fun. After dinner, the play fighting was a favorite of the boys when they weren't dancing to Peter's music.

"Let's give the new boy a chance," Felix drawled, smirking, as he grabbed a slightly chubby, scared-looking brunette by the collar and shoved him forward. The Lost Boys hollered their approval, yelling both encouragement for Peter to beat him and taunts for the boy. Peter smirked as the boy's blue eyes widened, so new, but all boys were initiated this way: they were tested and trained in fighting, hunting, and other sports the boys entertained themselves with for eternity.

"What's your name, boy?" Peter's tone imitated Felix's, teasing and just a bit threatening. He needed to be absolutely sure of who was boss.

"C-Colin," the boy stuttered, looking up at him from the ground with wide eyes. He was dressed in the tan pants and white shirt, dirty and scuffed already, he had come here in.

Peter smirked. "Up, then, Colin." The boy scrambled to his feet, tripping over his blue-grey cloak. Peter eyed the cloak while the boy got his bearings. Still fairly clean, it was a nice but unusual color. He tried to think of where he'd seen such a lovely color before, but couldn't.

Once Colin was in what Peter assumed was his version of a fighting stance, Peter gracefully dipped into his own. The boy charged first, straight at Peter, so Peter easily sidestepped and tugged on the corner of the pretty blue cloak. The boy tripped and face planted into the dirt. Peter chuckled, but did clap—albeit sarcastically—when the boy stood and turned to face him again. He came at Peter, but not with as much speed or force, so he was able to stop in front of Peter and have control over his own body.

Peter really couldn't be bothered to remember the entire fight, because it really was easy. Of course. He did congratulate Colin in front of the boys, since he was a fast learner and had already improved. He also did manage to land one or two blows on Peter.

Then he felt a twinge in the corner of his mind, like a cloth that was suddenly being pulled at. It was different than when the Shadow brought people, but it was a feeling he knew. He hadn't felt it in quite a while, and would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit excited.

He walked behind the circle of boys, tapping Felix on the shoulder, and the two walked out of the camp without the Lost Boys even noticing. Peter led him into the forest a bit until they reached a bunch of trees that left a patch of bare ground on the edge of a cliff. Perfect for them to see out, but no one could see them. Looking out at the horizon, they saw a ship with a black flag.

"The presence, there's an aura that feels a bit familiar. It's faint, though," Peter started as they both stared at it.

"The Shadow said he'd taken him from a pirate ship, didn't he?" Felix recalled.

"Who?" Peter turned to him, confused.

"Colin," Felix drawled, raising an eyebrow. "Same day, coincidence."

"Yes, but that's not unusual. A boy feeling abandoned and alone is the same, no matter where he may be plucked from," Peter brushed it off. Felix shrugged, agreeing.

"So, when do we attack?" Felix asked, baring his teeth and rubbing the handle of his club.

"We don't," Peter said abruptly. Felix cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"We don't?" he repeated, sounding quite disappointed. Peter smirked and glanced sideways at him, and Felix's grin was restored.

"We don't. Yet," Peter restated. "I want to know why he's back, I didn't exactly leave a warm, welcoming impression on him. And if he's gone pirate now, well," he chuckled, "that's quite a change. I want to know how, and why, what he wants, and what he thinks he's going to get," Peter explained.

"Who?" Felix asked. Peter just smirked.

"Someone who visited before you all came here. When it was just me," Peter chuckled to himself. Felix nodded and continued.

"I'll tell the boys not to attack, then," Felix said, slowly rising. Peter stayed sitting and grabbed his arm, signaling Felix to wait.

"Only keep them from coming ashore, nothing more and nothing less. Don't say anything else. And no matter what, no one is to speak to any of them. Only I will." Felix nodded and turned to leave. He got in three steps when Peter called.

"And don't let them find out about Elle's presence, or else we'll have a new set of problems," Peter raised his eyebrows, and Felix understood. The tall blonde disappeared through the bushes and back into the camp, right as someone else stepped in.

"Who can't find out about me?" she asked, voice thin. Peter shook his head, about to explain, when she cut him off. "Am I going with them?" She took a step back, and Peter could hear her breathing speeding up.

He jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest without even thinking. "Hey, hey, shhh, princess, shhh," he murmured, stroking her hair. For hair that hasn't been brushed in too long to remember, it was really soft. And smelled good. Peter pressed his face into it, breathing it in and enjoying the feel.

"I don't want to leave, please don't make me leave," her voice was so tiny and muffled, she sounded so fragile. Peter wasn't used to it. The last time he had seen her as fragile had been when she first came here, and was starving. The last time she'd been scared was when the dark One had come, but she had been anything but fragile then.

"Make you leave?" Peter chuckled. "You're our little princess, with some very powerful magic we very much enjoy. I'm not going to make you leave, and I'm not going to let anyone take you." She stiffened a bit, but then exhaled and relaxed into him again.

"I know you'll still use me," she started. "But this is the freest I've ever been. I don't want that to end." She pulled away from him suddenly, so that the only parts of them touching were her hands splayed on his shoulders. He felt a bit colder, and the change made Peter realize how close they'd been before. He wasn't even thinking that this was another person—a girl—and not one of his or the boys' blankets.

"I want to be able to fight," she said bluntly, eyes narrowed slightly and jaw hard. He raised an eyebrow. "Felix trained me, but I've never fought anyone except him. The first book I ever read on mythology was Greek, so they talked only of Greek gods and myths. I thought this was the truth, that everyone believed that," she spoke quickly so that Peter couldn't interrupt her. "But then the mistress gave me a book from somewhere else, and it spoke of a whole religion that was completely different. It had only one god, and many stories of regular people who had saved others or taught them of this religion. My point is that one person doesn't really teach you everything. So Felix is a good trainer, but I've only fought him, others fight differently and what if I have to, to fight someone else," she took a breath to pause her rambling, but Peter cut in before she kept going. She was so determined, yet so anxious at the same time. And hell, could she talk. He didn't know how long they'd been away from the boys.

He grinned, suddenly having a very, very fun idea. "Come on then," he nodded, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and leading her back to camp.

"Boys, I have a new fight for you," he announced to the cheers and hollers of the boys. None of them even asked where he'd been, so it either wasn't long or they were focused on what Felix had said to them. Peter stepped into the ring, shooing Joshua and Colin out of it. So the kid had gotten up and kept fighting, Peter was pleased. He'd do well with the proper training.

Using his grip on her wrist, Peter tossed the girl forward into the center and sauntered in after her. She stumbled a bit but didn't fall, and turned to face him immediately, simultaneously dipping into a fighting stance. Peter smirked proudly, she'd caught on quickly. They both stood in the center, ignoring the boys' excitement, focused on only each other. Finally, Peter grew impatient and made the first move.

Their fight lasted so long, even the Lost Boys grew quiet, probably due to awe that she'd lasted this long. And against him, too. Peter both congratulated and cursed Felix mentally for raining her so well. He was much taller and stronger than she, but their little princess was incredibly fast.

At some point, they were both standing still and breathing heavily. She stared at him, blue-grey eyes wide and bright, most of her hair out of its braid and spread across her shoulders and flushed face. Peter winced internally when he saw a few bruises on her legs and arms already forming, as well as one on her cheek and her split lip. Although, he himself wasn't perfect either. She'd managed to make his shoulder sore and he was sure he had a few bruises on his legs and hips already forming as well.

Then, she grinned and disappeared. When she reappeared behind him, Peter felt her foot straight into his back and he fell forward onto all fours. She looked torn between laughing and apologizing, so Peter made the decision for her and chuckled. Felix could hold his own against Peter in a fight, but no one on this island matched Peter for magic. The fight turned into the two transporting around each other and using magic behind blows, but Peter was careful not to cause her any real damage. Couldn't have her hurt if they needed to use her magic, especially with the newcomers near.

Peter's thoughts started turning back towards the visitors, causing him to lose focus on the game. Normally, with any of the boys that would've been fine. But of course, he was fighting a girl. Who had just as much—actually more, but he purposefully hadn't taught her to use it—magic as he did. Peter was only a bit surprised to find himself on his back with her bare foot pressing lightly on his neck.

The little princess stepped back and bit her lip, looking at Peter with slightly wide eyes. He stood, grinned, and looked around at the shocked but loudly cheering boys. While she looked around quickly, as if not quite believing what had just happened, Peter caught himself just looking at her. Her lips were slightly parted as her breathing slowly returned to normal, blue-grey eyes wide and shiny from her energy, white strands of hair falling into her face and glowing brightly, thin little body in her dirty dress. Peter arched an eyebrow mentally, it was definitely shorter than it was before she and Felix and gone around the island. He felt his stomach clench. Peter himself had the body of an eighteen year old, and Felix had come when he was just a few weeks from turning eighteen. They loved their life, but they were boys and girls…well, girls are girls. And it has been a very long time since either of them had seen a girl.

"You'll definitely be okay, princess," he smirked as she faced him again. He brushed himself off, and she grinned.

The boys continued their fights for another hour or so until Peter called it quits. As much as he, along with the boys, would love to keep going all night, they needed to sleep, especially with the newcomers. He ordered shifts as he walked into his tent. He let out a breath and rubbed his chest, his little princess actually packed a punch. He sprawled on his back on his cot and closed his eyes.

He was just about to fall asleep when he shot up, more sensing someone enter his tent than hearing them. They were incredibly quiet, but Peter ruled this island, he knew everything that went on. And he was very good at feeling and recognizing magical auras. He relaxed and flopped back down, scooting to the outer edge of his cot and stretching his arm out over the other side

"Come here," he said, eyes closed. The little princess stepped shyly closer to him and crawled over him to get to the side he'd left open. He vaguely wondered why she wasn't with Felix, but dismissed it. Peter opened his eyes and held his breath when she was on top of him, and quietly released it once she was lying on the side and curled into him.

"Thank you," she whispered. He slung his arm loosely around her and squeezed her shoulders, trying to imitate how Felix acted around her. She obviously liked and trusted him, maybe she'd like and trust Peter a bit more then.

"Told you, you'll be safe," Peter murmured, half to himself and half to her. Her breathing was slow and steady, he didn't dare look at her to check if her eyes were closed. After a minute, he assumed she was asleep and closed his eyes again. Of course, now sleep was farther away.

"I know," her quiet response startled him, but he felt odd warmth as well. "I trust you." He smiled to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Traitor and the Grown-Ups

Elle woke up before the sun was even up, and crept out of the tent quietly. The rest of the camp was still, all the Lost Boys completely asleep. She just smiled slightly, Felix used to wake up with her or set guard shifts at first to make sure she didn't try running off. Now no one did. Either because they finally realized she really wouldn't try to leave or figured she could transport herself now anyway.

She looked back at the tent over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. The entire week, she'd been sleeping in Pan's tent. He knew just as well as Felix did about the nightmares, she figured Felix wanted a few nights of uninterrupted sleep.

Trying not to think about the few things she hadn't been able to let go of by now, Elle wandered into the forest as the sky slowly turned from purple to a dusty blue. She stifled a giggle as she passed Michael, supposed to be on watch but slumped against the tree asleep. The rest of the boys wouldn't wake up for at least another hour, so Elle decided to leisurely make her way through the forest and down to the beach. She pulled out the dagger from her sash and tossed it at a tree up ahead, grinning as it stuck deep in the trunk. Stepping past it, Elle tugged it out and threw it again, the motion gradually relaxing and even entertaining. She spread one hand in front of her, pushing aside plants and making rocks transport places as she walked, just randomly playing with her magic. Small things, so poor Pan wasn't yanked awake by any sudden changes. Elle thought that, sometimes, she could feel it too: the actions and fluctuations of Neverland's magic, the life on it. Then it would fade into the steady pulse she'd always felt, and she wasn't in tune anymore.

"Oi, watch it," a boy sneered in front of her, catching the dagger from midair. "Stupid girl," he threw it back at her. Badly. She let it fall to the ground before picking it up.

"Sorry, I thought you'd all be asleep," Elle said gently, smirking slightly. This was Colin, the new boy who'd proved himself to the Lost Boys the same night she'd fought Pan. "I'm guessing you maybe haven't quite adjusted yet?" she nodded at how he was awake so early.

"What you doing out here, girl?" he kept his scowl, and Elle grit her teeth.

"I just woke up, nothing wrong with a walk. What are you doing?" she countered. He smirked.

"Won't Pan be angry at his little pet wandering around unsupervised?" he asked, voice dripping with mocking. She narrowed her eyes.

"Won't Pan be angry at a new, untrained, little boy wandering around outside his orders?" she bit out. His scowl deepened, and he stumbled back a few steps before turning and heading into the forest. Elle raised her eyebrows at his back, but kept walking down to the beach, throwing her dagger a bit harder at the trees.

When she broke out of the forest and onto the sand, she grinned at the sight. The sun was just under halfway up, lighting the sky on fire directly above her. Keeping her eyes up on the sky, she remembered a few basic dance steps she'd read a few years ago and did them—badly—until she stood knee-deep in the waves. Elle threw her arms out, it just felt so good. The morning sun was just enough to warm her pale skin, and it made the ocean cool and fresh against her legs. The water had magic in it, a gentle kind that was natural to Neverland and probably fueled in part by mermaids. Elle could feel it flowing around and through her. Her hair glowed brightly and she flipped her palms up, smirking when several tall columns of water spiraled up around her, spraying water everywhere. She kept playing, making the water spiral up into shapes around her before it would collapse back into the massive ocean.

When the sun was completely up, and she was sure the boys would've woken by now, she slowly climbed back up the beach to the forest. She grimaced slightly, feeling a twinge of guilt at having most likely woken Pan with her games. Of course, what would he have to be upset about? She was practicing her magic that he would probably use soon. She was kind of surprised he hadn't already, there had been newcomers in the ocean for the past week.

Just as her eyes widened and she realized she hadn't even looked at the sea, a fist knocked her head back. The punch was weak though, so she recovered quickly and stepped into a fighting stance immediately. Colin stood in front of her, pulling out a dagger, his face determined but his eyes terrified.

"Colin? What's going on?" Elle felt her magic rush to her hands, ready to attack him with it. She didn't want to really hurt him, but this was not normal.

"Orders," Colin spat, but his voice shook. She narrowed her eyes, Pan would never order this. He lunged clumsily at her with the dagger and she sidestepped. His back exposed, she shoved him down, using her magic to put way more force into it. She knelt with one knee in the middle of his back, one hand holding his head up by his hair and the other holding her own dagger against his neck.

"Colin, what's really going on?" she murmured in his ear, hair glowing and voice low with increasing anger.

The boy opened his mouth to reply when both their heads jerked up at the sound of running steps. A lot of steps. About six of the Lost Boys, Michael in the front, burst out in front of them. They looked slightly winded, and went still in confusion. Elle cursed mentally, all these boys saw was their girl pinning down and threatening their new boy. Both opened their mouths at the same time, when Elle was pulled off of Colin and into dirty clothing-clad arms of a full-grown man.

Colin clumsily got to his feet and stumbled back towards the boys, Elle sneered at him as she tried to kick at the man holding her. He wasn't extremely huge, but he was strong and she could feel his arm cutting off her air supply. He held her so that her feet couldn't touch the ground, leaving her with no leverage to use. The boys let Colin into their group and then started charging, but more men emerged and fought them. The one holding Elle started walking backwards, but she couldn't draw enough air to get attention. As she was about to use her magic, something heavy and hard smacked the side of her head and everything went quiet and black.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Love of a One-Handed Pirate

The first thing Elle noticed was the pain on the side of her head. It was like someone was constantly pounding it with an entire castle. Next, she noticed everything was black. Her eyes were closed. She fought to open them, scrubbing at her eyelids with the heels of her hands to try to pull them. Her hands weren't moving properly, and felt so heavy. Her aching eyes open, she saw metal bars around her. Elle pushed herself into a sitting position on shaky arms, trying desperately to stay calm as she looked at the dark, dusty room her cage was in. The cage was just barely big enough for her to curl up in, and her head brushed the top of it as she sat. She coughed, her lips and throat feeling dry, and gently touched her throbbing head. Her hand jerked back when she felt something dry and warm caked in her hair. Some of it came off on her fingers, it was dusty and dark red. The rest of her sloppy braid was caked in the same stuff as well as dirt and salt, and it smelled like ocean water.

The door banged open and Elle jumped, hitting the top of her head against the cage. Stifling a groan, she stared at the man who walked in, clad in a loose, dirty shirt and torn trousers, holding a wooden bowl. He slid it through the bars, a bit of the water spilling over the sides. Elle snatched it immediately and held it with both hands, gulping the wonderful water. The man picked up a bucket behind him and refilled the bowl when she set it down, making her almost smile. But she was locked in a cage and it was filthy and dark, it was bad no matter how much water she was given.

The man left after her third bowl, only to be replaced by another. This one perked her interest. He had dark hair but bright blue eyes, and was dressed in all black: black vest, loose open black shirt, tight leather pants. The leather boots, overcoat, and sword completed the look, it was exactly like in books she'd read. He was a pirate, and perhaps the captain by how clean he was. Elle didn't know what to think of pirates, she'd read so many different stories and accounts on them. She surprised herself by not being scared, just curious. Fear crept down her spine when he spoke, and she looked into his eyes.

"So, you're Pan's pretty little girl," he said casually, leaning against the side of her cage and looking down at her. His voice was low, but something just sounded off. And his eyes…they looked like broken glass. This man was suffering something, and it was dangerous. He pulled out a flask from his coat and took a large swig from it. "Not bad," he smirked at her. She just stayed quiet and still.

"I'll just get right to the point, then," he stepped to face directly in front of her. "I wish to know your dear Pan's whereabouts," he smiled humorlessly. If anything, he seemed a bit bored. This infuriated her, which was probably the wrong reaction.

"You locked me in a bloody cage," she said flatly. He sighed, and took another sip.

"Yes, I did. Have to make sure you don't run off somewhere," he grinned with a bit more malice and tucked the flask away. "And your magic is suspended, so don't worry about using it to get out." She just glared. Then, looked down, and stifled a gasp. Her normally white hair, underneath all the dirt, was light brown. An impossibly light brown, but still brown. And it wasn't glowing, she couldn't even feel her magic. "Now where is Pan?"

"On the island," she bit shortly. He frowned and pulled out his sword, sliding the blade between the bars until it rested on her shoulder against the side of her neck. She stayed still and looked straight at him, anyway.

"I'll make you a deal, little girl," he said lowly. "You give me what I want, and I'll let you go back to your dear little boys. Sound good?" She looked at him, having never been questioned like this.

"Why would I let you hurt them?" she asked, confused.

"I won't hurt them, love, I just want to talk," he chuckled darkly. He began sauntering about the small room, twirling his sword like Pan does when trying to be intimidating. But Elle knew Pan wouldn't hurt her, this man she had no idea. "You see, little girl, I have something Pan would be highly interested in having," she tilted her head, listening but staying quiet.

"What?" she finally asked when he didn't say anything else. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Pandora's Box," he whispered with suspense, but she just looked blankly at him. He smirked at her. "All you need to know is that Pan does not want it in the wrong hands, or hand," he waved one of his hands at her and she couldn't stop her eyes from widening. There wasn't a hand, there was a sharp, clean hook.

He stopped with his back to her, directly in front of the cage. He turned so his side faced her, and then tilted his head the rest of the way so he looked directly into her face. His brows were furrowed and he looked at her as if she was the most complex thing in the world. Sliding the sword away, he pulled the flask back out and drank, still looking at her. "How did you even get here?" he murmured. Elle blinked at the sudden change of subject.

"Same way all the boys did," she answered honestly. The Shadow had carried her. The pirate chuckled again, not believing her. He shook his head, looked down, then nodded to himself. He faced her completely.

"If you think not answering me will save your dear little boys, you're very wrong, little girl. There are few I deem worthy of gaining my revenge on, but Pan is very high on that list," the pirate practically hissed. Elle narrowed her eyes and tried to quietly summon her magic, but she still couldn't feel it. "Aren't you scared of being all locked up in that tiny, dirty little cage, princess? That's what Pan calls you, isn't it?"

Elle stiffened, starting to get angry at all the taunts. "I've been locked in a room most of my life, cages don't scare me. And I may not know much about the world, but I know you won't defeat Pan, even if I did tell you anything," she hissed.

He chuckled humorlessly and knelt, so his face was inches from hers but she refused to move. "Aww, does the little girl love him? Think you're protecting him by not letting me tell him about what will destroy him?"

At that, Elle got angry. "What the hell would you know about protecting someone, or caring, or love anyway? You'd know even less than me. You're just a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem," she spat out.

She said something very, very wrong. He lunged at her, his face twisted, and his hand was wrapped tightly around her throat. He yanked her forward so her body, and the side of her head, hit the bars. Elle was terrified when she looked into his face, where the most fury she'd ever seen was displayed. His hand was so tight she could feel bruises forming, especially where the rings on his fingers cut into her skin. His other wrist came up before she could even finish processing and she felt a sting, followed by lingering pain. She couldn't stop the cry of pain as the pirate then threw her by her neck to the floor.

"Don't you dare assume such things, you stupid little girl. I know more about love than you ever will," he threatened, jaw and voice tight. Elle touched her stinging cheek and felt something wet and warm. Blood, he'd cut her with his hook. She looked up at him, burning with both hatred and fear, and watched his face twist further in fury and…something else. She tried again to pull up her magic, and she felt a tiny spark, but not enough.

"Magic took my love away. Pan has so much magic, you may not see it yet, but it's what makes him evil. And it's what will make you just as heartless, as cruel," he said, smirking triumphantly. Elle felt her back hit the bars, she couldn't back away any farther, and he was right against the bars, leaving only about a foot in between them. "He'll take your heart and crush it, just like my Milah's was. Did you know I had a brother? I loved him, my big brother. Think about your precious boys, princess, would you like to watch any of them die? How about like mine did, because of Pan? He lied to him, and my brother died because he trusted the boy."

Elle felt tears prick her eyes from fear. He pulled out his sword and slid it through the bars so it pushed against her chest. The man's voice stayed low and he kept that triumphant smirk throughout his speech. He chuckled and swung the sword lazily, making shallow cuts on her. Before she could let herself believe him, and the sword could do any more damage, she pulled the tiny spark of magic inside her and threw it out. The last thing she saw was the pirate hitting the wall, then her vision went black.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Losing Magic, Losing Him

Elle had no idea how long she had been lying in that cage. She'd woken up after that first meeting with the hook-handed pirate to the empty little room, rusty cage, and her dull hair. At least some of her magic was coming back, enough to stop her bleeding cuts but that was about it. She didn't know what time it was, what day, or how much time had passed. She still didn't, all she knew was the man came back occasionally to bother her for information, and smack her around a bit, and she'd been brought water twice more. From time to time, little spurts of magic would shoot from her, trying to protect her, but it was never much and the man seemed to enjoy it. She hadn't had any food, and her stomach hurt from it.

"Ok," she thought aloud, trying to chase away the damned silence. She couldn't even hear the crew above or the ocean. "Last time I was starving, my stomach hurt around the…the third…day. A few days, that's not bad." She'd been here for a few days. Then she had another thought: where was Pan?

With nothing else to do, her magic still suspended, Elle couldn't stop herself from going down that train of thought. Pan hadn't come to save her, and there was no sign of the Lost Boys. Did she really not matter? But the boys had to care about her and want her back. If not for her herself, then for her magic or her knowledge of them.

What if the pirate was right? Pan was evil, and didn't care, and she was fooling herself? A wave of pain hit her stomach and she clutched it, clenching her jaw and squeezing the tears back. She wasn't going to cry, she'd cried once in Neverland and she wasn't going to ever again.

Her attention snapped to the door when it banged open. The man who brought her water was quiet, but the man with the hook wasn't. She unconsciously backed tighter into the corner of the cage as he strode toward her. His face was calculating, but not angry, which was a relief. He unlocked the cage door and kneeled in front of her, grabbing a handful of her hair. She yelped as he dragged her forward and out of the cage until she was half-sitting half-lying in the middle of the room. Another dirty man walked in and held her shoulders tightly enough to cause bruises as the hook-handed pirate sauntered around her.

Elle grit her teeth and looked into his blue eyes, and he understood. "I'll just cut to the chase and tell you," he smirked. "We've noticed your magic is returning quite quickly, and I must say I'm impressed. That spell was from Rumpelstiltskin himself, I'm sure you know him," Elle scowled but refused to make a sound. "I do hope you'll use your magic to perhaps call Pan here, so I can finally have that talk with him."

He stopped with his side facing her, and smirked over his shoulder. "I haven't seen a sign of him or any of the boys," he smirked, not missing her wince. "So you're going to summon him here, just like you did the Shadow."

"No," she said quietly, simply. She couldn't stop the fear that rose when his face became angry and he stepped towards her. "I can't," she added quickly, making him pause and cock his head. She'd bought herself a few seconds. "I'm already in Neverland, the Shadow won't come. And anyway, I only summoned the Shadow, and on accident, you can't summon Pan himself." He glared at her, and for a moment everything was quiet. The man holding her didn't even breathe, then the hook-handed pirate slapped her. Elle's head jerked to the side, but she looked back at him quickly, ignoring the dull sting. At least it was with his hand this time.

She pulled her legs under her so she was kneeling, and the other man's grip on her shoulders tightened. Not that it mattered, she didn't think she could stand anyway. "Well, if you won't use your magic, I will," he said. Elle bit back her laugh. She didn't even remember how to will her power to others anymore, Pan had given her such freedom and control. He drew his sword and stood behind her, grabbing her hair at her scalp and yanking her head back.

"No, no," she gasped, realizing what he meant. "It won't work, please." He just yanked painfully on her hair again and she bit her lip. She fought against protesting, against being afraid of losing all her magic, against being afraid of him. She bit her lip until it bled.

It was so fast, yet so slow. Elle squirmed and fought with every bit of the little energy she had, but the pirate's sword cut through her hair anyway. Immediately, the part severed flashed from white to brown, a light brown she'd seen before. On her mother. But she just barely remembered her when a blinding pain shot through her whole body. Elle couldn't even define it. She felt like fire was inside her, burning her from the inside out. Knives were being thrust into her chest, carving out her heart. Both pirates backed away in fear, the hook-handed one in anger as well. Elle was screaming from the pain, she heard herself beg for water.

The other pirate tried to reach out to her, but the contact hurt more and she pushed herself away. The pirate kept touching her anyway. All Elle could feel was the pain.

Elle didn't know how much time had passed when the knives and fire suddenly relented. Just as suddenly as the pain had come, it dissipated, and she was lying on the dirty floor of her cage, covered in sweat and throat raw from screaming.

Her hair that once trailed over the floor was now just below her shoulders. The missing weight felt weird, but she chuckled weakly. The hair he'd cut off had returned to what it would've been if she'd been born normal: the light brown hair of her mother. But her hair now was still white. The mistress had tried that once with just a few strands, but Elle didn't remember it being as terrible.

She was exhausted, barely able to even curl up onto her side, and her heart felt heavy. Overcome with despair and a dark emptiness, Elle's mind was almost blank. Almost. She did think a few things.

She still had her magic. This should have made her happier, but she couldn't find a single spark of warmth inside her. Peter Pan hadn't come for her, he was never going to. This should have made her sadder, but she couldn't feel anything at all. Just a numbness, or maybe it was acceptance. He wasn't going to come, even if she did try to summon him.

She had to stay strong anyway. She'd fought so hard.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Blood and Steel

PETER PAN'S POV

Peter Pan stood completely still, trying to channel his emotions and not lose it. He didn't even notice Felix step beside him as he felt the princess' emotions surge through him, uncontrolled and overwhelming.

"She's in so much pain," he groaned, trying to keep his own magic in check. This was the downside to being so connected to the island and everything on it: if the magic or emotions were strong enough, they could affect him. Felix let out a groan, just as strained. She was like a sister, Peter felt a twinge of sympathy but he didn't have the present mind to express it. "But it's unusual. I can barely feel her magic. It's there, but it's like looking through fogged glass. Her magic is being suppressed."

"Well, what are we going to do? It's been a full week, Pan?" Felix growled.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Peter snarled defensively. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"You do. I'm sorry," Felix said quietly. Peter thought he detected a hint of a smirk, but dropped it. The little princess' emotions suddenly stopped. They were still there, but very, very quiet.

"Three hours," Peter said, looking at the sun hovering just above the ocean. "It'll be dark and we can sneak on. He'll have guards posted, but we can handle them. Do you know why they haven't bothered to come ashore since capturing her?" Peter smirked slightly, he wasn't able to drag up a full one.

"Why?" Felix asked eagerly.

"They're scared," Peter was able to make his smirk a little bigger. "Go tell the boys. Three hours, and no mercy." Felix nodded and strode into the forest to camp.

Using the darkness to their advantage, the Lost Boys silently rowed boats to Jones' ship, each boy armed to the teeth. Climbing up the walls, the boys stood on the rails of the ship and faced the dozen or so pirates. Peter smirked as he crept around to the steering wheel silently. The pirates had their swords, but his boys had daggers, bows and arrows, clubs, spears, and slingshots. Much more prepared. The boys stood still as he'd ordered them before while he made himself comfortable leaning against the steering wheel.

The pirates had yelled and Jones himself emerged from his cabin. "Ah, hello, Captain," Peter called, smirking as the black-clad pirate whirled around and smirked at him. He spread his arms out.

"Ah, Pan, just the boy I've been wanting to see," he grinned. Peter raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, nodding for him to go on. "I have something, well," he chuckled, "two things you're very interested in."

"Oh, I love guessing games. I guess one is…," Peter feigned thinking. "The girl," he deadpanned, eyes narrowed. Jones nodded. Peter shrugged. "I don't really care about the other."

Jones grinned. "Yes you do. It'll defeat you, and I have it." Peter quickly thought of all things he knew might have a chance of destroying him. A small list. Jones would never have the magic possible to destroy his Shadow, or Skull Rock. Peter couldn't be killed by a sword, even directly to the heart. But defeat, not kill.

"It wouldn't happen to be a box, would it?" Peter asked enthusiastically, smiling falsely as Jones' smirk slipped.

"Very good, the little lad can think," Jones sneered. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Now, now, Jones. I just want my little magic pet back," Peter spread his arms, gesturing to the boys lined up on the ship. "We don't want any trouble."

"Why, Pan?" Jones smirked and began sauntering about the deck. "Why is she so special to you? To any of you?" He paused and cocked his head. "Actually, she isn't very important to you. Took you lads a while to finally come, I was thinking you never would." He shot Peter a malicious grin. "We were beginning to doubt you. She more than I, even I have more faith in you." That did it. Peter raised his fist, glaring into Jones' bright eyes, and snapped his fingers.

The deck became chaos within seconds as the boys, already wound up, jumped onto Jones' men and the two parties fought viciously. Peter's boys were as pissed as he was, and always enjoyed a good, bloody fight.

Peter himself slipped through the boys and men, pacing the deck as he felt for their little princess' aura. As he neared the stairs into the lower decks, he finally felt it. It was so faint, still suppressed, but so weak from the emotion fueling it. It was just despair and emptiness, and Peter nearly felt physical pain upon knowing it. Throwing himself down the stairs he followed the shaky aura through the entire lower deck, then down a small, slightly hidden set of stairs. It was just a few steps, and then Peter ducked into a small room. It was about the size of two boys' tents, and was so dark Peter had to put his hands in front of him while his eyes adjusted. In the corner was a faint white light, and Peter grinned when he saw it. He practically ran to it, happy she was alive enough to be light, even if just a bit. Then his hands hit rusty metal bars.

Peter felt anger swell, and the bars turned to piles of silver and brown dust. He stomped in them as he knelt next to her, his eyes finally adjusting to show him the little girl curled on her side on the dirty ground. His heart stopped, she wasn't moving. Images flashed behind his eyes: the Shadow bringing him the princess, the first times she went swimming and hunting with him, the two fighting, finding her and Felix asleep in the morning.

Then her fingers wrapped tightly around his, and Peter looked down to see her grey-blue eyes open. Gasping in relief, grabbing her thin, pale face and he kissed her full on the mouth. Her lips were dry and she didn't react, but they were so soft and for a moment Peter forgot where he was. Her fingers stayed wrapped around his, and he yanked himself away in shock. Something else caught his attention. Something on her face was wrong. He leaned back and looked her over.

She was barely conscious, her breathing shallow, and covered in dirt and dried blood. One cheek was covered in a thin layer of dried blood, bruises covered her temple and arms, shallow cuts with crusted blood were all over her.

"Peter," she coughed out. Her voice was so quiet and thin and sad. Peter saw red. Hooking his arms around her back and under her legs, he picked her up and cradled her to his chest and practically flew up the stairs to the main deck.

Spotting Felix prowling on the outside of the fighting, watching for any boy who needed help and waiting for Peter's orders, Peter nudged him and put the princess gently into his arms. Felix's eyes widened and his face twisted when he saw her, but Peter put his hand on his shoulder.

"Stay with her, I'm killing Jones," Peter growled and ran at the captain before Felix could respond. He pulled out his dagger and swiped at Jones' back, leaving a cut much shallower than he would've liked. Jones turned, focusing on him instead of Robert, and the two became locked in each other. Peter's body wasn't even in his control as he fought, going completely on instinct as his mind was full of different ways to kill him. He should've paid more attention, been curious as to why Jones' sword was on fire and he was far stronger than a human man should be. But all Peter wanted was to see Jones' bloody, still body at his feet. He was getting hurt, he could feel blood running down his torso and arms, but he saw blood on Jones too and that's all he cared about. Besides, mortal wounds wouldn't kill him.

"Peter," a voice called, tight and broken but loud. A girl's voice. Peter shoved Jones off of him and turned, seeing her struggling weakly in Felix's arms. Felix was holding her firmly but gently, murmuring in her ear and trying to calm her down. Peter jumped down to the deck and took her in his arms instead. Her eyes, now mostly blue, were wide open but glazed over and she kept squirming.

Peter looked at Felix. "Make sure the boys are safe, and get these damned pirates away from my island." Felix nodded, and Peter added quickly, "keep them on the edge only." Then everything went black for a second.

Peter blinked and he was standing in front of his tent, his princess now still in his arms but her eyes were still open and she was breathing. Peter set her down onto his cot and smoothed back her hair. He frowned, noticing it fell to just past her shoulders, but ignored it. It was still white and glowing, so she was still okay. Smoothing back her hair with one hand and murmuring to comfort her, Peter gingerly dabbed a wet cloth to her skin to clean it so he could better see the damage.

When her skin was back to its usual light color and she was mostly clean, Peter felt the ship on the very edge of Neverland and felt Felix's aura slowly returning to the mainland and camp. Peter nodded to himself, not having the energy to even smirk. He lay down next to her, brushing his fingers lightly through her still-dirty hair to try to keep her calm.

Peter heard the boys come into camp and immediately go to their tents, just as exhausted as he was. He didn't even get up, he heard groans but no one sounded like they were in attention-worthy pain. Peter fell asleep hugging her, trying to calm her down as she kept struggling and whimpering.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Waiting and Fighting

DANIEL'S POV:

Daniel woke far after the sun was up, and grew nervous. Pan would have his arse for this! But everything was quiet. Daniel sat up and saw Robert lying on the cot across the tent from him, still asleep. Quietly crawling out of their shared tent, Daniel saw that the camp was peaceful. No boys were going in or out, he didn't hear any hollering or games. That could mean they were just further in the forest, but still, Pan would never let them sleep in like this.

Swallowing his nerves, he poked his head into Pan's tent and sucked in a breath through his teeth. Elle was curled up on Pan's cot, her pretty hair now short and filthy, and had her eyes closed but was squirming around and whimpering slightly. Pan had obviously taken care of her a bit because her light skin was clean, but it showed the bruises and cuts all over her. Pan himself looked about half-asleep, sitting and keeping her on the cot with his arms wrapped around her but clearly exhausted. He'd probably been up all night.

"Pan," Daniel breathed uncertainly, getting his attention. He wasn't sure what he wanted, it hurt to see Elle so hurt and upset. Daniel himself had never had a sister, but he'd had five younger brothers before Neverland and had just always been a big-brother type. He didn't know what he could do, obviously Pan was working on her. "What can I do?"

Pan nodded gratefully. "Uh, I need," he sighed and drifted off. Daniel grimaced, he'd never seen the leader of the Lost Boys even slightly weak or tired. But Pan looked plain helpless, looking down at Elle with a drawn face.

"How 'bout some herbs? For medicine?" Daniel suggested quietly, hoping Pan wouldn't snap at him. Pan possessed such magic, and was proud of it. "Sometimes people need ta heal naturally, too."

Pan nodded weakly. "Go on, then," he ordered, but Daniel was already off.

FELIX'S POV

Felix sat cross-legged on Pan's cot, keeping Elle's head in his lap as she writhed and cried out weakly. Four hours ago, he'd practically dragged Pan into his own tent to sleep, promising to watch over Elle and tell him if anything changed, even though Felix knew Pan would feel any changes anyway.

"Shhh, Elle, it's me, it's Felix, it's ok," he murmured, feeling tears prick his eyes as he told her this for what felt like the hundredth time. She seemed to get a bit quieter and nudged her head deeper against his arm, but still kept moving. It was such a strange movement: it was like she was trying to escape something, yet she hadn't fallen off of the cot even when no one was holding her. He could tell she was in pain, but she wasn't bleeding anywhere anymore and Pan had checked her over to find no broken bones or permanent damage. Her hair was light brown but seemed to faintly glow, she was still alive and seemed to have traces of magic. Felix had snorted when Pan had told him this, as if either of them really still cared about her magic. But Pan had explained that, to someone so powerful, magic was like a second life force: it would be almost impossible for her to survive without it.

Felix was stroking her matted hair and talking quietly to her when Daniel walked in carrying a full sack of plants in his arms and his little brother, Harry, in tow. He placed it on the floor and began pulling out different types of plants, naming them while Harry began organizing them on the floor in front of the cot.

"Sorry I took so long, had ta circle the island for some a' this stuff," Daniel started, but Felix just shook his head.

"Just get on with it," he said, voice low. Daniel jerked his head at Harry and the two set to work.

"Aloe vera leaves 'n' marigold for the skin wounds, they'll soothe her skin 'n' help 'em heal. Elderberry leaves 'n' berries, these'll help fight infection 'n' maybe stop whatever pain she's in," Daniel listed. Harry took his knife and some rocks and began cutting and mashing the plants into pastes and pieces. With a nod from Felix, Harry began spreading the paste on the larger cuts and bruises, wincing when she did but whispering soothing words to her. Felix half listened to each, Daniel instructing Harry and Harry promising Elle that they were helping her. He wasn't sure if she heard because her eyes stayed closed but she did seem to calm down a bit.

"This is dogwood 'n' passion flower. They should calm the anxiety 'n' help her sleep," Daniel finished, starting on a separate concoction of the two herbs.

The two began dabbing the paste on her and helping her drink, Felix keeping her in his lap the whole time. Daniel told Harry to leave once they finished. "I don't want him ta see too much a' this," he reasoned. Felix understood. The boys enjoyed fighting their enemies or intruders, selfish grown-ups, since they deserved to suffer for trying to use the boys and the magic. But Elle had done nothing to the boys except be a part of them, nearly all of them looked at her like a sister by now. No boy ever liked to see their fellow Lost One in pain, and Pan always healed them immediately.

But she was in pain, and it was their fault, his and Pan's especially. Pan had been trying all night to heal her with magic, but it wasn't working, Pan couldn't heal her. At least they had Daniel, always so perceptive and compassionate; Felix remembered Daniel when he first came to the island. He wasn't anything special, not at first, but then he'd proven himself to be an incredible addition once he and Pan had looked closer at him.

His little brother had come first, sent away from their home of negligent parents by Daniel to the land where they could be free children forever. Daniel had followed him, Harry, about a month later after he'd found homes for their other siblings who had refused to believe in Neverland. Their parents, despite the way they treated their children, had been the town's doctors, and Daniel knew almost as much as they did. He taught Harry everything, and taught most of the boys at least the basics, and worked right alongside Pan if anyone got hurt.

After telling Felix he would reapply the pastes and feed her more every few hours, Daniel left to find the other boys. Or so Felix thought. He reappeared a few minutes later with Louis.

"Let us take shifts, ya look exhausted 'n' Pan is sleepin' like the dead," Daniel insisted.

"No, I'm fine," Felix said, and glared at him to assert his authority. Daniel just sighed.

"No disrespect, Felix, but ya need ta rest. We are perfectly capable a' takin' care a' her, she's our sister too," he said, voice firm. Felix continued to glare, but the boy held his own and finally Felix gave in.

"Fine. In two hours. Six hour shifts each," he bit, and Daniel nodded.

"I or Harry'll be 'round for the medicines," Felix nodded and Daniel left.

COLIN'S POV

Colin's first shift watching Elle was three days after the attack, and he couldn't find an excuse to not take his turn. He didn't want to watch her, look at the incurable pain she was in, and know it was all his fault. Pan blamed himself, Felix blamed himself, all the boys blamed themselves but they were all wrong. It was so obvious that Pan cared specially for her. At a time that had been an advantage to Colin, but now it made him feel even worse.

He sat his six hours in pain, watching Elle squirm and cry out softly, her eyes occasionally opening but not seeing anything. Paranoid, Colin thought she sensed he was there and what he'd done, and he thought she seemed to struggle more.

"I'm so sorry, please, I'm sorry Elle," Colin whispered after four hours, a few tears dripping down his cheeks. "Please get better and I promise I'll come clean, I'll tell them everything just please get better," he begged, desperate for her to stop. Her fingers wrapped loosely around the edge of his sleeve, since he sat cross-legged on the floor with his arms and head next to her on the cot. He gasped, but she didn't do anything else unusual. She also didn't remove her grip.

The last two hours of his shift he stayed silent, unable to tell if she was calmer or not. He studied her, trying to look past the sad sight and find something useful. Colin was observant, he picked up and remembered details, that was mainly why Captain Jones had taken him in and to Neverland.

He noticed she looked like she was fighting something, trying to escape, but she wasn't moving in any direction more than about a foot. Her hair, light brown when Pan had brought her back, was still mostly brown but now had streaks of white and had a tiny, almost undetectable glow to it. He didn't know much about magic, but her hair had been all white and bright and so long when he'd met her. Colin unexplainably thought of worms, which regrew their tails when they were cut off.

Michael, a boy much younger than Colin, finally peeked in to start his shift and help up a necklace. "I found the stones on the beach, I looked all day for them," he beamed. Then his smile wobbled. "Do you think she'll like it? Girls like pretty stuff to wear, right? Maybe it'll help her feel better." Colin cracked a smile, it really was cute. Of course, this just made him feel more guilty. He just nodded and walked out of the tent, intent of finding Pan or Felix.

He found both just about a mile outside of camp, their backs to him and both of their arms crossed. Colin hesitantly stepped up to them, coughing to break them out of their tense murmuring. Due to his secret association with Captain Jones, and his hand in Elle's fate, Colin was already nervous whenever talking to either of them for fear of them finding out. Now, seeing Pan's face made him nearly faint. It wasn't intimidating, but it was terrifying.

Pan's face was thinner and his expression was tense and slightly angry. But that wasn't it. His brown eyes, which Colin had always seen sparkling with mischief and freedom, were so different. They were dull, as if the life had just been sucked out of them. There was a tiny spark in them, though, but it kept flickering. Colin knew he felt something for Elle, but he didn't realize it was this. Felix barked at him, refocusing his attention.

"I-I just wanted to let you know Michael's taken over," he said quietly, jerking his head back towards camp. Pan didn't react, just looked at him, but Felix nodded tiredly. "Also, I have a couple ideas about her," this got their fierce attention.

"Spit it out," Pan half-growled. Colin gulped.

"Well, you know how her h-hair was white, and, and, now it's brown," Colin began, swallowing his fear. He had to give at least ideas, perhaps it would help redeem him, even though they didn't blame him in the first place. He needed to redeem himself to, well, himself. "But there've been streaks of white showing up, and it looks like it glows. Worms regrow their tails when they're cut off, and Jones cut her hair. Since her hair is magic, I thought maybe it's kind of like that. Like it died, sort of, because it got cut off. But now it's growing itself back," he finished, smiling shakily. A bit of hope lightened Pan's eyes, and a ghost of a smile played on Felix's mouth.

"So she has a chance, her magic could be coming back. That's not ridiculous," Felix said, excited but still scared.

"Maybe," Pan croaked. "It's just an idea." Colin nodded in agreement, not wanting to get their hopes too high. It was just a theory, he didn't know anything about magic. But he could feel hope growing in his chest anyway. Pan knew everything about magic, and if he granted his theory any credit, even just the maybe, then there must be some hope. Colin turned to walk back to camp as Pan and Felix returned to their quiet conversation.

He'd gone four steps when he remembered another observation he'd had. He himself couldn't do anything with it, but Pan and even Felix were powerful, maybe they could look inside her mind or something.

"Oh, and, um," he called, turning back to face them. They turned their heads in sync, it was a bit funny how similar they acted sometimes. "She's in pain," he started, but Felix began to roll his eyes and Pan snarled. Colin finished his thought quickly, "but I don't think it's a pain from outside. I think it's inside her, something's going on inside her mind and body. That's what she's trying to get away from. I think she knows she's here, we're here, but she's fighting something we don't see." He scampered back to camp as soon as he said the last word, not able to face them anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The First, Last, and Only Time

PETER PAN'S POV

Peter didn't know how many days it had been since they'd rescued her from Jones, and his princess was still sick. Or whatever she was. He believed Colin's observations, but they didn't change anything. He still couldn't do anything more for her, Daniel and Harry had fixed her up physically and if Colin was right, and her struggle was internal, he just had to wait for her to win the battle. She would, he had to believe it.

Today she'd made so much progress, or what Peter thought was progress. The sun had risen to her squirming and crying as usual, but by now, late afternoon, she was almost completely still, eyes closed, and very quiet. He had stayed with her all day, hating the shifts and the boys knew not to challenge him. It was just her curled up on the cot with her head in his lap, her hair spread across his legs. He ran his fingers absentmindedly through it, Joshua and Colin had teamed up yesterday and finally cleaned it. That was good, Peter could see it better and he took it as a good sign that it was completely white again.

Pressing his lips to her forehead, he sighed and thought over the events involving Jones again for the millionth time. It was all his fault. If Peter had just decided to get rid of Jones as soon as he felt him arrive, none of this would've happened. He couldn't even remember his reasons for not attacking immediately, but he was sure they weren't worth this. Not even the fact that Jones had the Box was worth this. What useless information, Jones couldn't even get close enough to him to use it. He pressed light little kisses to her forehead and cheek, silently begging his little princess to just be okay again.

He jerked his head up when he heard the tent's flap open, and stared wordlessly at Felix as he came in.

"Boys are heading to sleep," he said blankly, looking back at Peter with tired eyes. "Anything?" Peter just shook his head.

Peter sighed and shifted, laying himself down on his side next to her.

Felix lay on the floor next to the cot, an action he'd been doing for the last few days. Both slept fitfully, and Felix had insisted that it made him feel a bit better to be near her and Peter was hell-bent on not moving her. Colin's observations had boosted Felix's argument: if she did have any awareness of them, Felix's presence would definitely be a comfort. Peter felt unnaturally bitter at this, he was sure his presence was good, too. He was the only one powerful enough to be of help, after all.

Peter always slept lightly, so something woke him with only an hour or so before sunrise. He opened his eyes and looked around, but nothing was different. Except his princess, who had changed from being curled in on herself with her back to him. Now, she was facing him with her torso curled around his, her head on his chest, and her fingers wrapped tightly around the collar of his shirt. He gasped, and gingerly scooped her into his arms as he sat up. She hadn't been making such big movements, and only twice had the boys reported her holding onto them. Perhaps she really was aware of them, perhaps she was finally waking up. Peter shuffled until he was sitting up, her legs curled on his lap and her head pressed against his chest. He tilted her head so he was looking down into her face and nudged Felix, who stared wordlessly and clenched his jaw, both of them waiting desperately.

ELLE'S POV

Pain and darkness everywhere. Elle's body, Elle's mind, was burning with pain she couldn't describe and didn't know the source of. She didn't know or care how much time had passed since the pirate had cut her hair.

She had been tired. So tired and numb. And then it had come back again.

And then she'd felt calloused hands softly touching her face and picking her up. They felt familiar. She thought she'd spoke to him. She wasn't sure if any coherent sound had come out. She felt pressure. The pain stopped. Then the pressure went away. And the pain came back. Peter had been there. He had.

She'd felt Felix's strong, wiry arms. Felix held her. But the pain stayed. Peter. The pain had gone away when Peter was there. She tried to call to him. She couldn't even hear herself.

Just pain. She just hurt. She was burning inside. She was too weak to move. She knew someone was with her but she couldn't see who. She knew because there was a pressure on her head. It was faint but she forced herself to remember it. Sometimes she thought her fingers held something. But her body burned too much for her to try to see.

The pain was blinding. She was being ripped apart. Only to be shoved and poorly sewn back together. Her bones turned to dust. But her limbs moved. Her chest was sore as it healed from the knives that had carved into it. It was unnatural and burned.

She thought it was slowing. She couldn't be sure. At one point, day or night, her chest had felt fine. No aching. No burning. No knives or poor stitching. Her body was still on fire. The pain still blinded her and she didn't know anything else. Had she ever known anything else?

A while later, maybe it was minutes or maybe it was years, the pain stopped. Just suddenly there was no fire, no pain. It all left. And she was just tired and sore, but she was okay now and her breathing was normal. She couldn't open her eyes, but she felt legs crossed under hers, and her head was resting against something hard and flat. Something under it was moving, a pulsing that was so comforting. Warm, solid things were wrapped around her back, they felt good. She almost didn't want to open her eyes because she felt so safe and warm and good, but she needed to know what was going on. She didn't want to see that cage again, but she forced herself to open her eyes.

She saw brown eyes, light brown curls, and full lips being chewed on by white teeth. The face was lit by a dim, pale, greenish light, but it still looked wonderful. The face split into the biggest smile she'd ever seen. Ever seen on it. She recognized this face, and the memories all came back and she was home again. She felt herself smile weakly, even though the place started spinning slowly.

PETER PAN'S POV

Staring into his princess' open, clear blue eyes, Peter smiled so largely his cheeks felt weird. He couldn't stop it, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Felix scoot closer and reach out, tentatively brushing her shoulder with his fingertips. She smiled up at Peter, weakly but it was still true, and he felt his heart skip beats. He was so happy, she was awake, she was here. She reached up and slipped her fingers over Felix's, pressing his into her shoulder and trying to tilt her head to see him. A bit reluctantly, Peter shifted her so her back was against his chest, keeping his arms tightly around her, so she could look at Felix.

Peter had no idea how long the three of them stayed like that, he and Felix just staring at her with almost blank expressions while the little princess looked at them and around the tent, regaining her bearings. The boys didn't dare say anything, not sure what to say and what she was able to hear.

Finally, Harry stepped into the tent, face blank but eyes sad, ready to take his shift. He stopped dead when he saw the two boys sitting up, holding her, and her awake. A smile almost as big as Peter's and Felix's had been at first broke out on his face and he darted out of the tent. Peter could hear him going through the camp, hollering and waking them all up.

Within minutes, pretty much all of the Lost Boys were crowding into Peter's tent trying to see that she was really okay again, and talk to her. Peter felt her shrink into his chest, and he ordered the boys out while he finished up healing her. They complied immediately, the last to leave was the newer boy, Colin, who looked at her a bit strangely. He was happy, but he also seemed a bit nervous, his eyes kept shifting around the tent.

Once everyone left, including Felix, his princess turned a bit in his arms and looked up at him with a confused, questioning expression. Peter opened his mouth but the words got stuck in his throat. He wanted to just look at her, he didn't want to talk, to tell her it was his fault she went through…whatever that was.

"Princess," he started, but it sounded more like a question. She nodded, and a little smile appeared. He looked at her, opening and closing his mouth several times. This was a first, Peter Pan not knowing what to say or how to say it. Someone document this, it may be the first time. It was definitely the only time he remembered. "I'm sorry," he settled finally. She nodded again.

Her eyes were so wide, Peter could see all the trust and relief in them. Then the words just spilled out. "I'm sorry, please, know that I'm sorry," she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed, nuzzling her head in his neck.

"It's alright, just please tell me what happened," her voice was so sweet and quiet, Peter held her tighter, keeping her against him, and painfully started.

"That pirate is Killian Jones. He came here for the first time with his older brother as an officer, looking for Dreamshade. Their king told them it could heal anything, he lied, and his brother scratched himself with it." Peter told the story as quickly as he could, trying to gloss over most of it, but he knew from her expression that she wasn't buying it. He, however, didn't regret that event at all. It was their fault, grown-ups refusing to listen to children and doing stupid things in the name of the petty values of another grown-up. But he did wish it had never happened, so that he wouldn't be seeing her sad, slightly confused reaction.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think he'd actually step foot on the island," Peter finished quickly, scared. After a week of fearing she wouldn't wake up, that his princess would be taken away from him for his own foolishness, the last thing he could handle was her being upset at him. He almost chuckled, never in eternity would Peter have believed he'd ever be so fragile. This was definitely the first time in all his history, and he promised himself it would be the last. He felt the apologies spill from his lips, hoping Jones hadn't completely dashed any trust or kindness she had towards him. He felt his anger grow. "I'm so, so sorry. He'll pay, I'll make him pay, I promise," he growled, unconsciously clutching her tighter. Her arms lifted and weakly rested around his neck, trying to hug him. Burying his face in her shoulder and hair, Peter swallowed his anger for now.

He leaned back and looked into her face again, and felt himself melting into those pretty eyes. "I'm so proud of you, you fought so hard and you were so strong," he breathed, and, before he could stop himself, he brushed his lips against hers. They felt so soft, and so warm and alive.

ELLE'S POV

His lips were so unexpected, and touched hers so briefly she didn't even have time to process it. Pan pulled away from Elle's face quietly and his lips moved, but she didn't really listen to what he asked. Her mind was still reeling, and all she could drag up was that his lips were soft and it sent sharp tingles through her body and to her fingertips. That was a new kind of contact, she'd never seen the boys do it and had never done it herself. But she'd read a lot of books, lips touching lips was a kiss. Her first kiss, her only kiss.

"Princess?" Pan asked, jostling her slightly to snap her out of her thoughts. Elle's eyes darted to his lips before she blinked them up to his face immediately, mentally cursing her slightly heating face. "I asked how you're feeling? You haven't said anything," he bit his lip nervously, and Elle forced herself not to be fascinated by it.

"I'm okay," she said, her voice shaky, but the smile—a genuine one, small but bigger than she'd ever seen—he gave made her keep pushing words out. "Just weak," she paused, and looked into his eyes. Something was in them, something she'd seen before, she thought. She'd seen it as a tiny, almost-imagined flicker, then she'd seen it somewhere else too…in the pirate's eyes. She cringed at the thought, but relaxed almost immediately. It had been hooded, distorted in the pirate's eyes, and it was hooded in Pan's too. In her peripheral vision, she saw Pan's eyebrow arch, but she couldn't stop staring hard into his eyes, trying to chase that thing.

Felix stepped into the tent, pulling her out of it. Pan's arms loosened around her as she turned to embrace the blonde, who stooped down to wrap her in his arms. As he picked her up, lightly tickling her, her cracked giggles mixed with his low chuckle and she dismissed Pan's eyes. What could such an evil pirate and a complicated boy possibly both feel?

As Felix put her down, Pan told him to leave again, but Elle grabbed Felix's wrist and made to follow him. She turned back to Pan when his fingers gripped her shoulder. She noticed they dug into her bone more, even though his grip was light. She tried not to think about how much thinner she was now.

"I want to go outside, I feel better," she pleaded. A slight wave of dizziness came over and she gripped Felix's wrist tighter. His fingers curled up around her wrist, sensing her need for something steady. "I want food, and, and," she searched for something else because Pan didn't look convinced enough. "I don't want to be inside, I've been in the dark long enough," she mumbled. Pan's eyes widened slightly and released her, his fingers skimming down her shoulder blade. Elle bit down the shivers it caused, not understanding them, and followed Felix.

As soon as they were sitting in front of the fire pit, Felix tilted his head at her and wrapped his arm loosely around her back. "You alright?" he whispered, grimacing. Elle managed a half smile.

"Scared, and weak, but I'm fine. Just don't let it happen again, please?" she whispered. He nodded, the beads in his hair clacking lightly, and handed her a small bit of food.

"Slowly, get used to having food again. You know the drill," his smirk held no humor, but hers did. Elle surprised herself at how calm she was acting, but she was back home now. She felt safe again, the pain was gone. She didn't want to dwell on the pirates, just like she didn't ever dwell on her life in her tower room. Neverland was her place of freedom.

"Oh, Michael made you this," Felix held up a necklace made of twine braided together, and pretty rocks hanging from it. "He thought it would help make you feel better. Girls like pretty things, right?" he smirked. She smiled softly and looped it around her neck. It was so long it fell down her sternum, but the rocks were small so she tucked it under her dress, keeping the smooth, cold rocks safe against her skin.

"Sorry," she said quietly after a minute. Felix raised an eyebrow. "For getting myself caught." Felix just glared and shook his head, not even needing words for her to understand: _absolutely not your fault_. He'd given her the same look, a bit less intensely, quite a few times when she caused small accidents training.

"Don't be mad at Pan, he didn't mean for this to happen," he offered, and she shot back the same look. Felix grinned gently. "Of course, you would never be mad at him."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Treasure

PETER PAN'S POV

Peter grinned as he cast the curse, trapping the ship in its own little bubble on the edge of Neverland. The pirates couldn't sail out, not even with magic beans, and their bubble was heavily inhabited with all sorts of miseries: mosquitoes, sharks, no wind whatsoever, relentlessly hot days, freezing nights, rodents, and he'd alerted the mermaids. As beautiful and neutral as they might be, mermaids considered human blood a rare delicacy. The pirates were tortured by these things, seeming fairly little, but they couldn't leave Neverland, so they would deal with them for eternity. Peter preferred this over just slaughtering them all. Watching them slowly go mad was far more satisfying, and a far more adequate punishment for even thinking of hurting her. He grinned as the sun was almost finished setting, beginning their first of many freezing nights.

A nervous cough and shuffling of feet made him turn, eyebrow raised. One of the boys, Colin, climbed out of the bushes and stood next to him on the cliff. Peter hardly considered him new by now, a week or two and the boy had adjusted well to Neverland life.

"What?" He could've, should've, been kinder, but he wasn't in the mood.

"The captain really does have that thing, the little box," he suggested hesitantly, looking down.

"Pandora's Box?" Peter scoffed. Colin nodded quickly.

"When we were f-fighting, one of the, the, windows to the quarters b-broke, and, and, and I saw it," he stumbled. Why was he so nervous, Peter wasn't being that scary? "Little gray box with lots of gears and stuff. And a red thing on top."

"Ah," Peter let out a breath. So Jones hadn't been bluffing. "He does have it then," he said slowly, eyeing the ship. Then a plan formed.

"What's it do, Pan?" Colin asked, voice stronger with his curiosity.

"Oh, it's a cute little piece of magic, really," Peter smirked. It was actually very dangerous to him, but none of the boys except Felix would know how to use it if they even had it. And as for the girl, well, she could work it, definitely. Without knowing how, she could get it to open on accident. But she wouldn't. He doubted Jones even knew. But Jones could give it to others in the Enchanted Forest who did, like the Dark One. "People think it's worse than it is," he said quickly to Colin. The boy nodded, dirty hair flopping against his forehead. Then went still.

"There's another thing, you're not going to like it," he said so quietly Peter, even with his magically enhanced hearing, almost missed it.

"Well, spit it out, then," Peter rolled his eyes.

"Hook knows how to use it, I think Elle might've said or done something," Colin said quietly, eyes on the floor. Peter felt anger boil.

"What?" he growled.

"I, I, I mean, he was so determined to get information, and you saw what he did," Colin shook as he spoke. "Any of us would've cracked under that, I think e-even you. And she's a girl," he drifted off, but Peter elbowed him to keep it up. If he was going to incriminate a fellow Neverlander, especially another under Peter's reign, he had to have some damn impressive reasons. "She's so powerful, she could've even shown him on accident. And he did cut her hair, he probably used it before. A-and, she stopped you from killing him on the ship."

Peter felt his mind go blank and numb. Jones did have the box, and Colin was right, odds were he figured it out. If she helped or not, and intentionally or not, was just another thing Peter didn't like not knowing for certain.

Would his princess really betray him?

He did kidnap her from her home. But she said she hated it, she never spoke of it.

He did intend to use her for her magic, and even said so. He hadn't yet, but they both knew he still would—and could—if he wanted. Did he want to? Yes, magic is power.

He'd given her freedom, a new life, brothers to play with and be with. Would she betray him?

"I just think that, maybe…maybe Hook offered her something else, even just to stop hurting her. She was so awful when you first brought her back…" Colin didn't want to say anymore, and Peter didn't need him to. His vision blurred but he blinked and it cleared again. Well, she was one of them. Peter didn't tolerate betrayal, not from anyone no matter what the circumstances. He'd killed only two boys in all the years he'd been on the island, but they were all aware of the rules and the consequences of breaking them.

"You called him Hook?" He glanced to the side at Colin, eyebrow arched and a smirk forming.

"I heard some of the men yelling it, and I thought it made an appropriate nickname" Colin smirked right back, a sudden confidence now that they had another topic.

Peter chuckled, "Definitely does."

Peter gestured for him to go back to camp, while he transported himself onto the top of the ship's mast. Unaffected, he reveled in the men's moans and curses as they scrambled to shelter themselves from the air, mosquitoes, and rodents.

He only had to wait a few minutes before sauntering into the captain's quarters, shutting the door and admiring how well insulated it was. All the windows sealed and candles lit, the cabin was of decent temperature. Peter decided to let it go, it would be harder for them if they had little hopes like this. Jones straightened and sneered at him.

"What can I help you with, boy?" the pirate bowed mockingly.

"Sweet dreams," Peter chuckled at the pirate's confused face as he threw a handful of powder at him. Jones collapsed on the floor, sitting against the desk, fast asleep. Peter stepped over him and dug through the room until he found the box. Believing in the magic of Neverland, he created a fake one and placed it where he found it.

Appearing back in his tent, Peter sent Pandora's Box with his Shadow to hide and care for it and flopped onto his cot. Grumbling slightly, he ignored how cold and big the empty thing felt as he tried to sleep. Tomorrow morning, bright and early, he was waking everyone up for a little show.

COLIN'S POV

Colin trudged back to camp, trying not to let his heavy heart show. The boys greeted him normally, not sparing any second glances. This made him smile to himself, he had a usual. He really was part of them now, free to play with the boys and stay young for eternity.

The only twinge was that he had had to blame the girl. But Pan would know if Hook ever acted on his knowledge, Colin had to give him something to throw his scent off. He just thanked whatever gods may or may not exist that Pan had believed his crappy performance. He was so scared, and so undeniably guilty! Colin again thanked the gods for his own skills, perceptive and quiet as he was. He knew Pan definitely had specific feelings toward her, even if Pan himself didn't, and they were allowing Colin to easily sway the great boy.

Oh, he was going to be the cause of such pain. But he'd learned Pan's nature by now, tough and selfish and dominating. And he knew Elle's, quiet and gentle and forgiving but with a core of steel. He'd get over her, and she'd survive on or off the island without him. Colin promised himself he would make sure she didn't die, or Pan didn't kill her. He had to do something to redeem himself, even just a bit.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Always Remember Me

Elle was literally yanked awake by Felix. She grunted as her arm jolted, but once she blinked her eyes open she froze. Ice felt as though it was running own her back. Felix's face was blank, eyes and jaw tight. And rather urgently pulling at her.

"What? Has something happened?" she asked sharply, jumping to her feet and shaking the blanket off of her. Roughly running her fingers through her hair—which still felt incredibly strange—she tried to think of why she was being so urgently woken. Pan didn't like people to sleep in, but she followed Felix out of the tent to find it only an hour or so after dawn. "Is someone hurt? Are the pirates back? Has someone come?" But Felix didn't even respond.

The Lost Boys were standing in a semicircle on the edge of the campsite, but she couldn't see what they could possibly be looking at. Finally she yanked back on his arm, making him spin on his foot and stumble to her. She narrowed her eyes and stared into his, fingers tight around his. "Felix, what the hell is going on?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and down his thin face. "Pan just ordered everyone up and to gather. Not that unusual, but he just seemed off," he said uneasily. Then he shrugged and walked over to the boys, her in tow, and shoved his way to the front. The boys parted easily, allowing Felix to stand slightly in front of them and her slightly behind him. Pan stood facing them all, running his brown eyes over them quickly, as if not really seeing them. His eyes met hers and Elle saw how uncharacteristically dull they were. Startled, she stumbled a step back and further behind Felix.

"Boys, today I must deliver unfortunate news," Pan began, his voice loud but hard. "Jones did indeed have something, a potential threat to me. Two things, in fact." There was a faint rustle as Elle, along with all the boys including Felix, glanced around in confusion. "Both we took back, winning the game. Of course," he and the boys snickered. Then his face grew serious again and his eyes narrowed.

"But, my brothers, Jones was using magic as he fought. I know you all noticed this, the strength and fiery swords. Not to worry, lads, that's the best he can do. I can do better," he smirked. "Unfortunately, Jones knew how to use that second weapon, when he shouldn't have. I regret this, but it seems we have a traitor in our midst. Someone who showed Jones how to potentially destroy Neverland, and us all with it."

A gasp went through the entire crowd, and Elle glanced up at Felix in confusion. He looked just as surprised as the rest of them, which made her nervous. He always knew Pan's motives, plans, everything. Why did Pan keep this from even him?

"You all know I do not tolerate betrayal, no matter the circumstances. You all know the consequences," his narrowed, burning eyes scanned slowly over each face as he continued. "No matter if you choose to betray me willingly, are scared into it, tricked, bribed, tortured." He finished and his eyes fell into Elle's.

He raised his hand, turning his fist to an open palm in the process. Elle yelped as ropes appeared around her wrists and dragged her back until she slammed into a tree. Her back was against it, the ropes on her wrists pulled tight and stretching her arms back. Just as she'd been held her very first days in Neverland. The boys began to react but were quieted by a glare from Pan. Felix, however, stepped to him, chests only inches apart.

"Pan, what the hell are you doing?" he demanded, voice quiet and gravelly. Elle didn't say anything herself, white hair whipping around her face as she tried to wriggle free and come up with reasons for this. Her hair was lifted with a nonexistent breeze and glowed brighter, and she felt power begin to warm her veins as her confusion slowly mingled with anger and fear.

"Your little sister here doesn't seem to love you," Pan said loudly as he sauntered to her. With only a step between them, his voice lowered but the Lost Boys could still hear. His eyes drilled into hers, the words slid to her. "Even after all we've done for you."

Her eyes widened and she struggled harder, fear forgotten. "What? I would never do that, you bast—" she began, voice louder than his and full of the disbelief and anger boiling in her chest. But she was cut off by her head suddenly being turned to the side, one cheek stinging and the other pressed against the tree bark. In shock, she felt her knees weaken and she slid to the forest floor, silent. He'd slapped her. None of the boys had ever hurt her outside of their games, and the words felt like they'd been ripped out of her throat.

"This is why girls don't come to Neverland," Pan practically hissed, taking a step away so he could face the Lost Boys as well. They were as silent as she, questions held back by bitten lips and shifting eyes. Felix's whole body was tight and stiff, but his eyes looked like they could turn Pan to ashes. "They're all weak and cunning. They don't care about us, not me or any of you." Elle snapped herself out of her shock and quietly began to work at the ropes, anger just barely contained. She used as little magic as possible, not wanting Pan to sense it. He was too busy lying about her anyway, and she bit back a snarl.

"Now, we all remember what we do to those who are disloyal," Pan faced her again, a humorless smirk painted onto his face. A bow and arrow appeared in his hand and he raised it. Elle didn't even care about his face or eyes anymore, she was too angry. She was surprised her hair wasn't blinding anyone, actually. Not care about them, she scoffed, these boys were the only people she'd ever cared about. And he was calling her weak, a traitor.

"I never said a word to them about you," she declared, twisting her hands free of the ropes and flinging them into the air. In her anger, they caught fire and turned to ash before they hit the ground. They lunged at each other simultaneously, Pan trying to get her restrained but she wasn't having it.

Elle let her anger out, turning any rope Pan conjured into ashes and flinging raw power at him. He blocked most of it, but still stumbled back into a tree. She wrapped her fingers around his neck like Robert had once shown her, tight enough to get his attention and have control but she made sure he could still breathe.

"Listen to me," she spat, matching his glare. "I never betrayed you, and don't you ever dare say I don't love you. You have no idea the pain I went through with the pirates for you boys. Even before that, I am always ready to die for you," his face changed, but she didn't care enough to notice it. She would've continued, but she shoved her unexpectedly and her back hit the floor, knocking the wind out of her lungs.

The cold tip of a dagger pressed against her throat and she lay still. Pan knelt on top of her, one leg on each side of her thighs, one hand tangled in her hair and keeping her head down. Clenching her teeth, Elle pushed her anger back down. It was making her clumsy, and she wouldn't have control over her magic if she let it go. She'd seen Pan punish the boys for smaller things, usually just a beating or something. He'd had her tied and pointed an arrow at her, he planned to kill her.

This realization made her freeze, more so than the dagger pressing further into her skin. She looked up into his face, into his eyes, trying to prove herself wrong. After months of living here, having her brothers, staying loyal to him, he was really going to just kill her. There were emotions swirling in his eyes, all thickly veiled, but Elle was looking hard enough and he wasn't moving. There was that one she'd seen in the one-handed pirate's eyes, but the others were just as intense and she couldn't make them out. She'd never seen them.

Then Pan stood up and off of her, standing in front of the Lost Boys and glaring at her. Elle stood slowly, deliberately, and squared her shoulders. She wasn't going to die, not after everything. She glanced at Felix but tore her eyes away immediately. He wouldn't let Pan kill her, but he was loyal to Pan, always. The rest of the boys looked shocked and scared, but she knew they wouldn't stand up to him. A few just looked disturbed, but Daniel's eyes were shiny as he clutched Harry's shoulders, who had tear tracks in his full, dirty cheeks. Colin looked like he was going to be sick, and Robert was holding Felix's elbow almost as tightly as Daniel held Harry. His grip was partially hidden under Felix's cloak, as if they didn't want it to be seen.

Pan's eyes widened the slightest bit and he sighed heavily. The bow and arrow had disappeared but the dagger was still in his hand. "Go," he bit out.

No one was shooting at her, not even Pan himself. They all just stood still. She wasn't dead, or dying, or wounded at all. "What?" she breathed.

"You are exiled from the Lost Boys and our territory. I'll let you live, but if you set foot on territory you will be killed. Understood?" His voice grew louder at the end, and the boys nodded, eyes downcast.

Elle kept her face blank and stayed still and silent. Her body suddenly ached everywhere, and she was in pain. It wasn't the same pain the pirates had caused, not as intense, and she couldn't describe it. It wasn't burning, it wasn't ripping, it just was. The anger that had burned her was gone, not even smoke was leftover. She was just sad. So, so sad. She hadn't even been this sad in the tower, because this sadness was sharp and sudden and didn't waver. She could already tell she wasn't going to get used it. Her hair still glowed, and she felt the air grow colder.

But she was alive, Pan hadn't killed her. In the back of her consciousness, she wished he had.

"Appreciate my mercy, and go," Pan ordered. Elle looked up into his face and nodded. She didn't look at the other boys especially not at Felix, she could already feel her magic swelling and urging to destroy everything around her. She turned so that her back fully faced them, and forced herself not to trudge. Her bare feet light against the camp floor, she kept her steps measured and her head up as she walked to the perimeter of the campsite. She heard and felt the boys behind her, following her. No turning back.

They followed her all the way through their hunting territory, but began to scatter as the distance increased. They'd stayed in a tight group at the campsite, but after about a quarter mile into the forest the group had loosened. Some stalked through the trees, almost parallel and next to her. A few climbed into the trees and kept up just a foot above her head, and two or three fanned out even farther. She didn't focus on them, she didn't want to name the boys anymore because it made the pain worse. It hadn't gotten better, the sadness, she wasn't getting used to it. Pan stayed directly behind her the entire time. He walked like her, she could hear his footsteps, he didn't transport himself.

She walked the last five steps to the border herself, Pan and the boys staying still. She could see the line, so faint but definite, marked by magic. She stood with her toes touching it, and turned back to look at them. She had to tell Pan something, and she wanted to see her brothers one last time. She knew she wasn't going to be allowed to say goodbye, but they would always be her brothers. Pan stood there, feet should width apart, hands in his pockets. Body straight, face blank. Felix stood just behind him, his chest almost brushing Pan's shoulder, gripping his staff with white knuckles and his face hard. Daniel's eyes were still shiny, Harry was tucked behind him under his cloak, the boy's face downcast. Colin stood on the edge of the group, hunched in on himself and looking so sick still. Robert had an arm loosely around Michael, Robert's downcast eyes as shiny as Daniel's and Michael's fingers wrapped around Robert's belt as if he'd disappear at any second.

Elle felt a prickling in her eyes, but didn't dare let the tears pool. If this was his choice, fine, but she wasn't going to cry for him. Her eyes drifted to Colin again, then back to them all. She remembered Colin, how he'd been there right when she'd been kidnapped. How odd he'd acted, and what he'd said.

 _Won't Pan be angry at his little pet wandering around unsupervised…Orders._

Her lips twisted and she chuckled humorlessly. Pan thought she was the traitor, was punishing her, and here she was knowing the real culprit. And she wasn't going to say a word.

"How kind of both Pan and I," she looked at each boy in turn, making sure not to linger on any of them—even on Colin. Keeping her voice level, she continued, "to give the true traitor a chance to redeem himself." Colin had seemed scared of the pirates, he'd been brought from their ship to Neverland. He was a Lost Boy, just as neglected, abused, imprisoned as they all had been. As she had been. She closed her eyes to keep herself from accidentally looking at him too him. "Don't waste it."

Then, she turned and stepped over the thin, shimmering line. She took one step. Then another. Then two more. She tugged the long necklace Michael had given her from under her dress and held it in her fingers. Then four more steps. She heard Pan dismiss the boys and the rustling as they scattered into the forest. She just kept taking steps away from her second and last home.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Blind, Beautiful Princess

PETER PAN'S POV

Peter Pan worked to keep his face blank and his mouth hard as he watched the head of white hair eventually disappear into the forest, its faint light going with it. The forest looked so much darker as he dismissed the Lost Boys into it, even though it was still morning.

"Back to our games, boys," he tried to snicker, but his voice cracked and he cursed himself mentally. They didn't move for a second, and Peter threw a burning glare at them. They scattered instantly, noisily. Peter didn't care, he couldn't focus on them, only on the burning in his chest. Oh, he was angry. So, so angry. The trees started to sway and the distant booms of thunder rose up, but Peter shoved it down at the feel of Felix's hand heavy on his shoulder.

Peter shook it off and growled at him, but the taller boy interrupted. "Let's go kill some pirates," he suggested, voice full of as much anger as Peter's body. It was thickly laced with other emotions too, but Peter ignored it in favor of his suggestion. He needed to expel this energy somehow, and what better way than scaring and fighting some filthy, obnoxious grown-ups?

Gathering the Boys, Felix just behind his right shoulder, Peter sauntered down to the shore and watched the ship, lips twisting into a smirk at the faint sounds of groaning. Half opening the invisible, magical dome that kept them trapped, Peter allowed the pirates to escape the ship and the tortures he'd set on them. They caught on within ten minutes, and many rowboats were headed straight for the Boys. The Lost Boys knew the drill: let them get onto land, then ambush them from the trees they were perched in.

Peter chuckled at the pirates' yells of surprise, they really should know the routine by now. No matter, their stupidity just made the game easier to win. Almost too easy, Peter thought, as he watched the battle from his casual stance in a tree. Jones himself was there, and he glanced up and met Peter's eyes. The man growled, already ordering retreat, which Peter returned with a mischievous grin and wiggle of his fingers.

Well, that was over way too soon. Peter jumped down and appeared in front of Jones, giving the man a second to react and raise his sword. Peter met it mid-swing with his dagger, and relished in the clang and vibration up his arm.

"I'll give you a chance in this game, Jones. No magic," Peter snickered, and Jones scoffed.

"Like you'd ever play fair," the grown-up snarled as his arms became a flurry, hook and sword managing to get a few shallow cuts on Peter but nothing else. Peter grinned darkly, letting the anger flow from his chest to his hands but keeping the magic down. He fought spurred on emotion, almost worse than with magic. And Jones noticed.

The pirate had his hook around the back of Peter's neck and his sword pressed to the front, panting and grinning manically. "Look at that, little lad's nothing without his magic." Then he arched an eyebrow, yanking Peter closer and making a shallow cut with his sword at the base of Peter's neck. "You're always eager, but why so angry?"

Peter bared his teeth and kicked the pirate's jewels—the important ones. Jones gasped and stumbled, giving Peter the inches he needed to slip out of his hold. "Your men are already running, better go along now if you want to catch a boat in time," Peter reminded him, nodding at the rowboats being hastily pushed into the deep water. Lost Boys formed a line behind the pirates, pressuring and taunting and lashing at the men as they tried to run.

Jones ran to them, but turned back when he was knee-deep in the water. He held one boat with his hooked hand, shoved a Lost Boy off with the other, and smirked widely at Peter. "I know that anger, I've experienced it. Where's your girl, lad?" He jumped onto the boat and chuckled as Peter growled, face twisting into a sneer. Screw no magic. He lit the front of the boat on fire and walked away, not even caring to enjoy the men scampering to put it out.

"Boys!" he barked, and they turned their backs on the poor men and gathered in a circle around Peter. He shoved Harry and Michael aside as he strode out of the circle, not caring to talk. He was still angry, but the fighting had helped. Stepping over bodies of grown-up men, he grinned humorlessly. Killing had helped too. He heard Felix's voice as he stepped in to talk to the boys, lead them back to camp and celebrate.

A few months later, and everything was back to normal. She'd never even been there, and it made Peter happy. But the Boys were starting to lose their edges, and Peter was loathe to let that ever happen. If you wanted to stay here, with a family and young and free and away from the people who had neglected or abused you, you had to earn it. Peter had threatened many of the Boys against crying, as he'd heard a few do occasionally. The next one, he swore, he'd chop into pieces and feed him to the mermaids. He'd never liked it when they cried, and he couldn't remember them doing it so often since…whatever, even Felix and tightened his jaw when Peter came around.

"Too long, you have to be quicker to aim than that if you ever want to survive against the pirates, Slightly," he instructed, voice terse, the small boy with spiky, dark brown hair. The boy flinched away, and nodded quickly, not meeting Peter's gaze or speaking. Peter arched an eyebrow. New recruits tended to be softer, but he wasn't that scary—not with them anyway.

He opened his mouth, but felt another spike of magic at the lagoon the mermaids usually hung around, halfway across the island. He grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists, knuckles white. Stupid girl. Mermaids were nice enough and great to look at, but the beings considered human flesh and blood a delicacy, and will drown and eat anyone who comes close enough. At least they were neutral, so Peter didn't have to worry about them harassing him. He just ordered his Boys to keep away, or be careful.

She, however, either still didn't get the message after months or was just trying to tempt fate. Her magical aura was always present in the back of Peter's mind, like all beings in Neverland, and seemed to stay around there. Well, it was outside their territory, so she wasn't breaking any rules. At least once a day, he'd feel her go right down to the waterline, and stay there for a long time. He felt the mermaids close to her, too, almost on top of her it seemed. But the spikes of magic were occasional, which made Peter grudgingly curious.

Peter shook his head, she wasn't his concern and whatever trouble the stupid child got herself into was her fault. Out of the corner of his eye, a tall, lanky boy with his hood low over his face sauntered into the camp, staff across the back of his shoulders. Peter turned to him and called across the camp.

"Felix," the boy stopped in his tracks and tilted his hooded head towards Peter, but didn't say anything or remove his head. The only movement he made was his fingers, which danced along his staff, clenching and unclenching in his curiosity. A few Lost Boys over their shoulders and from under cloaks, trying to be discreet, at the two who stood feet away from each other. "Where'd you just come from?"

"Fairies were acting up," came the easy, low voice and light shrug of cloaked shoulders. Peter just nodded curtly and went back to inspecting the training Boys. When he'd gotten to the end of one row, a hand came down on his shoulder and the fingers pushed into his skin. Peter was almost startled, but Felix was the only one who could sneak up on him like that. Well, without using magic. If someone magical were to transport and appear behind him, then he'd be startled. He turned to face the taller boy, wrenching his shoulder from his grip.

"Pan," he started, and Peter could just barely see the bottom half of his face, jaw tight and lips in a line. But Peter knew that tone.

"If this is not important, as in about the Lost Boys or pirates, anything you say will have little interest to me," Peter said, voice cold. Felix's lips twisted, but he sighed.

"Actually, the sun is starting to set. I was going to get some Boys started on dinner, and I wanted to tell the bedtime story tonight," he said, voice light but body stiff. Peter just huffed and nodded. A bedtime story would have to go tonight, it was either that or Peter play his pipes. He hadn't played them in months. Every time he picked them up, the memory of her face, how calm and happy she'd looked leaning next to him while he played, assaulted his mind.

Felix took Daniel and Robert from the group of training Boys and the three headed to the largest fire pit.

Leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, Peter loosely surveyed the Lost Boys preparing dinner or taking care of themselves somehow. Peter didn't really care. He focused his mind on the pirate ship, still in the cursed bubble Peter had trapped them in, and he grinned as he lit the sails on fire. It was a harmless fire, it wasn't actually damaging the sails—oh, Peter did not want them stuck here because of something like that—but the pirates' fear and confusion was highly amusing.

Soon enough, the Lost Boys were scraping the last bits of food from their bowls, using fingers and knives alike, when Felix stood up on his log. The Boys immediately quieted and looked up at him, even Peter was interested. He didn't show it, sitting across the fire and hunching slightly in his seat across the fire from Felix.

"A long time ago, in the Enchanted Forest, there lived a beautiful, blind princess," he began, his quiet voice sounding omniscient and the firelight flickering across his hooded face. "She was hated by all the people in her kingdom, and shunned. Even her parents kept her locked away in her room most of the time. But—"

"Why would a princess be hated? She's pretty," Michael piped up, confused. Felix gave a tiny smirk, and Peter saw the glint of his grey eyes moving.

"It is odd, isn't it?" Felix mused, before continuing. "She was hated because she was feared. You see, boys, this princess was born with a special curse, given to her by a—"

"Rumplestiltskin!" Harry yelled, raising his fist and growling in fantasy attack. Felix chuckled lightly as Daniel smacked him upside the head.

"Quiet, ya silly, ya makin' a fool a' yaself. Shoutin' 'n' interruptin' Felix," he whispered loudly. Peter just rolled his eyes at the kid. The Dark One…that reminded Peter, he hadn't heard or seen anything of the imp since he'd chased the princess of the cliffs…. Harry sat and there was a distinct red tinge on his ears.

Felix looked around before continuing. "She could see many things, all things except what was in front of her. She could see the future, the past, a person's feelings, everything her parents and everyone else couldn't see. And that's why they were afraid of her, because she said things—exposed things—about people that they didn't know, or didn't want to know.

"This made the princess very sad, because she only wanted to help people. If she could see futures, she could see solutions to their problems, who they would love, things they could avoid. But they didn't listen out of fear. So, she spent most of her time in her room, which made most people and her parents very happy. But since she was blind, she couldn't do many activities, like read or draw. Instead, she told herself stories she made up, and even taught herself piano and listened to herself as she played and sang. But she was all alone, almost no one would ever talk to her. She entertained herself in her mind, and often wondered at why people were always judging her by her appearance and abilities, and mourned how no one would truly speak to her." Peter grit his teeth as he glanced around at the boys, and his gaze accidentally landed on Felix's. His grey eyes locked in Peter's brown ones, the taller boy's face seemingly blank but his eyes hard. Then, he glanced away and continued his story.

"One day, a young, lone traveler wandered into the kingdom. He was from a small village and had walked a very long way, miles and miles. He was poor, and dressed in raggedy clothing, and no one knew who he was. One old woman called to him as he wandered the streets and took him into her home. She wasn't very rich, but she said he looked like her son who had died in war many years ago. She gave the traveler, who was barely more than a boy, new clothes and food, and insisted that he accompany her on her visit to the castle. She was old and needed help walking, she insisted, and the boy was curious enough so he went along.

"At the castle, the king and queen were kind but a bit wary of the stranger. He hadn't even told the old woman his name. So, they called for their daughter, the blind princess, so that she would be able to tell them of him. She was so happy at being summoned, since it was rare, but also curious.

"She saw the boy's past, and it was far too long. He seemed to have always been a boy, always traveling. She didn't say this too anyone though, instead just said the same story she saw him tell the old woman, that he was from a small village far away in the forest. Then, she looked into his heart, and it made her confused. Because his heart was a mix of both light and dark, he had done good things and bad. Again, she just said he was an innocent boy with a modest, normal past. Her parents were pleased, and remarked that he did not flinch away when the princess spoke. They invited him to stay the night at the castle, and he accepted, while the old woman wished him luck and went on her way."

"Why wasn't the boy scared?" Michael spoke again. Peter was used to it, the younger ones often interrupted. He glanced at the three new recruits. Curly and Slightly had twin expressions of rapt attention and awe. Right, they knew Felix beforehand, sort of. They'd only been in Neverland for a week, they were still in awe of the blonde legend. Bae, however, was facing the fire and hunched over like Peter. He was paying close attention, and he liked the story, his face was soft and his eyes kept flicking to Felix.

"The boy wasn't scared because, as the princess, had seen, he possessed quite a bit of magic himself. He was immortal, and had looked the same age for close to a century. But there was another reason he wasn't scared, and in fact was happy to stay the night." Felix paused, looking at each boy in turn to build suspense. His lips were in a small but clear smirk, and his grey eyes seemed to dance in the light. Peter arched an eyebrow, before catching himself and looking away again. "From the moment the boy first laid eyes on her, he thought she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. No, he didn't love her, that's not how love works. And when she spoke, even though it was words she couldn't possibly know, the boy was caught up in her quiet, sweet voice.

"The boy stayed for dinner, talking with many of the castle occupants, but he was the most interested in the princess. She wasn't at the table, much to his dismay, so he excused himself early, saying he had to be off early the next morning. He found her room and pushed it open, as she had gone up by herself and no one bothered to lock the door anymore.

She sat, playing the piano and singing, not reacting as he quietly stepped into the room. The boy just stood against the wall, happy to listen to her music and impressed that she was able to play despite her blindness. She stopped after a few minutes.

"'I know you're there,' she said, chuckling lightly. The boy couldn't stop the small grin at her voice, and at being caught. 'You are quite mischievous, with the most interesting past. Will you tell me some?' she asked, turning on the bench to where she though the door was. He stepped to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, angling her slightly so she faced him properly, and he knelt in front of her.

"'I'd rather hear about you, actually,' he said gently. She hesitated, but told him about her curse. At the end, he said he didn't think it was a curse, but a gift. That's how the two spent the night: sitting in her room and trading stories and opinions. Neither got a wink of sleep.

"As the sun rose, the princess hesitated in the middle of asking the boy about one of his tales. A vision flashed in her mind, of the boy's future. It was long, so very long, so she hadn't been able to see it before. But now, she saw small pieces, and she saw a girl in them. A beautiful girl, with light hair and eyes as blue as the oceans he'd walked along. In the vision, he was holding the girl and whispering to her, and the princess realized the girl was her. She immediately smiled with happiness, she had a chance at a future outside of being locked away and hated, and with this wonderful boy. Visions kept flashing but she didn't focus on them.

"The boy, however, was the one to trigger these sudden visions. The future is decided by decisions, realizations, feelings, you all know. Right?" Felix arched an eyebrow, making sure the Boys understood and they nodded, even little Harry. "Well, the boy had realized something. He was falling in love with the princess, and he wanted to stay.

"But this was terrible, the boy thought. He spent his immortal life traveling, having adventures and playing tricks and causing mischief. That was the life he loved, what every boy loved, and it was no life for a princess. Long before this, when he had first gained his immortality, he had sworn never to give that life up. In his long life, he'd met people who tried to convince him to give it up, and he never had, always keeping his magic within a tight fist. He found himself considering giving up that life, all for a girl he'd just met.

"But, still, this was not the biggest reason he left her the next morning." Felix paused as there was a gasp from his captive audience. Peter stifled a chuckle, who knew a group of 10-15 year old boys would be so caught up in a love story. He hated this love story, and scowled when Felix met his gaze again.

"Why'd he leave her?" Michael urged, eyes wide.

"Because the Dark One would come back 'n' kill him!" Harry yelled.

"No, stupid, he can't die," Slightly rolled his eyes at the kid.

The Boys chaotically shouted out theories of the cause for the boy's leaving the beautiful princess. Peter said nothing, but thought that perhaps the princess was evil in some way. She had to be, no one could be so wonderful and pretty and perfect without something wrong with them. He wondered what she could've done in the span of one night, though.

Amidst the cacophony of Boys, Felix spoke the answer, so quiet Peter almost missed it. "He was afraid."

"What?" Peter couldn't stop himself from blurting. Felix had specifically said he wasn't afraid of her, he had to tell the story right! Felix smirked at him, seeming victorious. Peter arched an eyebrow, having no idea what the apparent game was. There wasn't one, only Peter Pan made the games. The Boys quieted immediately.

"Not for her power, but for the things she made him feel and think. He loved her, and the boy was scared of love because he had never felt it. Sure, he thought he knew what it was from seeing other couples, but he was too ignorant to realize that observing an emotion and feeling it are two very different things. He thought love would make him give up his power and immortality, as he was thinking of doing for her. He thought it meant breaking all his vows, making himself ordinary and vulnerable.

"So, he ran away, wearing the expression of fear the kingdom knew so well. When the princess later asked her parents what had happened to him, they told her what they saw: he had fled in fear. It broke the princess' heart. It surprised her a bit, she didn't think anyone's fear of her could hurt her anymore, she'd grown up alone and shunned. But the boy had been kind to her, talked to her, given her hope. Then, he'd fled and taken it all with him."

As a whole, the Boys looked sad. Harry's lip even trembled, before he snuck a glance at Peter and bit on it to keep it steady. Felix's voice had taken on a more somber, heavier tone, getting into the story. The storyteller couldn't possibly be upset at his own story.

"The boy came back though, right?" Bae spoke up for the first time all day. Felix looked down at him and shrugged, Peter couldn't see his face at this angle.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know the ending of this story," Felix admitted.

"How? It's your story," Devin asked, sounding a bit agitated.

"The way I see it, there are two possible endings," Felix explained.

"One, the boy gets far away but realizes his mistake, as well as a solution. The princess, of course, was magical because of her curse. He didn't have to give up his immortality, he could make her just as immortal and they could be free and together for eternity. He knew he would always love her, and he hastened back to the castle. He had to sneak in this time, and he scaled the walls and climbed in her window. Of course, she was there and knew he was coming. But even knowing he was coming, and was there, she was still heartbroken. She didn't play piano, she just sat underneath her window. The boy apologized, and told her he loved her, and they shared true love's kiss." A few of the younger boys had gaging noises at that, Peter rolled his eyes, but Felix shut them up with an annoyed glance. "She refused, saying he was only back because he could make her immortal. In that moment, the boy realized something: immortality didn't matter. He didn't want to live forever without her, knowing he had broken her heart and knowing she would eventually die. The boy could never see her dead, see her anything other than happy and healthy and with him. So, with the kiss, the magic made her immortal and they ran away from her castle. And forever, to this day, the boy and his blind, beautiful princess wander through all the realms having adventures and loving each other."

The Boys smiled, Daniel and Curly actually clapped. Even Bae gave a small smile, and Peter saw Felix's lips twist. It wasn't quite a smile or grimace, like he wasn't sure.

"Or there I the other ending, far more likely. The boy was sad, but he kept living his immortal life. He knew something was wrong: his adventures weren't as fun, he didn't get as much satisfaction out of winning, and he dreamt of a lonely, sweet princess every time he slept. But he never went back, and he never acknowledged what was so obvious. The princess lived her life alone as ever, but now her heart was fully broken. She slept under her window every night, just in case he came back. Her parents adopted a son to be king, and he kept her locked away just as they had. Don't worry, she did not live until she was very old, she was too sad and lonely. She died one night, lying under her window like she always did. Up until the night her mortal life ended, she thought of the boy every day, she remembered and kept her love for him, and her hope that he would return. As she sank into the blackness of death, her last thought was that she hoped he was happy. Not in a bitter way, but in a hopeful way. She loved him so much that she never tried to find him and force him back, she let him go, and she hoped the best for him."

This time Peter looked around, the Boys were grim. Daniel had his head bowed, and Harry and Michael were chewing harshly on their lips. Bae looked devastated. Felix's jaw was tight, his hood had fallen back a bit so Peter could see his hard eyes. Peter swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat, and shifted uncomfortably under the blonde's gaze. It didn't need to be a glare, the blank look was far worse.

"Alright, you've had your story. Time for bed, the lot of you," Peter spoke up, placing one hand on his abdomen as he had to force the air out. The Boys quietly walked off to their tents and bedrolls, only exchanging murmured 'good night's and keeping their heads down. Peter sighed. Great, he was probably going to have to snap at a few to shut it with the tears tonight. Damn Felix just had to tell a sad story.

He scowled at Felix halfheartedly before turning to his own tent. Peter bit back a groan when he felt a hand on his sleeve, again. He looked back, ready to curse Felix halfway to Snow White's castle, but halted. No one was there. A tugging on his sleeve came again, and Peter looked down.

"Harry, go to bed. What is it, where's Daniel?" Peter furrowed his eyebrows and looked around, seeing Daniel's tent flap partially open.

"I have a question," the kid said quietly, hesitantly. Something in his voice made Peter's heart do something odd, and he bent his knees to look the boy in the face. Harry's eyes were focused intently on the ground between their feet, his voice so small Peter had to strain to hear it even though he was barely a foot away. "Did the boy ever fall in love with anyone else?"

Peter opened his mouth, but no air was in his lungs. Did someone fall in love again? Why did Peter care, anyway. "It's Felix's story," he settled, voice thicker than he meant it to be. "Ask him." He shook the boy, a bit harshly, off of him and nodded in the direction of Felix, who was putting out the fire. Peter was sure he was watching them form under that damn hood.

As Harry took a step away, Peter spoke up again but he didn't know why. "But, I don't think he did." Harry just nodded and a small smile snuck onto his cheeks, and Peter fisted his hand to stop himself from rubbing the back of his neck. The little Lost Boy half-skipped to Felix. Felix had to completely kneel to face the kid.

"Pan says it's your story, so you'd know, if, if the boy ever fell in love with anyone else?" Harry asked, small voice a bit stronger now. Felix smirked ever so slightly.

"What did Peter say, other than that it's my story?" he asked calmly. He looked up and met Peter's eyes, arching an eyebrow and his smirk growing.

"He doesn't think so," Harry responded simply. Felix just nodded.

"Then he's probably right," the smirk turned into a small smile, but the grey eyes seemed sad. Peter shook it off and walked into his tent. Flopping gracelessly onto his cot, he tried desperately to get all thoughts of beautiful princesses and curses and love out of his head, instead focusing on the magic of the island. At night, it was so peaceful, all the magic just pulsing faintly, steadily, as the island seemed to sleep too.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Thieves and Beggars

PETER PAN'S POV

She messed up his life again the day Daniel, Robert, and Peter's own second-in-command broke his rules by dragging her into Lost Boy territory. Peter sensed her aura far too close to camp, and brighter than it had been in months. He stood to send some boys after her, rules were rules, but Felix stepped into the clearing and called him aside before he could utter a word.

"Pan," the tall boy drawled, voice stern. Peter raised his eyebrows, intrigued to see Felix try to play lord over him. "We need to talk." Oh, now he just sounded like a damn girl.

"Yes?" Peter clasped his hands behind his back, smiling sickly sweet.

"I know you've been going through some crap, so have we all. But you're making the boys scared of you," Felix said slowly and calmly. This caught Peter off-guard, he'd expected more of a…well, some behavior more provoking. Then, his own brother scared of him? Not possible.

"No, they're just adjusting—" he started, but Felix cut him off. He grit his teeth and fisted his hands at that one, no Lost Boy cut off their leader.

"Even the older ones. Peter," Felix urged, and Peter was again unbalanced at the sound of his name. "You even make me not want to be around you, to be yours." That one hurt. Felix had always been there, always loyal to him, always his friend. Neverland was known for Peter Pan, but Peter Pan was known for Felix.

He sighed and swallowed his previous annoyance. "Alright, what do you suggest, then? But I'm not going all soft and girly," he scowled. Felix chuckled.

"No, don't. Just…remember that it takes time to build up the skills you want. And they will build them. Especially with Bae gone, so we don't have to deal with his whiny ass," the boys rolled their eyes in sync at that memory. "And we have time. We also have something else, which you're going to have to like," this would've seemed like a threat, but Felix's smirk was almost excited.

"What?" Peter asked slowly, arching an eyebrow and straightening his back.

"You already know," Felix tilted his head down to look at him better. Peter thought for a moment, and felt the girl's aura again. Oh.

"You broke my rules," Peter growled.

"She's our sister. And she didn't betray you, I'm absolutely sure of it," Felix growled back, standing his ground but not even fisting his hands. "Daniel, Robert," he called over his shoulder. Peter shifted to look past him, and had to control himself.

Daniel and Robert stumbled into the clearing, hair messier than usual, each holding one thin, pale arm of the struggling, gorgeous princess between them. And, damn, was she putting up a fight. Peter bit his lip to stifle his amused grin at the girl kicking and wriggling between the boys, mouth spewing expletives he didn't even know she knew, and he could feel the magic she was shoving out in waves. It wasn't doing much, she obviously didn't want to hurt the boys so the magic was just sort of lightly nudging. Peter rolled his eyes, weak little child.

The two dragged her and stopped a couple of steps in front of him. She was looking at the ground and their legs trying to trip them, but flung her head up to snarl at whoever else was in front of her. Tossing her hair out of her face and breathing heavily, she stopped struggling suddenly. Robert and Daniel relaxed and she wrenched her arms out of their grips, giving them each glares that could sink Jones' ship before staring hard at Peter and standing still. It wasn't a glare, but it definitely wasn't a smile either.

"Well, she doesn't really look like she wants to be here so I don't know what good you think you're doing," Peter sneered at Felix, but it didn't pack its usual malice. He was too busy trying to control the flips his stomach and chest were doing.

Felix just continued smirking as the other Lost Boys scrambled from their activities around the camp and made towards them. They stopped suddenly, a few bumping into each other, when Peter looked back at them. All of them sheepishly looked away, but were sneaking so many glances and twitches toward the girl it almost didn't matter.

"She didn't do it, Pan, she swears," Daniel started, hesitant but brave. Peter crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"And she couldn't possibly lie, because she's a pretty girl, right?" Peter mocked. Her gaze hardened further, and Daniel grit his teeth before continuing.

"She's as much my sister as Harry is. Like all a' us are. I know ya have rules, and I'm not goin' against ya. But c'mon, Pan, Neverland is a place a' second chances," his voice rose with his conviction, and Peter had to admit he was impressed with it. "Give her one, it can be on your terms. But I believe her," he finished with a shrug.

Peter looked back at her, but glanced away again. He looked at Felix, who just nodded silently, giving Peter that same hard look. He smirked at each of them, including her. "What would you bet on?"

A humorless but still soft laugh came from her, and Peter swallowed hard. "I already bet my life," she said. Her tone wasn't bitter, just matter-of-fact. He looked straight at her, and almost lost his balance. It had been a while since he'd seen those blue-grey eyes, with far more blue than grey. They were still bright and sparkled with…something, Peter didn't really care. He scanned her over slowly, hiding a smirk at how she stayed still but her little fists clenched. She looked about the same. Her white hair still glowed and looked so soft, despite having sticks and leaves tangled in it. She hadn't bothered with tying it up anymore, and Peter was still a bit surprised to see it stop at her chest instead of her feet. He remembered her dress had been black when she had first come, and gradually gotten lighter with wear. Over the months she'd been gone, it was almost white and even more torn and grass-stained, of course. Her skin was still light, her body still thin and graceful and so lovely, same as her face. But she looked stronger, sharper, older, in a good way. In the way Neverland made people who stayed for a long time, because Peter wanted them here.

"Cage," he snapped. The older Lost Boys grinned, the newer or younger ones just looked confused. Her face was unreadable, not that Peter was trying anyway. As Robert and Daniel led her off—at least she wasn't struggling anymore—Peter turned back to his tent, catching Felix looking at him with a wide smirk. The blonde wasn't even trying to hide it under his hood.

"Not a bloody word," Peter growled. Felix just chuckled softly.

Nevertheless, he followed Peter into his tent. Peter purposefully ignored his presence, until Daniel, Robert, Colin and Devin stepped in a few moments later. He was a bit surprised at the last two. "That was fast," he arched an eyebrow.

"She didn't struggle at all," Robert shrugged. Then, he glanced up at Felix, who nodded back at him. All five simultaneously looked at Peter, and the leader sighed, crossing his arms loosely over his chest.

"What do you want now?" he huffed.

"Please let her stay," Colin blurted rather unceremoniously.

"She's in the cage, isn't she?" Peter rolled his eyes at the obvious answer.

"We mean stay normally, as part of the Lost Boys," Devin mumbled.

"She didn't betray us," Felix added.

"More than that," Robert said, tone edging on aggressive and Peter instinctively stiffened. "You saw what Hook did to her, how she was after we got her back," all six boys winced, though Peter the least. "She went through more pain than we have, over you, Pan. Now, I fight pirates and I love it as much as the next Lost Boy," the others snickered at that, "but even I haven't felt that."

Peter just looked at each of them silently, and they stared back. He raised his eyebrows at their determination, torn between reprimanding them for disregarding his authority or being impressed at their strength. "Devin," he started sharply, and he met the boy's doe eyes.

"Yes, Pan?" his voice shook and he bit his lip, but stayed still and continued meeting Peter's gaze.

"Why are you so," he paused, gathering the words for effect, "insistent on her residence?" he kept his voice low and intimidating. If they really wanted their supposed sister back, they'd have to prove it.

Devin chewed his lip and cast his eyes down. With a deep breath, he started. "Well, I was recruited after whatever happened with the pirate, but I saw how you all acted around her, and were all so worried about her. She just seemed like part of your family," he shrugged as he finished.

"Your turn, Colin," Peter continued, not reacting to Devin's speech. It was cute, but not strong enough.

The brunette had a light smirk as he began. "I'd rather say mine in private, please." Peter arched an eyebrow and smirked, but nodded.

"Very well, Robert's turn," he nodded at the boy, not even bothering to fully meet his gaze.

"I speak for both Daniel and I, she's as much our sister as Harry's Daniel's brother, as any of us are brothers. We know you've got rules, and they are for our good and we respect that. We believe in Neverland, in you, just like you taught us. We also believe in her."

Daniel jumped in as Robert opened his mouth to say more. "It doesn't really add up, Pan. If she gave Hook information, why didn't he use it? He's had time, plenty a' opportunities if he really was ta destroy ya. 'N' there's a reason her hair was so long, remember? Ya can't cut off pieces 'n' use 'em, the magic only works if it's attached ta her. So he can't have used her magic." Peter tightened his jaw at this, Daniel was right. It really didn't make sense, and Peter had realized that a long time ago. But this wasn't about if she had betrayed him or not anymore, it was about keeping his word. He had to make sure the boys knew that his word was law, and his rules were never to be broken.

"Leave, it's Colin's turn," he bit out. The others sighed and trudged out of the tent, but Felix stayed near the flap. Peter let him, anything the boy had to tell Peter he would tell to his second-in-command. Colin shifted his weight and his eyes darted around the roof of the tent. Chewing his lip and playing with his fingers, he seemed to be thinking of the best way to say it. Peter sighed and tapped his foot, he wasn't one for patience. He could have patience, but not usually with speaking.

"I was raised in pirate ships and thieves' alleys, I've developed a rather handy ability at reading people," Colin said slowly, choosing his words carefully. Peter was a bit intrigued at this approach, although he wasn't particularly interested in a background sob-story. "Observing things that make them weak, things they pay attention to or care about, so that I could use it as leverage if needed, you know."

"I'm not going to take pity on a girl because of one Lost Boy's backstory," Peter sneered. "We all have such tragic stories, yours isn't any different and it's not going to help her."

"I know, this is the part where she comes in," Colin argued quietly. Peter stayed quiet for a moment, giving him time to continue. "When I came here, I paid a lot of attention to you, of course," Felix chuckled from his position behind Colin, and the boy whirled around as if he'd forgotten about him. Peter sympathized with that, the tall blonde was damn quiet most of the time. Colin took a deep breath. "You care about her, Pan, I'm certain. You care about all of us, but you always cared about her differently. I saw how you were after Hook, we all saw. You just…there was less of you. You didn't seem as excited and free, you seemed dull." Colin gulped, and Peter bared his teeth and growled at him.

"And what the hell would a little, lonely, Lost Boy know of me, Peter Pan, ruler of Neverland, and feelings? You boys are my brothers, and I care for you all, yes. But you know nothing of me," he hissed, and Felix stepped silently forward.

"Go," Felix murmured to Colin, and the boy wasted no time in leaving the tent. Felix gripped both of Peter's shoulders.

"Why don't you let her plead her case, since she's the one of interest?" Felix suggested, voice low but firm. Peter took a deep breath, his shoulders rising under Felix's grip, and eased the irrational anger from his body.

"Good idea," he smirked.

He stepped around Felix and out of the tent, striding to the cages with Felix on his heels. The Lost Boys stood around one in particular, ignoring the sobs form the other, but quickly stepped back and parted as Peter stormed through. He stopped half a step away from the wooden, skeptically sewn sticks that made the cage door and looked down, keeping his face blank.

She knelt in the cage—not that there was much room to do otherwise—and Peter did feel a twinge in the back of his mind at her behavior. The other cage held little Wendy, who just lay down and sobbed and begged all damn day. Really quite annoying. This other girl, however, did no such thing. She was completely still, staring up at him and barely even blinking, face as blank as his. Peter faintly heard one of the boys speak from far away, but he just kept looking at her. When did she get so strong, that she showed no fear at being locked in a cage and just stared her captor straight in the face?

Peter felt his lips twitch, but he held them still. He couldn't stop the surge of pride at her glittering eyes, almost all dark blue in the light, as they pierced into his.

"Well, the boys are all adamant on keeping you. But I don't just forgive traitors," he started, internally grateful he managed to keep his voice hard.

"I didn't betray you," her voice was perfectly level and she didn't even blink. Peter sighed, she just wasn't making this easy.

"Well, Jones had magic, and he had you," he explained as if to a child.

"Do you know why my hair was so long when I first arrived?" she asked, tilting her head curiously. He nodded and she straightened. "Then you know that it wasn't my magic."

"Why should I let you in?" Peter decided, changing the subject. "Why shouldn't I just throw you back out, or, even better, just kill you?" he sneered, wincing a bit at his chest twisting. He yanked his magic up in a kind of shield, but it didn't do anything. He narrowed his eyes, but her hair was just barely glowing. She wasn't using magic.

"I'm not going to beg you, Peter," she said, voice suddenly so quiet he had to lean forward to hear it. Another jolt went through him at hearing his name. Then, her voice rose again. "I haven't done anything wrong to you, or to any one of the Lost Boys."

"Prove it," Peter spat, hating her compliance. This is why girls are so difficult to deal with, they're never just straightforward and they never behave how they're supposed to. Well, Wendy does, but only because she was always sniveling. Peter glanced at the other cage for a split second, realizing how quiet she was. He saw her eyes peeking through the sticks, watching this exchange intently. He went back to ignoring her, not like she could or would do anything about it.

"I am," came the princess' unexpected, annoying cryptic, answer. Peter returned the ferocity in her gaze with his own, and he was a bit surprised the whole island wasn't on fire from the two of them. He could feel the Lost Boys' eyes on him, not nearly as strong as hers, but still present.

Peter cracked a smirk and began sauntering slowly around her cage, not breaking the stare. She had to twist her neck and body, but she didn't break it either. He knew she was receiving the message. A few boys had to lean out of his way, but they stayed quiet and obedient.

Completing a full circle, Peter dropped the smirk and shifted his face back to an unreadable expression. He raised his voice so that all the boys could hear as well. "Don't even think about going anywhere alone, you are on very, very strict probation." Not giving anyone time to process, he turned on his heel and sauntered back to his tent, trying desperately to keep up the image of a powerful, composed authority. He'd be damned if the boys—or worse, she—realized how tight his chest was and the unnatural desire he had to throw up.

It only took a second before he heard the Lost Boys crowd back around her, realize Peter's meaning, and begin cheering and talking to her. He didn't hear her voice, but he felt her eyes still burning into his shoulder blades.

Peter let out a breath and leaned his forehead against one of the poles in his tent, closing his eyes as he cast a mindless spell to keep anyone from entering. He didn't want to deal with a Lost Boy questioning him, and he definitely could not deal with Felix at the moment. She was messing everything up, without even trying or meaning to. He believed her, that she hadn't betrayed him, but he'd already taken action and Peter Pan never breaks his promises.

Even with the spell on his tent, Peter heard Felix's crunching steps pass on the way to his own tent. Peter scowled, Felix was usually silent, he was being loud on purpose. "Thank you," he heard the tall boy murmur. Peter grabbed a dagger from his rickety table and threw it at where he knew the boy was. Of course, it was not with the deadly speed or accuracy Peter was capable of, he didn't want to kill his second-in-command, but it ripped through the tent's fabric anyway. He knew Felix caught it by the _whoosh_ and lack of the sound blades make against flesh. Peter fixed the tent's fabric with magic and his scowl deepened at Felix's chuckle.

Well, fine. She would stay as they all wanted and he did technically have no grounds for punishing her, other than she made him uncomfortable and was confusing. Still, that could be a danger, most definitely. He would make sure she had no opportunity to endanger him or any of the Lost Boys, and he would let her stay with them. But that did not, in any way, mean that he had to interact with her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:Don't Touch, Don't Speak

Elle woke up with a quiet groan at the many bruises she could feel littering her entire side, from left calf to left wrist. Cages made of uneven, roughly sewn together sticks are terrible beds. In all her life, Elle had slept on stone floors, four-poster beds, the forest ground, and the boys' cots. The cage was without a doubt the worst.

But she hadn't been expecting much else. She knew Pan wouldn't just accept her back with open arms, she hadn't even expected the Lost Boys to be so welcoming. They had surprised her with their actions: pretty much kidnapping her and dragging her to their territory, arguing and pestering Pan over her, huddling around her cage and eagerly talking over each other at her. But Pan had been the most surprising, she had expected him to kill her on first sight. Try to kill her, that is. But he had let her stay, despite his rules, he was letting her come back.

Still, being thrown in a cage by him stung more than it should have. Elle made sure not to let it show, she swore not to come crawling at his feet.

Just as she sat up, the door of the cage fell open to reveal the face of Joshua split in two by his grin. His grin was contagious, even though a small part of her seemed…disappointed. "C'mon then, Elle, let's go play," he said excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He reached in for her hand and pulled her up and out of the cage, squeezing her fingers before letting go. She stretched, wincing as her joints cracked and her muscles groaned.

Joshua, oblivious, started into the forest. Elle smirked and started after him, swiping the bow, arrows, and daggers that the boys had taken off of her the night before. They'd placed them on the ground near the cage, but didn't let her reach them so that she couldn't free herself. It reminded her of when she'd first arrived: both times they hadn't trusted her and trapped her, and both times she hadn't had any intention of trying to escape anyway.

The two climbed through the forest until they met up with a group of Lost Boys. Daniel, Harry, Colin, and two boys she didn't recognize. She matched their grins and hugged Daniel first. Her arms loosened instinctively after a moment, feeling as though she was being watched. Well, of course she was. Pan had eyes and ears all over the island, especially on her, and the boys were all looking at her anyway.

"Lucky us, you're not allowed ta be alone," he chuckled, winking as they pulled apart. Harry kept his arms wrapped around her hips. Elle fought a grimace at the reminder of Pan's mistrust, but she focused on how happy seeing the boys did make her.

"I missed you," she said honestly, receiving a loose, one-armed hug from Colin. Elle turned to face the brunette completely and gave him a small, honest smile. After a moment, he returned it shakily, understanding that he was forgiven. Before anyone noticed, she turned to the two boys she didn't know. "And you are?"

The one with blue eyes and a mass of frizzy blonde curls stepped forward with a shy smile. "Just call me Curly, and this here," he gestured to the blue-eyed, round-faced, spiky-haired brunette next to him, "is Slightly. We've heard a ton about you—not from Pan, of course, but the Lost Boys whisper about you sometimes."

He looked like he would've kept going, but the other one, Slightly, talked over him. "Is your hair really magic?" He asked, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

Elle smirked and made herself disappear, only to reappear right behind him, just like Pan had done to her when he first taught her the trick. He yelped when she tapped his shoulder, and he turned, mouth hanging open. "Woah!" Curly cheered.

"Alright, c'mon ya lot. Let's see if princess here remembers how ta hunt," Daniel chuckled, smirking teasingly at her. She smirked. "Just stay in the territory."

The six spent the next few hours running around the forest in a mix of hunting and a game of tag. Naturally, they didn't do so well hunting, they made far too much noise. Curly ran into Joshua, who was actually trying to hunt somewhere East, and got a good smack upside the head for it before he convinced Joshua to join in.

Elle loved every second of it. The boys played as if she had never left, and it was so good to not be alone. Sure, she'd talked to the mermaids but even a girl could only be around them for so long before they tried to drown her. For the first time in months, she wasn't alone and her heart didn't ache.

They were playing hide-and-seek when she yelped as a long arm wrapped around her waist and tugged her over a pile of rocks amidst the bushes and trees. A hand clapped lightly over her mouth as the person crouched behind the rocks, pulling her with them. With him. She turned, keeping herself crouched, and tugged his hand off her grinning mouth. The feeling of being watched, which had really thrown her off during the game, didn't go away but at least she could look at someone who was.

"You better not make me lose," she teased. He could win hide-and-seek without even trying.

"I haven't gotten a proper hello yet," Felix smirked. Elle's grin widened and she threw herself at him, knocking him from his heels to his bum. He chuckled as she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. She felt his arms snake around her back.

"Hello," she murmured and felt his chuckle vibrate. "I missed you so much," she whispered, choking on sudden emotion. She'd missed all her brothers, but she'd missed Felix the most. The first month or so had been absolute hell as she'd wake up, scared from nightmares, and alone. She'd spent her days without teaching him, or him teaching her, and it—among other thoughts and things she'd missed—had killed her.

"I missed you too, sis," he murmured, voice sounding as thick as hers. "And they'll never find us, you know I'm the best at this game," he chuckled. Finally she leaned back into her crouch to look at him. He raised his eyebrow, waiting for the expected questions.

"What happened when I was gone? Besides Curly and Slightly, I met them," she asked eagerly. "And what is with them anyway? How'd they know about me?"

"Nothing much, same old wonderful life as free boys for eternity," Felix smirked. "Curly and Slightly," he grinned, seeming a bit affectionate. "Remember I used to lead a band of boys in the Enchanted Forest, before I came here?" Elle nodded. "They are actually descendants of two of those boys. My second-and third-in-commands in fact. They stayed close as they grew up, eventually got honest jobs and families. I guess they told stories of me, and all our adventures, and their theories of what happened to me, and passed them all down. When the two came here," he chuckled, shaking his head, "they were in awe when they saw me. Really, speechless and everything. Their families stayed friends all these years, I don't know what happened to land them here but they seem happy."

"Probably are, especially with their legend," Elle figured. Felix just nodded.

He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at her. "Pan got harsher. He was so angry, picked a particularly nasty fight with the pirates right after you left. Then he was just…off." He paused, and Elle looked down. She had nothing really to say to that. "He missed you," that got her head up, but she still didn't say anything. "You missed him." At that, she just looked sideways at him.

"Doesn't matter, I know he doesn't want me here. Too bad, I don't want to be anywhere else, even if he hates me," she bit, getting both angry and sad at the same time. Pan did hate her, and she couldn't lie to herself about how much that hurt. But Neverland was her home, the place where she was free and loved, if not by Pan then by her brothers. She didn't have anywhere else, she didn't want anywhere else. She'd grown since her time in the tower, she could feel the new strength and confidence she had. All because of Pan, ironically.

Felix interrupted her thoughts with loud laughter. Her eyes widened, this was rare. "Pan does not hate you," he breathed out as his laughs calmed rather quickly. Then, he completely sobered. "But he is going to avoid you. I know you won't crawl after him."

"Too right," she half-growled. He nudged her shoulder with his and stood.

"You're supposed to be hunting," he winked. She grinned and stood, notching an arrow and continuing hers and the boys' game, Felix joining them.

Sitting around the fire, Elle and the boys she'd been hunting with chuckled conspiratorially over their lack of food, due to their halfhearted hunting. Felix, Devin, Robert, and Michael just rolled their eyes and, at Felix's signal, kindly donated some of their own kills. Elle didn't need to eat much anyway, but the boys were very happy.

Pan was missing, but that wasn't terribly unusual and, quite honestly, it didn't bother Elle. The boys didn't waste his absence.

"Elle, why don't you just tell Pan your story? The whole thing," Devin asked, voice soft but clear across the bonfire. The other Lost Boys immediately quieted their bantering and teasing, all eyes on her. Keeping her face blank, Elle took a bite before answering.

"It wouldn't make a difference," she said, tone level. She made sure to keep her voice even, she didn't want to discourage them from talking to her but that didn't mean she was going to spill every little thought either.

"But then he'd really know you didn't betray us," Michael argued, frowning. Although, he was the second youngest so it didn't have the desired effect. It just looked cute to Elle. "We believe you, but he needs more evidence. The whole thing."

"No, he doesn't," she said calmly, continuing to eat.

The boys didn't drop it, though. "Why not beg him a bit more then, at least?" Colin asked, voice sounding strained. Elle's eyes darted to his and she held his gaze for a beat before he looked down.

"Yeah, he'd forgive ya completely, then. Pan loves his boots bein' kissed, especially by pretty girls," Daniel chuckled and winked. Elle smirked and glanced at Felix, but the blonde's jaw was tight.

"He has a point," came the quiet, gravelly voice. "He would be more forgiving, then, perhaps." At Felix's argument, Elle did frown.

"There's nothing to forgive, because I didn't betray him, or any of you," she said with a tone of finality. Conveniently, Pan stepped out of the forest right as Curly opened his mouth.

"Bedtime, boys," he announced to a chorus of groans.

"Can we have a party, since Elle's back?" Harry piped up, eyes wide and bright and completely missing Pan's mouth twist. Daniel, always the perceptive and smart one, didn't. Elle was grateful for it, and she suspected Pan was too. Not that she really cared.

"How about a bedtime story?" he suggested, and the boys nodded. "Once upon a time, in a land very far away, there lived…"

Elle's attention was ripped away when Felix's hand came down on her shoulder, fingers splayed around it. She vaguely noticed how big his hands were, and how long his fingers were, against her thin, bare shoulder. "Time for you to go," he murmured, mouth twisting down. She sighed and shrugged, she expected it. She walked away from the bonfire quietly, meaning to just go and lie in the cage and shut the door behind her.

As she crawled in, she felt a presence behind her, but hadn't heard footsteps. Elle didn't let it show, instead settling herself in as comfortably as she could before tilting her head to look up at Pan. He stepped forward and shut the cage, locking it. He didn't meet her gaze, but she held it on his face until he turned and walked away wordlessly. Then, she was left with the soft, far away sounds of the island as it too seemed to fall asleep, and the sobs.

"Come on, now, girl," she sighed, not in annoyance but just at a loss for what to do. All the night before the girl in the other cage had cried. The boys said she was always crying or begging them to let her go home. "You must stop crying some time."

"I w-want to go, go, h-home," the girl's broken voice argued.

"Why are you here, then?" Elle asked curiously. The boys and she wanted to be here, what was Pan doing with this child?

"P-Pan needs m-my brothers for, for something. I-I don't know," she sobbed. Elle furrowed her eyebrows. Then she remember why she had been exiled in the first place.

"Does he need them to find something? Or watch someone?" she pried.

"I think so, s-something like that, I-I think," the girl squeaked. Elle understood then. The object that could destroy Pan, the object he had accused her of working. She shrugged to herself, understanding his actions. If this thing was so dangerous to him, and the girl's brothers found that out, they could use it against him. Elle wasn't Pan's favorite person, and he wasn't hers, but she didn't want him destroyed either.

"Your hair is s-so pretty," the girl pulled Elle out of her thoughts. "It's comforting." Elle smiled lightly.

"It's magic, but thanks," she said softly. "What's your name?"

"W-Wendy, Wendy Darling," the girl said. "Yours? Why is your hair magic?"

"It was a punishment," she said, voice tight. She still didn't like talking about it. "My name is Elle. Good night." The girl's sobs quieted, and she murmured a good night.

As Elle fell asleep, she couldn't find the anger she'd previously harbored towards him. She realized she hadn't felt it in a while.

That was her routine for a while after that, she didn't know exactly how long and she didn't care. Probably a few months or so, the island changed at least twice. She fell into step with the Lost Boys, training and hunting and playing with them as if she'd never been apart. She was still the best fighter aside from Felix and Pan even without magic. Well, mostly. She still was rubbish with a sword, but she made up for it.

She still was sent to her cage every night, which was locked personally by Pan. Elle wondered if that was because he didn't trust the Lost Boys to really lock it. She tried comforting or talking to Wendy Darling a bit, but the girl just cried too much to hold much of a conversation. She was rather slow too, in Elle's opinion. Still, she was glad she gave the child some measure of comfort anyway.

Around mid-afternoon, she was lounging on the beach between Daniel and Harry. She was giving summaries of some of the stories she had read in the tower, and the two were loving them.

"All your stories have love in 'em," Harry remarked as she finished another. Elle considered that for a moment.

"Well, yes. I guess it's an important thing," she reasoned. "I wouldn't know much about it, though, I was locked in a bloody tower all my life," she smirked.

"What is love?" Harry persisted.

"I just told you I was alone all my life," she said, exasperated but laughing. "I don't know." She rolled her head to her other side, where Daniel was lying on his back with his arms behind his head. "Do you know?"

"Me? I'm a boy, landed here at 16. I don't know," Daniel sighed. After a sigh from Harry, he tried again. Elle smiled softly, always jumpy to help his little brother. "Well, in most a' the stories, the girl falls in love with a handsome prince who fights a dragon or something for her."

"There aren't any dragons in Neverland," Harry argued.

"Who said in Neverland?" Elle rebuked. "The stories are all in the Enchanted Forest. And you're all boys, the stories say love is a boy and a girl."

"You're a girl," Harry grinned triumphantly. "We'll fall in love with ya!" All three laughed at that. As if. They were brothers, nothing more and nothing less.

"Pan would throw a fit about that," Daniel chortled. "Distracted by a girl, gettin' soft, 'n' all that," he elaborated.

"Well, we do love each other," Elle considered. "Families love each other. What about that?"

"True," Daniel drew out the word as he thought.

"But what is it?" Harry reminded them.

"Brothers love each other because they stand up for each other, like how I made sure Harry got here," Daniel tried to explain. "'N' they make sure they're safe 'n' happy, 'n' all that, ya know?"

"But that's brotherly love, not prince and princess love. I'm pretty sure they're different. You don't kiss your brother," Elle teased.

Daniel guffawed. "No, no I don't." But Elle was quiet. Pan had kissed her, she remembered it, despite how brief it had been. Did that mean he loved her? No. In the stories, however, sometimes people would kiss many different people. And Pan wasn't fulfilling the other criteria Daniel had just stated.

"True love's kiss," Harry piped. The older two looked over at him. "It's always mentioned in stories, even before we came here, Daniel."

"Ah, good idea," Daniel breathed. "Love, like real love, must be like brotherly love but with kissin' 'n' such things. Ya want ta keep your love safe 'n' happy, 'n' ya protect 'em from harm. But ya also kiss." Elle nodded silently, that made sense, it fit how the couples in the stories acted.

"Ew," Harry whined, "kisses pass cooties." Elle giggled.

"Well, Elle, you're a girl," Daniel elbowed her side lightly and she raised her eyebrows at him. "Who do ya love?"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I love anyone, other than you boys as my brothers," Elle argued, confused.

"Oh, right," Daniel mumbled, frowning slightly at himself. That pretty much ended the conversation as the three lay back and enjoyed the last of the sun. Elle did keep thinking about love, and their makeshift definition of it. Pan had rescued her from the pirates—eventually—and she knew from her own broken memory and the Boys' stories that he had taken care of her and done everything he could think of to heal her. That was something, right? Although, now he avoided her and locked her in a cage every night. And before that, he instructed that she be alone forever and potentially be killed by her brothers.

Her own feelings, that was another matter. She'd seen Pan upset only a handful times, and each time it had felt like something was tearing at her insides. He always looked the most beautiful when he smiled, that genuine, tiny smile that he rarely gave. Elle had slept with him, before being sent away, and she hadn't realized how good and comforting it felt until she'd slept alone in the forest for months.

What about Felix? No. She dismissed it as soon as it jumped into her mind. Pan made her chest and stomach do weird things, Felix was just her brother, the same as the rest of the boys. And she would never, ever, kiss Felix.

She was a girl, as Daniel said, girls always loved someone. If she had to love anyone, it would probably end up being Pan, just by the signs in the stories and that they'd come up with.

An evening a few days later, Pan finally caved and gave the boys a song. Elle had missed it, she hadn't heard it at all during her exile even though she was sure it could echo around the entire island. The boys added to it with their own drums and sticks and hollers, dancing around the fire, the same as Elle remembered. She was leaning against a tree, across the fire from the log Pan sat playing on, just grinning and watching, letting the music lull her into that sense of happiness and safety. Even Felix was dancing, which made her suspect that it was, in fact, a party for her return and they just hadn't told that reason to Pan. She chuckled, naughty boys.

Daniel broke away from the ring and bounded over to her, breathless and bright-eyed. "Ya decided yet?" he asked.

"On?" she asked, confused.

"Who ya love, girlie?" he teased.

"No," she chuckled, shaking her head. He mocked a pout, but turned and jumped back into the dance.

Elle chewed on her lip, she'd been thinking about it since their conversation. Looking past how things were now, Elle considered all Pan had done for her. He'd let her remain on an island, let her be free, have a family and friends, given her power. He'd taken care of her, when she was starving and first arrived, and when the pirate had hurt her. Pan had always been there, and now he'd broken his rules for her. A small, silly rule that he didn't really have grounds to enforce. But a rule nonetheless. Peter Pan had given her her life, multiple times.

She was tugged out of her thoughts by the boy himself, his hand tapping her shoulder quickly, like her skin would burn him if he touched it any longer. She followed him back to the cages, her mind not quite out of her reverie as she watched his movements from behind. Sauntering as always, the cocky, powerful Pan. But his fists clenched and unclenched with each step, and Elle could see the muscles in his back twitch under his shirt as he could probably feel her watching him. Damn magic.

She settled into the cage but quickly turned around to face him as he shut the door. As he slowly locked it, Elle laced her fingers in the bars right below his fingers, ignoring the bite of little splinters and how his hands twitched, stilled, then resumed tying the knots.

"Thank you," she murmured. She knew he heard her, because Pan's back stiffened and his fingers stilled again. He met her gaze, brown eyes flat but burning into hers. She forced herself to just stay calm. She meant that thank you, it was for everything he'd given her and done for her, and she needed him to know. He just looked at her blankly, before turning on his heel and walking back to the campsite. Elle's heart broke a bit, he still didn't forgive her.

"I think I would love you, Pan," she whispered to herself as his silhouette disappeared into the messy, staggered ring of tents. "You wouldn't listen anyway, would you?" She felt a tiny smile tug at her lips, despite how the words should have been sad.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Eye to Eye, Face to Face

FELIX'S POV

It was midday when Felix realized he hadn't seen even a flash of Elle's white hair since Michael released her at dawn. He didn't worry much, she couldn't leave Neverland without Pan's permission. Not that Pan would ever give her that, Felix smirked to himself under his hood. And not that she would try to escape anyway.

Although, there were other dangers she could get herself into…there were animals on the island, carnivorous animals. And she could get grabbed and drowned by mermaids. The fairies could get a foolish idea of trying to attack and use her. Or she could fall off a cliff, again.

Felix shook the thoughts away. He didn't need to worry about her, especially not more than he did the boys. She had magic, he had trained her personally, she could take care of herself. When he'd run into her in the forest during her exile, she had looked fine. A bit more underfed than before, but otherwise alright. And had put up one hell of a fight when he had grabbed her and dragged her into their territory. Besides, for all his cold shouldering, Pan wouldn't let her get hurt.

"Felix, have you seen Elle?" Came Harry's little, hopeful voice. Felix just shrugged, and Harry sighed dejectedly. Ah, poor kid. All the boys thought of her as a sister, but Harry, being the youngest, adored the ground she walked on.

"Tell you what, kid," he started, catching Harry's attention. "Round up a couple more boys and we'll go play." The kid beamed and ran around the campsite to the only two others there. The other Lost Boys were out hunting or playing already, and Pan was…off somewhere. He came back with them, Joshua and Devin, in tow.

Once the three had gathered in a loose sort of semicircle in front of Felix, he instructed them. "Our game is like hide-and-seek, first one to find Elle wins," he smirked. The boys immediately took off in the same general direction, sprinting, before gradually fanning out in the forest. Felix followed behind them at a fast walk, but his strides were long enough to almost catch up to Joshua. That kid was slow, Felix made a mental note to work on that.

Unfortunately, Felix didn't have the magic or connection to the island like Pan did, so he couldn't just sense where they'd gone. Still, after so long, Felix did have a kind of sixth sense for the boys. They'd gone in the directions of the pirate's beach and the Echo Caves, so Felix aimed for Dead Man's Peak. He remembered the day he'd shown it to Elle, how happy they'd both been when she'd bound herself to Neverland forever. A tiny smile tugging at his lips, Felix began climbing, not sure he really believed she'd be there. It was a place with good memories, and he'd seen the tiny, almost imperceptible cracks in her smiles lately. They were because of Pan, she needed good memories.

Felix almost chuckled when he pulled himself over the top to see his little sister sitting there, her back to him and her bare feet dangling over the edge. She turned her head when she heard him, hair spilling over her shoulder. They were all used to her shorter hair by now, but he thought she still missed it at times. She watched him stand and step over to her, lips tipped up but her eyes looked sad. They sat, shoulders barely touching, for a full three minutes in silence.

"I think I'm going to leave," she said suddenly. Felix gripped the rock under him, actually losing his balance for a split second.

"W-what?" he choked in shock, shaking his head and pulling his hood down. Maybe he hadn't heard her right. She sighed, still facing forward and bowing her head so that her hair fell into her face.

"Pan doesn't want me here, and it's difficult to live on an island when its ruler doesn't want you," she explained, her voice surprisingly level.

"That's not true," Felix spluttered, still trying to catch up. He almost laughed at himself, not even Pan caught him off-guard very often anymore. She just looked at him sideways, eyes slightly narrowed. He changed tactics. "Where would you go? What would you do?"

"I was locked in a tower for 12 years, Felix, I spent almost every day reading," she insisted. "I've got education enough. And," he still couldn't see her face but he heard the hint of a smile in her voice, "I know how to use my magic now. I could live quietly and take care of myself."

Felix just shook his head furiously, beads in his hair hitting his face but he didn't care. "You can't get off anyway," he half-growled.

"I can summon the Shadow," her tone got harsher, matching his. "I did it before, I can do it again."

"Elle, no," Felix fully yelled this time. What the hell? Felix was angry, but, more than that, he was scared. As tough as he knew she was on the island, he just couldn't see her in the Enchanted Forest, living alone and depending on no one except herself. Her home was here, with the Lost Boys and Felix and Pan, they all took care of each other. She really wanted to leave them, her brothers? Leave him?

She sighed, still not facing him, but leaned her head against his shoulder. Felix jumped at the opportunity and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, probably crushing her. "Felix, I'll miss you and the boys so much," she whispered. "But you're happy here, and it's just not for me anymore. I'll always miss you, and I'll always love you."

Pan had really driven her to this…then Felix had an idea. "Wait until sunset," he deadpanned. Elle looked up at him then, and her eyes were glassy but her face was dry. A corner of his mouth quirked up at his tough little sister.

"Why?" she murmured.

"Just to let us say goodbyes and enjoy one last day here," Felix said easily. She nodded, and he stood. Wordlessly, he half-dragged her down to the forest and back to camp. From there, they split up, Felix making an excuse to go check on fairy territory and he sent her to join the boys' games.

Felix had work to do.

It took almost an entire hour since leaving Elle to find Pan, so by the time he did, Felix was about ready to smack his leader. Now, Felix was the most loyal Lost Boy, always had been, always would be, but this was urgent. It was Felix's job to carry out his orders and rules, and to help Pan.

"Pan," he spoke up, getting the brunette's attention. The ruler was lounging on his back in a tree, one arm crossed behind his head and the other lazily thrown over his eyes. At Felix's voice, he moved that arm to cross behind his head and arched an eyebrow. Felix took a deep breath and got to the point. "Elle wants to leave."

Anyone else would've thought Pan didn't care, but Felix saw his jaw tighten and his stomach twitch as his ruler's breathing changed. Then, the boy smirked and chuckled drily. "Good for her," he turned his head slowly to look Felix in the face. "No one gets off this island without my permission."

"She summoned the Shadow before, she's very powerful," Felix said, voice steady and low. Considering, not quite threatening.

"I'll just have to keep her locked up during the day too, then," Pan sighed and shrugged, a mocking expression on his face. Felix's hand clenched on his staff, and he forced himself to unclench it. He was no stranger to pride, but this was getting ridiculous.

"You know as well as I do, if she really wanted to get out of that cage she would have a long time ago," Felix almost chuckled. Pan hadn't even put up spells around her cage, he must know someone as powerful as her could get out of a bundle of sticks and twine without even thinking about it.

Pan scowled but didn't say anything, just looked at Felix expectantly. Oh. "You don't really want to hear it," he sighed, mouth twisting. Pan shrugged and looked back up at the forest canopy.

"Not really, but I suppose you'll say it anyway," the eternal boy grumbled.

"It's time to forgive her," Felix murmured, but he knew Pan heard. He'd probably heard his and Elle's conversation on Dead Man's Peak. His ruler didn't respond. "She's been loyal, behaved, ever since she arrived in Neverland, and more so since you let her back in."

Pan scoffed then, and Felix frowned in confusion. "Why are so adamant about her?" Pan chuckled darkly and hummed to himself. "Do you love her, Felix? You wuv your wittle pwincess?" he hissed. Felix fought the very, very, very strong urge to roll his eyes. If it were anyone else but Pan, Felix would've cuffed him by now. He didn't know how to respond, though. A blatant denial would fall on deaf ears, Pan needed justification. Heavy justification.

"I had a little sister once, before everything," Felix admitted quietly. Before he'd come here, before he'd even started his own band in the Enchanted Forest. Pan was silent after that. Good. Felix had never said this aloud, never even thought of her anymore. She'd died, that's why he'd left his parents finally. They'd left him, in a sense, quite a while before that, but her death had spurred the final action.

Pan got the message, Felix was sure. Elle was his second chance at a sister, not just a new sibling like she was to the boys. Pan stayed silent, not even moving. "I made her promise to wait until sunset." And with that, he turned and walked back to camp, leaving his leader to decide his actions. If he made any.

Felix stood just behind the tree line, watching the sun hurtle towards the ocean with a blank expression. Elle stood on the beach, a little backpack on her shoulder and her bare feet just steps from the water. Maybe she knew he was there, Felix couldn't tell, she didn't make any sign if she did. The boys didn't know what was happening, they were back at camp eating and messing around. Felix just couldn't tell them, he'd tried to tell Daniel but he'd just choked on air and made an excuse.

He couldn't speak to her, he hadn't said goodbye to anyone in centuries at least—he didn't even know how long he'd been on the island anymore—and he'd forgotten how. So, Felix just lurked in the shadows of the trees and watched her say her own goodbyes to the island. Elle really had some talent with her magic and water, she was making columns of it shoot up twice his height at least. But then she made it incredible. At the top, the water curled in on itself and formed different shapes, which flew through the air around the beach, letting off the ocean spray before diving back into the ocean and becoming a part of it once again. She made shapes of twisting mermaids, leaping deer, soaring birds, and the silhouettes of hooded figures running and dancing.

Then Felix's attention shifted, as did hers abruptly. Pan had appeared just a few steps behind her. The water splashed unceremoniously and she turned, almost tripping over herself. Felix raised an eyebrow to himself, when was the last time she'd been snuck up on or clumsy?

They just stood there, and Felix wasn't sure if he just couldn't hear or if they weren't speaking. Elle's voice drifting to his ears answered that it was the latter. "Hook tried to make me summon you. I didn't know how anyway," her voice was level, emotionless, and Felix rested his forehead against the tree, stifling a groan.

Her voice continued, so he did internally give her credit for persisting. "He wasn't really…there. When he talked, when he…anything. He didn't seem to be talking to me, there was just something in his eyes that was just…his mind was somewhere else." Silence as she finished, and Felix saw her bow her head slightly.

"Did you betray me?" came Pan's voice, equally emotionless.

"I didn't. I would never do anything to hurt or endanger the Lost Boys—" some anger seeped into Elle's voice, and Felix didn't blame her. Even he was getting sick of it, and didn't think Pan was listening anymore.

"Did you betray me?" Pan repeated, cutting her off. His tone was different this time.

"No," her voice was back to its blank tone. Felix looked up again sharply at the short answer. Both stood completely still, but her head was up and they looked like they were making eye contact. Then, Felix was thrown off balance for the second time that day.

Pan took two long strides toward her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. He kept his head up, looking straight out into the horizon. Elle, however, was completely rigid for a beat, as surprised as Felix was. Then, Felix let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when her thin arms came up and hugged Pan's waist and she put her head down onto his chest. Felix grinned and looked away from them to the horizon. The sun was completely set, leaving Neverland with a light purple and blue sky, a few stars peeking out tentatively. He turned and walked back to camp, making sure to be his quietest.

The boys were oblivious as Felix walked into camp, grin still in place, and took a seat next to Daniel. They kept eating and goofing, Daniel shot Felix a few glances but he just kept his hood up and smirked. He was happy. Michael tossed an apple core at Daniel but missed, landing it in Felix's lap. The boy's face was priceless: mouth open, eyes as wide as the Echo Caves, and ears bright red. Felix just chuckled and threw it back, nailing the surprised kid in the forehead. He fell backwards with an 'oof' and loud laughter from the rest of the boys.

Then, Pan emerged from the trees with Elle close behind him. Pan smirked at them and sat on a log across from Felix, Joshua and Harry scooting to give him room, and raised his pipe to his lips. The Lost Boys scrambled to their feet and grabbed drums, sticks, anything to add to the music as he began to play.

Felix stood and joined in once they had formed a ring, swiping Elle's hand as he passed her and pulling her up. She laughed and grinned as he spun her, before she slipped out of his grip and wove among the boys. Looking back, he saw Pan playing with his brown eyes, bright in the firelight, glued to her, and Felix's grin widened.

When she slipped off, Felix didn't notice. The music kept going and he and the Lost Boys kept hollering and dancing, he was celebrating her staying and Pan letting her in, the others just partying.

Eventually, he got tired and Pan called that it was time for bed. Leaving the groaning boys to go into their own tents and cots, Felix walked into his tents and his eyes widened.

Elle sat cross-legged on his floor, sharpening a hunting knife as long as her forearm. He wasn't sure if he was more surprised at her presence or the big knife she was handling. Sure, she'd been on the island long enough to call it home, and surpassed all the boys except Pan and Felix in training, but she still looked so delicate. She looked up at him, a bit unsure.

"Pan said I can stay with you," she said quietly, eyes wide. "If that's alright?" Felix just grinned again.

"I'm glad you're back," he lay down on his cot, scooting to the far side as she climbed eagerly next to him. Lying on their backs, shoulder to shoulder, Felix smiled softly at her, a genuine smile. It felt a bit weird on his face, but her soft, happy expression made it worth it.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Save Our Souls

ELLE'S POV

Elle sat cross-legged in a corner of the campsite, with Felix crouched next to her drawing letters in the dirt. He was writing a list of all the places on the island. And he was doing very well. While she waited and watched, she sketched her own list in Arabic letters.

She looked up when she saw shuffling feet ahead of her, but Felix was too engrossed in his work. Her lips quirked up when she saw Colin and Joshua standing a few steps away, looking down at the letters they were etching with expressions of curiosity.

"Sit," Felix grunted, earning gasps from the two and a smirk from Elle. So he had noticed. Nevertheless the boys sat in front of them and Elle grabbed two more sticks.

"Do you know anything about how to read or write?" she asked. Joshua grimaced and shook his head. But Colin perked up excitedly.

"I know how to read!" he gloated, then frowned. "Well, short words anyway. But I can't write."

"Well, this is the alphabet, it has all the letters you need," Elle began. "A, like the beginning of 'apple' or 'arrow'," she sketched out a capital 'A'. That was the next two hours: she gave Felix more complicated things to write, while teaching Joshua and Colin their letters.

"Boys," the loud burst of Pan's gleeful, sinister voice jerked all four of their faces to him. The boys immediately sprung up, or climbed out of the forest, and made a circle around him. Elle stood and stepped carefully over the drawn letters, standing next to Felix who was, as always, at Pan's side. "We have visitors, dress your best," Pan chuckled darkly. The boys matched his smirk and scattered around the campsite.

"What?" Elle turned to Pan, who stood watching the boys eagerly gather and load themselves with weapons.

He looked down at her, humorless smirk still in place. "Some people are here. I don't like or want them here," he explained simply. Elle raised here eyebrows.

"Who? The pirates left, you said."

"They did," Pan nodded simply. "It seems my dear friend Hook has decided he hasn't learnt his lesson yet. Pity he didn't come himself, but no matter," Pan's voice was low, he seemed to be talking to himself by now. Elle took a step back. She'd seen the boys fight pirates multiple times—especially during her exile, they'd been fighting almost daily—but Pan seemed different. More sinister, he didn't just want a good fight like the boys did.

"Why are you immediately acting now? Last time he came, you waited—" Elle started, but bit her lip when Pan winced. He didn't speak, so she finished. "Even when you sensed them arrive."

Felix had stepped up to them again. "She has a point," he started, voice low but dripping with eagerness to fight anyway. "Besides, if he himself isn't here with them, how bad could they really be? Wouldn't it be more fun to let them feel comfortable first?" The boys shared a smirk, and Elle just tilted her head curiously.

"Felix," Pan chided cockily, "where's your sense of adventure? Lead the boys down to the beach on the east side." Felix smirked and called out to the boys.

Elle tucked two daggers in the sash around her waist and grabbed a bow and quiver, making to follow them into the trees when Pan wrapped his fingers around her arm, pulling her back. She turned and inhaled sharply at how close he was. Their faces were inches apart, she could feel his breath across her cheeks and tiny shadows his eyelashes cast over his eyes.

Keeping his burning brown eyes locked onto hers, Pan called out, "Daniel, wait there a moment." Elle heard slight shuffling at the edge of the camp, and guessed Daniel had ushered Harry off and was waiting. She wondered if he was as confused as she was.

"Now, princess, do you remember what those pirates did to you?" Pan's voice was low, dripping with so much menace she felt shivers up her spine. His eyes and tone, plus the memories he dragged up, made her try to back away but he stepped forward and tugged her back. "Do you?" he asked sharply, gripping bother her shoulders.

"Yes," she whispered. Then her eyes widened. "That's why you want them dealt with immediately." She started to smile, but his next words shot it down.

"I want more than that," he grinned, baring his teeth. "Let's make them suffer. Don't you want revenge? After the pain they put you through, how we all had to watch and wait and hope you would stay with us," his grin had slipped too, and his tone softened. Elle unconsciously leaned closer to him, wanting to…well she wasn't really sure.

"I…" she started. Pan had never taught her curses, but she assumed that was what he meant. "Why do you need me to? Can't you do it yourself?"

He chuckled humorlessly. "No, princess, this curse is a bit more powerful than I should use right now." Elle frowned, confused.

"Why shouldn't you use magic?" she asked, but he brushed it off and everything went black for a second.

Elle's vision cleared to find herself, Pan, and Daniel on the edge of the forest, overlooking the beach on the east side. The Lost Boys were lined up along the waterline, weapons ready, shifting restlessly, attention trained on the dozen or so rowboats approaching quickly. Elle clenched her jaw, remembering her last encounter with grown-up sailors. Pan's revenge did sound sweet, the damned pirates had hurt her and tried to steal her magic and caused her to nearly lose faith in her family.

"What should I do, then?" she waited for Pan's instruction. Perhaps she could cast a curse, but it didn't need to be terrible. Just make the men weaker, or something.

"A special little curse," Pan bared his teeth, eyes a bit unfocused. "Each person has a timeline, and you can see it and touch it with as much power as you have, princess. You can stretch out their last few moments, so that instead of mere hours to die by Dreamshade, for example, it could take them days. Or years. Slow their individual timelines, that way it'll take them so much longer to die. They'll feel just as much pain as you did, if not more."

Elle shuddered, then went completely still. The idea of revenge sounded good, but she thought that had meant just the boys and her fighting and killing them. But that long, drawn-out pain and death…she'd felt that. She wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even her old mistress or the pirate captain himself.

"Pan, I don't think you understand—" she argued, shaking her head and taking a step towards him. He didn't step back, but loomed over her and his lips twisted into a sneer.

"Princess," he ground out. "Remember our deal?" Elle's mouth fell open and she stared at him.

"You're going to make me do that?" she half-yelled, both in anger and in fear.

"Magic comes with a price. I taught you magic, now hold up your end of our deal," Pan growled. She took a deep breath, and fought the urge to step back.

"Pan, I wouldn't wish that on anyone. You can't possibly know how painful—" she insisted, but he cut her off.

"Don't you think I know that?" he yelled. Elle glanced over at the beach, the sailors were just climbing out of their boats. She was about to notice something when Pan's terrifyingly determined voice yanked her attention. "That is why you will do this, so that Hook learns never to steal and hurt one of mine again." At the intensity of his voice, she looked away, back to the beach, trying to calm herself. Shivers trailed up and down her spine at his words while her stomach did flips.

"Pan…" she glanced at the beach again. The sailors were approaching so slowly, and they didn't have on dirty, ripped clothing like the pirates had. Elle was about to tell him this, but it died in her throat when she turned back to face him.

Pan was a few steps away, and he had Daniel pinned to a tree, his dagger against his throat. Daniel was still, eyes wide, knowing he couldn't even think of trying to get away. Both Elle and Daniel opened their mouths at the same time, probably to ask the same question, when Pan sneered an answer. "If you won't honor our deal of your own free will, I'll just have to persuade you. Now, if you don't even want filthy pirate blood on your hands," he chuckled humorlessly and pressed the dagger into Daniel's skin, "do you really want Lost Boy blood? Your brother's blood?"

"No, Pan stop," Elle pleaded, but a thin line of red appeared as Daniel flinched. Elle pressed her lips together and felt her eyes burn. Her blood was searing, her hair bright as the moon in her peripheral vision. Her body was rigid as she tried to not just fling magic everywhere, but, oh, did she want to fling some at Pan right then. "Fine," she bit out between clenched teeth. Pan smirked triumphantly, and nodded his head at the beach.

"Focus on them, see a golden line wrapping around each one," Pan instructed, voice low. Elle did, and saw the lines. Blinking back tears, channeling all her anger and sadness in this moment, at Pan's cruelty, she focused on the ends of the lines and unraveled them, like string.

"Very good," Pan sneered. Elle just stayed still, facing away from him and watching the fighting. She didn't respond, and he stalked past her with Daniel behind him. Pan jumped straight into the fighting, not even using weapons or magic because he knew she would keep up the curse. Daniel caught her eye and gave a tiny smile. He forgave her. Elle couldn't drag up a smile in return, just looked back at the beach with empty eyes.

How could he make her do that? She was forcing men through the same pain she had endured, that he had watched her endure. The sight made her sick. Not the boys and men fighting, she was used to that, but the men who were fatally wounded, who were dying. They lay, staining the white sand and light, clear ocean with their dark blood. They bled for longer than the wounds should have allowed, and they screamed even after their time of death should have come. One sailor had an arrow, coated in Dreamshade, deep in his chest. Straight into his heart. But he was still moving, crying out in pain and clawing at the sand. It was wrong, so wrong.

Elle couldn't take it anymore. She saw Pan raise his arm, fire igniting in his palm, grin on his face. It was one thing to prolong a natural death, but leave a man burning? This was too far. His back was suddenly a few steps in front of her, both unaware that she had sprinted to him, and without thinking, Elle reached out and yanked his shoulder with as much strength as she could find. Which was a lot, because Pan staggered as he turned, and the fire he'd meant to hurl at the sailors left his fingers too late. Elle felt more than saw the flames cover her shoulder. It burned, but it wasn't the worst burning she had ever experienced. Her scream wasn't from physical pain.

It was fire created by magic, solely with cruel intent. Her own magic absorbed the flames, and she saw into Pan with it. The intent purely to make the sailor suffer, even though Pan knew by now that he wasn't a pirate. Glee bubbled inside her but it wasn't hers. It was his. Their pain made him so happy, so triumphant. He was ruthless.

It stopped suddenly, the thoughts and emotions that weren't hers. Still, it had knocked her off-balance, and she fell away from Pan's outstretched hands. Right next to a fallen, but finally dead, sailor. Her palm slammed into his shoulder as she tried to break her fall, and time seemed to stop.

So much fear overwhelmed her, and her vision tunneled from pain. It wasn't hers, though. It was his, right before he was finally released to death. There was no violence in him, no bloodlust, just pure fear. And pain, so much pain from the knife in his chest, from the poison that spread so fast yet killed far too slowly.

Elle wrenched herself away, crying out both from emotion and from the wounded skin on her shoulder, now being pressed into the sand. Everything was black, and she felt fingers brush her temple and a voice from faraway call her name.

She snapped her eyes open to see Pan looming over her, brown eyes wide and glassy, face crumpled in confusion. His lips moved but she didn't care to listen. She was in pain, innocent people were in pain. All for foolish, inaccurate revenge, demanded by him.

Snarling at him, Elle reached out and, backing her arms with magic, shoved him off and away from her, ignoring how it burned to stretch the skin on her shoulder. She sat up and met his confused, incredulous gaze with a glare that could kill anyone else.

"These men aren't bloody pirates!" she shrieked. She didn't even notice if the Lost Boys, or few remaining sailors, looked around, all her focus was on the boy in front of her. "They could be lost, there was no bad intent, I saw!" she gestured to the shoulder of the body lying next to her, Pan's eyes flicked to it and he nodded slightly. Good, he understood how. "These were someone's husband, or father, or son or friend, or, or," she was choking on her anger, but she had to tell him just how wrong this was, "or brother!" That hit. She could see it. Pan tried to cover his wince, but didn't. Not quite. "You wanted revenge? On who?"

"Enough," Pan boomed, channeling all his authority into his voice. But Elle didn't care, this was too far. Her body was burning. "No grown-ups are allowed on Neverland, ever." He said it with such simple conviction. But Elle just shook her head, refusing to let that justify it.

"You could have kicked them back out without killing them! You could have fought them off without that damned curse! You have no idea what kind of pain that caused! I do, I went through it—twice!" she flung her hand again at the dead body. Pan opened his mouth, but Elle couldn't listen anymore. She was so angry, and in so much pain, and so scared. Her fingers reached across her chest tentatively to touch the burn, and she bit back another scream at the slightest contact. Pan's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth opened again. Elle didn't care and didn't hear what he had to say, everything went black.

She blinked her eyes open and saw the campsite in front of her.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Fire and Smoke

PETER PAN'S POV

Peter's heart wasn't beating, he was sure of it. He leaned over Elle, lying on her back in the sand and crying out in pain, blue eyes squeezed shut and jaw tight. He reached out, his fingertips just brushing her temples when her eyes snapped open.

"Princess?" he choked, trying to speak through his tight throat and dry mouth. But she didn't respond, her eyes looked glazed over like she was somewhere else. Something shot up Peter's spine at that.

Then she snarled at him and, before he could react, she'd thrown him off of her. He staggered back six steps, barely managing to stay on his feet. He looked down at his chest, panting, but she hadn't left any wounds and his feet were steady. When his eyes met hers again, shocked, her blue eyes storming. Peter swallowed, and inconspicuously looked down to check that he wasn't a pile of ashes.

"These men aren't bloody pirates!" she screamed, voice high and thin, and so full of pain Peter felt like she'd hit his stomach with Felix's short staff. "They could be lost, there was no bad intent, I saw!" She continued, flicking her wrist at the corpse of a sailor lying next to her. The one her she'd touched…ah. Peter nodded, both to himself and to her. Sometimes, if someone magical touched the freshly dead body of someone heavily cursed, they could feel their last moments. Peter bit back a grimace, it wasn't the most pleasant thing, unless it was a damn pirate—then, he enjoyed their pain. Let it be a lesson.

"These were someone's husband, or father, or son or friend, or, or, or brother!" That hit. Peter couldn't quite cover his wince, and it felt as through a sword had been plunged through his stomach. "You wanted revenge? On who?" she demanded, eyes burning and hair glowing. She was going to lose it, and this was not a challenge he needed.

"Enough," he raised his voice, asserting that he was in charge. Hadn't he just proven that, by making her cast the curse, anyway? "No grown-ups are allowed on Neverland, ever." IT was simple, those were the rules. His rules. Not to be broken by any Lost Boy or girl, not by anyone other than the ruler of Neverland himself.

"You could have kicked them back without killing them! You could have fought them off without that damned curse! You have no idea what kind of pain that caused! I do, I went through it—twice!" Peter's jaw tightened further, if possible. He opened his mouth, but closed it when he saw her fingers brush the burn on her shoulder. Peter felt sick, and when she barely held back a scream of pain at the contact, Peter barely held back from throwing up. He opened his mouth again to fix it, and get her to calm the hell down, when she disappeared right in front of him. Back to camp, he guessed, and a moment later was proven correct when he felt her aura appear there.

Peter took a deep, ragged breath before straightening his head and looking at the Lost Boys, spread out across the beach, surrounded by the sailors' corpses. He surveyed the blood-stained sand, sprawled bodies, and panting, grinning Lost Boys in satisfaction. Now they can't hurt her again, and Hook will finally get the message through that thick, eyelined skull of his to stay the hell away from his island, his boys, and his princess.

He stood still while the Lost Boys sauntered about, gathering weapons, temporarily bandaging any heavy wounds, and making their way to stand in a semicircle before him. Still, under the satisfaction and pride at his boys' work, her reaction made him feel weird. The last time he had really been confused was when Felix turned him down that first time, hundreds of years ago at least. There was another emotion swirling in his chest, it made his throat thick and he felt sick. He didn't remember what it was, but he had felt it before. It all just made him angry.

Stupid little girl, he was just protecting her! Who gets angry over someone taking any and every measure necessary to protect them? Her expression, when he'd first hit her with the fire—and accident, of course—flashed in his mind. How devastated, and scared, she'd looked. She was so scared of him. And so angry, and so heartbroken. Even when she was screaming at him, it was more than anger. Peter found the word of his emotion just as Felix stepped to his side. Sadness.

"Good job, boys," he smirked, chuckling drily at the carnage. They grinned, all of them raising their weapons and hooting and cheering. "Tonight," he raised his voice, regaining his earlier satisfaction and excitement, "we celebrate!" He turned and began to lead the train of jumping, excited, loud Lost Boys through the forest to camp, Felix at his side. The blonde was quiet, as usual, but Peter could feel the constant side glances. Honestly, he might as well just look outright. He ignored it, reveling in their victory and absorbing the boys' energy.

About halfway from camp, he felt the little princess' aura leave the campsite, and then disappear entirely. Startled, Peter tapped Felix's shoulder before transporting himself to the empty campsite. She wasn't there, not in Felix's or his or any of the boys' tents. She wasn't anywhere near the campsite.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Through the Sleepless Night

ELLE'S POV

For a moment that felt like hours, Elle just stood still, facing the shaky circle of tents, the large fire pit in the middle and the few smaller ones off to the sides. The few broken or unnecessary weapons and animal bodies lying about, abandoned when the sailors came and he ordered their slaughter. Her eyes seemed to take it all in with sharper focus, the colors were brighter, the lines of every twig, leaf, and scrap clearer. She dragged air through her throat, held it until it hurt, then let it rush out.

Moving deliberately, Elle ducked into Felix's tent and stuffed three daggers and two hunting knives into her sash, retying it tightly to hold them and ignoring the sting as the burnt skin on her shoulder stretched with her movements.. Felix would be annoyed, but so what. He could make more, and she needed them. She slung the spare quiver of arrows he had across her back and her own bow over her shoulder.

Stumbling out of the tent and to the edge of the campsite, Elle spun around and hesitated, breathe caught in her throat. Her fingers reached up and clutched at the pendant on her necklace, tucked safely under the fabric of her dress. What was she doing? These were her brothers….who Pan would use against her. She spun and sprinted, transporting mid-stride.

She reappeared in front of a particularly tall tree in the middle of the island. The exact one she and Felix had camped under, had climbed to the top off. Adjusting her weapons, she climbed as quickly as she could, forcing herself to concentrate solely on the rough bark beneath her fingers until she was perched just a few branches from the top, hidden but with perfect visibility of the island, of her home. She curled her legs into her arms and tilted her head, so that she could see the island but her hair fell around her shoulders and face. Ice seemed to build around her heart, and her hair glowed brightly. Elle didn't know why it did, but she didn't really care so long as he stayed away.

She should have known better. She did know better, once. Every person only wanted power, Peter Pan was absolutely no exception. Elle snorted, he was the bloody rule itself. He ruled an island for eternity, what made her anything more than another tool for power. Still, Elle felt more pain for this betrayal than she had for any other. Perhaps because he was the first to make her truly believe she was more, that she had freedom, that she was cared for by a family. Her brothers were just something for him to use to make her obey him. Just as the tower had been for the mistress. Another prison.

The boys themselves couldn't feel that way, though. She'd seen it in their faces, in their eyes, when they played and talked with her. She chuckled humorlessly. To Pan, she may be nothing more, but to them she was. And they were so much to her. They were family, and Neverland was her home. This beautiful, eternal, ever-changing, magical island was her home. She could feel its heartbeat run through her, she was as much a part of it as the Lost Boys were.

For the first time since she was five years old, Elle had something to lose. As Princess Rapunzel, she had lost a luxurious life in a castle with servants and parents and dolls and dresses. As Elle, the Lost Girl, she'd lost her family. The only family that had really looked at and loved her for herself.

And she hated him for giving her that, and for ripping it away.

She thought back to that day on the beach, when they came up with a definition for love. She could have loved Pan, maybe part of her even did, for what she could call knowing what love even is. But he was evil, he'd shown her now. There was nothing left for hate. Hate hurt in her chest, and it wasn't as violent as the anger she'd held against her mistress, or against that pirate, or even Rumplestiltskin. The anger didn't burn at her insides, didn't cause her to lash out and fling her magic everywhere intent on destroying everything. It felt like shattered glass inside her chest, right where her heart was. She didn't want to fight or attack or even scream, she just wanted to sleep.

Her eyes pricked and her vision blurred and her throat thickened. She swallowed and squeezed her eyes shut. Leaning into the trunk of the tree, pressed against it as if it could swallow her up into numb darkness, not caring about the rough bark that scratched and cut into her already agonized shoulder, Elle halfheartedly fought the feelings. She wouldn't cry. He would always have power over her, and she never could figure him out, even when she had been a part of the Lost Boys. It was safer to be separated. But this was his island…still, maybe she could outsmart him and hide. He would've sensed her here already, but he wasn't here.

The sun had already set, and soon the only source of light were the moon, stars, and her barely glowing hair. Elle just stared listlessly, the energy to even think was gone. She felt so homeless, so alone, more so than she had been in the tower. At least, in the tower, she had known she was meaningless aside from her magic. She'd known she had nothing, always. She straightened her legs and reached down, jumping down to the lower branch.

The idea wasn't even fully formed by the time her bare feet touched the forest ground. She knew the forest was dark at night, the moon and stars were obstructed by the trees, but it seemed darker, colder. Despite the darkness, Elle's footsteps were nearly silent and she knew exactly where to go. She didn't even remember knowing, she had only gone near once.

The jagged silhouettes of barren trees, rocks, and the dome of branches came into view. Dark Hollow didn't fully register in Elle's mind until one foot stepped onto the ground, and felt hard dirt, while the other was held by long grass and moist dirt. She pulled her other foot forward until she was standing completely on the Shadow's territory, and felt a rush of wind encircle her, blowing her hair over her shoulders. But it didn't push her back, it didn't threaten her. Or perhaps she was too numb to be on her guard. She already felt destroyed inside, her body was of little value. The breeze, which she now recognized as magic, wrapped around her and tugged her lightly closer. She moved forward willingly, as the Shadow emerged from the enclosure and swooped before her.

"Princess," it sounded a bit like a question in the low, hiss-like voice, but it held no malice at all. He hovered a few steps in front of her, slightly curled in on himself, eyes glowing and head tilted. She took a step forward, and he floated the equivalent of one back, but kept his wide eyes trained on her. "What are you doing here?"

"Why haven't you attacked me?" she countered, just as curious as he sounded. A small chuckle shook his black, almost transparent shoulders.

"Why would I attack you?" Still, there was no cruelty or aggression in his voice, just curiosity heavily laced with amusement. Elle frowned, Felix had said the Shadow attacked any who came into his home. In fact, the Shadow seemed a bit wary of her.

She ignored it, and moved on to her reason for coming. "Can you take me back to the Enchanted Forest?" her voice came out thinner and quieter than she'd meant it, and the Shadow leaned closer. She cast her eyes at the ground in front of her feet.

He was silent for a long time, but each quick glance up assured Elle that he was still there, hovering, looking at her. It occurred to her that, regardless of her being powerful enough to summon him to her in the Enchanted Forest, the magic only worked one way. Maybe he wasn't able to take people back. He was, as she'd understood, an extension of Pan, sort of. He did the boy's bidding, Felix had even mentioned that the two had a sort of connection that went beyond physical words. Pan didn't send people back on their own, she was sure of that now. She'd heard of some going with the pirates or mermaids out, but he wouldn't allow it, especially not for her. Her mouth twisted, and she considered if she could use her magic to make the Shadow able to return her, when he finally answered.

"I will not take you back," he said, and Elle jumped at that, ready with her argument.

"I can use my magic to get past Pan, if that's—" Elle began, but he cut her off and repeated with a tone of finality.

"I will not take you back." Oh. Finally, the anger came. It swelled like a wave, starting as a trickle at her toes and rapidly rising through her body until she nearly choked and her hair was bright enough to make the Shadow seem a bit faded. He flew a few inches higher and away from her, but then stayed still and kept his glowing eyes on her, equally bright. But not with magic. She could feel his magic around her, creeping close but not touching.

"I—" she ground out, and again he stopped her.

"Princess," his voice was gentle, surprisingly. "You are stuck here, Pan will not let you off and I cannot disobey him like that. You may have more magic but you do not know how to use, or even to access, it. It could hurt you, you could be so weak you would not even make it to the other side. You have a greater chance of dying than succeeding," his voice was gentle, but blunt.

She sighed, parting her lips but no words came out. There was nothing to see, and the rapid anger died immediately. Not even a flicker was left. She was numb again. The skin of her shoulder was tight and ached and irritated, with the burn and the splinters and dirt. The Shadow fell closer to her, she could reach out and touch him now, and tilted his head to look into her downcast face.

"Stay close to here," he suggested. "The Lost Boys cannot let you into their territory without Pan's permission, and he has not given it." He snorted humorlessly, lightly. "Not that you have a desire to return there soon." She nodded mutely.

"I am another prisoner," she sighed, not even meaning to speak her thoughts aloud. "I have nowhere to go here," her breath hitched and she bit on her lower lip.

The Shadow's black hand touched her shoulder, so light she almost didn't feel it. It felt cold, but soft and feathery, not quite there. But it wasn't uncomfortable. "There is an inlet nearby, I will show you. They and I will teach you to hide yourself, and I know you can take care of yourself." She nodded.

She followed the Shadow out of Dark Hollow and through the forest as he swooped and twisted through the low hanging branches, staying in her sight. The walk was only about ten minutes, and then they emerged in the small inlet he described. The ground wasn't even sand, still mostly dirt and plants, leading right up to the water. The trees stopped a significant distance from the water, enough for her to have a tent, fire pit, and still some extra room. It was only half of the Lost Boy's camp's width, but she was only one person. Two large clusters of rocks led out into the ocean about a quarter of a mile on either side of the curved waterline, they and more forest growth almost completely hid the inlet. Wordlessly, she leaned her bow and arrows against a tree at the back of the space and began hunting for some long, straight branches to make a tent. To her surprise, the Shadow helped her, flying to higher places and bringing down vines and branches.

By sunrise, she had a tiny lean-to built and a small fire pit made. The lean-to was just to store her supplies for now, she'd need to go hunting, both for food and for the hides to use. A tiny, almost imperceptible smile flickered on her mouth as she thought of her first weeks in Neverland, of Felix teaching her all this. He didn't think this would happen, though, and neither of them thought she would actually put the knowledge to such use.

The Shadow left with the night, promising to return soon to check on her. Elle wasn't sure what to make of his attention, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was surprised the boys, or he himself, hadn't found her yet, come and taken her back and maybe locked her up somewhere. As she walked out onto the rock cropping, she detected magic that wasn't hers or his, it was dark yet natural and hung like a warm but heavy blanket. The Shadow, he had cast some sort of spell…

"It is not working," a voice, a female voice, sneered from below her. Elle looked down to her right foot and saw a girl poking out of the water, eyebrow quirked and bare arms crossed.

"What is?" Elle asked, voice still thin and quiet.

"The cloaking spell," the girl rolled her grey eyes. "Either he did not cast it well, or I am just able to see through it," she smirked.

"Oh, I didn't know he had," Elle mumbled to herself, thinking. Cloaking spell? That would explain why she felt the Shadow's magic when he wasn't even here. Then she realized why. "It's because I don't need to hide from you," she explained. The girl raised both eyebrows and tilted her head. "I'm hiding from…from," Elle took a deep breath, but just couldn't force the word out. The girl's mouth twisted down and her eyebrows furrowed.

"From him?" she asked, voice suddenly full of empathy. Elle just nodded. "What does he want you for?" Elle fingered her hair and the girl nodded slowly. "Well, I am sorry then. But you do not have to worry about us, we will not tell so long as you do not threaten us," her voice turned hard at the end and her eyes narrowed. Elle felt more than heard movement in the water, felt other magical auras, other mermaids. Still, the two just studied each other guardedly. The mermaid had long, almost white blonde hair, wet and plastered to her head and shoulders. Even with grey eyes and skin so white it looked to be tinged blue, she was still absolutely beautiful. She looked unnatural though, like she was too pale and beautiful to exist, but that had to be part of the allure.

Another mermaid spoke up as soon as her head broke the surface, cutting off Elle's defense. "Oh, she will not hurt us," the voice was full of happiness, and the girl smiled. "This is Elle, a friend," she explained to the first one. Elle cracked a tiny smile, she knew this mermaid. Elle felt a small flutter of light in her chest, she wasn't completely alone.

"Grazie," she breathed. The mermaid grinned up at her, emerald eyes bright and sparkling, and tossed her mane of pitch black curls over her shoulder.

"Elle, what are you doing here?" her words came out fast, tumbling over each other in her excitement. "I am glad you are here, of course. Sorry about Jägerin here, you have never met her, only Nixe and I, remember? What are you doing here?"

The blonde, Jägerin, rolled her pale eyes and clapped her palm lightly over Grazie's lips. "She hides from Pan," she explained, deadpan. Then she raised an amused eyebrow. "This must be her, then? The girl with the magic hair you two were talking about?" Grazie nodded behind her hand. Elle felt her smile twitch, both happy and a bit shy that her two friends had talked about her. Grazie slipped out of Jägerin's grip and reached up, gripping Elle's hand. Elle wasn't afraid, the mermaids didn't usually try to drown her.

"We can use our magic too, add it to the Shadow's," she offered, voice quiet and smile soft, "and we can teach you. That way you will be hidden from him or any Lost Boys or pirates—not that we think they are coming back any time soon. Diana Rose will be able to show you how to manipulate the cloaking spell, so you can go hunt with it and control it. How does that sound?" Elle just nodded, weight and sadness and numbness back in her chest, making her cold inside.

"First," Jägerin murmured, reaching up a bluish hand and splaying her long fingers across Elle's wounded shoulder. Elle bit down on her lip to keep the shriek of pain quiet, and felt a drop of blood drip onto the tip of her tongue. Quickly, she sucked her whole bottom lip into her mouth, making the blood stop immediately so the mermaids didn't catch its scent.

With this distracting her, Elle felt the hand pull away and frowned in confusion. She twisted her neck and saw clean skin, but she couldn't see all of where the fire had spread. She reached up slowly and just barely brushed her fingertips across the skin. It didn't hurt.

"There is still scarring," the girl said nervously, mouth twisted down. "But it is not an open wound anymore, it will not hurt." Elle just smiled slightly and nodded in thanks.

She talked to Grazie and Jägerin a bit more, but as the sun rose higher she grew tired and Jägerin, who Elle quickly realized was quite assertive, urged her to go rest. As Elle lay down outside the lean-to, she didn't worry that he or the boys would see her, she trusted the mermaids' and the Shadow's magic, especially combined. But she wondered at the Shadow's motives. It was an extension of him, and he always had a motive. Plus, the Shadow shared his thoughts and feelings, he must feel the same desire to use her. He was probably on his way to the camp to tell him where she was.

Elle chose then to rely on the mermaids. She'd grown close with Grazie and Nixe during her exile from the Lost Boys, they would protect her as much as they could. And she could fight him off herself, she knew she had the power.

Elle revealed a tiny grin as she shoved her thoughts onto the mermaids of Neverland as she slowly drifted into unconsciousness. They were such incredible beings, full of powerful and completely natural magic, connected to the whole of Neverland as much as he was, if not more so. Nixe had told her many stories of them, and facts about their nature. The mermaids were created along with Neverland, before the boys and before the fairies and even before the Shadow. They had been there before the sun learned to include Neverland, but the moon always had, and their tears of happiness and incredulousness when the first child in the Land Without Magic had started believing in Neverland made the waters of Dead Man's Peak so powerful.

After so much time before, she felt safe with them. She knew their taste for human flesh and bone, but they could hardly be blamed for it. Part was due to defense, it made sense to want to hunt those who were able to—and had, throughout history even in the other realms—harm them. It was natural to them, just as it was natural to Elle to eat the meat of animals. It was instinct. A few times during her exile she had had to ward them off when she bled from a wound, it triggered their bloodlust beyond their control, but otherwise the mermaids were so very wise, and kind to her.

Finally, her thoughts drifted into a haze and she fell into darkness, welcoming the escape for a while.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Chasing Shadows

PETER PAN'S POV

Flashing into existence at camp, Peter glanced around the empty tents, breathing heavily and heart racing faster than it should be. It wasn't like he was running, or something. He froze after two steps towards his own tent, he felt her aura again. In the middle of the island? What the hell was right there other than forest? He debated going, just to see what she was doing. The decision was made for him, however, when he disappeared from camp with intent of appearing in front of her and dragging her pretty little self back to camp.

But the blackness lasted longer than it should have. Peter was sure his eyes were open, that he was picturing exactly where to go. He knew this island like the back of his hand—better, actually—so he knew he was going to the right place. Transporting is like a tunnel, you sprint through so the darkness only lasts a moment before your eyes open and you're where you wanted. Peter was standing in the dark tunnel, the exit nowhere in sight but he couldn't move his body forward. He leaned forward, but something he couldn't see pushed him back. He put his hands out, and they came into contact with…a wall? But the air rippled when his fingers touched it, and a pale, off-white light flashed out dimly. He frowned and grit his teeth.

How? He'd never taught her to do that. Peter let out a sound somewhere between a disbelieving snort and proud laughter. He'd forgotten how natural, how connected to her, her magic was. She controlled it subconsciously. He reappeared at camp as an afterthought struck him, and stabbed straight into his stomach. She must really not want him anywhere near her, if she was pushing off _his_ magic. Peter decided after that not to follow her.

The boys arrived about ten minutes later, she still hadn't moved form that random spot, and immediately the boys attacked him.

"Won't you play for us, Pan?" Harry asked, fingers curling loosely in the hem of Peter's shirt.

"Hey, where's Elle?" Joshua called with a slight frown as he started the fire, the only boy not surrounding Peter. Besides Felix, of course.

"C'mon, let's have a party!" Robert cheered, "celebrate killing those stupid grown-ups!"

"Can Elle come to, Pan, please? She helped with that awesome curse," Curly piped up, toothy grin matching Slighty's.

"C'mon you lazies, get the drums out," Devin urged, exasperated and already moving one towards the pit Joshua was slowly lighting up. Peter heard her name three more times before he absolutely couldn't bear to hear it, or questions of where she was, anymore.

"Oi," he barked, louder and sharper than he'd really meant, but it worked as the Lost Boys shut up and took a step back. All nine—including Joshua and Daniel, who stood a few steps away already—almost in sync, making Peter's mouth twist into a grin before he shoved it back down. "If you want a party, go step it up. Quit bothering me for it, and of course I'll play," he rolled his eyes, physically trying to soften his tone a bit. He didn't think it worked, as the boys quietly scattered around the campsite gathering drums, sticks, food to cook, and wood to help Joshua's fire.

Peter grimaced. He didn't particularly like them obeying him out of complete fear. Some fear was good, of course, to keep them from thinking they could overpower him. But too much fear could overpower their feelings of loyalty and brotherhood, and make them even more likely to go against him. Well, at least they'd quit bothering him.

As he played, and the boys danced and hollered around the fire, happy and free and wild, Peter and Felix sat on a log and watched. Peter focused on playing, trying to ignore Felix's gray stare flitting to him every few seconds as the blonde sat, completely still and quiet, yet his presence was blaring. Daniel, too, sat off to another side of the fire. Peter could just make out his form and face through the roaring flames. The boy was hunched with his elbows on his knees, watching the boys with a slight frown, but a smile ghosting his mouth. Peter internally winced at how he treated him today, that was not a good move. But he had to make her do the damn curse, he wouldn't have needed Daniel. Peter shrugged it off, the boy wouldn't be too upset for long, and he wouldn't do anything about it anyway.

The sun set, and the night wore on, but the boys didn't tire and Peter didn't feel like stopping. He was getting lost in his own music, giving in to the urge to just keep playing and being swept into the music and the magical feeling of freedom and energy it gave. No one protested, the boys loved it just as much as he did. A late day tomorrow, one in the thousands of days they'd spent already, wouldn't hurt.

In the back of his mind, Peter felt her move away from that spot around midnight. He didn't pay attention, he didn't want to.

He missed a note a while later when he felt her magic increase, and realized where she was. Why the bloody hell would a little princess go to Dark Hollow? He lowered the pipe and tensed, feeling his Shadow's magic increase as well, swallowing hers almost completely. It was still there, constant and at just the same level, but as if he was looking at fire through glass. He could see it, but he couldn't hear the crackle or feel the heat. It stayed that way for a torturous amount of time, neither aura changing. Peter cursed and snarled to himself, he better not be even thinking about hurting—

His Shadow's magic was washed out by the mermaids' then. Still, her magic remained like the fire through the glass. So they were trying to hide her, Peter smirked. As if that would work. She wouldn't allow it, she hadn't even tried to hide during her exile. And it wouldn't stop him anyway. The mermaids were powerful, yes, they had come with the island and could tap into its natural power, but he was stronger. He'd taken the island, broken the rules and lived forever with the rewards. They were neutral for a reason, they knew not to get in his way.

But he couldn't sense her magic as well under theirs, couldn't pick up on the little nuances of her aura. What if. If she was in trouble, and couldn't fight it off. Or wouldn't. Peter snorted derisively at himself, he shouldn't care. She'd run away at night, it was her own fault. Stupid little girl, she knew better by now. She was nothing more than another Lost Boy, and he certainly didn't think so much when they threw a tantrum and ran off.

He shoved the girl out of his mind. Not like she would die, her own magic would protect her subconsciously. And she was near the home of his Shadow. Peter didn't want her dead, or hurt really, his Shadow would protect her because Peter wanted her alive. That thing really was beneficial.

Peter suddenly didn't feel like playing anymore. He fingered the last few notes anyway, slowly bringing the Lost Boys down out of their haze so they'd go to sleep. He stood and walked brusquely into his tent, barely bothering to register the boys sleepily scuffing out the fire and crawling into their respective tents.

Peter wasn't so lucky. The camp was as silent as a graveyard within ten minutes, but he was on his back, arms crossed behind his head, eyes wide open and mind completely clear, not even a hint of the fog or darkness of sleep. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, white hair and a blue deeper than the Neverland ocean with swirls of grey flashed behind his eyelids, and his own brown eyes jerked open again. When he tried to clear his mind, numb himself against the magic and auras of the island, the memory of a voice, quiet and clear and gentle, then thin and choked, darted into his conscience.

Day finally broke, the sun sprinting full tilt to jump on the camp full of sleeping boys and a wide awake, red-eyed Peter. He sighed and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, wincing at their soreness. He grit his teeth to stop himself from dragging the boys awake. He promised a late day, and he had them up with his pipe until far past midnight. They would be tired if he got them up now, and thus whinier and sloppier. He still felt his Shadow's magic mixed with the mermaids' magic, and her aura. The boys needed to be on their toes for that combination. Hell, Peter himself needed to have his guard ready.

He waited another hour, then grew too impatient. Peter Pan was not known for his patience. Besides, he heard some boys starting to stir outside anyway. He jumped up from his cot and was outside his tent faster than lightning. Sure enough, Harry, Felix, and Devin were leaning outside the flap, eyelids heavy but eyes bright. Daniel was just stepping out of his own tent as well.

Peter wasted no time in—with their help—getting the others up and in a loose semicircle before him. He opened his mouth to tell them to get to Dark Hollow, when he had another idea. His Shadow would not appreciate nine boys, plus Peter and Felix, just barging into his home. He would rip a few shadows for sure, regardless of Peter's orders. Plus, his Shadow grumpy was bloody impossible to work with. Peter remembered when he had first brought the princess, and Peter had tied her up and starved her. Accidentally, of course. His Shadow had wanted her to just wander freely. Peter had ignored that stupid judgment. His Shadow had ignored him for an entire bloody week, refusing to go into the world and check on the Enchanted Forest, particularly Rumplestilskin and the Evil Queen. Huh, she hadn't even been the Evil Queen yet at that time. She was now, and something twanged in Peter's stomach when he thought of how long that meant the princess had been here.

"As you've probably realized, our girl isn't here," he started, throat tight and voice sounding different than the instructive, clinical tone he'd meant. He was sure his face showed that tone though, so at least something was normal. Controlled. "She's somewhere on the island, and whoever finds her first wins the game," he finished with a grin, spreading his arms out a bit to gesture at the whole island.

The boys' eyes widened at the prospect of the entire island, since he usually had certain boundaries. Still, their eyes brightened, all nine pairs, at a new game that would surely last all day. Peter had barely said go when they were sprinting into the woods, grabbing daggers and bows and arrows just in case they encountered any animals to hunt or fight, or fairies. Daniel was no exception, flashing a half smile directly at Peter as he passed. As if Peter needed to see his forgiveness anyway, but he nodded in response.

Felix lingered and stepped slowly closer to Peter as they left, but Peter didn't want to hear it. The brunette spun on his heel and disappeared before the blonde could get a word out, and reappeared at the edge of Dark Hollow alone. He stepped nonchalantly across the line between grass and dirt and fully into his Shadow's territory. Of course, he sensed him coming and swooped out and down from above the trees to greet his master.

Right as the princess' aura completely disappeared from Peter's conscience. Just wiped clean, off the map, as if she was never there. He halted, ignoring his Shadow's greeting and asking why he was here. He cast his senses all over the island, closing his eyes and focusing entirely on everything: every plant growing and dying, each Lost Boy's faint aura of just traces of magic, Dead Man's Peak blinding magic, the natural magic of the mermaids, his Shadow's dark and suffocating power, even the fairies' fluffy little enchantments. Nothing.

Something cold and heavy dripped down his spine, seeping down his throat and into his lungs, and dragging his whole being into the ground. Peter looked up at the Shadow and got right to the point.

"Where is she?" he asked, voice hard and clipped. He couldn't stop the frustration at the ghostlike being for even keeping her, using his magic on her, in the first place.

"Who?" he had the gall to play innocent. Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't even try playing dumb, you know exactly who," Peter's voice started clear but slipped into a half-growl partway through.

His Shadow relented. "I don't know," it came out as a sneer, but Peter brushed it off. He could be as indignant as he wanted, he still was under Peter's command and that was good enough for the boy.

"Really?" Peter put his hands on his hips and shifted his weight, mocking. His Shadow slipped closer, glowing eyes seeming to widen, and spread his dark arms out, making them look more transparent.

"I don't know where she is," his Shadow repeated, voice as hard as Peter's and filled with as much annoyance and…something else. Peter looked away and grit his teeth, fists clenched and unclenching. He drew a rattling breath and spoke again. "I promise not to let her get hurt."

Peter's head whipped to face him. "I didn't say that," he sneered, bewildered. His Shadow chuckled. _Chuckled_ at him, and Peter's lip curled.

"You didn't have to," and with that, the black silhouette of the boy leaned backwards and sailed back into his enclosure, effectively ending the conversation. Peter huffed, shoved his fists in his pockets and turned to leave. That thing really is annoying sometimes. Still, he knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of him, so the boy didn't bother following and pressing.

He wandered a little ways in the forest before remembering the mermaids had used magic. Head jerked up, Peter made a right angle and ran straight, to the closest shore. He didn't want to just transport, in case he caught sight of some sign of her on the way. She can't be far away, he would've felt her moving, not this…just nothing.

By the time the toes of his boots were just meeting the tide, Peter was breathing heavily and could feel sweat thinly on his body, despite the iciness on his spine. Hell, it wasn't possible for him to get sick but he'd be damned if anyone called this normal. He looked around, seeing just the long expanse of flat beach on one side and an outcropping of rocks on the other.

"Diana Rose," he barked, not wanting to deal with one of the annoying or hungry ones. Diana Rose was the wisest, he'd even say oldest if he didn't know better. She was also the most level-headed, and would see that telling Peter all she knew about his princess was really in her best interest.

Much to Peter's pleasure, a head all of reddish brown curls and round hazel eyes appeared above the waves just a few feet out. The beautiful woman floated there, gaze steady and patient.

"Where is she?" Just as with his Shadow, Peter got to his point. He didn't like talking to the mermaids long, they were technically grown-ups and had this annoying habit of being incredibly condescending. As if they could look down on him! He was Peter Pan, he ruled their world.

"Who?" she asked, not even blinking.

"There was a girl, she's been here for a while and I know she was somewhere around here just last night," Peter huffed out the explanation. Diana Rose frowned lightly, and tilted her head.

"You had a girl here?" she asked, far too innocently in Peter's opinion. He rolled his eyes and held his hands out, palms up, and created fire in both. He was not in the mood for their "neutral territory" crap. She raised her eyebrows. "If you did, I had never met her."

"Yes, I did, and I know some mermaids met her during her exile. And I felt mermaid magic near her aura just last night," Peter growled. Diana Rose raised her index finger, then ducked under the water, the tip of her shimmering tail flicking up after her. Peter threw his head back in frustration. Gods, mermaids were so annoying. Usually he wasn't this annoyed at them tough. Then again, he didn't usually come to them with anything important, or anything he needed. It was a weird, rather unpleasant feeling. But she was the only lead he had.

Diana Rose reappeared a bit closer to him, this time with two more in tow. Both had long locks blacker than Peter's Shadow himself, and both were just as beautiful as Diana Rose. The one with crystal blue eyes met his gaze first. He remembered her name was Nixe, and actually one he liked more than most mermaids.

"So, you have lost a Lost Girl?" her eyebrow raised and her pale pink lips tugged up into a smirk, obnoxiously similar to Peter's usual one. Oh, no. She was not playing games.

"And it would seem you know where she is," he matched her expression. Then, she shrugged and he felt himself physically deflate.

"I do not," she began, but his deflation must have been visible as well because she added, "but she was near here last night, that is true." The other new one, this one with eyes as green and bright as the plants at the top of Dead Man's Peak, glanced at her and bit her lip slightly. Diana Rose said nothing.

Peter turned to go, having run out of patience and knowing he wasn't going to get anything else. He just hoped—

"If a girl was to come to us," Nixe's voice rose and met his ears. He halted, as if a physical force and tugged him to a stop by the back of his shirt. "We stand by our neutrality, Peter Pan." He waited, but she didn't say anything else for a beat.

"Great," he sneered over his shoulder. He took another step and her voice rang out again. He stopped with a small huff.

"If she asked for help, we would not endanger her. That includes giving her up to you," she stated boldly and with a tone of finality, but he could hear the barely-hidden smirk in her voice.

"Wait, Pan!" another voice called, this one sounding kinder and dripping with empathy. Or sympathy, one of the two. This must be the other girl, the one with the green eyes. He took a step to the side and turned his body halfway to facing them. Nixe was watching her like a hawk, and Diana Rose turned towards the open ocean and disappeared under the waves. The girl glanced at her, mouth twisted down, but spoke up again.

"We would not let any harm come to her," she said, hesitant but sure at the same time. She added quickly, "if she did come to us, that is. Good luck on your search." With that, the two ducked down into the water.

Well, that was useless. Peter gave up walking and spent the next two hours transporting all over the island, to various places he pictured at random in his mind. At times, he could've sworn he felt a flicker of her magic, a tiny white light in the back of his mind. But every time he followed it, he'd blink open his eyes to just more forest, full of Lost Boys or animals or—on two annoying occasions—fairies. Empty of white-haired princesses.

This time, a flash of excitement and relief went through him when, as the darkness quickly faded, he felt a person in front of him. A person with a magic aura. Then his eyes focused and he recognized the aura and, if possible, his mood grew worse.

"Felix," he sighed, scraping his hand through his hair. He grit his teeth when his fingers caught on tangles and yanked on his scalp. Felix didn't say anything, just tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, looking at him quizzically.

"Did you feel something?" his eyes were slightly wide, attentive but trying not to show it. Part of Peter wanted to sneer at him, but he didn't want to lose the only other person who could be useful in finding her.

"I thought I did," he groaned. "Just a flash, but—" he looked around wildly, casting out his senses and feeling nothing.

"Do you realize where we are?" he asked slowly. Peter looked around a bit slower. It was just another tiny clearing. He cocked an eyebrow at his second-in-command. "This is where we camped out, Elle and I, when you were teaching her how to transport," Felix explained.

Peter rolled his eyes. That wasn't of much use. "And how is that significant?" his voice came out harsh, he had to bite the words out.

Felix just shrugged, and Peter scowled. "Just remembering," he murmured. He might have said more, but Peter really didn't care. He just wanted to find his princess. She could be anywhere, with anyone, doing anything. He disappeared, leaving Felix probably standing there to resume his search on foot.

Peter stayed in the blackness, the space in between during transporting magically. He didn't know where to go. He couldn't even feel her. Even during her exile he'd felt her. He was possessive enough when it came to his magical items, or his Lost Boys, or his island, or really anything he saw first and declared his.

Then a thought occurred that made the darkness seem thick and the air seem to disappear from the tunnel. What if she had left, and that was why he couldn't feel her? Peter dismissed it immediately, and could breathe the ever-present air again. She wouldn't. She had nowhere else to go, and he would feel it. No one left Neverland without his permission.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Shattered Stars

ELLE'S POV

Elle blinked and the blackness cleared, leaving her standing at the edge of one of the outcroppings on either side of her little inlet home. Dark Hollow wasn't far off, and she could feel the Shadow's magic looming, not quite upon her anymore but at the edges. Someone cleared their throat in annoyance and thinly veiled impatience, and she looked down. And then wished she hadn't. Two mermaids rested their arms on the rocks below her, tops of their tails on the rocks but the rest trailing in the water behind them. One wore an expression of impatience and expectance. The other just looked pitying. Elle didn't know which was worse.

"Going to say where you just were?" Liebe asked, eyebrow arched. Her hair, pitch black, was tied tightly in a ponytail starting on the top of her head, but it still trailed down her spine to just a few inches above where her light skin morphed into glowing blue-green scales.

Elle sighed, and slumped to her knees, getting as level with the two as possible. "You know where," she mumbled, hoping Liebe wouldn't hear and at the same time hoping she would and then drop it.

She made a long, exasperated noise in her throat, dark brown eyes narrowing. "Elle, dearest, you must stop this," she insisted, beginning her usual rant. "It has been months, and you do this more and more frequently. It is not safe, you will be caught and neither we nor the Shadow and I daresay nor yourself will be able to help you then."

The other mermaid placed her palm on Liebe's arm, stopping her. Elle would have been grateful for it, had it not been just so she could take her turn to lecture her. Liebe pursed her lips but quieted. The other opened her mouth.

"Stop, Jägerin," Elle cut her off, barely concealing the plea in her voice. "Please," she sighed, feeling physically drained. They were right, continuing this habit was dangerous for her. In more than the physical way. She broke her own heart over and over again.

"Elle," Jägerin's voice was soft, but firm. "It was just every few weeks at first, but this is the third time in the last seven days. More and more often, and I see it is taking its toll." She paused, and tilted her head both in curiosity and to catch the girl's dark blue-grey downcast eyes with her own light grey ones. Elle almost smirked, they matched bother her mood and the sky.

Elle looked up at the clouds, they seemed to come more and more often lately. Neverland was changing. At first, the nights had been darker. She could still see the moon and stars every night, shining brightly, but their lights didn't seem to reach the island. It was that way every night since she ran away and hid herself.

But then the cloudy days had come. Only a few in the several months she'd been here, but she had never seen one before. She'd entertained the idea that he was creating them, but she had dismissed that immediately. He was probably just grumpy at losing a tool of his. And again, there were very few, so he wasn't even consistently upset. She also reasoned that it was an island after all, it needed moisture and rain at some time to grow plants.

She stood and turned to climb over the long stretch of jagged, messily placed rocks back to the shore, back to her camp, ignoring the two mermaids.

Jägerin huffed, and slid off the rocks and into the water, leaving her and Liebe. Liebe's mouth fell open and her brows creased, trying to form a question but she was too late. She looked torn between calling to Elle and going after her sister.

Liebe dove into the water. Elle didn't even care to look back. Yes, she loved the mermaids and they were her company, protectors, and friends nowadays, but this habit always hurt and she wasn't in the mood to talk or be happy.

About halfway back, another head popped out of the water, but this one wasted no time in pulling her body up as far as she could. Elle stopped and raised one hand, palm out, just in case she was acting on bloodlust and going to try to drown her. That hadn't happened yet, but these rocks were sharp and Elle was, as always, barefoot. Just a small cut would do it.

The mermaid stopped, though, once she rested on her folded arms a foot below Elle, glowing tail stretched out down the side of the makeshift walkway. Elle could see where the fin started to form, a quick bit of shock zapping through her at how high she was. And how strong Grazie was to pull herself up. Elle stopped and looked down forlornly. Grazie may be her closest friend on the island besides—well, she was her closest friend. But she didn't want to talk now.

"Why?" the question startled Elle. She tilted her head and climbed down a few rocks to sit closer, intrigued. Grazie tossed her black, glossy curls over her shoulder, dark skin shimmering with the slowly-setting sun. "Why do you do it?"

Elle wrapped her arms around her calves, and rested her cheek on the drawn-up knees. Staring into Grazie's green eyes, heavy with sympathy but glittering with genuine curiosity. Maybe it was Grazie's honest compassion for Elle, the fact that she really was interested in Elle's feelings and reasons, not just lecturing her to stop in account of her safety, that made Elle speak up.

"I miss them. All of them," she'd never said why. No one had asked, not even the Shadow. Her throat tightened, but she owed this to Grazie. The mermaids had taken her in, far more than some of them wanted to. Of the seven mermaids of Neverland, Elle knew Diana Rose did not fully trust her, and Jägerin still had a few hesitations as well. They spoke of two others, Ariel and Arista, but Elle had never met them. "Every single one," she finished, pronouncing each word, so that both she and Grazie understood.

"Elle…" Grazie trailed, frowning slightly, seeming unsure. She placed her damp palm on Elle's shoulder, trying to comfort her. Elle appreciated it, and leaned into it slightly, but she didn't want to hear what she was sure Grazie wanted to say. Was supposed to say.

"I keep myself completely cloaked," she urged, voice sounding urgent and straining against her throat. "He doesn't even sense me, even when I'm close by. None of them do. It's been months, I know how to do it without any of your help, even the Shadow leaves me alone."

She'd quickly learned how to hide herself, in every way possible. To explain it best, the mermaids had describe it as an invisible cloak she wore. Tied and with the hood up, the cloak hid her in every way possible. No living creature—fairy, mermaid, human, or even animal—could see or hear her, or even feel her. Only the Shadow could detect her no matter what, but perhaps because his magic was even older and less known than the mermaids'. And he was the one to mainly teach her, the morning after she had run away. With time, she learned how to wear the cloak but lower the hood, as the mermaids explained. She could reveal herself to certain beings, such as the mermaids, while remaining hidden from others. Even he couldn't feel her aura, or hear her footsteps or feel her presence. Of course, it was more difficult if she used more magic, such as transporting or playing with the mermaids, but she had gotten practice on that too. It had been a long, long time.

"I know, I know," Grazie soothed, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"I just watch, I just want to make sure my brothers are alright," she whispered. Grazie didn't say anything, and Elle became lost in her most recent memory. Grazie probably knew it, but she let her anyway.

 _Elle walked slowly through the forest, bare feet padding against dirt and leaves and twigs but she jumped to keep her weight off of twigs that looked ready to snap. Not like anything would hear it anyway. Her magic cloak was fully up, not even the mermaids could find her now. Still, she knew they knew where she was going. She couldn't help it._

 _Stepping hesitantly out of the trees and into the clearing, Elle stood beside a tent. Curly and Slightly's, she remembered affectionately. She still remembered who slept in which tent, and, as she looked around, whose weapons were whose lying about._

 _Joshua sat with Robert, the two skinning a deer they must have caught earlier. Elle scrunched her nose; after all these years she was used to it and now did it herself but it still wasn't a pleasant task. Both were quiet, shoulders hunched, and Elle thought they were concentrating. She felt s mile tug at the corners of her lips, but it was too weak to stay for more than a blink of Joshua's eyes._

 _She turned and stepped out of the clearing, walking slowly along in a different direction, still far before the Lost Boys' boundaries, casting out her own senses. She wasn't him, but she was more powerful—she was sure of that now, with how well this cloaking magic worked—than he and had been in Neverland long enough to be able to feel a bit. She felt the magic of Dead Man's Peak, Dark Hollow, the mermaids, but she heard footsteps. She followed, and found Colin walking just as carefully as her, arrow notched and ready in a bow._

 _Elle stayed with him for a while, mimicking his footsteps almost exactly as he searched and stalked and hunted, oblivious to her presence. She noticed changes in all the boys, but Colin's made her feel differently. Felix's, Daniel's, and Harry's hurt the most, but Colin's….Perhaps it was because she still kept his secret, after all this time, and he never owned up to it. No. She wasn't bitter about that. She would face exile over and over if it gave a lonely, lost boy a chance at family and belonging._

 _Maybe it was because she had watched him closely over her many, many secret visits. He was withdrawn before, but he had been beginning to open up, be braver, many times for her. Colin, she had heard later, had told him his observations when she was healing from the pirates, rather dangerous observations. He had even stood up for her directly to him, pleading to him to let her stay. She knew he wasn't a very good liar, he had risked a lot just by talking to him about her._

 _He was redeemed in her mind, yet when she watched him during her visits, he was a turtle deep in his shell. And if Elle saw an expression openly on his face, one she saw on the other boys sometimes, but the most clearly on his. He looked sad, and hurt, and a bit scared. She tilted her body to look into his face now. There was anger there, too. The look seemed familiar. She'd seen it in novels, and in an evil man's face, but also when she bent over the rocks and looked into the momentarily-still water._

 _It was heartbreak._

Elle stood and looked down at Grazie. She tried to ignore the confused, worried, and slightly hurt expression on the girl's perfect face, complete with curls threatening to tumble into it. "I'm going to go," Elle stumbled, shoving the words out of her stomach. "I did some hunting, I should take care of it."

Grazie nodded and smiled gently. "Alright. Call if you wish to play, or talk some more. You are my friend," she slid back into the water, keeping her dark bronze hand outstretched.

"And I may go see the Shadow," Elle added as an afterthought, already climbing the rocks. "Some magic lessons," she reasoned. Or just the Shadow's unique kind of company, would help her. She didn't tell Grazie or any of the mermaids this, they would only see it as further harm to herself. It was, in all definitions, but they didn't understand. Elle never wanted to lose him.

Reaching the shore, Elle left her figurative hood down so the mermaids could see her. She knew one or two were most likely watching from afar, by magic or their own eyes, since Diana Rose kept to her suspicions and did not trust easily.

Stepping over her fire pit at the edge of the tree line, Elle reached the tree about three rows in from the beach, and climbed up her handmade rope ladder to her treehouse. It wasn't anything grand, more of a hut really, stretched out over a few branches that were thick enough and close enough together that she didn't even need magic to help hold the structure up. Still, she sometimes cast a holding spell overnight, just in case. It had taken months, almost all of her time so far. She'd tried to use as little magic as possible, both to keep herself hidden and for the practice to see if all of her lessons had actually paid off. They did, if she said so herself. She'd hacked at the trees with her knife until she could pull apart planks of bark. It would have probably been better if she had cut a tree down, but she didn't have an axe. The rough, uneven, but strong planks were bound to each other and to the branches with rope she had tied herself, and the whole thing was covered with a roof of wide, flat leaves tied together.

Inside was small, a mattress made of two boar skins and filled with leaves and grass in a corner, weapons and food preserves and tools she made piled along the wall. The rest of the space, just long enough for her to lie flat across, she used for cleaning her kills or findings, or practicing magic, or something when she didn't want to be in view, regardless of the cloaking spell.

She sat cross-legged in the middle of the hut, the two squirrels she'd caught sprawled next to her. She didn't need to eat right now, so she skinned them carefully and dried out the meat, just as she had been taught. She smirked when she almost gagged, she still didn't like this no matter how many times she'd done it. When they were done, ready to be stored away for at least a day, Elle realized the sun had only just set, leaving Neverland's sky swathed in both lavender and indigo.

The mermaids were far more prone to their bloodlust once the sun set, since night was when they hunted for any food. Elle had been present before, but she didn't want to risk them now. The rope ladder was hanging in front of her, her bare feet were on the forest floor, and she was taking a few steps back before she had even processed what she wanted. She wanted to go see the Shadow.

Dark Hollow looked eerie at night, even more than during the day, yet somehow it felt safer to Elle when it was darker. Perhaps because, in the bright light of the sun, every limb, every piece of dry dirt, and the bleakness and death of the whole place was stark and promising. Not a threat of death, but a reality: death was here, it did meet all who came, it was certain. The darkness blurred the outlines of the trees and made each straight line seem softer, even though Elle's magic and time on the island accustomed her to see well under any moon. Or maybe that was just her strange conviction that, despite the Shadow's capabilities and reputation, she did not fear him.

Despite the Shadow coming to her every few days, Elle could count on one hand how many times she had stepped into Dark Hollow, or even into the dome of tree limbs. So she hesitated when both her feet were on the dirt, and felt the Shadow's mysterious, yet natural magic flood over her. He flew from the tiny, jagged spaces between branches and came down to be almost level with her, holding himself horizontally to match her eyes with his glowing ones.

"Princess," he greeted, not unkindly. He tilted his head, "I assume you aren't in the mood for mermaid lectures," he chuckled, voice silky yet laced with venom, as always. Elle was used to it, it didn't send cold shivers down her spine anymore. She just shook her head and bit back a shudder. That voice wasn't threatening to her, but it was not the most comforting of sounds either. And he had an uncanny skill for reading her thoughts.

"I was safe and hidden, I don't know why you are all so upset," she sighed, gritting her teeth. He chuckled again, leaning back to right himself.

"I do not doubt you," he said simply, just looking at her. Elle felt something twist and turn in her stomach, not entirely unpleasantly. The Shadow did this sometimes, just looked at her with a blank, hooded expression on his silhouette of a face. It always sent flashed of brown eyes that used to give her that same look.

"How about a game," he pulled her from her reverie. A small, golden object appeared in his black palm. It spread thin, delicate wings and hoisted itself into the air. Elle knew the game, and took off at a sprint after it. The little sphere twirled through branches and bushes, wings and body flashing in the moonlight, the Shadow's long, dark body mimicking its movements in slower motion. After a few minutes—or maybe it was even days, Elle lost track of time as she sped through the forest, feeling a bit of happiness, or freedom, tickle the back of her mind—of flying in one direction, the Shadow and Elle were now tied, the Shadow bent and dove into the earth. He melted and cut into it, as if diving into water with no splash.

"Hey," Elle called, feeling a laugh begin in her stomach but not quite reaching up her throat. Mid-stride, she transported herself just a few steps ahead of where the Shadow would appear. She calculated correctly, darkness clearing from her vision to reveal the Shadow's chuckle behind her and her outstretched fingertips brushing against the sphere. "Cheaters never win," she gloated back to him, throwing herself forward. Her finger wrapped around the golden ball, its wings fluttering between them. Then the front of her body hit the ground and she groaned, both at the impact and the sudden, large wave of magic covering her, forcing her down.

Elle managed to roll herself onto her back, but was still pinned. The Shadow was leaning over her, white eyes burning. "You must be careful, Princess," he said slowly, voice low. Realization dawned on her, and she focused on her magic. The spell had slipped, probably when she had transported. Her eyes widened and she felt her own magic push at his, hair glowing brighter and taking over again.

"Well, if you would stop always urging me to use more magic, it makes the spell slip," she retorted indignantly once the spell had settled over her again. Sometimes she really wondered if he did it on purpose, making her cloak drop. He was an extension of him after all, and they liked games. The Shadow stayed quiet. "How much?" her voice shook slightly, unnerved by the lack of response. She curled her legs under her and sat up, but stayed hunched low to the ground.

"Your voice could be heard, but that is all. You're safe, now," his voice seemed thick, heavy with more to say or think, but Elle felt a heavy weight return to her, one which had nothing to do with magic. The Shadow picked up on her thoughts, or the emotions showed on her face. "He still searches."

"Yes," Elle remembered. But she saw him appearing around the island, glancing around with his eyes wide and breathing slightly heavy, less and less. After the first month, he was almost always at the camp when she dared a visit.

 _Just one more time. Just one more, the third. Three times, stretched over a month, couldn't be so bad. Elle just missed them, the mermaids couldn't really expect her to live without ever seeing her brother. She knew she couldn't talk to them, of course, but she just had to see them. Running clumsily through the forest, Elle tried to focus on the cloaking spell but she had to hurry to the camp and back before one of the mermaids noticed her absence. Still, she felt the light, steady weight of the Shadow's magic, helping to keep the spell. She was grateful for it, at least he understood her need and allowed her to never occurred to her to really wonder why._

 _Her bare feet skidded to a stop, kicking up dust and being scraped by twigs littering the ground. Her hands shot out and grabbed at the bark of a tree in front of her, catching herself before pressing into the trunk to hide. Daniel was leaning against the other side, arms crossed and glancing around every few seconds. Elle's heart, already fast and hard against her chest, leapt into her throat and she pressed her lips together to keep it from slipping out. He just looked around, occasionally fidgeting, like he was watching or waiting. Elle had no idea what for, and for a few moments was just happy to look at him._

 _But it was only a few moments before she couldn't take it anymore. Before looking at him, alone and expectant and a bit nervous, was too much. Too tempting. He was alone. She wanted to just reach out, pull the magic hood down and have him see her, hear her, talk to her. Remind her she wasn't alone, that he still loved her as much as she loved him, and that this wasn't forever. That it wouldn't hurt forever and she wouldn't be scared but strong forever._

 _But he never did. And she never reached out. She turned and kept walking further into the forest, struggling to yank air into her lungs and past her dry lips, sandpaper tongue, and closed throat._

 _She had collected herself by the time she ran into Harry. Not literally, of course. She stepped over a tree root and looked up, and there he was. He stood there, front facing to the side so she saw him in profile. He had his arrow notched and was walking with deliberate but quiet steps, chewing absentmindedly on his lower lip as his blue eyes wide and alert. Elle smiled softly, watching the little boy who was so much older than he looked hunt. They all were, herself included, so much older than they looked. Elle felt like she was much older, but when she looked into water and saw her face, she looked the same._

 _She walked alongside Harry as he hunted, just glad to see him and be around the kid. The longer she watched—minutes, hours, she had no idea—the more she noticed something off. She remembered Harry, he was always so talkative and energetic and happy. Now, though alert, he didn't seem as happy, as free. He seemed tired, and Elle noticed purple bruises under his eyes. His shoulders were slightly hunched. Elle felt a stab of sadness, but knew there was nothing she could do. She reached out, sliding the cloak off of her, she just wanted to touch him, to comfort him, to find out what was wrong and how she could fix it._

 _The Shadow swooped silently from the tops of the trees, but Harry didn't see him. Elle did, her eyes met his glowing white ones. He was still, staring at her, he didn't speak for fear of the Lost Boy below him realizing his presence. Elle pulled her hand back to her side, cloaking spell slipping back over her. He flew away, and she turned and walked in another direction without looking back at Harry._

Elle brushed herself off, said a short goodbye to the Shadow, and began the walk back to her home. The moon was completely out now, so she walked quickly but silently, undetectable as usual. She didn't feel hungry, she didn't want to go cook herself dinner, another meal shared only with herself. Not even the mermaids ate with her, but they had their own diets anyway. Besides, Elle didn't want to speak to them yet, not even sweet, compassionate Grazie.

 _Elle gasped and stopped short when she looked up to find herself face to face with Daniel. He was looking straight at her, attentive and hopeful. All she could do was stare, speechless. The cloaking spell was still completely on, she could feel it, an invisible, heavy cloak. But his blue eyes were piercing, and she felt something warm and large bubble inside her, rising to her lips._

 _"_ _Daniel," a deep, gravelly voice drawled. Elle whipped around, following Daniel's line of sight. Her heart stopped then, she was sure of it. Felix was stepping over a root, hood up, shoulders hunched and face tilted down. Elle was so happy, yet so incredibly sad. Felix walked right past her, his shoulder brushing against hers, but he didn't react. He walked past Daniel, who fell into step next to him and the two strode into the woods. Elle followed, she couldn't lose her brothers just yet. It hurt, every step ripped open her chest and made her vision blur, but she missed them so much it was impossible to leave._

 _"_ _So now what?" Daniel asked, puzzled. Their voices were low, not quite secretive but certainly not for all ears. This made Elle even more encouraged to follow them._

 _"_ _We wait," Felix said simply. He continued, "Pan says the truest Believer isn't born yet, but we will find him when he is." A pang went through the middle of Elle's chest at his name, but she didn't let her steps falter and kept up with the boys, despite Felix's typical long strides._

 _"_ _When will that be?" Daniel seemed a bit doubtful, Elle frowned. When had the Lost Boys ever doubted him?_

 _"_ _Pan never fails, Daniel," Felix cast a smirk down to him, in that moment looming over Daniel as if he were hundreds of feet taller instead of just a few inches. Elle shrank back a bit._

 _"_ _What about Bae?"_

 _"_ _What about him?" Felix countered. Elle had never met Bae, but she remembered Curly telling her about him. He had come ashore when she was in exile, and left before she returned, apparently. However, he had allegedly been on the pirates' ship long before. Elle scowled, not liking him automatically._

 _"_ _We plundered Hook's ship for him," Daniel argued. "He was important, Pan said it was him."_

 _"_ _They look similar, and Pan believes there's a connection," Felix amended. "We don't have to wait long, the curse has already been cast. Just a little while ago."_

 _"_ _When she—" Daniel began to ask, but Felix cut him off with a sharp look. Both their mouths twisted into grimaces, but Daniel took a long breath and reworded his question. "Before or after?"_

 _"_ _Right after," Felix mumbled, voice barely above a whisper. The two walked in silence for a bit, Elle following. Daniel opened his mouth right as a boy appeared in front of them, face stony. Elle looked up, wondering why the Lost Boys had stopped. Her eyes met his, and she could have sworn they saw her, focused on her. She didn't wait to be certain, she turned and ran, forgetting about her brothers and focusing only on getting away. She glanced back a few times as she crossed the whole island, the fastest she ever had, but she saw no sign of him following._

 _She stopped running when her bare feet splashed in the shallow tide at her inlet. Doubled over, panting, Elle was thankful that no mermaids or Shadow greeted her. That was too close. But he hadn't come after her…perhaps he hadn't detected her. Was she really that powerful?_

 _Elle knelt, curled in on herself, in the ankle-deep water, ignoring the saltwater wetting her torn, bleached, stained dress up to her thighs, ignoring how it would make the dress stiff, her face wet from the spray. She pulled out the necklace Michael had made for her, so long ago, and held the pendant in her palms, resting her hands on her water-veiled knees. She traced over it with her fingertips._

Elle curled up on her side in her little cot, fingers tangled in the necklace, gripping it so tightly her knuckles paled further. She fell asleep, and every time she woke up, she held it tighter.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Everybody Sees the Secrets

PETER PAN'S POV

Peter Pan needed the Truest Believer, and he needed him as soon as possible. He could feel his magic, his life, slowly draining away, just like the tiny grains of the golden sand in the hourglass, trickling through his fingers. It wasn't so bad, he still had full control over the island and could take on anything with one arm tied behind his back—or maybe both, just to make the game more interesting—but it was still happening. Only he had seen and felt the signs of it. He intended to keep it that way.

Over the several months, he occasionally, he thought of the magic girl who had been in Neverland for a time, and kicked himself for not having used her for her most important purpose to him: her magic, her life. He was sure he could have lived off of it for quite a time longer. Not forever of course, but from her displays he was sure that the entirety of her magic could have given him at least another decade.

He wondered if she had really gotten off the island. His Shadow never spoke of her, and whenever Peter asked he said he hadn't ever seen her. But Peter controlled Neverland, he felt anything enter or exit, anything that happened in it, and he most certainly had its edges locked tightly, keeping everything in and the other realms out. She couldn't have slipped past him, Jones never dared to try that, and not even his Shadow was capable of leaving if Peter didn't want him to. And Peter had never wanted anyone staying more than he did his little toy.

The last time anyone had seen or heard of her was months ago, Peter wasn't sure how many, but enough that he stopped counting. The Lost Boys had given up looking for her, and Peter had given up ordering them to. It was a waste of time, it was boring, and they needed to get back to training. He didn't quite know who the Truest Believer was yet, but someone that powerful was surely going to be protected, sought after, fought over. They would surely win, of course, but he preferred to not lose any of his brothers if he could help it.

The sun was high in the sky as Peter sauntered on the edges of fairy territory, not wishing to go right in and be annoyed with their weak little magic auras. Plus, they were scared of him enough to cower in their huts even now. He smirked, then transported himself away. Honestly, he hadn't even meant to go to fairy territory, or to this new place near Dark Hollow, his Shadow's home. He didn't need him right now. Peter's lips twisted, his habit of transporting a few times a day to random, thoughtless locations had a purpose, and he hated both the purpose and the results. At least the Dark One or some other idiot from the other realms would never be around to witness this, or to go back telling silly stories and jokes of him—

"Cheaters never win," a voice, faint but laughing, cut off his thoughts by calling from somewhere to his side. It was yelling, but far away. Peter's spine straightened and his jaw twitched, that voice sounded familiar…

He hurled himself into transporting to where he'd heard it, around the boundary of Dark Hollow, quite a bit to the side from where he had been walking. He was closer, he knew it, and he stood completely still, chest barely twitching with his shallow breaths. He didn't hear anything else for a long time. He didn't see anything. He didn't even feel anything, magical or not. Well, he felt his Shadow's magic and presence, but dismissed it with annoyance.

Peter felt something in his body change, as if darken or empty, and he frowned. Transporting himself away from Dark Hollow, he returned to the Lost Boys' territory just in time to see the boys standing in a loose circle, hollering and laughing. Michael and Devin were in the middle fighting, and Peter focused on them just in time to see Devin do a completely illegal move: he grabbed little Harry by his mop of brown hair and threw the kid in front of him, making the boy's chest take the blow of Michael's kick. Peter winced, and the circle of boys immediately growled and yelled at Devin for that. Devin grimaced, looking both spiteful at their degradations and ashamed at his actions. Peter chose that moment to step forward and into the circle, grabbing Harry's shoulder and tugging the kid up and into Daniel's arm, then facing Devin with his arms crossed over his chest and eyebrow raised.

"Now, Devin," he said sternly. "The game is no fun if you break the rules." All the anger and authority was in his face, Peter didn't need many words for the Lost Boy to know. Devin looked down, ears bright red and mumbled something. Peter knew it was an apology, both to him and to Harry. Glancing at Harry to see the kid nod, still holding his chest but smiling shakily, Peter chuckled internally at the kid's nature. "Don't you know," Peter continued, finishing his scolding, "cheaters never win."

ELLE'S POV

It had been three years since the last time Elle had visited the Lost Boys secretly. That was almost four years of living in her little campsite alone, interacting only with the mermaids or the Shadow. The mermaids were good friends of hers, and they did an excellent job of protecting her and caring for her as best they could, but the Shadow was the closest she had to her brothers.

Elle woke up unusually early, about two hours before the sunrise. She didn't sleep much anymore, but this was still a bit odd. But she knew the reason. She missed them, it was killing her. It had been years since she had even seen one of them, even Felix, who went out of Lost Boy territory more than any of the others. Her patience, her strength, was wearing thin.

Climbing down, she stopped for a moment and realized something off with the island. Things were changing, tiny differences that were as loud as a thunderstorm to her, but there was something else…it wasn't change, it was missing. Something was missing. "Grazie," she called as she ran down the bridge of rocks that jutted into the ocean, knowing her friend would be awake. She didn't think mermaids ever slept.

"Good morning," the mermaid greeted, dark arms crossing under her chest and black curls spilling over her shoulders as she pulled herself up. Elle got right to the point, impatient.

"What's missing?" she said bluntly. She knew Grazie would understand, mermaids were a part of Neverland even more than she was, more than he was, they could feel everything more than she could.

"I am not entirely sure," Grazie said slowly, furrowing her black eyebrows. She opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again, eyeing Elle. "Diana Rose did say something about Pan not being here," she trailed into a whisper. Elle's eyes widened and she felt ice down her back.

"Where would he go?" she gasped.

"Business in the other realms," Grazie shrugged, "something about a heart. We mermaids do not care much for his activities, he will never be able to harm us or drive us out like he did those silly fairies." She smirked. Elle nodded absently, trying to drag up the memories she had been pushing down for years now. When had he ever mentioned a heart…she couldn't remember. She knew he was looking for something, he'd mentioned it himself when she was with them, and the Lost Boys had mentioned someone they wanted.

Then her thoughts abruptly changed. He wasn't here. Ignoring Grazie's protests and calls, Elle sprinted back to the beach and straight into the forest, slowing only to reach out and grab a hunting knife lying next to her fire pit before throwing herself into transporting.

She blinked and was in the middle of the Lost Boys' campsite. They hadn't changed it, even after all this time. Same place, same tents in the same circle, same large fire pit and few scattered smaller ones. Weapons, fewer now because the sun was rising and they were out or just waking up, strewn around in an attempt at neatness. She heard noises in the forest, crunching and voices all tangled and fading together. They must already be up—well, most of them. She still heard a few light snores form a couple tents.

This time, she walked. Slowly, tentatively. The sounds were spread out now, so she cast out her senses and tried to feel for auras. She couldn't sense any of the boys, she remembered, but she could sense perhaps her most important brother. His magic was just strong enough for her to feel, however faintly, despite his long, silent footsteps. Soon enough, she could see two silhouettes in front of her, one tall and thin and hunched but seeping strength, the other smaller and a bit awkward. Elle grinned, biting her bottom lip to try and fail to stop it, and felt her eyes prick.

Then they turned around a tree and she lost sight of them. Pulling her cloaking spell tightly around her, she quickened her pace, not caring about branches or bushes because they couldn't hear her anyway. Elle burst into a small clearing just in time to see the smaller boy finishing a sentence and the taller one, snarling, shove him up against a tree.

"…I found it written in Pan's notes, the same Box Hook had, and, and, and please," Colin choked out, grimacing and wriggling under Felix's grip. Elle stopped breathing. They looked the same, and she dug her fingers into the tree beside her until they bled to keep herself from running to them. That, and her curiosity, and fear. Felix's face, even partially hidden by the hood, was twisted with rage.

"Why would you do this? Why would betray Pan, betray us? Betray _her._ Do you have any idea what you did?" he growled, baring his teeth, his knuckles stark white against Colin's neck.

"Please," Colin was practically crying, tears streaming down his cheeks and voice cracking. "I'm so sorry, Felix, I didn't know anything other than him. I was living in the gutter, he picked me out and gave me a home and food and clothes and a life. I didn't know, I swear, I just did what I was told, I just wanted to repay Hook but—"

"Do you realize everything you've caused?" Felix screamed, making even Elle stumble back a step. Her heart was racing, hurling itself against her ribs as air fought its way down her dry throat.

"I have, and I hate it," Colin croaked. "I'm sorry, and I'm completely devoted to Pan, you know that."

"Pick someone to die for," Felix hissed, adjusting his grip on Colin's neck and reaching around to pull out a hunting knife and slam it against the skin of his throat. Elle couldn't watch this anymore, she couldn't watch her Felix do this. He was her brother, they both were. Stepping behind the tall blonde, she slipped the spell down so that she could touch him, but they couldn't see her. She reached out and grabbed onto the wrist that held the knife, using his surprise and her magic and her anger to yank him off of Colin and back a few steps. She was not going to stand for this. Colin slumped against the tree, gasping and shaking, but she turned her back on him and lunged at Felix.

The blonde whipped around wildly, trying to figure out what had happened, when she shoved him against another tree, bending his arm up to rest the knife against his own throat. She bared her teeth and growled, "don't you dare hurt him."

Felix just stared, jaw hanging, grey eyes wide, body completely limp. Elle almost stuttered, this wasn't the reaction she'd aimed for.

"Elle…" he breathed, somewhere between a statement and a question. That's when she realized the absence of the weight usually on her shoulders, her own magic tinted with that of the Shadow's. Her cloaking spell was gone. Felix was seeing her, looking straight at her, aware that she was there. And so was Colin. All three just stared at each other, equally elated and scared.

Then Colin stepped forward and reached out, and Felix snapped out of it and his face twisted again. Elle saw it in time and poured magic into her limbs to push back as he tried to twist out of her grip.

"Felix, stop," she groaned. He glared down at her.

"Don't you realize what he's done," he demanded, his voice harsh enough to make her bite back a wince. Still, a surge of happiness shot through her at hearing him speak to her again. He was going to continue but she cut him off, amazed he wasn't getting it.

"I know what it's like to be alone and so do you," she began, raising her voice until his mouth closed. It did, tightening his lips into a line. "All of the Lost Boys. You would all go with anyone, just to not be alone. You all trusted a boy you didn't know to take you away to a land you didn't even know existed, hell Felix, I flew off with a bloody Shadow! And almost drowned, and was tied to a tree and starve when I first got here. You were all stronger than me, and better fighters. And I still didn't even have ideas about escaping, because I wasn't alone here. We all know that. You can't blame him for it," she finished, breathing heavily, eyes burning into Felix's, matching steel on bluer steel.

"You're forgiving him?" he growled. "He's the reason you were taken, the reason you were—"

"I know what happened," she hissed. "I knew as soon as that pirate took me. And I never told," she paused as Felix's eyes widened again, and he stopped trying to get out of her grip. He stopped moving entirely, and his face crumpled. "I wanted to give Colin the chance we were all given, Felix. He is under my protection," she pressed the knife harder against his neck at this. He scowled, but took a deep breath through his nose and Elle saw his body visibly deflate. He nodded, keeping his eyes locked on hers, and she stepped back and handed him his knife.

Colin stepped forward again but Felix shot him a glare and he stopped. The blonde made no other move towards him, instead lunging and wrapping his long arms around Elle. She let out a breath she didn't realize she held, and hugged him back. A feeling of peace, and comfort and safety, washed over her and she forgot everything as she just let her brother hold onto her. She forgot what he did to her, forgot that he hurt her, forgot that she could never let him have her back. After a while, she didn't know how long and she didn't really care, he stepped away and they looked around in sync to see Colin disappearing into the forest back to camp. Felix stepped forward and she followed, the two slowly making their way back to camp with Felix's fingers splayed firmly on her shoulder.

"You should talk to the boys," he broke the silence after a few minutes, voice quiet and deep and gravelly as she remembered. Elle wanted to just close her eyes and enjoy it, but she needed to answer him. "Please, we know you and Pan have…problems. But they miss you, we all do. You're our sister."

"Felix, I," she trailed, not sure how to even start. She didn't want to see him, she missed the boys with all her broken heart but she couldn't see him. He'd caused it. He'd hurt her, he'd used her. Luckily, they stepped onto the campsite and she didn't have to answer. Felix whistled, and immediately the Lost Boys ran out from the fire pit, tents, the forest, all of them. Loud and wild and excited. Home. That comfort cloaked her again, like a puzzle piece that fit perfectly for the first time in years. For a split second, her mind flashed to how it had been: fitting in, playing and living with the boys, as equal and part of them as they were all a part of Neverland. Elle grinned, stepping forward to finally see and hold her brothers again, every single one of them.

Her blood turned to ice and all the happiness was killed instantly. He would be here, he would hear Felix. She turned on her heel and sprinted, clumsily trying to drag her cloaking spell back over her. She made it all of two steps before long, thin fingers entangled themselves in her messy white hair and tugged her head back, gently but firmly.

"He's not here," Felix murmured, voice quiet and heavy. She stopped struggling and slowly turned, so that her side faced the gathering boys. Felix slowly threaded his fingers out of her hair, but kept them cupped around her shoulder.

"Boys, take a seat. I have an announcement," Felix addressed them all, pushing Elle a bit behind his back so they didn't notice her. The boys scrambled to sit around the main fire pit, little Harry darting around the taller boys' legs and getting their first. Colin was the last to walk away, a hint of a shaky smile on his mouth as he looked past Felix at Elle, before ducking his head and finding a seat.

"He's been in the Enchanted Forest the past few days actually," Felix explained as the two slowly went to the circle of boys. Each pair of eyes grew wider with each step Elle took, all finally realizing she was there, but not daring to speak. They probably thought she wasn't real, a game or trick of the mermaids or fairies or something. "He's searching for the Truest Believer."

"The what?" Elle murmured, unable to tear her eyes from the gathered boys. This title had been tossed around before, she'd heard it, but she had no idea what it was.

"Someone important," Felix settled after a moment. With that, he stalked the few remaining steps and sat amongst the boys, extending his arm up to her. "Boys, Elle's home," he said simply. He barely even finished the last word before the boys were scrambling back to their feet, cheering and shoving each other to try to talk to her.

FELIX'S POV

"Where ya been, girl?" Daniel managed to talk to her first, his hand on her shoulder to keep her near him while the boys crowded around. Felix chuckled to himself, it always seemed like there were more of them when they were excited. Elle just gave him a weak smile, as she did to Joshua and Slightly and Devin, who each asked similar questions. He just watched from his seat, everything looked right and he, for once, wasn't worrying about her somewhere on the island or in the realms. She didn't answer any of them, and her smile didn't grow or reach her eyes. Felix felt his insides feel both heavy and empty at the same time, and the energy and strength literally drained. Oh.

"Boys, I," Elle started, voice small and shaky. The Lost Boys immediately shut up. She looked around at them, inhaling deeply and chewing on her lower lips, before letting out the breath. "I missed you," she said finally.

"We missed ya too, sis," Harry's head popped up, and that was all Felix could see of him before the kid's thin arms were wrapping around Elle's waist. She reached down and looped her arms around his shoulders, loosely and tightly at the same time. Felix could see it, she didn't want to let go, but she would anyway.

"Hey, you never said where you were," Curly frowned, but Slightly spoke up as soon as the last word left his lips.

"Doesn't matter, she's back now," he grinned at Curly, then at Elle. There was a beat of silence after that, Felix knew. She wasn't going to lie to him, but Felix couldn't even bring himself to tell the truth.

"We've been missin' ya," Daniel spoke up, breaking the silence and probably picking up that something was wrong. He always did. Sometimes, it made Felix a bit uncomfortable, but other times he was thankful for it. "We looked for ya, but we didn't know where ya had run off ta, 'n' we didn't want ta ask…" he trailed, but no one needed him to finish the sentence. Not even Felix had asked Pan why she had run off, all the Lost Boys knew well enough not to.

Still, it seemed to remind Elle because Felix saw her stiffen slightly, and her deep, stormy blue eyes began to flit around anxiously. "I should really go," Felix barely even heard it, more just saw her lips move. "Boys, I've missed you so much, and I love you all, I do," she spoke louder, but quickly.

"You're back now, ya don't have ta miss us anymore, silly," Harry grinned and laughed, arms still loosely around her waist. She sighed, and her shoulders hunched. The boys finally seemed to have caught on, because Joshua, Colin, and Michael took hesitant, absentminded steps back and the rest just looked wide-eyed and confused.

"I can't," she whispered, but it didn't matter. They all heard. It hurt more, hearing her say it aloud. It made Felix's suspicion come true, a reality. His sister wasn't here to stay, she wasn't even meant to be here at all. He was losing her all over again…how many times had it been now?

The boys immediately bombarded her further, but Felix's ears only caught a few strands of the anger, sadness, and confusion.

"What do ya mean ya won't come back?"

"Why? We're family, Pan bloody brought you here."

"We need you, you have magic and Pan needs magic."

"Why can't you stay? Are you with the damn fairies?"

"To hell with it, come back and stay."

"Elle, please, why can't ya stay? We're brothers."

ELLE'S POV

Elle was spared from the questions, so impossible to answer, by none other than his Shadow himself. Still, she was thankful. She couldn't explain it to the boys, they wouldn't understand because they were loyal to him and he didn't have to use them, hurt and confuse them, like he did her. They didn't have magic like she did. Elle was a tool, that was all, they were his brothers, his family, his friends. They were special enough to be looked after and protected and seen.

"He will return within the hour, princess, you must go," the Shadow's voice seeped into her mind, hooking and reeling her attention. She nodded, and took a few steps back to distance herself and get out of Harry's imprisoning grasp.

"I have to leave," she began, chest tight and eyes burning. "I love you all, I do, and you were the best family I have ever had." She looked around, smiling shakily, at their faces mixed with sadness and anger and more sadness. "And you can't tell Pan I was here," she finished more firmly. There was a disjointed nod among them, then she turned on her heel and sprinted out of the campsite and into the forest. She didn't look back, she couldn't, it hurt too much.

"Elle!" a voice called, and she slowed but didn't stop. The plants behind her crunched and crackled as a boy tumbled through them hastily to catch up with her. Colin. He reached out and held onto her forearm, not stopping her, but keeping up with her. He didn't say anything else, so she picked up her speed again until they were at the edge of the Lost Boys' hunting territory. There, he tugged her to a stop.

"What are you doing, Colin?" she begged, out of breath and fighting to see through the water clouding her vision. If he asked her to stay, she would.

"I was confessing," he said bluntly. "To Felix, in the forest earlier today." She just nodded, not quite sure where he was going. She hoped it wasn't just to kill time, she already only had about half an hour left. "Thank you, for never telling, and I truly am so sorry that all of this happened because of my—"

"This isn't because of you," she cut him off, shaking her head vigorously. He tilted his head.

"I meant everything else that is because of me. and I know there's quite a lot," he paused, tilting his head to the other side, and seemed to think about what he was saying next. "I'm no longer loyal to hook, at all. Especially after the hell Pan gave him," he chuckled drily. Then, he smiled softly and squeezed the arm he was still holding. "But not because of Pan and the home he's given me, but because of you, Elle. I owe you everything, more so than I owe anyone else in all the realms."

She shook her head again, but couldn't help the tiny smile. "You don't owe me anything, Colin. Just take care of your brothers, and enjoy your freedom."

He looked pained then. "I wish I could do something for you," he trailed, then his head jerked and his eyes brightened. "I'll visit you. Come on, just once. I'll see you right here, in one year exactly." Elle opened her mouth to protest, but Colin glared. She sighed, pressing her lips together, and just nodded weakly. Her love really was her weakness. He continued.

"I can tell you what I know right now, please. You should know," he begged, and she just looked at him, keeping her mouth closed. Colin bit his lip and let go of her arm. "Since I was on the streets, and had to steal and coddle for money, I became quite good at noticing details about people. Even better when I became Hook's spy. I was with him when he had a woman, Milah, on board."

Elle frowned, something sounded familiar there. "I think I remember," she said slowly, trying to drag up the shadowy, pain-filled memories from years ago, "him talking…screaming about her."

"She was his true love. We came to Neverland right after she was killed, right on the ship, right in front of him," Colin bit his lip and played with his fingers. He glanced around, as if checking, and leaned a bit closer to Elle. "Hook used to look at a picture he had of her. That's why I told him to kidnap you that day, instead of one of the boys."

"What does his true love have to do with me?" Elle breathed, confused. For a split second, she thought perhaps they were related somehow, but the time didn't make sense. And she knew who her birth mother was, a queen in the enchanted Forest, not a pirate's lover.

"I saw Pan look at you the same way Hook looked at the picture," Colin said quickly, shrugging and looking down at their feet, his in scuffed boots and hers bare. "I'm so sorry, Elle," he groaned. Neither spoke for a long time, at least several minutes. He looked at her like a pirate looked at a lost loved one. She didn't want to know that. The both of them must not really know love. She didn't either, but she was just a tool of his, and that couldn't be love. Colin was mistaken, and it made Elle's chest hurt and crack.

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past now," Elle said flatly. With that, and no other word from him, she hugged him quickly and walked away. She didn't look back, just counted the steps all the way from Lost Boy territory to her secret little inlet, and up the rope ladder into her little hut. Somewhere along the way, she felt the Shadow's magic and presence beside her, but she hadn't reacted. She'd felt him pull up the cloaking spell, covering her in his magic for a moment before her own automatically took over.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Let It Rain

PETER PAN'S POV

Peter Pan floated on his bare back in the middle of the wide river that snaked through the island, an odd beacon of bright blues cutting through the mass of dark green and black. As boys, they never cared much for water besides fishing and drinking, but when even messy Robert scrunched his nose when Michael had walked by him yesterday, Peter knew it was time for a bath. So, here they all were. The Lost Boys were just a few yards upriver, splashing and playing in the water while simultaneously getting clean. All nine shirts, plus Peter's and Felix's, lay spread out on a grassy bank drying in the sun.

As Peter floated, arms outstretched and fingers dipping and circling in the water, his thoughts drifted from the island to his Shadow to the Truest Believer to the island again, and back to the Truest Believer and the other realms and then finally, after some time, to her again. He hadn't thought about her in a long time, at least a few years.

This time, it was different. He didn't think about her magic, he didn't think about wanting to go find her. Peter didn't even feel anything, just an odd sense of emptiness. He supposed, when he really thought about it, he could have searched harder for her. Peter Pan could make the trees of Neverland uproot and do his bidding, if he really wanted. He tried to reason with himself that his magic hadn't been at its fullest then, so of course he could have only done so much. But then he had traveled into other realms on his search for the Truest Believer. Well, mostly for that. He'd been looking for her too, any mention of a magic girl or princess he had followed, but it had never been her.

He wondered where she even was. None of his boys, or anyone he wanted for his dirty work or entertainment, had ever died on Neverland. He hadn't allowed it. He chuckled drily, she was too powerful to just die. Still, something in his chest darkened and seemed to shrivel, and he suddenly felt a chill despite the sun, as he wondered what else could have happened. The Lost Boys, the fairies, himself, Felix, his Shadow…none of them had seen or heard of her since the day she ran off. He hadn't felt anyone leave, but he had felt her aura just disappear. Completely. No matter how hard he focused, there was no trace of her, as if she had never existed. He couldn't come to any other conclusion.

Next, Peter wondered what happened to people who did die in Neverland. Especially those so exceptional as herself, so powerful and a part of the island because she had been there for so long. Peter may have sold, or killed, his soul long ago, but she had had hers. He wondered if it remained, like a ghost, somewhere on the island and he couldn't feel it because it wasn't technically there. Like the kids who sometimes came in their dreams.

He wondered if her soul, at least, would listen to him. He wondered if it would be his enemy in the coming years, or neutral like the mermaids.

It began to rain then, just a few hours before sunset, much to the boys' discontentment. Peter rolled his eyes at their groans as they all swam to the banks and trudged up, pulling on now damp clothes and making their way back to the campsite. He didn't bother suspending the rain, it was light after all and quite honestly he didn't give a damn. As the boys scrambled to take shelter, Peter just wandered lazily along the bank downriver.

It grew even darker with the clouds, Peter didn't know if it was sunset yet or not, when his Shadow swooped down in front of him, white eyes glowing bright and narrowed. Peter bit back a sigh, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"You do remember the deal you made?" he asked, voice low and hard.

"Of course," Peter scoffed. "What do you think I've been doing these past few years?" His Shadow cocked his head, one eye slightly wider as if he had an eyebrow raised. After a breath, he spoke again.

"This may be a bit late, but I thought you should know," his tone had something else laced in it, almost like amusement. Peter groaned internally. His Shadow was loyal, yes, and always did any work—dirty or clean—that Peter wanted, but he most certainly had an attitude. Still, he was useful, and Peter liked having someone as clever and devious as himself under his command.

"Well, out with it," Peter snapped.

"Her heart would work," his Shadow shrugged, and Peter choked on air.

"How?" he demanded. The sky above darkened further. "You said only the Truest Believer, she didn't even fully believe in me when she came here."

"She has her own magic, more powerful even than yours. And another magic, the most powerful of all. Her heart is pure, she believes in you, and she truly loves you," his Shadow explained nonchalantly, leaning back in the air with his dark arms crossed over his chest. Peter's blood boiled, and he felt sparks in his fingers and hands and eyes as his anger began to pull at his magic.

"Stop it," he growled. His Shadow tilted his head. "Stop talking like she's still here. It's bloody annoying, and it's not like she'll work now will she, being dead and all?" he laughed derisively. His laughter, which continued, was drowned out by the sudden shriek of thunder. Peter glanced up to see the sky, a grey so dark his Shadow almost blended in, thunder roaring in the distance and coming closer. Of course his Shadow would figure this out, that Peter had had his answer all along for years right in his hand, after he'd lost her.

He didn't even care if his Shadow was still there, Peter turned his back and strode in the direction of camp, using magic to dry himself and keep it that way, intent on continuing his search. His Shadow, for all his taunting and inconvenience, did have a point—his time was running out. Peter needed to focus solely on the Truest Believer, he couldn't think about the princess, of what might have been, the life he could have had if he'd realized it sooner.

Stepping into the clearing, he glanced over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed. Stopping the loud thunder and the now pouring rain from soaking the tents any further, Peter wondered why his Shadow had spoken in the present tense.

It didn't matter. She was lost, gone, dead, it didn't make a difference. Out of Peter's grasp, and he had other things to worry about.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Heartbreak Serenade

FELIX'S POV

Felix was killing himself. Pan had to be going to kill him soon, Felix was breaking the rules. Felix was still thinking about his sister, and keeping secret that she had come back a year ago. Well, with that logic, Pan would need to kill off the entirety of the Lost Boys. Or just make Felix the example. Felix thought maybe he was too important to Pan for him to do that, but Felix knew her absence, her death, hurt him enough that Pan was irrational at the best of times.

She had to be dead now, as Pan was certain. They'd all thought she had left or died years ago, since Pan said she was gone and he was the ruler of Neverland. Then, she'd come to camp that day, stopped Felix from killing Colin, given them all hope, and then disappeared. Now, Felix was certain she really was dead. It hurt.

Colin stalked past him on the forest path, bow in hand, hunting. Felix watched him disappear into the trees again, and kept walking himself. Footsteps silent, he listened to the boys' faraway sounds of playing, supervising as always while Pan was away. He hoped the Truest Believer would show up soon, the island was dying and Pan was weakening. Maybe the Lost Boys couldn't see it, but Felix could.

COLIN'S POV

It was one year, and Colin barely kept his pace normal as he walked out of camp, past Felix, and out of Lost Boy territory. Yes, it did occur to him that she may not even still be in Neverland, or alive, but he had to try. He had to try to see her, she promised him. He broke into a sprint right outside territory, not caring that he didn't actually know where to go.

He didn't get far before he skidded to a stop. Elle appeared, standing right in front of him, a shaky smile on her lips and her ragged, pale dress draping her thin form. She looked no different than one year ago, but it still filled Colin with both sadness and happiness. She was alive, she was still here. None of the boys, not even Pan or Felix, knew this. Ice dripped down Colin's spine at the thought of having to keep this secret, but he would do it for her any day.

"Hi, Elle," he grinned, panting slightly. He didn't make a move to touch her, not quite sure what to do, in fact. He'd begun to believe what they all said, that she was gone, there had been nothing but a tony promise keeping him hopeful. Colin felt relief that his hope was right, fear that he went against Pan and fear that now he would have no more hope for her, and anger.

She started walking to the side and he fell into step beside her, and it felt right. They didn't say anything for a while, just wandered. He didn't really know what to say, but he didn't feel like he needed to say anything. Then he remembered he had something to break the silence with.

"We have a present for you, we all made it," he started, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the dagger. They had all really put effort into it, even curly and Slightly who hadn't known her long enough. The blade was metal, clean and glinting, gotten from Neverland by Felix. Apparently, someone could wish for anything and the island would present it, but that was only if the person had enough magic and Felix was the only one besides Pan who did. Carved along the blade was her name in fancy, curling letters. Colin would never have suspected that, given so much time, Robert could make letters so lovely. The hilt was wrapped in leather, and a string of beads and feathers was wrapped and tied around it to decorate the handle.

Her blue-grey eyes widened as she held it gingerly, as if it would shatter if she gripped it too hard. Her smile widened and she swallowed. "Thank you," she breathed, then frowned slightly. "How did you manage it?"

"Well, we make weapons all the time," Colin chuckled. "We just put a bit more time and thought into it. The boys all think," he paused, knowing this would probably hurt them both, but he had to say it. "The boys all think you're gone, or dead, whatever the difference is." Elle closed her eyes and her jaw tightened, but she nodded for him to go on. "I convinced them to make it anyway though, in case maybe one day you came back or your soul was still around or the Shadow brought it to you," he was rambling now, all in one breath, "or something," he finished, a bit desperately.

She just nodded, still frowning a small bit. "Pan didn't seem to care enough to notice, or to ask anyway," he shrugged. Then, silence fell again as they continued to walk.

Colin tried to think of something else to say, but he couldn't. What could he say? Her brothers all, except him, thought she was dead. Even he thought she was dead sometimes. The boy who so obviously—to Colin, anyway—loved her thought she was dead. Colin didn't even know how she felt, what she thought of them, anymore. She couldn't hate them all, not if she had come back that day.

"I used to read a lot when I lived in the tower," she mused aloud, breaking the quiet. He didn't mind. "I remember all the stories, I read them so many times over the years."

"Can I hear one?" he asked tentatively, wanting to continue listening to her voice like that. It sounded reminiscent, yet not entirely unhappy, and there was just a bit of peace in it. Just a tiny bit.

"There was a kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, long before my kingdom's time, and before Rumplestiltskin was even alive I daresay," she explained. "In it, all the women wore their heads and faces covered with beautiful, colored scarves and shawls. It was a tradition. I think by the time I was born they must have died out or been conquered, or something, because it was never mentioned in any books or maps aside from this one little story. It was a legend I read, about why the women covered their faces."

"The legend?" Colin prompted, nodding eagerly.

"A girl, Fallon, was born in the kingdom to a family of nobles," Elle began. "She was special, she was magical. Her face, even as an infant, was so beautiful that it cured any living thing that looked at it of any illness or defect. Her mother made her wear a veil, or always be hidden within their home, to protect her. The mother worried that people would try to kidnap, or harm, or threaten Fallon to give them her magic, or to use it for their desires.

"When she was seven years old, she went with her parents to a party for King Rhos. It was there that she met Prince Eneric, who was ten years old at the time, but did not understand how important he was. She just thought he was another child, and the two played together all throughout the party and became fast friends. Well, King Rhos saw this, and at the end of the ceremony when most guests were leaving or retiring to their rooms, asked about Fallon. Of course, he was the king, and her sad parents had no choice but to explain why she wore the veil and had not been publically presented often. They thought he would take her away and use her too, and they could nothing because he was the king and could have them all executed or locked away.

"Instead, King Rhos wanted to protect her, for the sake of his son, who had been a very quiet and rather lonely child before that night. He could protect her far better than her parents could, since he had armies and much stronger walls at the palace. And her parents could still visit anytime. So, the parents agreed, and King Rhos adopted her as his daughter and raised her as a princess.

"She stayed covered, but was the best of friends with Prince Eneric and was protected and loved by all in the castle, including staff. When she was nine, however, she became very upset one day. Another royal family from another kingdom had come to visit, with four daughters. The daughters had teased Fallon for always being covered, and praised Eneric for having such an odd sister and told them it was wrong and Fallon must be very ugly to always be covered. Eneric had never seen her without the veil, so he did not know better. King Rhos, when Fallon told him, declared it a custom for all women to cover their heads and faces with veils, so that she would not feel alone, and so that others would appreciate each woman's unique beauty.

"Then, when she was eleven, and Eneric was fourteen, Princess Endri, Eenric's little sister, died of poison. She was only ten years old. No one had ever explained to Fallon why her face had to be covered, or the true extent of her magic, and the poison was so fast that no one quite realized she was dying until she was already dead. The whole kingdom mourned.

"Four years later, Fallon was reading myths in the library one day when she realized her magic. She read about natural magic, those born with abilities, and many measures others took to keep them secret. Fallon had looked to the window and saw a squirrel lying on the sill, breathing heavily and obviously in pain. She pulled up her veil, and tapped the window. The squirrel glanced quickly, and its eyes widened, and it stood, breathing normally and not even quivering. Then, it turned and jumped form the window onto the nearest branch and scampered off. Fallon realized her healing powers, but also remembered little Endri. Fallon could have saved her, but she didn't. and her heart broke, and she never told anyone else about her magic.

"Eventually, she and Prince Eneric fell in love, and for years he asked to finally see her face, and for years she refused out of fear. Finally, on her eighteenth birthday, she did. Eneric was healthy, so nothing happened, and assumed that the swell of happiness he felt was due to his love for her. Fallon was so happy, for she finally loved someone who loved her for her, not her magic, and who she could not harm in any way."

"And they were married, and lived happily ever after?" Colin finished hopefully. The story seemed familiar to him, and he bit back the small smile he felt growing. Not breaking her stride, Elle shook her head.

"There was more to it, sadly," she continued. "When Eneric was twenty-five, King Rhos died of old age, something not even twenty-two year old Fallon could have cured. So, the prince had to be married and take the throne. Of course, he wanted Fallon immediately, but had to undergo the formalities of meeting other princesses and discussing with other kingdoms. Most of the princesses were sad when he rejected them, but he did so kindly so they did not hate him and no relations with other kingdoms were harmed. But one princess, Maria, realized he was in love with Fallon and grew jealous. She cornered Fallon and demanded that she give up her magic, or else she would reveal it to the entire Enchanted Forest and doom her to a life of constantly being threatened or kidnapped or used.

"Fallon did. The book did not tell how, but with magic there is always a way I suppose. She was still lovely, and Eneric still loved her with all his heart, and Maria got the magic and left. Of course, Maria soon learned that the magic was rather a burden, as she was constantly threatened and kidnapped and used for it," Elle laughed. "The two married, and Eneric became king. Fallon and the other women never had to wear veils anymore, although many still had them wrapped around their heads or hair because they were so beautiful.

"Unfortunately, a few years later, when they had two babies of their own, King Eneric was fatally wounded in battle. No one could save him, not even Fallon, for she had lost her magic," Elle's voice dropped, and she looked at the ground. Colin reached out and held her fingers, sensing that her mind was perhaps not entirely on the story. Well, this exact story, anyway.

"King Eneric died, and Queen Fallon was heartbroken and lived on to rule, but was lonely and felt horribly guilty all her life. She raised their two children and told them many wonderful stories, so they grew up still loving their father. And that was all the story told," Elle finished, shrugging slightly.

"That's a rather sad ending," Colin frowned. Elle shrugged again, smiling slightly.

"Depends on how you think of it," she reasoned. "If you only see that her love died and she was alone, yes, it is sad. Or, if you see that he died in battle protecting his kingdom—and her—and that their children and she all still loved him, then it isn't so sad."

Colin opened his mouth to reply, but looked forward and stopped, gasping. Elle looked up, first at him, then followed his gaze, and gasped as well. They stood on the edge of a cliff, looking out over the ocean and a small island made entirely of one rock. The rock was shaped like a skull, a large archway at its base open and spilling out a faint, bronze light. There were two large holes farther up, looking exactly like eyes, with brighter light glowing out of them.

"I've never seen this place before," she breathed, and Colin shook his head.

"Pan's never mentioned it, none of the boys have," his voice was as quiet and breathy as hers. It was scary, this island. Colin wasn't magical at all, but he could still feel it. Like there was no air, and too much at the same time. "I don't think we are supposed to know about it," he gulped.

"The magic," Elle trailed, eyes now dark blue, wide and glued to it. "It's just…overwhelming, whatever is there is so powerful," she gasped. Then, she tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes. "But…it's draining. It's growing weaker as we speak."

Colin just shook his head. "We should go, we aren't supposed to be here," he stumbled back nervously and tugged on her hand.

Her fingers slipped out of his. "Colin," she said. He stopped and looked at her, and had the urge to cry. Her eyes were sad, but hard, and her shoulders slumped as she faced him. "Goodbye," she nodded once. He just nodded, the air was yanked from his lungs and his throat was too tight to speak. But he understood. This was it, he wasn't seeing her again, not in another year or fifty.

"Goodbye," he said, but she had already disappeared from his eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Dead Girl Walking

*30 years later*

PETER PAN'S POV

"Boys," Peter Pan called, excitement bubbling up in his stomach. Finally, the two idiot humans had the boy and Peter had just felt them arrive in Neverland. He'd already won, but he still wanted to make a game out of it. Time for some fun.

"Time?" Felix grunted, coming to stand beside him, hood up and the Lost boys following eagerly.

"Let's play," Peter grinned. The boys matched his expression for a fleeting second before they were off at a brisk walk, Felix leading them to the small bonfire Greg and Tamara had made. Peter stayed behind, he would meet the boy later.

Walking into his tent, he pulled on a cloak and scarf, tucking the vial of dust under it. Peter scowled, annoyed that the dust's lack of magic was not on purpose. He really was losing his magic, he and Neverland really were dying. Peter couldn't even fly anymore, despite how he believed.

Waiting was boring, even just for a few minutes. Peter wanted to play his game, the one he had already won. But the minutes were merciful, and soon Peter was off, sprinting through the forest, a determined yet terrified look painted on his face.

Peter had just gotten the boy, Henry, back from Baelfire, and he was both satisfactory and annoying at the same time. Peter played his pipes every night, as he had been for the past…he couldn't remember, ten years at least. He played them every night, to keep them all happy and dancing and under its spell. They all forgot to be upset for a while. Unfortunately, just like himself and Felix, they hadn't been working on Henry. Until now. Now the boy heard them, and that was all that mattered.

He couldn't help but have felt a pang when he offered himself and the Lost Boys to be Henry's new family. Peter hadn't offered that in so long. A girl with white hair and dark blue eyes flashed across his mind, a girl who was part of their family and who danced with them like Henry did now. He frowned, then chuckled drily. He hadn't thought of her in a while. The dead princess. Maybe he should tell Henry about her, it would definitely help the light hearted boy believe in him if Peter told a sob story. Especially one that all the boys could tune in to.

Well, he already had, of a sort. Peter groaned to himself at how true his words had been "consoling" Henry. The boy wasn't the only one who heard voices of the dead in Neverland. He scoffed, new dreams coming true in Neverland. Peter was stilling waiting for those. Maybe they would return once Henry "saved magic" then, too.

DAVID'S POV

David, Mary Margaret, Emma, and Hook trudged forward through the trees, shoving aside branches and bushes with swords and arms alike. David took up the end, letting his wife and daughter be safer between himself and the pirate. Oh, he didn't trust Hook to protect them, not for a second, but at least if a Lost Boy jumped out, Hook would feel the first blow. Besides, if he really did have feelings for Emma, maybe he would stick around for a few extra seconds.

A twig to David's left snapped, and he whirled around, sword at the ready. The other three didn't hear anything and kept moving, he didn't know why he didn't say anything.

David just barely caught sight of a tall, thin, hooded figure stepping through the trees. It didn't even glance at him, or come towards him. Then, he stopped, and David moved into a fighting position. But it turned to the side, facing away from him. Still, David caught a flash of blonde, Felix. He took a few slow steps toward him, sword out, the boy would be great leverage against Pan. But the boy didn't even notice him, instead his shoulders were hunched and he was leaning forward slightly, his shoulders looked like his arms were reaching out.

"…just go back and stay quiet, it's not safe for you…" Felix's voice, low and strained, reached David's ears. David took a few steps closer, and to the side, and bit back a gasp.

Felix was leaning in, very close, to a girl. David couldn't see her face, but her body was thin and small compared to Felix's, and her dirty, tangled hair was whiter than anything David had ever seen. It was also glowing. Felix's forehead was almost touching hers, and the boy's long, thin fingers held her face. They looked like lovers.

But there weren't supposed to be girls in Neverland, not in the Land Without Magic's stories, or the enchanted Forest's stories for that matter, and Pan's group of Lost _Boys_ implied that quite strongly.

"I'll come and get you, I'll find you, when it's all over, I promise," Felix continued. His voice sounded so urgent, David almost felt a bit concerned.

"Felix, what is going on? I can feel it, is he—" the girl's voice sounded so concerned and confused and small, David just wanted to hug her.

"I have to go, just please stay. Stay hidden, but stay here," Felix cut her off. She nodded, and Felix surprised David further by tugging off his cloak and wrapping it around the little girl. He pulled the hood up, and stayed close, so David still didn't see her face. She turned away and walked into the forest, and he easily lost sight of her. He would have stayed rooted to the spot in confusion, but Felix began to turn around.

David turned on his heel and ran to catch up to Mary Margaret, abandoning trying to grab Felix or her. He just wanted to get Henry, and she wasn't important if Felix was telling to her go away.

He tried to hide how heavily he was panting as his wife looked back and smiled, not even noticing his absence. That smile, so calming and open despite the circumstances, immediately made David forget all about the Lost Boys. Whoever the girl was wasn't important, what was important was his family, and the little time he had left with them.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Shadow Dance

ELLE'S POV

"It's difficult to remember, princess, it has been so long," the Shadow reasoned. "Do you remember being born? No. I don't remember being created, except darkness and pain and then, suddenly, I could move, and there was no pain, and I was here, and he was standing before me, panting and shaking but smiling triumphantly."

"So you don't know before that?" Elle asked, a bit disappointed.

"No," the Shadow said simply. "You would have to ask the mermaids, they were created with the island, long before the fairies or he or I."

Elle opened her mouth to ask more, she was trying to learn of how Neverland came to be. There were no stories of it, not even legends, in her library in the tower. Then again, those had always been limited due to the mistress not wanting her to get ideas about escaping.

"Wait here," the Shadow ordered suddenly, floating completely still in the air, hand raised, voice almost a growl. His glowing eyes narrowed, and Elle stopped her aimless saunter inside his enclosure. She stared up at him, eyes wide and heart beating fast. He seemed agitated, alert like she had never seen him.

"Stay hidden," he called as he swooped toward where the entrance was. The two had been climbing and twisting in the branches deep in Dark Hollow, in the dome of twisted, dead tree limbs. Two shadows swooped out of the ceiling, making Elle shriek in surprise. She knew he had victims, their shadows imprisoned in his home, but she had never seen them. They looked exactly like him, but with different builds and their eyes didn't glow. They had no eyes at all, it seemed. She had never seen him call them…someone must have come. Someone important. She knew more people were in Neverland, Felix had completely forgotten to realize that him seeing her meant she wasn't dead, because he had immediately insisted that she hide. Perhaps the Shadow was off to stop them from something, or they had come too close.

Elle slipped on her hood, pleased Felix was so much taller than her since the cloak covered her entire body down to her knees and the hood fell down past her eyes. Keeping quiet, cloaking spell secure, she kept her footsteps quiet but fast as she followed him, trying to go faster every time she heard a faint yell from ahead.

She was slower, so by the time she climbed over the last wall of fallen tree trunks, the two shadows were flying back towards the depths of Dark Hollow. The Shadow was nowhere, she didn't even hear him. She felt his magic around her, of course, but it all seemed normal. She was sure it would have changed somehow by now. Standing upright on top of a pile of trees, Elle's mind went blank in shock and confusion.

The grown-ups, three of them, were pulling themselves up from the ground. A blonde woman, a man with dark brown hair, and a man in black leather with his back to her who made Elle's stomach stir. The woman looked up and yelped, clutching a coconut with one hand and pointing straight at Elle with the other. Elle's own eyes widened, probably matching the size of hers, but she snapped out of it when the leather-clad man turned. Him. Elle turned to the side and threw herself from the pile, sprinting away with no direction except away. Her cloaking spell was just barely covering her magic, and she was far too panicked to try to pull it back up over her whole self. She needed to run. Now.

She heard their footsteps after her and their voices shouting at her. As she flew over the line between Dark Hollow and the rest of the forest, it occurred to her that her hood was still up, and it was Neverland's usual darkness. They thought she was a Lost Boy. She stumbled but didn't trip, caught off balance by the thought. Elle thought of them every day.

The second of hesitation was enough for her to lose her lead and her focus, and she skidded to a stop as she felt it so strongly. Her cloaking spell, the decades old thing, had slipped off completely. Elle felt her magic, exposed and unhindered and agitated from the long suppression, ripple out around her. But that wasn't the only reason. Her magic was loud and full, and she felt the magic of Neverland flood through her as she flooded through it. She was about to realize how weak it truly was, when she felt his magic. She was about to realize how weak his magic was too, when she felt his presence. There was no weakness in that.

Elle finally fully stopped, ice ran through her veins as she listened to the plants mere yards in front of her be shoved aside, and whipped her head around as she heard the bush behind her crunch. The man in black leather met her eyes, a few strands of her hair falling into her face from under the hood. That was all he needed, as his piercing blue eyes widened and so did hers. The pirate stepped closer, but Elle reached out, grabbing his hook and tugging it to her just as he stepped out.

The pirate caught on immediately, stiffening and yanking her closer to loop his sharp hook around her neck and his other arm across her chest. The motion made her hood slip off, her brightly glowing hair spilling out of it and around her shoulders. Elle didn't protest, just stepped back and closer to him as he pulled a bit more, and kept her eyes down. She knew they both recognized her, but she didn't want to look into his face. Into either of their faces. She couldn't meet the burning brown eyes directly in front of her.

The blonde woman and the other man stumbled out of the bushes just as the pirate spoke up. "Well, well, hello lad," he addressed, sounding far too cheerful. Elle could hear the snicker in his voice, and it annoyed her. "For once, I can honestly say these are lovely circumstances to meet under."

"What?" a woman's voice hissed, the blonde woman. Elle glanced to the side at her, and had never seen her before. Both were looking between her, the pirate, and him with obvious confusion. The other man, however, spent more time looking at Elle, and his eyes narrowed the more he did.

"Hello Hook, Savior, Baelfire," his voice came, sounding smooth as silk but Elle, after all this time, could still hear the tightness of it. "Now, what are you doing roping a poor little girl into all this?" he asked mockingly. Always mocking. Elle's heart ripped, and she bit her lip to hold back a groan.

"Now, now, you and I both know that you know this little girl very well," the pirate chuckled. Then, he tightened his hold on her, making Elle's head tilt back against his chest as the hook pressed painfully into her throat. Her jaw tightened, refusing to cry out. "You might want to take a few steps back."

Surprisingly, she heard footsteps in front of her. Forgetting herself, she directed her eyes from the sky to him, seeing him actually take four steps away. Her eyes met his, for the first time in decades, and Elle was thankful for the pirate's grip on her because all her strength poured out.

The pirate chuckled again, making his chest move under Elle's head. "Yes, I remember how much you care about your little pet."

"What?" the woman demanded again, this time louder. Elle felt the pirate's head tilt to look at her, but her eyes stayed on Pan and his eyes stayed on her. His burned, she could almost physically feel fingers wrapping around her arms, her ribs, her neck, pulling her to him.

"What does a little girl have to do with this?" the other man asked, shaking his head at the pirate and at Elle.

"Don't you remember her, Baelfire?" the pirate asked. "Girl with the magic hair? C'mon, she was with her for years," he seemed a bit annoyed, or disappointed, or both. Elle looked over at him. The other man's eyes widened, and Elle furrowed her eyebrows. Baelfire, Baelfire…that was familiar. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, in the dark crevices, someone had said the name.

"Oh my God," the other man—Baelfire—trailed, stumbling back one step. "This is her! The Lost Boys told stories, but I never saw—I didn't think she was real. I thought just a story or myth," he stuttered. He was a Lost Boy…that was where Elle had heard the name! He'd been there, sometime when she wasn't….

"Princess," an unexpectedly soft, accented voice cut through her thoughts, jerking them back to him. Elle rolled her head slightly to look back at him. His jaw was tight, lips a thin line, but his eyes were different. They still burned into her, but they were both soft and hard, and something flickered in them. She didn't respond other than meeting his gaze, and managing not to fall onto her hands and knees. "Come here."

Elle shook her head, not quite biting back a whimper at the pirate's hook making a shallow cut from the motion. She felt hot blood trickle slowly down her neck. The pirate must have seen, because she felt his sharp intake of breath and the hook fell a small bit away from her skin. His jaw hardened further, blue veins starting to appear on his neck.

"Transport to me, I know you remember how," his voice was still unexpectedly soft, and the three grown-ups were silent. She barely even felt the pirate breathing under her. She shook her head again, slower this time so the hook didn't hurt as much. A thin trail of blood still slipped down her neck. She still didn't trust her throat, or her voice, or her mind. Her heart, in jagged pieces jammed in her chest, beat hard and fast, stabbing the edges into her ribs and stomach.

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Elle felt a small bit of relief in that moment. "Fine," he huffed, opening his eyes and glaring. Still, his eyes flickered. "Go to camp, go away, go anywhere," the words came out faster, and his voice thinned further. "Just come back, princess, this isn't safe."

The pirate chose then to laugh, and Elle was quietly grateful for not having to answer. She probably would have gone to him, let him have her and her magic again. "She's not going anywhere with you, mate," the pirate mocked. "She's staying with us." He pressed the hook into her skin again, and this time Elle did flinch and groan because the blade pressed into the already open cut. "Now, as I suggested earlier lad, go away," he threatened, voice low and completely serious.

Elle closed her eyes to not see Pan's expression. A few seconds later, though they felt like years, she felt his presence and magic disappear. She opened her eyes and he was gone, leaving her alone with them. The other two grown-ups stepped toward her, and the pirate dropped his arms from her and stepped back, keeping a jeweled hand on her shoulder to turn her to face him.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Game Board

ELLE'S POV

The pirate, having turned Elle around by her shoulder to face him, leaned back and peered incredulously at her. She took half a step back out of instinct, her memories of being alone with this man were anything but comforting. She knew she should feel more anger, more fear, but her chest just felt heavy and numb.

"What happened?" he breathed, eyes narrowed, shaking his head slightly. Elle just shook her head. "Between you two," he amended, probably thinking she didn't understand the question. She understood, she just didn't know how to answer. She didn't want to answer, especially not to him.

"Uh," the grown-up Baelfire tried, breaking the silence and earning all their eyes on him. His flitted around, clearly not actually having a plan further than that. "So…you're her, then?"

"Who's her?" she kept her face and voice as neutral as she could.

"When I was with the Lost Boys, they told, ah, they told stories about you," he stumbled out, rubbing the back of his head. "Always hushed stories though, never at the fire or in front of Pan or, or anything," he trailed, looking around and shifting his weight.

The pirate chuckled drily. "Yes, I'm sure they did," his eyes stayed focused on Elle, studying her. She kept herself stiff and strong under his gaze. "The game has changed, and for once in a way even Pan didn't see coming and doesn't know how to play," he said, obviously relishing the words. The other two didn't look quite as happy as he did, but still a bit relieved. Elle felt her stomach clench, wondering what had been going on.

The blonde woman stared at him for a beat, then shook her head and gestured loosely to Elle, eyes slightly narrowed at the pirate. "Shouldn't we tie her up or something? If she's so important?" At that, the anger and fear finally came. Her hair, strands still hanging in her face, glowed a bit brighter as she tensed. She wasn't going to run to Pan, and she had helped these grown-ups in his presence, but that didn't mean she was helpless or planning on being so.

Elle glared at the pirate, challenging him, who smirked at her. "No need," he said confidently, tightening his grip on her shoulder slightly. "He may not have realized it yet, but this is Pan's true love," Elle, though her mind went blank in shock and disbelief—and anger—still noted the audible gasps from the other two grown-ups. His laugh snapped her back to the present. "Told you the board has changed in our favor."

"No way can he feel something like that," the woman argued, scoffing. Elle silently agreed.

"Well, something obviously happened between now and the last time I was here," the pirate said slowly, half in thought. "And if you didn't resist me, and didn't just disappear like I know you can," the pirate breathed, blue eyes drilling into hers. Elle met his gaze steadily, silently, keeping her whole body stiff. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon," he finished, smirking slightly. It didn't reach his eyes. In fact, he seemed a bit sad…for her?

"And how are you so certain about this? He never said a word about her, the Lost Boys never even spoke about her in front of him," Baelfire shook his head. The blonde raised her eyebrows, agreeing. Elle looked back at the pirate, anger momentarily muted, just as curious as they were about how he could possibly come to such loud, stupid conclusions.

The pirate just chuckled. "I kidnapped her once." Then, as Elle involuntarily jerked back at the memory, he added, "thus, she doesn't like me much."

"That still doesn't explain anything," the blonde woman practically growled.

"I'm getting there, love," the pirate's voice still sounded relaxed, even a bit taunting. The woman's frown deepened, and Elle almost felt a bit of sympathy. He sighed, squeezing Elle's shoulder once. But it wasn't threatening. Elle arched an eyebrow as she watched him, it seemed almost comforting. "To shorten the tale, I'll just say this: I spent quite some time here, and I've ventured the seas of this realm and the Enchanted Forest. But, the time Pan came to rescue her was the only time I have ever been truly, completely terrified. Not just of him, but of anything."

No one spoke, Elle didn't think anyone knew what to say. Until the blonde woman broke the silence again. "We should get going, the others are waiting." With that, she sidestepped Elle and the pirate and pulled out a sword, stepping back into the bushes. Elle and the other two started after her, the pirate behind her and Baelfire in front.

"Oh," the pirate called over her head a few steps in, "and no one let anything sharp near her hair!" Elle looked back at him, eyes narrowed, rage shooting through her at that memory. The guilt painted across his face didn't soothe it, and she spat at him. He grit his teeth, but otherwise just looked down. He deserved more for all the fear and pain he caused her. Then, it just seemed to wash off. That had been so long ago, and things had been so different, and so much had happened. The images seemed to flash through her mind all at once, she couldn't even process them.

She didn't know how long it had been or what time it was, the dense trees shielded the normally weak sunlight from view anyway, when the pirate's jewelry-clad hand came down on her shoulder, slowing her. She scowled and looked back, but the expression melted. She couldn't hold onto it, she didn't feel the intense anger she should. Just emptiness, numbness, like always. Elle looked at him blankly, slowing so they walked side by side.

"I know this is overdue," he began, and Elle braced herself. He looked like he had a lot to say, and his furrowed eyebrows and lips silently forming the words before he spoke conveyed that she probably wouldn't like all of it. "But I need to talk to you."

All she could do was nod, her voice was buried under the sudden lumps on her throat.

"I apologize for the first time we met," he sighed, saying each word slowly, considering them first. "I was in a terrible place, I," he choked, "I still can't talk about it. It hurt, it still hurts. But no matter what pain I was in, you didn't deserve anything I did to you." His blue eyes, heavy and clouded, stared into hers. Elle honestly wanted to believe him, wanted to feel sorry for him. He looked so sad and lost then, he looked how she felt inside. He opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Go on," Elle just barely shoved the words out, past her tight throat and dry tongue and paralyzed lips.

He seemed to jump and latch onto the opportunity. "I can't undo it or make up for it, and I don't deserve forgiveness, but I thought of you and I regretted those few days every day. Of course, if I came anywhere near the island or you, even just to tell you this, Pan would've ripped me apart on sight," he chuckled sardonically.

Neither said anything after that. She didn't speed up though, she stayed walking next to the pirate. The evil man who had kidnapped and tortured and nearly killed her—intended to kill her—was gone, she wasn't sure how she knew but she did. Elle glanced up at him again to find him staring down at her, studying her, or perhaps expecting her to say something. She met his eyes, bright piercing blue against dark, stormy blue. The air she was inhaled stuck in her throat and she choked. Elle didn't know why the memory of his eyes stuck with her for so long, but it did. That same flicker in the back was there, but it seemed…double, a bit larger, but it was there.

"What is that look?" she blurted, not thinking it through and instantly stiffening when his eyes narrowed. He tilted his head, and it occurred to Elle that maybe he just didn't understand. "I saw it, that flicker of emotion, when you k-kidnapped me," she cursed herself for stuttering, for her shaky voice flinging the words out without even fully thinking them through. "Pan had it too," she whispered, not meaning to say the thought aloud. Still she knew he heard because his frown deepened and his lips parted. After a moment, his expression was the same but no sound had come out. Elle slowly turned her head and looked forward again, then down at the forest floor.

"Love," he said, just when she didn't think he was going to say anything at all. It made Elle trip. "I was so caught up in the loss of my love, my Milah, it probably looked wrong," he coughed out a humorless laugh. "But it was still love," his voice was thin and distant, his eyes unfocused as he looked through her. Elle was tempted to believe him, until she remembered that it was still there, looking different, but the same emotion. He was mistaken, or lying. It didn't really matter anyway.

"Tell me again, what happened?" he ground out, voice wavering but still urging. Elle clenched her jaw, he didn't need to know. None of them did. "How long have you been alone on the island?" Clever man.

"At least 30 years," Elle forced the words, surprised at how steady and neutral her voice sounded. Inside, she was in jagged pieces. Her chest burned and ached, her head was heavy and her vision was cloudy. "I stopped counting."

He dropped any more conversation, and she was grateful for it. Elle kept walking, not focusing on their surroundings or the oath or even the grown-ups, lost in her own pain and loneliness and thoughts.

Eventually, they stopped in a clearing outside the entrance to a small cave. Funny, Elle didn't remember ever seeing this one. Looking around, she didn't recognize this area at all. Then again, she hadn't wandered as far from her own little home in years, and the island changed itself often enough for her to lose track of where she had or hadn't been.

A blonde woman walked out, messy hair in a bun. She wore a dark green dress that looked to be made of several different hides and bits of fabric clumsily sewn together. She'd been in Neverland a long time, then. But…he didn't allow Lost Girls, did he?

"Tinker Bell," Baelfire murmured in Elle's ear, making her stiffen as his proximity startled her. She frowned, still not recognizing her. There were other people too, two more grown-ups. A man was dirty blonde curls, much shorter and cleaner than her Felix's, and a woman with black hair so short Elle almost thought she was a boy. A very pretty boy.

"Hey," the new man called, staring hard at Elle. She took a step back and straightened, matching his gaze. Hers was steely, the hair around her shoulders glowing brighter as she pooled the magic in her veins, again ready to escape if he threatened her. He didn't. His eyes looked confused, and slightly awed. "You're that girl," he trailed, and Elle tilted her head in confusion.

"What?" the new woman looked up at him, voice soft and curious. He glanced down at her, then around to the other grown-ups, then back to Elle. "I saw Felix talking to a girl, a girl with white hair, telling her to stay hidden."

The other adults gasped quietly, but Elle felt her eyes widen as her blood went cold. If he had hurt Felix after she had left, she was positive she would kill him. The boys were her brothers, still. Still under her protection.

"They both just walked away, I didn't really think much of it. I thought maybe she was a fairy or something," he finished quickly, glancing around. Elle relaxed, capping her magic. He hadn't hurt Felix. The grown-up looked at her again, this time with a hint of a smile on his mouth. "I'm David, and this is my wife, Mary Margaret," he gestured to the grown-up beside him, the woman with the short black hair. She smiled. It was genuine, and full of open kindness and a bit of curiosity. Elle instantly liked her. She would most likely die out here with that sort of naivety (as Elle would have had her arrival been even slightly different, and as she might as well have been anyway), but she still liked her. The woman wasn't looking at her hair when she smiled at Elle.

"Oh, right, introductions," Baelfire sighed. "You know me, Baelfire. I was a Lost Boy while you were…well, they said you were exiled," he rubbed the back of his head again. Elle nodded. He gestured to the blonde woman, "this is Emma," then the woman in the green clothes, "Tinker Bell," then the pirate, "and you know Hook."

Elle looked at the pirate and arched an eyebrow. He grinned. "My more colorful moniker, otherwise I'm known as Captain Killian Jones." Elle just nodded slowly. The grown-ups and Tinker Bell talked more amongst themselves, but Elle stopped paying attention.

She walked along with them, moved aside when someone wanted to walk ahead or behind, and tried to just keep calm and keep her magic under control. Elle didn't need to try to pull up a cloaking spell, she wasn't under any threat yet. Also, she couldn't quite admit it to herself, but this was new company, she hadn't had company like this in so long it hurt. The couple, David and Mary Margaret, didn't go one sentence without being optimistic or implying the value of family. Elle missed her family, her family she couldn't go back to and probably didn't even want her, let alone remember her.

Then they stopped, all six of them in a line, and Emma and David and Hook drew swords while Mary Margaret notched an arrow. Elle focused on the rustling bushes before them, gathering magic to her fingertips. She wouldn't defend the grown-ups, but what was threatening them was also threatening her.

A woman with black hair and in a deep blue jacket stumbled out of the bushes, sneering and brushing dirt off of her. She was followed by a man with long brown hair in a dragon leather suit. He was doubled over, but Elle thought he looked a bit familiar.

"Well, if this is your version of a rescue party, you got here just in time," the woman's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret demanded, making Elle bite back a chuckle. She was too sweet looking to really seem threatening.

"Same as you," the new grown-up bit back. "Except we actually have a chance." She held up a small, dark gray box with a red…something, a red light of some sort on the top. Focusing, it looked to have small gears all over the sides. "Pandora's Box. It could trap Pan for an eternity simply by opening the lid."

Elle bit back a gasp and whipped down the emotion that suddenly swelled in her stomach. The very thought of being imprisoned again, trapped forever with no hope of escape, was enough to make her pulse race and she felt her magic inflate around her, instinctually protecting herself. It had been so many years, the mistress was probably dead by now, but Elle still clearly remembered it. The endless days. At least on the island she could go where she wanted and use her magic for herself, could interact with other living creatures—other magical creatures. This prison, it sounded, would be completely alone. Elle wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even Pan.

Elle blinked and refocused on the grown-ups, noticing the man's head was raised now and ice shot down her spine as fire lit up her insides. She didn't even bother trying to get his attention, she didn't bother to think at all. Before she had even fully processed it, her arms were raised, palms up, and her hair was so bright it lit the clearing as if it was noon.

Rumplestiltskin shrieked in pain and surprise and he bent over for a moment, before he straightened and Elle felt his magic roaring over hers, suffocating her and pinning her body to the forest floor. She felt it wrap around her neck, but she was stronger than the last time he'd come here. She managed to slip out from under it and was about to hurl more at him, she could see sparks around her fingertips as her anger was ready to set the clearing on fire. But arms and hands held her back, physical people. Not magic. Hands were wrapped around her arms, a black leather-covered arm was wrapped tightly across her chest.

"Stop, both of you," the blonde woman—Emma—shouted, panting and looking scared and confused. Still, her voice was powerful, and it cut through Elle's fury-clouded mind. She felt Rumplestiltskin's magic leave her, which made her calmer. Breathing heavily, she stood fully, shoving off and wriggling out of the people holding her. "What the hell?" Emma continued, whirling to face Rumplestiltskin.

The imp rolled his eyes and sighed. "We have a," his eyes darted to the new woman and he smirked, "complicated history."

Elle sneered at that, such a false way to put it.

"Rapunzel," he addressed, his voice rising as if he were scolding a child. Her scowl deepened, and she had to clench her fingers into fists to keep from lashing out at him again, regardless of the grown-ups still touching her. His eyes met hers directly, calm but firm, confusing her. They were brown, not the green, reptilian ones she remembered. And there was no malice in them at all. Still, that didn't mean she had to forgive him.

"You killed my parents," she hissed. Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes, and a grimace seemed to ghost over his face.

"No," he said slowly through his teeth. "I didn't. Your mother passed away naturally and your father lives," he seemed upset, his jaw clenched and voice tight. Elle raised an eyebrow. "Besides," he continued, relaxing a bit, "I'm not interested in you anymore, dearie. I just want to find Henry and be with my son, and be off this hellish island," he looked around at everyone as he finished. Elle just nodded, pushing her magic back down and letting her body relax slightly.

"Okay," Mary Margaret breathed, looking uncomfortable but also a bit angry. "Let's get going." Hook chuckled.

Elle walked with the grown-ups silently. They didn't speak to her, and she didn't speak to them. She made sure to not be near Rumplestltskin, though. She had no reason to ever trust him. Even so, the temptation to strike at him while his back was turned grew when she was directly behind him. It should have been the same for the pirate—Hook—but for some reason he didn't bother her so much. At least she knew she could fight and kill him without trying very hard, she had magic and he didn't.

The sun was beginning to set, not that it made much of a difference anymore, when Elle finally couldn't take it.

"Just be honest and say it," she snapped, a bit harshly, at Emma walking behind her. She looked taken aback for a second, then recovered and shrugged.

"Just wondering about your hair," she frowned to herself, "and really you." She sped up to walk next to Elle and her eyes scanned her body. "How you ended up in this place, and why you've been here for so long. I heard you and Hook, thirty years?" The woman's eyebrows were furrowed, her voice tight with curiosity and disbelief. The other grown-ups had slowed considerably, even if they weren't directly looking at her, Elle knew they were listening intently.

But she didn't want to tell them. She didn't want to tell her story at all, ever, to anyone. It was sad and it didn't make sense and she didn't even tell it to herself.

"My hair is magic, given to me by Rumplestiltskin when my parents asked for it," her voice was surprisingly steady, emotionless. Elle was glad, she needed to be emotionless to relive it. Already, her mind was jumping form far after her short life in the Enchanted Forest and onto her life here. "They didn't know the price, of course, and my life as a princess was consumed with people always trying to bribe them, or me, or kidnap or use me somehow for their own wants."

She heard a gasp from ahead, but didn't care to pick out who. Once the words came and the emotions left, or rather were ignored, she couldn't stop them. "I didn't know how to use it fully, and I was kidnapped by a woman when I was a young child and was locked in a tower. Only servants came to clean or feed me, and only she came to gather whatever magic she wanted me to perform. No one spoke to me, I never left the room.

One night, I don't know how I did, I summoned the Shadow and he took me here. And I've been here ever since," Elle stopped there, her throat tightening. The emotion wasn't so well suppressed after all, and she felt the heavy weights of sadness and old anger and loneliness settle on top of her chest.

"And what about living here? With the Lost Boys, and fairies, and everything?" the man—David—chimed in. Elle nodded, jaw snapping so tightly her teeth immediately hurt. She couldn't speak, she didn't want to. It hurt too much. The last time she had spoken to any of her brothers was at least 20 years ago, their leader had killed her multiple times in every way except in body. And this group of ignorant, blind grown-ups wanted her to speak of them.

He asked again, and gripped her shoulder a bit hard. Elle stiffened and her magic rose up inside her, of almost its own accord. Surprisingly, she didn't need to fight. A silver hook looped across David's wrist and tugged it off of Elle's shoulder. Elle glanced at the hook, following its path back to the side of the pirate, but didn't say anything.

"Told you she changes the game board, mate," Elle heard the pirate's laugh, voice thick with entertainment and anticipation. Elle herself didn't understand, but stayed quiet. The best way to find out whatever was going on would be to just listen and watch.

David sighed, but turned around and kept walking, his hand in the kind Mary Margaret's. Elle felt Hook's presence at her back, only a step away, but didn't acknowledge it. He didn't ask her to.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Heartbeat

ELLE'S POV

The grown-ups and Elle were trudging through the forest a few hours later. Elle had no idea where they were going, and it bothered her, but she comforted herself with the knowledge that she could fight them, or transport away. They were just setting up their meager camp, Elle merely tugging Felix's cloak tighter around her shoulders, when the woman they'd called Regina suddenly stood, stiffened, and whirled around to face Elle, fire in her eyes and a sneer across her face.

"So what use are you to us exactly? I haven't even seen Pan trying to get you back, you can't be that important," she demanded, hands on her hips. Elle arched an eyebrow, but, strangely, the woman's sudden hostility didn't evoke as much fear or anger as it should have. It didn't evoke anything at all.

Hook sighed and cut in before Elle could open her mouth. "We've been over this, Regina. We're lucky."

The woman—Regina—scoffed. "And no one thinks she's secretly working with him? At all? Just _luck_ that she ran right to you guys, just _luck_ that he hasn't attacked us since she's been here, just _luck_ that he hasn't shown up at all?"

Elle frowned, she had to agree with the woman's logic. It was odd, she would be suspicious too. But they just couldn't see it, none of these grown-ups. He hadn't come because he didn't care, he never had, that was the fact. She hadn't fought because Elle had nowhere to go, not really.

"Regina I know it's hard, but I trust Hook," the David man chimed in, sounding sympathetic. "She's our best defense, we have to try everything we can to get Henry back." Elle frowned, cocking her head towards him.

"Who is Henry?" she asked quietly. Regina's sneer deepened, but the rest looked sad. The blonde woman who had been at Dark Hollow, Emma, looked scary.

Hook ignored her question, speaking to Regina. "He won't play games—even ones he'd definitely win—with her involved. That makes saving the boy that much easier," a ghost of a grin passed over his face and his eyes darted to Emma. Emma was looking between Elle and Regina, and Elle started to feel nervous. Regina didn't say anything, but the tension was obvious. Perhaps Elle could plead her own case.

"I have more reason to mistrust you, than for you to mistrust me," she said, voice coming out quieter than she'd expected but still strong with her conviction. It was true. They had grabbed her. She had been isolated from her brothers, from Pan, for decades, and now suddenly seemed to be in the middle of a war. "At least you have a side to be on," she murmured, not quite realizing the grown-ups were still listening.

"You're not completely on ours?" Regina appeared inches before her so quickly, Elle didn't even have time to step back before the woman's fingers were tangled painfully in her hair, forcing her head back to look up into Regina's narrowed dark eyes. The woman smiled sweetly, but it didn't reach her eyes and Elle felt ice trickle slowly down her spine and her muscles tighten. "I can help persuade you, then."

Elle couldn't see the woman's other hand, but she heard the other grown-ups begin yelling. It was only a second, then somewhat stabbed through Elle's chest, seeping through the skin and tearing through the muscle. Her heart seemed to tighten, as if it wasn't beating properly, and all the emotion she'd held back all the emotions she should have been feeling since the day she ran away from her first and only family, raced through her veins and wrenched her stomach and tangled in her throat. Scream rose in her throat and she felt her magic rushing to her defense, ready to hurl Regina miles away, out of Neverland even.

But she held it back. Elle bit her lip and clenched her fists, shoving her defenses away. She felt a tugging, and the emotions suddenly disappeared. The pain stayed, as if her chest had been ripped open then crudely sewn back. She'd been through worse. Elle looked up, realizing she was now on her knees, the other grown-ups crowded around her. There were hands, so many hands, on her back and shoulders. Her eyes focused on Regina, who was now a few steps away, scowling triumphantly while Emma and the Mary Margaret woman were standing slightly in front of her, fists clenched and faces angry.

She didn't feel anything, not even fear at the glowing red object in Regina's hand, nor annoyance at all the hands on her. She didn't feel fear or happiness or anger when Pan appeared directly in front of Regina, his back to Elle, one fist clenched so tightly the knuckles glowed white and the other outstretched. She didn't wince like the grown-ups did, or like he didn't, when Regina went flying backwards and slammed into a tree, hard enough that she fell forward onto her hands and knees. She didn't rise, just coughed and shook as he turned, scowling and meeting the eyes of each grown-up.

Elle didn't even feel a tingle of fear, or pride, when they all stepped or shrank back, even the pirate and Emma. She should have been terrified, it was more than a scowl he wore. His eyes were practically on fire, magic fueled by darkness and rage made the dense air around him crackle, the entire island was as silent as a graveyard. No one was even dared to breathe.

After gazing at each grown-up, he stepped forward. They took several steps back at the same time, reminding Elle distantly of others…she didn't react to the memory, not even bothered that she couldn't fully remember it. He knelt on one knee in front of her, yet he still loomed over her and he leaned forward and reached out. Elle didn't feel scared, she didn't pull away, and she didn't lean forward either. His fingers hovered so close to her shoulder, still shrouded in Felix's cloak, she could feel the heat and still-ready magic radiating from them.

"Come back," his voice was so low she almost missed it. But she didn't, and she shook her head. Not because she didn't want to, or because she did want to. Elle refused because these grown-ups were fighting him, and they were using her to fight him. He had done something to them.

"Who is Henry?" she asked again, voice as low as his. In her peripheral vision, Elle saw the grown-ups shifting, but not daring to come closer when Pan's glare darted to them for a second. He looked back at her and huffed out a breath.

"A boy that I need, that I had to take from them," he said slowly. Elle knew she should have reacted to that, but she didn't. "these are his…" he looked around, snickering, "family, who's going to try stupidly to get him back." He grit his teeth. "And while it was entertaining for I and the boys, it will probably get you killed."

Then, something clicked. Elle still didn't feel anything, but she knew. "You took him away?" Her eyes stayed locked on his.

"Come back to camp," he insisted, voice dipping into a growl. "These grown-ups aren't going to take care of you and you don't want to be on their side when they lose and I win."

Elle did lean back then. He was evil, perhaps worse now, and she shouldn't go with him. She shouldn't be near him. He would use her too. She didn't say anything, and he growled but stood, turning his back to her and addressing the grown-ups, who stood still as statues and eyed him fearfully.

"The next one of you who hurts her," he ground out, voice so low Elle wasn't even sure how they heard him, but she knew that they did. "Dies." The word rang out in the silence, the grown-ups and Elle didn't move a muscle. Only he moved, and it was only to turn slightly to look each one in the eye—except down at her. Only Emma had the strength to nod slightly in acknowledgment. Even Regina's coughing had stopped, and he took a step towards her. To make an example. Elle didn't like Regina, but she just knew he shouldn't kill her, she knew she couldn't let him kill her.

Elle stumbled to her feet and fell forward, both hands played across his back and she used her weight and magic to shove him into transporting. She pictured the Lost Boys' camp in her mind, what she could remember. When she opened her eyes he was gone, and she didn't feel anything still. No loneliness or happiness of fear, not even when she tried to remember the place that had once been home. That word didn't even make her flinch. It was just a word, just four letters. She could spell it, say it, write it in several languages, just like most other words.

Regina had climbed to her feet and limped her way to Elle, standing right in front of her again. Elle looked up at her blankly, slightly confused. Both looked down simultaneously at the glowing, pulsing object in Regina's hand. It was sort of pretty up close, glowing red with traces of gold and white in some of the crevices. Regina was frowning.

"This is your heart," she finally said. "I took it, so you can't feel anything, and I can control you." Elle just nodded, not sure how to take the information. She supposed she should feel violated, angry, scared of that power. But Elle knew she could do that too, if she really tried.

"What else can that do?" Elle asked, curious. It felt kind of nice, she had faced Pan without fear or sadness. The heart of a person, especially one as powerful as herself…Elle wondered what power it gave Regina.

"Pan needs Henry's," Regina's said slowly, still staring into it. "He'll rip it out of his chest. Henry is eleven years old," her voice cracked and Elle could see her swallow hard, but she continued. "A heart, taken by magic from the body, is so powerful. I have done this countless times and even I don't fully know what it can do. Each heart is different." Elle just looked at her, as Regina finally met her eyes.

"Do you love Henry? He is your son?" Elle whispered. Regina nodded.

"He's mine, and he's hers," her chin jerked toward Emma, who was watching quietly. "And we love him every day." Elle didn't know what to say after that. Regina's voice was too thick with truth to deny it, but Pan didn't take boys who were loved. They weren't lost then. Regina looked back down at the heart. "It was wrong of me to take yours, I suppose we will have to trust you."

Then her hand was flat against Elle's chest and it happened again. Her chest was ripped open, emotions she'd hidden away since she ran away flooded though her body and stabbed into her mind and fingers and stomach, her chest was crudely sewn together. It was less painful this time, or maybe faster, or maybe she was used to it. Or perhaps she forgot the pain quickly because the emotion returned, and the encounter with Pan replayed in her mind. Elle's heart broke. He was still so cold, and now was preparing to kill a child. A boy.

The grown-ups were all sleeping, and the pains in Elle's chest had dulled to aches and she could ignore them again. The other grown-ups had slowly pushed their fear aside, although she still saw it in all of their eyes, and finished setting up camp and had gone to fitful sleeps. They hadn't spoken to her after Regina had replaced her heart, except Baelfire who had asked if she was alright. What else could she have said other than yes. They didn't speak to her, and she didn't speak to them. She didn't need to. She must have proven her innocence, the lack of ties between her and Pan…the lack of ties strong enough.

Elle couldn't remember the last hour or so, she knew time had passed because the moon was in a different position, and the other grown-ups were still asleep. But she wasn't. she stood slowly and walked away, just outside the tiny clearing, bare feet silent on the forest floor as always. It occurred to her, as she stood alone with her back to them and faced the rest of the trees covering the island, white hair in tangles around her shoulders and providing as much light around her as the pale moon did, that she could disappear. She knew the spell, she had enough magic. The mermaids and the Shadow would help her, welcome her back. The grown-ups, the Lost Boys, Pan, would all never be able to find her, just as they never had. This war between them, was between them. She could leave.

But it would do nothing. She would be alone, not knowing what was happening yet knowing that something was wrong. Pan didn't just take and kill children for no reason, she had never known him to kill a boy at all. Pirates and grown-ups, yes, he killed them constantly. She knew that. He'd made her help. A presence yanked her out of her reverie, but she didn't move or look around. His magic engulfed the space to her right and slightly above her, in a tree. She wondered if he knew how clearly she could still feel everything on the island, and if he let his aura be so detectable on purpose.

"You know I'm alone, and I know that you're there," she murmured, almost to herself. She wasn't really sure if she wanted him to react, and she wasn't sure how she felt when he did.

"I'm right here, love," his voice was taunting, always taunting. But it seemed bitter, still soft like it had been earlier.

"Is it true? Did you take Henry from them? From a good home?"

He didn't pause. "He's the Truest Believer. I need him, so I can stay alive—" his voice was flat and steady. And wrong.

"Did you take a boy from a home where he was happy?" Elle's voice was a whisper, her throat was too tight for more, yet he stopped speaking when she spoke. In the back of her mind, she begged him to say no.

Instead, she heard a sigh, and he appeared in front of her, standing on the ground, barely an arm's length away. He scowled and looked down, hands clasped behind his back. "Yes." He looked up at her, eyes not quite meeting hers. "I need him—"

"You made a Lost Boy of a boy who was not lost," Elle wasn't aware she had spoken aloud until he scoffed at that.

"I'm making him one, he pretty much is." His voice held so much pride, and something inside Elle snapped.

"You haven't changed. You're worse," her voice came out a sob, but her eyes were dry and she didn't care enough to try to steady it. "I'd rather watch you slaughter a thousand innocent men, and I'd rather help you with each one, than take a child from a place where he was happy, and loved."

"Princess, please, I need to—" She was looking down at the ground somewhere between them, his fingers came into view and she yanked herself away. His voice was soft, and sounded identical to hers, but she didn't care. No tears clouded her vision, her throat was open and her stomach was heavy but still.

"You need his heart," she recited as if she'd heard it a thousand times. She had heard it several times, but was just now fully understanding Regina's words. "The truest part of any person. I know how that works—I had my own experience," she saw his fingers flinch and pull out of view at that. "It'll hurt him, and it will kill him," she finished slowly, fully realizing it. Regina had only held hers, she hadn't used it. Pan wanted to use Henry's.

"But I need it to stay alive. I'll die, princess. You really want to see me dead?" his voice was harder, sneering at the end, but Elle wouldn't let it hurt her. It dripped with malice, but her own pain lay hidden under it. Or so she hoped.

"You will live off of the years of an innocent child. You can live with yourself?" she spat. He'd lost it, she'd lost him. He wasn't Pan anymore, not the one she knew. Not even the one she ran away from. "Perhaps you've lived long enough." The words felt foreign, and she couldn't even muster enough emotion to carry into them.

She didn't hear anything, but she felt the air change. It felt as empty as she did. Elle looked up after a few moments, or maybe hours. It could have been years and she wouldn't have known. He was gone, in every way possible.

Elle turned and wandered back to the grown-ups' campsite, sitting cross-legged on top of the blanket Mary Margaret had managed to find for her. She waited for another hour or so, unable to sleep or move or think, until they awoke. Everyone seemed newly determined, or hardened, she wasn't sure, but they packed quickly and moved quietly.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: All Our Yesterdays

REGINA'S POV

Regina was not comfortable with the girl, not at all. The Charmings were idiots, they may know how to camp but they clearly did not understand people. A girl just happens to appear, on Neverland, in Dark Hollow of all places! She just happens to have been on Neverland for who knows how long. Oh, and has magic so powerful, she could take on Regina herself. Hell, probably Gold and Pan with her eyes closed.

At least she'd been complacent so far, and hadn't even flinched when Regina had conjured ropes and bound her thin wrists behind her back this morning. No way was Regina just letting her in, letting her know all about them and their plans, just like that. There were strings attached to trust, there always have been. Regina herself wasn't even completely, utterly trusted by anyone in this group—not that she cared. She just wanted her son back. And the evil Queen always got what she wanted.

Regina walked in front of the girl, trying to conceal how much she still tripped over the forest floor. This is why she had enjoyed being royalty—what she wouldn't give for a carriage or horse right now. The child walked smoothly, and so silently Regina had to refrain from looking over her shoulder to check that she was still there every few seconds. This just further proved how she couldn't be trusted.

She was the only girl they'd seen on the island besides Tinker Bell, and Pan obviously cared about her. Hook had mentioned his past encounter with her to them as they had been walking the day before. Regina now had to agree, the only time Pan had ever been really terrifying to Regina was when she'd ripped out the girl's heart. When she had hurt and threatened her. Did no one else connect the dots? Really? Love drove people insane, made them more dangerous—Regina would know. Her heart twitched and she choked on air as Daniel flashed through her mind. This girl, and Pan, couldn't be so different from her.

MARY MARGARET'S POV

Snow didn't know what to do about the strange girl, but she did feel sorry for her. Yet, she was also confusing. The girl seemed so out of place, stuck in the middle of the fight over Henry. Snow didn't blame her for not actively picking a side, it wasn't her fight and the way Pan had treated her and the way she had reacted to him…she needed to take care of herself before trying to help anyone else. Yet, Neal had told them how he, Hook, and Emma had even met the girl, and it seemed to Snow that she had picked a side, sort of.

Behind them, Emma muttered something to Hook, who must have pushed the girl forward because she was suddenly shoulder-to-shoulder with Snow.

She fit here. The girl walked smoothly and quietly, like she'd been walking and running through these trees for forever, even her clothing seemed to be the female version of the Lost Boys' clothes. Although, it also gave traces that she had once been a girl, a wealthy girl, somewhere. The rags were unmistakably a dress, bleached now but Snow could tell that they had been black once. She was barefoot, something no other person—Lost Boy or adult—did on the island. And the cloak obviously wasn't hers, it was far too big. David had said he saw Felix give it to her.

"Hey," Snow said quietly, trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice. Maybe if anyone showed the girl some genuine kindness and interest, she would give them more pieces to her story.

The girl just looked at her. "Elle," she said simply. David, only steps ahead, tilted his head back with his eyebrows furrowed. Snow was sure that she matched his expression. Something flickered in the girl's face, almost as if she was going to smile. She didn't. "My name is Elle."

Snow did smile, and her eyes slid to meet David's beautiful ones, which smiled too. Four words, but they were precious words. She was opening up already. "It's beautiful," her David commented. The girl looked back down quickly, but Snow didn't give up.

"Elle," she started, trying it out. It really was lovely. "That sounds like a princess' name." The girl's shoulder stiffened and her jaw clenched visibly. Snow swallowed, but pushed on. "Will you tell us more?"

The girl opened her mouth, but her eyebrows were furrowed. "I was cursed, by him," she jerked her chin up ahead, at Rumplestiltskin. Snow heard David sigh heavily, but both stayed quiet. Elle sounded like she had more to say. "My father was foolish and greedy, and I pay the price. I was kidnapped and locked in a tower when I was a small child, and I remained there for so many years. I was never let out, and no one spoke to me except the mistress, to make me use my magic. Not even the servants who brought me food and bath water spoke to me, or tried to help me."

"How did you end up here, then?" Snow asked, voice thin. She couldn't imagine being trapped like that. So she had been a princess, who'd grown up alone and isolated…Snow felt a pang as she thought of Emma. She hadn't subjected her own daughter to a fate much kinder.

"I don't know," Elle said slowly, still not looking at them. She didn't seem to be willing to speak, yet she was. Snow wasn't sure what compelled her to tell her story, but she wasn't going to ruin it. "I just wanted an escape so badly. He said," she stopped and choked, but kept her pace. After a moment, she continued. "He sometimes used to say that I summoned the Shadow, by magic. I didn't know I was so powerful at the time."

"And he brought you here? This was your escape," Snow whispered, vaguely aware that Emma and Hook were far behind them. The others were ahead, and didn't appear to be listening much. David was between Snow and the others.

Elle chuckled quietly, brokenly. "He brought me here, and at first I was tied to a tree and terrified." This time, a smile did tug the corners of her mouth up, and her grey blue eyes were cloudy. "And then," her voice was far away, nostalgic. "Over time, we just learned to trust each other. And love each other. They became my family, the only family I've ever truly had."

"Even him? Just like that?" David chimed in, frowning at her and stumbling slightly as he walked forward but didn't see the uneven ground. Snow bit back a giggle at her Charming's clumsiness, so un-prince-like.

"Yes," the girl's clear, yet still soft, voice snapped Snow's attention back to her. Elle's face was blank, neutral. Calm. Calm, and definite. Whatever had happened, whatever Pan had ever done, this child was sure of her trust, of her family. Or what once was.

"He came here one day," her eyes narrowed forward at Gold again. "I ran, and jumped off a cliff to escape, to keep the boys safe. He flew down and caught me, and made him go away."

"You trust him because he saved you?" David asked, doubt thinly veiled in his voice. Snow mirrored him. One rescue didn't guarantee trust—funny, she was the one who had taught David that.

"I trusted him for many reasons." Snow didn't miss it. Elle didn't trust him now, and, oddly, Snow felt sadness. "He exiled me, because he did not trust me as I trusted him. I don't think he has ever trusted anyone very much," she trailed off, frowning slowly and clenching her jaw. Snow wanted her to keep talking, but it was clearly getting difficult. Was this what had happened to make her no longer on his side? He'd exiled her? And for what?

"Why?" David asked, breathy voice barely above a murmur. A shadow of a smirk played on the girl's mouth.

"As I said, he doesn't trust," she said simply. None of them spoke for a few minutes. Snow wasn't sure how to make her keep going, and she didn't want to push. "He let me return after a few months," she added after a while.

"That's good, that means he was trusting you," Snow offered, trying to be helpful. The girl's blank expression didn't change.

"What happened then? Why are you separated now?" David prodded when she didn't elaborate. Snow held her breath, he was being way too forward! Elle's expression hardened and her voice was clipped and hard as steel.

"He forced me to use my magic when I did not wish to, and used one of my brothers to do it." Her pace didn't change, her voice and face matched. But Snow didn't dare say another word, and neither did David, and that was the last thing Snow heard Elle say for a long time. The silence was heavy, but her David reached back and wove his fingers with hers, giving her something to lighten it. The girl's story did make Snow realize just how lucky she was to have David, her Charming, still. They'd been through so much, even had times when they didn't trust each other, but both had always been brave enough and loved each other enough to overcome anything. Snow felt so sad for the child, for losing her love—no matter who that love was. For the first—and probably last—time since arriving in Neverland, Snow felt pity for Pan.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN'S POV

Her father hadn't died, he'd gone on. Lived his life. And Rumplestiltskin hated it. At the time, he hadn't much cared if the man really had died from Rapunzel's name, it had just been interesting—and rather fun, as his old self had thought—to rile her up and see her magic, raw with emotion. But then…then the third child had been born, had grown. The stupid man had been a terrible king and his kingdom had fallen, and he'd struck a deal again. The same deal, really, Rumplestiltskin almost chuckled at his sheer stupidity. Then Rumplestiltskin had wished the silly girl's made-up curse had worked.

Maybe Rumplestiltskin couldn't kill the man, couldn't really get back at him. Belle, his Belle, would never forgive him. But Belle didn't know about Rapunzel…and the man himself did. Perhaps he had never mentioned her, but he would remember. It would hurt him, and Belle would never know.

Rumplestiltskin smothered a grin and glanced to the side through his hair, but no one was watching him amble through the godforsaken trees. Murmuring under his breath, he summoned all his dark power, all his negative emotions, all his memories of the life without his son and being abandoned and hated, and aimed the invisible magic slithering from his lips, through the air and the others, and coiling around her body. He didn't look back, the imbeciles would the movement.

She noticed it. He felt her magic swell up to meet his, felt the blade of the sharpest sword begin to trace patterns and turn his once-powerful curse into a pretty paper snowflake. Then it stopped, her aura all but disappeared. Rapunzel was letting him. Rumplestiltskin almost forgot himself and looked back at her, but at the last second jerked his neck.

Forget her unusualness, ignore the curiousness. He'd gotten what he wanted, and he felt the curse settle in past her shield and root itself in her. Silly child. He bit back an impish giggle. Regina didn't trust her either, but Regina didn't have the guts to take matters into her own hands, not completely. Rumplestiltskin did. Rapunzel's magic was draining, so slowly no one—not even the cursed child herself—would notice.

Oh, of course Rumplestiltskin couldn't just take her magic away. It had been given to her since birth, and he had been foolish and given her far too much. Its roots were with hers, it grew as she did, it was far too much a part of her for anyone to take away. But he could suppress it, so much that she couldn't access it so it might as well be gone. If she was working for Pan, she was of little use to him now.

Belle wouldn't forgive him.

ELLE'S POV

"We're here," the fairy—Tinker Bell—spoke up some time later. Elle had a feeling she knew what she was talking about. The air, the auras…it had all suddenly changed. But she recognized it, she knew this place like the back of her hand. "Pan's perimeter."

The grown-ups stopped, gathered, and started discussing plans to infiltrate. Elle still wasn't entirely sure, she wasn't really listening. She guessed they were trying to get the boy back. Elle almost scoffed. She could feel Pan's magic, saturating and drowning this part of the island. Along with the faint auras of each Lost Boy, Felix's slightly stronger one, even that of the Shadow. Biting her lip, she choked on emotion, saw her hair brighten out of the corners of her eyes. Her magic wanted to rise up and…and what? Defend herself from all the things that weren't threatening her at the moment. Join with the rest of the auras. It felt like a puzzle, and she didn't like how close she was to completing it. It was the memories. Her life here, with her brothers. She missed it, and it was drawing her in.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: How the Mighty Fall

ELLE'S POV

The grown-ups crouched behind the bushes, a breath from the magical boundary of the Lost Boys' campsite. Elle wasn't sure how much it mattered that they hide, Pan would have felt them enter his territory. But they hadn't been caught, hadn't even seen a hint of him, yet. She hadn't felt any change other than the addition of the grown-ups. Still, Elle had been tugged down into the bushes by Emma's fingers around her wrist.

All of the boys were there, milling around the campsite, mere steps away. Elle saw them all, her whole family, all right in front of her. Daniel with part of his attention clearly on little Harry bouncing about, as always; Robert, his hands and cloths with recently dried blood and dirt from probably another messy hunting trip; Michael, whose fingers kept twining and making Elle curious for what was in them that he was obviously hiding; Curly and Slightly, side by side, playfully shoving each other. But their playing was off, it seemed harsher, there wasn't as much joke as Elle remembered. Michael was hiding something in his hands, hiding it anxiously as his eyes kept darting about. Devin had always been a bit of a loner, but now he sat completely by himself, hunched, flipping a hunting knife between his hands. And Colin. Colin looked so sad and lost. It was wrong.

"Can I at least use magic on these boys?" she heard Rumplestiltskin hiss. Elle's fingers clenched, and she realized they were around the hilt of her hunting knife. She felt magic pool in her veins, it felt dull but she didn't care. Pan's magic couldn't suppress hers and she would not let the imp hurt them.

"No," the man, Baelfire, growled. Elle felt her mouth twitch. Because they were once his too, or because they were children, Baelfire was protecting her brothers.

"I'll do it," Regina sneered, flipping back her hair and squaring her shoulders. Elle moved towards her, ready to scream at her to stop, or scream at the boys to run, but Emma's arm shot out across her chest and held her back. Another hand clapped over her mouth. Still, she felt the curse pour out of the woman and spread across the camp. It would kill, Elle could feel its darkness.

Her own hands shot out and everything turned white for a second behind her eyes. Elle felt a jolt, a release, an anger, and then tired. Exhausted. She heard someone grunt, and another sigh, and she realized her eyes were closed. Opening them, Elle saw the campsite and her brothers all sprawled motionless on the ground.

"They're asleep," Baelfire called. He was kneeling down to the closest boy, Harry. Elle heard more noise and probably words, but she wrenched herself from Emma's hold and threw herself towards Baelfire. He stepped back, and Elle glared up at him as her arms deftly curled around the boy and pulled him onto her lap. It felt so good…her little Harry was here, he was real, she was holding him again. She heard the rest of the grown-ups run into and around the camp, but they quickly realized what she'd already guessed. Their child wasn't here. Of course not. Pan wanted this boy, he would never make it so easy. And he hadn't come, but he must have felt the curse, felt the power of the new magic flooding his home.

As the grown-ups looked around still, perhaps for clues or anything of use, Elle tiptoed around the boys. After so long, it was dizzying being among them all. She tried to just check that they were all breathing, and weren't in any painful positions, but even small touches lit her hands on fire. Decades, and they looked the same. There was still something off. All people look peaceful in their sleep, but her brothers looked relieved.

Scuttling jerked her attention away from them and to the grown-ups, who were all crowded in one corner. Eyes narrowed, Elle quietly stepped over to them, peering around to see Rumplestiltskin being held back, sneering with eyes wide, from a girl. A girl in a long, dirty white dress and messy blonde hair. Elle cocked her head, feeling something, a memory, tug at the back of her mind.

"I've carried enough lies to know the burden, she knows where Henry is," Rumpelstiltskin hissed through his teeth, no longer lunging at the girl but still clearly infuriated. Still, his conviction caught the grown-ups' attention, and they were leaning in on her.

"Is that true?" Baelfire's voice was tight. Henry, the boy they all wanted, must mean something more to him. But he was looking at the girl differently than the other grown-ups looked at her, Elle noticed. There wasn't quite as much confusion.

"You don't understand" the girl pleaded, and Elle tried again to see her behind all of their backs. It didn't work, all she could make out was that messy, dirty blonde hair. Still, that pleading sounded so familiar.

"You're helping Pan?" Emma asked, eyes hard but voice breathy.

Elle heard a sigh, and then the girl's voice came again. It was stronger now. "Pan told Henry that he needs his heart to save magic. It's a lie. He needs it to save himself."

"What do you mean?" David joined in.

The girl's hair moved, she must have turned to look at him. "Pan's dying. He needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And once he does, he will be immortal, more powerful." Elle hated the ice that trickled down her spine.

"And what happens to Henry?" Snow's voice was surprised as her back straightened a bit. Elle bit back a sigh at her naivety. Even Elle knew that nothing good would be in this for that boy.

"Well it's a trade. When Pan lives, Henry will die," the girl explained.

"How do we stop Pan?" David's voice rang out, suddenly harder than rock.

"Pan took Henry to Skull Rock. We haven't got much time." The girl's voice had strengthened too, and suddenly all the grown-ups just looked taller, stronger. Determined.

"Then we stay behind. Someone needs to be here to guard when the Lost Boys wake up," David nodded.

"You don't need to stay behind" Emma protested, her voice sounding unusual.

"David's right. Find Henry, get him home, tell him we love him" Snow added. Elle cocked her head, it sounded like a goodbye.

"Tell him yourself. When we come back from Dead Man's Peak. Gold can cure you back in Storybrooke we just need some of the water" Emma continued, still sounding deliberate. She sounded scared too, but Elle didn't want to notice that.

Snow stepped across the group then and hugged Emma, murmuring in her ear. Just like that, the grown-ups dispersed. Snow and David began stepping through camp and the Lost Boys' sleeping forms. Elle ignored the urge to push them away for the moment, this girl's familiarity was burning in her. She had stayed huddled near the—as Elle now saw—broken cage, and Elle stepped forward until the girl looked up.

"You," the girl breathed, eyes wide in her small face. Elle frowned, her voice was so familiar, yet her face incited not even a spark of recognition. "Your hair, your magic, beautiful hair," the girl's parted lips began to smile shakily. Then, words tumbled clumsily out of them. "You were locked in the cage next to me for so long, and your hair was so beautiful and comforting. That was the least I've ever been upset on this island."

Then, the words slowed and she frowned. "But then you were let out…and you never returned to me. You are one of them, and then…you were just gone?"

Elle stiffened. "Wendy Darling," she tried, dragging the sobbing girl's name from her memory. "You're still here, after all this time?"

"H-how long has it been?" The girl paled, almost matching her dirty nightgown.

Elle opened her mouth, but stopped. She herself had lost track. She didn't want to know how many exactly, and she didn't think the poor girl—trapped and alone and missing her brothers—wanted to either. "I don't know," she said quickly. Wendy Darling's face dropped, but she smiled weakly anyway.

"It's good to see you, I don't understand what your story is, or why you were let out, or why you seemed to disappear, but my memories of you were comforting." Elle felt herself relax and warm, unaware that she had been so tense and cold in the first place.

"Wendy, sweetheart," Snow called from where she and David stood, close together and talking over something. Wendy Darling stood and, with a final shaky smile to Elle, which she tried to return but was just as weak, stepped over to them. Elle didn't hear what they were saying, and didn't care to. She was distracted, paralyzed with fear, the next second anyway.

The other three heard it too, for their murmurings stopped and Elle imagined they looked too. But she couldn't look at them to see for certain. Felix had started it, of course, and had been immediately followed by Harry. Then, gradually it spread. The Lost Boys were stirring, breathing becoming less regular, tiny groans uttered, hands and fingers and heads and eyelids twitching as they began to wake up. Felix sat up first, his back to her and his head bent as he rubbed his face and head with his hand. Elle wanted to step to them all, to reach out and touch their hands or shoulders, to ensure that it was real. That they were waking, that they were alive. That she was there, after so long. She tripped backwards a few steps.

"What is it?" Snow's voice broke through the fog of fear and happiness, and Elle's head jerked to her, white hair whirling and flickering in the corners of her vision. Her breathing was shallow, her lungs and throat were tight, her mouth dry, her heart flinging itself from her body, but she choked out the words.

"I left Pan," she began, but David's frown remained. "I left them, too," Elle tried, she couldn't say it anymore. It was one thing to leave her family, another to openly admit to it. Snow's and David's confusion slipped instantly, replaced with fear, yet uncertainty. Wendy Darling's remained.

"Princess?" a gravelly, low voice, thick with confusion and awe, summoned her like it always had—even in her dreams. Elle ducked and tilted her head, daring to meet his gaze only with the filter of her hair. His steely eyes were narrowed at her, his face hard, disbelieving. He didn't believe she was really there. Hell, Elle didn't quite believe it either.

She nodded, unable to summon air into her lungs or even think about speaking. Her heart raced, the filter of hair glowed brightly, casting shadows over his face. Time already stands still on Neverland, but now Neverland itself seemed to freeze. Elle didn't hear the faint ocean, the trees rustling and humming with the island's magic and animals, the Lost Boys' and Wendy Darling's and Snow's and David's breathing.

Then Felix staggered to his knees, then feet, and Elle stiffened and raised her arms automatically when his long, thin fingers were suddenly digging into her shoulders. It took her a few seconds to fully realize that he wasn't hurting her. He just stood there, looming over her, staring down through his blonde mess of hair at her.

And then his long arms were around her, almost suffocating her as one tied her to his chest and the other held her head to look up at him. Elle was just still, not fully believing it. She was back, among her brothers, and one of her closest friends was accepting her with warmth she had never even dreamt of—even when she was part of their family. She felt his lips press into the top of her head, and she finally let it wash over her, and her light arms hugged his middle in return. Her eyes pricked and her throat tightened, but, for once, it didn't hurt so much. But she didn't need to blink back the tears that usually came, because they didn't come.

"Elle?" a voice croaked, and Elle barely registered that she knew the voice. Knew it so very well.

"What's going on?" another joined, and soon more were joining and they turned from croaks and groans to the loud, excited, fast words she'd missed beyond words.

"You're back?"

"Is it her, then?"

"Aren't you dead?"

"Elle! Are you hurt?"

"Felix said the damn grown-ups got to you—"

"Did they hurt you?"

"Who are they?"

Felix let go of her suddenly, and her vision was again filled with the hides-and-leaves-and-leather material clothing of the Lost Boys, as they crowded around her in a flurry. She felt fingers all over her arms and shoulders and in her hair, her own arms were outstretched likewise, all trying to really convince each other that she was with them.

"I'm back," her voice came through her swollen throat, thin and quiet and shaky. Still, they immediately quieted, waiting for her to speak again. She took several deep breaths, trying to figure what exactly to say. What could she say to them? A couple fingers tugged in her hair, urging her, yet it comforted her.

"I'm sorry I left, I," she looked around at their faces, dirty but with eyes expectant and so open, more open than anyone else in her small life. The mermaids and the Shadow had taken her in, but they had never accepted her like these boys did. It made it harder to tell them that their oldest brother, their leader, had forced her to leave them. Elle shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore."

They were still silent, but she saw Devin's eyes begin flickering to the side, behind her. Elle turned slightly, still looking at the boys. "This is Mary Margaret and David, they're not going to hurt us. But—"

"Elle!" She was cut off by the boys' cheering again. This time, there was no confusion, just happiness.

"You're alive!"

"Elle!"

"You're back!"

Then the fingers were joined by hands and arms. She found her shoulders under the arms of Daniel and Joshua, and her waist wrapped up in Curly and Slightly.

"Our sister is back." The whisper trailed into her ear from Daniel's side, but when she glanced at him his face was turned away, picking up little Harry. It didn't sound like his voice either.

A throat cleared, loudly and obviously uncomfortably, and Elle and the Lost Boys looked over at the three outsiders. At David specifically. He frowned, but Mary Margaret stepped forward and spoke up, although a bit shakily.

"Sorry to intrude," she began, although it sounded like a question before her voice grew stronger, "but we need your help. Pan has taken our grandson, Henry, and we need to get him back." Instead of the support she was hoping for, the boys backed up, arms dragging Elle a few steps with them. She was silly, the Lost Boys supported Pan. Always had, always would. But even to kill a boy…it was against what being a Lost Boy was, at least the last time Elle had been here.

Mary Margaret continued to speak, at least gaining their attention, so Elle untangled herself and tugged on Felix's and Daniel's cloaks. They followed her a few steps away, close enough to the boys to not look odd, but far enough to talk. Elle's shoulders felt heavy, she almost didn't even see a point in asking.

"He's still doing it then?" The words slipped out, surprisingly controlled. And Elle, surprisingly, didn't react to their responses. Her heart didn't break, she didn't get angry or sad or hopeless. It seemed her hope in Pan had vanished.

"He's goin' ta live forever, with us," Daniel answered, grinning calmly. Perhaps he didn't understand.

"But Henry is going to die," Elle tried. Instantly, Daniel's grin faded and his eyes dulled.

"What?" he whispered. "But…Pan would never kill a boy, he wouldn't kill us, he loves us!" His voice rose and sparks lit in his eyes as he leaned into Elle. Felix clapped a hand onto his shoulder, steadying him. The blonde was quiet, face cast down. He knew. Elle suddenly didn't have the strength to care. But there was something burning in her chest, sucking the heat and energy form her limbs, but it was there.

"He's still really going to," her thought slipped through her lips as she fell onto her bare knees, the cool dirt and sharp splinters not registering. The burning continued, choking her and weakening her so that she was forced to lean forward, pressing her head into the ground. She was breathing, she could hear it, but it was shallow and fast. Her heart beat into her ears, and her fingers grabbed fistfuls of the dirt under her as it slipped through them.

Then she knew what the burning was. It was anger. Anger, and sadness, and loneliness, and every other emotion she had felt in the last few decades. It all returned to her, suddenly and far too much, and it all originated here. In this realm, in this campsite.

She knew what was happening as it happened, but she saved her brothers. Elle bit down on the wave of magic shooting out of her, keeping the burning inside so that her brothers, her dear brothers, were shoved away from her. They couldn't suffer, it was hers, not theirs. She couldn't keep burning after that. Memories and words and anger and sadness, unending sadness and loneliness and heartbreak, sprinted through her in circles so fast Elle couldn't process any of it.

And then her hair felt incredibly cool against her suddenly hot skin. Elle raised her eyes and saw the flames everywhere.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: A Saving Grace

PETER PAN'S POV

Grown-ups are really so funny. There they stood, mere steps away from the boy and Peter, a distance that should have made him nervous but only made him chuckle internally. So desperately speaking to the boy, the Truest Believer who believed in anything and anyone except them. The Evil Queen, the Savior, the "once" Lost Boy. He even believed in Peter, the biggest liar in the lot!

Peter half listened, ready to jump in and urge how much he alone believed in the boy when needed, which was of course not often.

"Because we love you," the Savior finished. It was almost adorable, all finishing each other's sentences. Peter bit back a scoff of amusement, he had to look innocent and urgent and not entirely in control in front of the boy.

Then he felt a pulse. As if his heart suddenly pushed too much and he felt the blood in his head and throat. Then a stab. As if a white-hot knife had been plunged into his shoulder blade, slicing through muscle and shoving past his bones. His hands were tight fists, his teeth already hurt from the second he'd been clenching them. Furtively, he glanced back to see…nothing. It wasn't a physical wound, or physical pain. The pain was in his mind, it was magic. His magic, the island's magic, something was very wrong with his island.

Well of course, he was bloody dying after all. He snarled to himself, this boy needed to hurry it up and give him his heart. Peter spoke more to him, he couldn't focus on what because his shoulder kept burning, but he didn't need to. Just encouragement, belief. Belief. All the island ever needed.

But why was it so sudden? He measured the hourglass out of the corner of his eye, Peter had time still. Another year, small in the life of the island and even in his, but still far too sudden.

And then it clicked. This wasn't the island, it was in a concentrated area…his campsite. It was burning, but it wasn't burning. At least not naturally, and not truly. He'd felt this before, but the power behind it had been different, had been less. Or maybe he'd just been stronger then.

For the first time since beginning this search, Peter doubted himself. He couldn't very well make her leave, even after he had the heart of the Truest Believer as his. She would still be so powerful, and she was bound to the island. They would be together for eternity in his Neverland. Peter felt his lips twitch, that didn't feel like such a terrible thing. To be completely honest, as he might as well attempt to think in the role he was playing—he was still urging the boy that he himself was special, after all—and admit that the years without her had been…different.

She would hate him. This burning in his back would never leave, and it was excruciating despite the minutes that were passing. She would always be messing up his island with that damn fire. He'd always be dealing with this bloody pain, and he couldn't think straight with it! Here it was, having him think of being together and missing her and seeing white behind his eyelids and completely missing the boy standing in front of him with his pure, red and gold heart in his hand and holding it out to him.

A pressure built up inside his chest, for a moment the white pain disappeared as the heart filled him. He could feel the raw, unused and unknown power racing through his veins, so much energy he could swim around the whole of Neverland—seven times. He took deep breaths, trying to control and balance the flood, lifting himself off of the floor of Skull Rock to help. Ha! He didn't even need pixie dust to fly now. He looked down, breathing heavily with both effort and exhilaration, watching triumphantly as the stupid, helpless grown-ups surrounded the boy's dying body. The hope in their eyes died, lights fading quickly. As if they'd ever had a chance.

And then he was on the ground, and the power was suddenly balanced in him. In fact, it was quiet. He barely felt a chance. He was, for lack of a better term since even his adult life, sober. Helpless. Dull eyes, the light of hope dimming and finally extinguishing. Peter couldn't stop his thoughts, they weren't in his control anymore. He felt things, new things…sadness, remorse, regret, nostalgia…feelings he hadn't felt in a long time, if ever.

He had a new heart, a young, innocent boy's heart. The purest heart in existence, in all of time. And it was reminding Peter of how he had felt, how he had become, when his princess had died.

Peter couldn't feel his body, didn't feel the footsteps reverberate through him as he stepped a bit closer to the pathetic grown-ups. Using his newfound magic, he made the boy's body disappear, but didn't even have the presence of mind to laugh as the grown-ups panicked even more. He didn't feel the new weight of the boy's dying body on his arm now. He didn't feel the pressure and pain as he ripped the heart from his chest, nor the weakness that followed. Peter's hand shot out, pushing his last hope of power and life back into the boy's skinny chest. His breathing heaved for a moment, and his eyelids flickered, before becoming steady and still again.

Peter's arms lifted the boy and shoved him unceremoniously into the Savior's body, she caught him instinctually of course.

"Go," Peter heard his voice growl, and he felt the pain and weakness and anger begin to slither along his legs, across his hips, up his spine and entangling along his chest.

"What? Just like that?" the Savior's eyes were wide, her voice gasping. Peter wasn't in the mood for her slow mind.

"Before I change my mind," he said, hoping his eyes and voice alone would end the pointless conversation.

All three stared at him for another long, arduous moment, before nodding hastily and sprinting out of the cave-like room. Gods, they were loud.

Peter let his shoulders sag and turned back to the hourglass, watching the golden sand trickle far too fast. He was so weak…he…he could barely think…his knees hit the floor, one hand shot out against the stone and the other against the glass. His chest ached now, in addition to the burning knife in his shoulder. His arms shook and he couldn't make his lungs fill with air, and black spots kept growing in his vision. So much for another year or so, he was dying already.

ELLE'S POV

"Elle!"

"Elle, stop!"

"Please, Elle!"

"Hey, listen to me!"

The flames were everywhere, Elle could feel the blistering heat and smoke suffocating her but, of course, her light skin was unscathed. Her hair was so bright in her eyes it rivaled the fire's light; both were mere breaths from her face. Any direction, all directions, anywhere Elle's eyes attempted to focus was light—white, or red, or orange, or all three. But she could hear them calling now, her brothers and the grown-ups. She could hear them through the roar of the flames, and a thin silhouette kept flickering beside her. Something kept shoving at her side, in between her ribs, sharp but not painful—nothing compared to the agony in her chest. It was inside, nothing was touching her body. It was magic.

Everything cleared. The burning inside was gone, dissipating with the fire she'd set. Someone was here, her brothers were here, calling to her. Someone had tried to get through her fire, her impossible fire, to her. Someone strong.

Elle blinked, not registering the campsite or even the other people still present. Emma was kneeling in her front of her, drawn face inches from Elle's, one trembling hand clenching her shoulder. The grown-up shook all over and was panting, but her eyes held Elle completely still and…calm. Not numb, she could still feel the sadness and fury, but her hair only glowed enough to illuminate the two—in addition to the moon.

"W-we," the grown-up choked out, trying to catch her breath quietly. Elle didn't know how to help her, and it didn't occur to her to do so anyway. "We got H-Henry. Pa-an gave him up. It's ok-ay, you can stop th-this now."

Her voice sounded muffled, far away, despite Elle understanding the words perfectly. The anger inside seemed to melt, turning to cool liquid in her stomach and leaking out of her, into the ground, lost in the air. Elle didn't feel it. Sadness remained, and a glimmer of happiness, of hope. The boy, the innocent boy, was alive, and reunited with his family. He hadn't strayed from himself too far.

Then Elle looked around, and gasped, pulse immediately picking up and her throat tightening. But it was shame and sadness. The campsite around her was destroyed. The Lost Boys' tents, weapons, food, skins, the plants and trees, the stone fire pit. It was all smoking ashes. Yet, as soon as she understood this, the plants began to heal. The ashes stirred, and began to slowly, so slowly they all almost missed it, dissolve into tiny green and brown stems. The island was still powerful enough to attempt to heal itself. The tall, enclosing trees were gone, destroyed by her, but they were reappearing, starting fresh.

Emma stood, and Elle absently watched her make her way back to the other grown-ups, holding the unconscious boy in her arms. Elle could have laughed at the Lost Boys and the grown-ups, they mirrored each other's expressions of shock and disbelief—and fear. It occurred to her that she should laugh, could laugh, but no sound even rose in her.

The flash of blonde, quickly covered when the head ducked and he disappeared into the forest, caught Elle's attention, suddenly alert and focused. Everything was suddenly clear—almost too clear—as she could see the rough stitches in his hood and cloak and pants, and make out the outlines of the beads in his messy hair. Felix was leaving, in the direction of somewhere Elle had been…but couldn't quite remember. She had gone once, sometime after running away.

FELIX'S POV

"You gave him up," Felix stated, not bothering to announce his entrance further. He would know, and Felix didn't have the strength to lie and be submissive. Pan was so obviously dying. The island was barely repairing the site of the Lost Boys' camp after Elle's fire, a feat it had been able to do within the blink of an eye years ago. He'd slipped off unnoticed, alarmed and confused and curious—and just a tiny bit proud—when he saw the grown-ups return with the boy, and the Savior manage to calm Elle.

"Yes," Pan's voice was flat with exhaustion, but Felix also knew that it was because he didn't particularly want to talk about it. Hell, Felix himself wasn't entirely sure how much he wanted to discuss his leader's (and brother's) feelings and actions toward his sister. But it needed to be done, their world was dying. The island was shaking slightly, Felix had to concentrate on balance over the tremors. The campsite had barely healed, but hadn't regrown. The forest and ocean and moon looked as dark as ever from the openings in Skull Rock, the darkest Felix had ever seen. He could the magic, Pan's and Neverland's, draining. Not as much as Pan or Elle or the Dark One or even the Savior could feel it, but still.

"Why?" Felix jerked himself to focus on Pan. He didn't know why he had to know, but he did. He would die, fade from existence, alongside his leader any day, he just wanted to understand.

"Why do you think?" Even lying on his back on the dusty floor, pale and too weak to even sit up for Felix, once sharp and glimmering brown eyes now dull and dim, Pan still managed to have attitude enough to be sarcastic. Still, there was a stronger tone of resignation. Felix almost chuckled, and smirked.

"She would have hated you," Felix answered, matter-of-factly. They both knew it. Felix just hadn't believed Pan would actually listen—or care.

"Please, Felix," he sighed, rolling his head away to stare into the hourglass. The bottom was almost entirely filled with the golden sand, and even it was becoming duller by the grain. He sounded like he wanted to say more as he drew a shaky breath, so Felix just stared into the sands and waited. "I'm dying—"

"There has to be another way," Felix bit suddenly. He hated this. Pan was his leader, his brother, his best friend, and he was far too strong, far too clever, far too ruthless to lose like this. To just…just give up like this. All Felix had truly believed in for countless years, "Peter Pan never fails."

"There is," the powerful boy whispered, so quietly and so passively that Felix nearly missed it. "But I'm not going to do it." Felix didn't know what to say. He was too angry at Pan, for just letting himself and their home and the boys die. "Maybe my princess is right, maybe it's time that I die."

The anger fell away, shoved off as if dirt under a bucket of water. Felix couldn't help it, even in the face of his and his brothers' and his home's fall, a tiny small tugged at his lips. He was…proud. He suddenly understood why. Why Pan gave the boy back, why he was letting himself die. He hadn't given up, not at all. He'd chosen. Still…

"How?" the curiosity was too great to ignore. For years, since even before Elle had left and they'd all believed her dead, Pan had been searching for the particular boy, the Truest Believer, as the only way to win. Now, there was another way?

"Her heart works too."

Felix heard the words, quiet and shaky as they were, but they seemed far away and muffled. The shock resonated, settling in his stomach and dragging him back a few steps away from Pan. Then the feeling morphed, parts of it changing in his stomach from chock to anger and fear. All this time they'd been searching and fighting, and she had been here all along. Not only alive, but a solution, a salvation for them all. But he couldn't take her heart and kill her, Pan couldn't and Felix couldn't and he doubted the boys could either.

"I promise you, Felix, I will not take it," his voice was still broken, but there was a new strength to it. Conviction. Felix turned on his heel and sprinted out of the cave, off of Skull Rock, leaving his leader and brother behind.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Follow You Home

ELLE'S POV

Elle's breath came in short, shallow gasps, but she kept them quiet and pushed her muscles to keep moving. She felt tired, her knees and arms were shaking slightly. And she had no idea why. This had happened before, this fire, this loss of control—but she hadn't been so weak afterwards. In fact, she'd gotten up and sprinted about an eighth of the incredible island. Her hair was so dull, it produced almost no light, and hung limp and slightly damp with her sweat against her head and shoulders. Glancing down at herself, Elle's skin looked paler all over.

Still, she tried to help the Lost Boys gather scattered materials, and scavenge anything only partially damaged. Nothing was completely untarnished. Elle wasn't sure which was more exhausting, using her natural strength or using magic, both were making her a bit nervous.

Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin walked into the site, Baelfire holding a small leather sack. Elle could feel the magic of the water inside it, carried from Dead Man's Peak…but it was off. It seemed weaker, shakier. Like her. Like the island, which had barely healed itself from her fire, but—she noticed as she suddenly looked around—hadn't regrown anything beyond saplings.

"Princess," Felix's voice right at her shoulder startled her out of her realizations, and concentration, and she stumbled forward as her knees weakened more. Felix's arms, long and thin yet strong, shot out across her back and chest, propping her upright. As Elle gasped for breath, her grey eyes flitted around seeing that they now had everyone's attention. The Lost Boys were still, staring with eyes wide and anticipating. The grown-ups had stilled, listening, but weren't looking directly at them. She knew Felix noticed, but he didn't seem to care.

"Let's go," he said, voice flat, nodding in the direction he'd gone off in earlier. Where the grown-ups and the boy had come from, where Pan was.

"Felix," she breathed. She couldn't go to him, see him, speak to him. It had been too long, and the last times she had seen him had been since the grown-ups were here. They had been fights, and painful meetings. But she doubted Felix knew about those. "It's been years, it doesn't just—"

Felix cut her off, silencing her with to words carrying so much weight that Elle would have lost any remaining strength she had if Felix's arms hadn't still been caging her. "He's dying."

"You're her, then?" a new voice, clear but slightly dazed, cut in before she could even begin to think of a response. She saw Felix's eyes narrow and his jaw tighten in confusion and suspicion, before turning to look back at…the boy. He was awake now, sitting up on the ground with Emma kneeling next to him, watching him and them carefully. No one knew what to say, but no one told him to be quiet. Or to explain.

"I'm who?" Elle choked out, taking an unconscious step closer to him. There was something in the boy's eyes—flitting around the camp and people, trying to orient himself—that drew her in, made her curious. They were bright and alert and…gentle. Like he knew something, and was determined to do something, but was still kindhearted.

"Pan's true love," he said, tone certain. He smirked slightly and nodded once. "I knew he had one. No one is that evil without losing someone—no offense," he quickly added, shrugging. Elle shook her head, closing her eyes as she corrected him.

"No, that's not—" she started, but the boy spoke up. Maybe it was the determination and strength in his voice, or maybe she was just too weak to fight much, but she let him speak uninterrupted.

"Yes, it is," he stared hard into her eyes, yet his voice was not unkind. He leaned forward, eyes bright. "Go. True love's magic is the most powerful of all." He leaned back and became slightly more relaxed, shrugging and pressing his lips together. "Maybe you can save him, and make him good again. He gave me up for _you_ , after all."

Elle had nothing. She didn't want to hear this, it wasn't true, and she didn't want to believe him. It would hurt more, and she was so tired. Exhausted, emotionally and physically. Elle felt finished. "He's dying."

Yet another voice then joined, but this one had everyone looking in confusion and shock. The Lost Boys stiffened and a few even bared their teeth. The grown-ups each had different amounts of confusion, shock, and annoyance. Elle felt Felix step closer behind her, and she could feel the tension radiating off of him.

"Every person deserves to die in the arms of someone they care for," the pirate stated calmly, yet firmly. Elle looked up at him, those blue eyes piercing into hers, then looked down. She knew he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Your heart does work too, just so you know," Felix's voice whispered in her ear, long fingers on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and her stomach lurched. Now she couldn't go, not at all. Felix mistook her reaction. "He's not going to, don't worry," he added.

He didn't understand. Elle didn't think Pan would try to take her heart, she knew he wouldn't. She stood still, eyes cast to the burnt ground below her unfeeling feet, barely daring and barely able to even breathe. She didn't hear any movement.

"Do you really not want to go? At all?" It was David's voice, only slightly to the side. Want. Elle jerked her head up and her gaze clashed with his, and she was sure he could see it. Elle was weak, and tired, and terrified, and…helpless. He furrowed his eyebrows, and his jaw tightened.

Then, his face softened. And his voice was soft, almost pleading. "Where do you want to go right now, Elle? Where do you truly want to be?"

Elle stared at him, this grown-up she'd come to know. He'd been one of the kindest to her. He loved the woman, Mary Margaret, loved her more than anything. They were true loves. She looked around at all of the grown-ups, intruders in Neverland. They'd come for the boy, and for each other. Elle was so sad as she looked at them all. And she did not want to be sad, but, since the day she ran away all those decades ago, she didn't have anything else to feel.

She turned around to face Felix directly. Then, gathered magic into her chest, as little as she could so that it warmed just enough to tickle, and everything went black as she disappeared from the campsite.

FELIX'S POV

Elle disappeared, not even leaving a breeze behind her, and Felix felt himself grin.

"Where'd she go?" the Evil Queen demanded, voice snappy and obnoxiously pitchy. He wished the grown-ups would just leave already, and he could make them, but he had bigger fish to fry. His eyes met Daniel's and Felix nodded, leaving him in charge, and grinned wider. The boys, in turn, showed hesitant smiles, understanding.

Then, without a word, he turned and set off on foot for Skull Rock, knowing exactly where Elle had gone. He heard footsteps behind him—big, grown-up footsteps—but he didn't care. There was nothing they could do.

PETER PAN'S POV

Peter lay mostly on his back, but curled to tilt more towards the hourglass as he watched the golden sand fill and dim simultaneously. Huh, Neverland and its magic wasted no time in killing itself—and him along with it. The sand made no noise, his shallow breathing barely grated at his ears.

So, when even the smallest, most hesitant taps against the cave floor appeared not ten steps from him, Peter heard. And he knew who it was, he could feel the little gasp of magic it took to transport. But she didn't move after that, and he, for the first time he could remember, was too scared to look behind him.

"You're here," he finally couldn't stand the silence. He had very little time left, and he never was one for patience. He felt her take three steps towards him, slowly, gently, then stop. "Why?" he tried, doubting she would answer and not having enough life in him to feel too negative about it.

She was silent for a long time, or maybe it was only a moment. Peter couldn't understand time anymore, it was so slow and yet too fast. He felt the footsteps, and then felt something heavier come to the ground beside his head. Peter tried to look over and see, since it was behind him. He managed to roll his body fully onto his back, then let the momentum push his head to the side. Still, his breathing was shallow and his chest shook. But it didn't feel so terrible, so dark, because his princess was kneeling there, hair faintly glowing. She looked weak and tired, and he noticed her own shallow breathing. Perhaps the island was taking her with it, with him.

Her silvery eyes were downcast, shielded by pale brown lashes—the color her hair would have been, that he remembered her hair being when Hook had first captured her. All those years ago. Decades, really. Peter was surprised he even remembered.

"Everyone deserves to die," she murmured. Fortunately, she spoke each word slowly, thinking and trying it in her mind before speaking, so Peter had time to process and remember what question she was even answering. "With someone they…someone they know," her eyebrows furrowed slightly and the corner of her mouth twitched down. "Hook said that," she added quickly.

Peter frowned. "You listen to him, now?" It wasn't meant to be a challenge, there was no point in that now. Still, he winced internally when his voice came out harsher than he meant. At least it got her to look at him. Her light eyes were full of so much emotion, despite her face seeming relatively calm.

"Lately," she said quickly, jaw tightening slightly. Then, she sighed and he watched her thin shoulders lower. "That's not important right now."

"Suppose not," Peter mumbled, unsure. He didn't know what to say now, but he had to say something so that she didn't leave. She was still far away, if he stretched out his arm—as if he even had the energy—his fingers wouldn't even brush her. So, they stayed there, both still and silent. Peter didn't have even an idea of what she was thinking. But, that left him with his own thoughts…he'd already wondered about what was next for him, what would become of his precious Neverland and his Lost Boys, even if he would be remembered. Now, watching her, he wondered what she would do. He hadn't felt the grown-ups leave the island—he knew he'd feel it when they did, they had enough magic between them—so perhaps she would go with them back to that town in the Land Without Magic, or even back to the haphazard Enchanted Forest. Or would she stay, and die with her brothers. Such magic and potential going to waste like that must be a crime against nature. Perhaps Felix would save her somehow, and probably himself too. He didn't like that vision, them together, but at least she would live out her long life with that power, as he had. As he once thought he always would. Funny, the perspective imminent death places on things.

"I don't know what to do," her voice quietly, shakily, broke the silence. Her lips quivered as she spoke, and as she breathed, but her eyes seem to burn as they stayed locked on him.

"Just say something," Peter tried. He didn't want to think anymore, and she was so distracting. "Anything, princess."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, and her head tilted. As if not noticing, she crept closer and resettled her legs beside her. "Why do you call me princess? You always have," she took a breath, but continued, her voice growing stronger. "I haven't been in a princess in decades. And I have a name."

She sounded a bit indignant, and Peter had the odd urge to chuckle and he felt his lips tug up. But he didn't have the energy for that, so his face smoothed and his stomach clenched. Yet, she was right, it had been decades and he had always called her that. He knew she wasn't, and it wasn't even in a taunting manner. Peter knew her name. But she just…wasn't _Elle_ to him. She was princess, even when she hunted and played games and fought and ran barefoot through his forest, scraping up her arms and tearing her dress and entangling her white hair with leaves and twigs.

"You're my princess, you'll always be." The words didn't sound like his, but they fit anyway. He didn't blink or look away when he said it, so Peter watched his princess' eyes widen a tiny bit, and saw the ghost of a smile light up her face.

Peter felt more footsteps hitting the dusty floor, and felt five new auras enter the cave, three more distinct but only one being the strongest. The Savior, backed by the Evil Queen, the pirate Hook, and the Lost Boy Baelfire. Oh, the taunts Peter would have made if he could find the strength. Even when he glanced past her to see the grown-ups hesitating in the entrance, and Felix lingering in a crevice nearby, Peter couldn't bring himself to really care. They couldn't do anything to him, he was already truly, properly dying. At least Felix had the decency to not bother him, and the grown-ups didn't speak.

His eyes darted back to his princess, and his breathing grew more irregular. She was closer now, leaning over him with her dim white hair pooling around her face and neck. For a time—Peter didn't know long or short, not anymore—he just looked up at her. Her jaw was tight, lips slightly paler than the rest of her face but still just barely trembling. Her wide, grey eyes held so much…that alone is probably what was really killing him. Peter never was talented at emotions, nor did he ever want or need to be. He still didn't want to be. But she looked so sad, so scared and alone and even angry, it changed the dull, pounding ache in his chest into fast, deep stabs. Yet, he didn't mind it. It felt better, dying looking up at the little, bright, magical girl his own Shadow had taken all that time ago. Saved, really. His Shadow had saved her. Peter himself didn't really need saving, he was not and never would be so cliché, but she hadn't quite been a negative addition to his incredible life.

"You look like an angel," he whispered, not quite realizing he'd spoken aloud until her mouth twitched into a weak shadow of a smile. She took a deep breath, leaned back a bit, and her eyes left his, looking down at her tangled fingers in the dust. Peter studied them too, waiting. It occurred to him that this time, his immediate death, was the quietest and most passive he could remember ever being.

"Felix told me about…about my heart." Peter jerked his eyes to look at her face again. She still looked down. He opened his mouth and exhaled, trying to ask what she meant, but suddenly he could barely find the air to speak. "That it would work, to save you."

"And Neverland," Peter breathed, not even sure that she heard. She did, and he immediately regretted it when her eyes met his again and they were burning with desperation. Peter saw, out of the corner of his eyes, her arms reach out shakily, fingers of one hand clutching his shoulder and those of the other intertwining with his. Sparks jolted up his arm…that felt new. Weak, but new. Peter tried to ask about it, her magic was…wrong, if it was askew like this. But he couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"Peter, I can save you, all of you," her voice was breathier, but pleading. The hand holding his squeezed his fingers, nails digging in. But Peter was too far away for it to hurt. He couldn't really feel, everything was muffled, and his princess was blurred at the edges. "You said I'm powerful, that my heart can work. You, my brothers, this place is my home, please don't let me lose you."

Her voice echoed in his head as she became entirely blurry, he couldn't feel her hands anymore.

Everything was silent, and Peter's vision filled with white before completely black.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Starry Rift

ELLE'S POV

"Peter, I can save you, all of you," Elle pleaded, just barely getting the breath to form the words. Her fingers squeezed his, they were so cold, and limp. He didn't seem to hear her, Peter's normally bright, glittering brown eyes were dull and glassy, unfocused. No, no. Desperately, she kept talking, kept begging him. "You said I'm powerful, that my heart can work. You, my brothers, this place is my home, please don't let me lose you."

He was leaving. Peter's fingers were limp in hers, his chest didn't even stir under her palm. His brown eyes were open, watching her and not seeing her, dull and blank and empty. Those empty eyes terrified her, Elle felt screams claw at her throat but they didn't leave, she wanted to run away across the island and over the ocean and through several different realms. But she couldn't move. She was too weak and exhausted, and she didn't want to.

She readjusted, grunting with the effort it took to fold her legs in front of her, and tugged Peter's shoulders into her lap, holding onto him while her eyes burned. Elle couldn't remember the last time she cried, surely not since she was a child. She didn't cry now. Her throat was swollen shut, her body felt limp and as helpless as fallen leaves as she cast out her mind, feeling the island. It was dying so fast, its magic no longer strong and humming around her, but crumbling and fading and crashing, suffocating her and dragging her with it. Peter's aura…was gone. Not even a trace, either slipping away with Neverland before she could remember, or because he was gone. Peter left.

A hand hesitantly touched her shoulder, left quickly, then returned and stayed. For the first time, Elle realized others were in the cave. She looked up, meeting Emma's dark green eyes. Behind her stood Baelfire, Regina, and the pirate—Hook. Each brow was frowning, all eyes holding some mixture of sadness and bewilderment. The utter lack of anger, or pride, would have shocked Elle, and should have, but she didn't care. Just turning her head to look up at them had cost her energy she didn't know she had, and the room was tilting slightly.

"I—" Emma started. Her lips stayed parted, but no sound came out. After a moment, she sighed and looked away, keeping her hand on Elle's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Hook murmured, his voice low and thick from somewhere behind Elle.

It was silent for a beat. "The consequences were," a new, somewhat grudging, voice mumbled, "unfortunate." Regina sounded awkward and somewhat forced. Elle didn't care, she could say nothing if she wanted.

"Elle," Emma's voice was hesitant. "I—um, I—I'm sorry, but…but I had to save my son." She sounded a bit scared. Elle didn't want to speak, she just wanted them to go away and let her hold onto Peter.

"I don't blame you," her voice sounded fuzzy, and it scraped her throat. "Your actions were right."

"We were thinking, if you wanted…" Emma spoke again, but Elle was consumed by the boy. His face was so still, eyes still open and blank and haunting. His skin was pale and he felt so cold and still in her lap. He'd never been still, never could be. Peter's eyes were always bright and piercing and flitting around, taking in everything even on an island he'd spent centuries on. Peter had always been warm, the few times he'd even gotten close enough for her to feel the heat and magic and _life_ radiating off of him. This was wrong. So, so wrong. And Elle was utterly powerless, feeling as lifeless as he looked. But her eyes weren't empty.

Something snapped, because her face was wet and her vision was blurry and her eyes were warm. Her throat was growing raspy and she couldn't draw a full breathe. Emma's hand hadn't left her shoulder. It had tightened, and a larger, warmer hand was on her other. When it had joined, she didn't know but the feeling made Elle clutch the boy tighter to her.

Someone was muttering, pleading, voice thick and broken and pitiful, "there has to be something…please, come back…something to make him come back…this is wrong…has to be…"

Maybe there was.

 _But you cannot make true love. Too powerful. Oh, and true love will undo most curses_. He'd scowled when he said it, and Elle had been confused because she had always found it rather incredible how any ordinary person could create that kind of magic.

Elle didn't quite have time to process how still and cold his lips were under hers before magic sparked, sharply and violently and fleetingly. She pulled back in surprise, heart tripping over itself, and she didn't dare breathe as Peter's pale, bluish lips became tinted, as if looking at them through stained glass. Red stained glass. Elle's heart stopped.

And then her vision became fuzzy and she felt her body shake with effort. Leaning back into the hands at her shoulders, Elle gasped for breath and choked as the color faded again from his face.

"What happened?" she heard murmuring form behind her.

"She's not strong enough," someone said deliberately.

Weight settled in Elle's stomach, and her bones felt replaced by steel. Regina was wrong. Something was wrong with Elle, she couldn't feel her magic and she was so…so exhausted all the time. Like it was being suffocated, and she didn't think it was the island. Closing her eyes, focusing on only herself and the dead boy on her legs, Elle summoned every last bit of magic she'd ever held.

She summoned the horror as her child self had been taken away, never to see her family or even step outside again. The happiness at being on Neverland, surrounded by a new family and free to walk and do as she pleased. She could use her magic now, and it filled her with joy. Elle focused. The freedom, the exhilaration, all because of the Peter Pan in front of her. She felt heat searing her arms and legs and scalp as her magic slowly trickled into her. She didn't know where from. There was more emotion, she could summon more. The terror at being caught by Rumplestiltskin and by Hook. The horror at what Pan forced her to do, and the heartbreak and fear and fury along with it. All because of the dead Peter Pan.

Finally, she felt the warmth and power pooling in her palms, and a white light seeped through her eyelids. She opened her eyes and felt a grin tug at her. Two legs were slightly above the light, leading up to a torso and chest and face hidden by a hood and messy blonde hair. She grinned at Felix, but he was still. And the warmth began to cool, the light was dimming fast.

She needed something stronger. Elle was going to save Peter Pan, or die with him, but she needed to get this magic, this energy to him. Magic, especially hers, was fueled by emotion, by truth. "The truest part of any person," she murmured, then twisted and faced the grown-ups. They'd all backed away, looking at her with wide eyes. Elle didn't have time, her own vision was growing blurry as she gasped for breath and energy. She was draining herself. Her eyes found the cold, guarded dark brown of Regina, and stayed there.

"Please," her hoarse voice caught and scratched at her throat. "I can't reach," she coughed, "all of my magic." Elle redirected it from her hands, letting it sink into her skin and through her blood, pooling in her chest. She held it there, body rigid. "I need my," she tried to take a deep breath, "heart."

Regina's eyes widened, but softened. Elle could see her legs and shoulders trembling as she stepped slowly forward, reaching out as though not fully knowing what she was doing. Her elegant fingers soon pierced through Elle's chest and gripped her heart, and every grain of magic Elle could summon. Elle screamed as she pulled it out, and felt herself fall forward beside his body. Her elbows caught her, but she pressed her forehead into the cool, dusty ground, shaking uncontrollably. Her arms just wanted to relax, let her fall, let her choke on a mouthful of dirt. She felt no fear, no sadness, no anger, no love. Just pain and exhaustion. And a warmth, coming from just in front of her.

Tilting her face up through the dirt, her own heart shone in Regina's hands. Elle stared, as silent and open-mouthed as the grown-ups and—probably—Felix. It was deep red, but hundreds of tendrils of gold and pink and white blinked with each shaky beat. Her heart was so bright, yet Elle had barely the energy to continue looking at it.

Ignoring her screaming arms and stomach and legs, Elle pushed herself to her knees, and then, when Felix stepped and wrapped an arm around her waist, to her feet. She stood, leaning on him, her own heart and magic in her hands.

"Elle, what are you doing?" Felix demanded, voice harsh, squeezing her to look at him. Cradling her heart to her stomach, Elle pressed her hand and forearm against his chest, staring straight into his hard eyes. With a choked sob and gasp, Elle pushed herself off of him, twisting herself so that, when she stumbled from the movement and loss of support, she fell to her knees with her fingers splayed on the hourglass.

She thought she would have to push more, somehow find an impossible leftover bit of magic or strength to break the glass. But she didn't. it fell away into tiny, jagged pieces as soon as she touched it. Elle fell into the rushing pile of golden sand as it spread out onto the cave floor. She didn't even mean to break it. Crawling forward, Elle knew she was in the middle when she felt the thin, weak trickle of sand run through her tangled hair.

She heard yelling, it sounded like Felix. She didn't remember ever hearing Felix yell like that, so angry and desperate…the thought was far away…she heard other voices behind her, and wondered why, if everyone was so upset, why no one came near her…Elle couldn't see anymore, just a faint glow of gold against darkness.

Her heart must have dropped, because she didn't feel the warmth of it against her anymore and both her hands were pressed into the sand. They weren't keeping her up, but the sand was soft and…and…

Long, thin arms wrapped around her, but Elle couldn't see because everything was so dark. The softness left, and she felt cold and something scratchy was against the entire side of her body. Then that was gone too, just hardness on her back…her body…she should move, but Elle couldn't hold onto the thought long enough to even try. She was too tired, and she was cold and she couldn't see. Yet, she wasn't scared. And then, she wasn't tired. And she wasn't scared anymore, either.

EMMA'S POV

Emma couldn't step on the sand, she just couldn't! What was wrong! She tried, but was thrown up and flipped back just as she had been at the entrance of Skull Rock. But neither could Felix, or Hook, or Neal or even Regina. So, she gave up, and was just about to turn around when the island began to shake, and she was half-deafened by loud…cracks?

It got all of their attention, except Felix's. The boy only stilled for a moment, not even looking, before going back to trying to get to the girl. Everyone else ran out of the cave and back down to the tiny landing where the boat was. Emma felt her heart skip and then race even faster, and she let out a strangled gasp. She heard a low moan to her side, barely registering the horror on Hook's face.

The island was in pieces. Literally, cracks appeared and large parts were just coming undone, trees falling around and into the gaps. There were multicolored lights hovering just above the trees, which would have been incredible if they weren't fairies, whose screams Emma could still hear. Shrieks, some faint and some as if right outside, tainted the air as mermaids swam either directly away from the island or circled around, trying to find something. She saw the Shadow's form, curled slightly in the sky as he seemed to observe, framed by the moon. His posture betrayed that he didn't seem to understand either. The island was dying, falling apart. Just like the kids in the cave.

"We've got to go," Neal yelled, tugging on her upper arm. Emma nodded but wrenched her arm away. She had no idea why, but she had to go back. Just to see, just to try. The boys on this island…they were still just kids. She hurtled up the stairs and barged into the cave.

"Felix, the island—" she stopped in shock, seeing Felix setting the girl down, out of his arms, next to Pan's body. He'd managed to get to her. Emma ran forward, needing to look at her. From the start, she hadn't been as terrible and messed up as the boys were. She'd been quiet, she'd been taking care of herself. She'd been surviving.

Now, her eyes were closed firmly and her skin was as white as her hair, which wasn't glowing even the slightest bit. Her body was completely limp, lifeless.

"It didn't even work," Felix said quietly, startling Emma out of staring at the girl. He stood still, hands hung low and loose, head down, not even a hint of feral or cunning action. Emma felt a pang in her chest, still just kids.

"The island's falling apart, you boys can come with us," Emma panted, trying to speak as fast as possible so they could leave this hell. "Start over, a new life, with a family maybe, whatever. But we have to go because if you stay you'll die."

His head jerked up to meet her eyes, and his were steel. "I'm not leaving," he said slowly, deliberately. Emma swallowed, squaring her shoulders.

"I'm not asking you to fight or betray Pan anymore," she said, trying to speak his language. "He's dead, gone. And he's not coming back. You, the Lost Boys, you can have lives in our world, which isn't literally falling to pieces," she finished quickly. Talk about too damn loyal, this kid didn't even know what was good for him.

"I have nowhere else to go, I never have and never will," the boy muttered. Emma opened her mouth to retort, but it died in her throat when a flash caught her eye. What the…

"Felix," she groaned through her teeth, both confused and growing more and more anxious by the second. He frowned at her, tilting his head slightly. "The glass was broken."

Felix looked over, and Emma watched his sullen frown melt into one of shock and fear, just like hers. Now things were just getting freaky. But the island was falling apart, a realm was dying. The Enchanted Forest had been messed up too, maybe time broke too. Emma didn't know, and she really didn't want to stick around to find out.

"Well, we're going," she took one step back. He didn't move. She turned, and sprinted down the stairs and climbed into the boat, getting to shore with the others as fast as possible.

Seven minutes later, Emma and Neal were hurrying the nine Lost Boys onto Hook's ship, where her parents, Regina, and Hook were preparing to set sail. The boys kept their heads and shoulder hunched, a few even plastered scowls on. But Emma could tell they were scared, and sad. She didn't even want to know what relationship they had had with Pan, but the girl had obviously been special. She felt pity, walking away from a home and family members—even if wrong or temporary or whatever—hurt like hell.

Finally, Emma climbed on just as a red smoke poured from Regina's hand. Her jaw tightened, not enjoying but ready to fight with her now of all times, when she realized the smoke came from a small object in Regina's hand. And it was gathering in a sort of cylinder, condensing and then clearing to leave Mr. Gold stumbling slightly, gasping in relief.

Emma saw two of the Lost Boys open their mouths to speak, or yell, but they were all cut off by a sudden rush of wind. That was an understatement. It hit Emma from the back, and she went flying two feet before landing on her stomach. And it wasn't wind, she could feel it. It was more, it was solid and hissing with energy and it left her body tingling. It was magic.

She looked up and made eye contact with Regina, and then everything turned white and Emma felt herself scream, joined by other screams and gasps and yells.

But she blinked and she saw Regina again. The two stared at each other, confused beyond belief. "What the hell was that?" she cried.

"I don't know," Regina yelled, gritting her teeth and creating a ball of fire in her hand as she stood quickly. Emma followed, much more clumsily, and held the hand of the sword she still wore.

Spinning around, she saw everyone begin to look at the island. Hook was looking at her, and he gestured vaguely with his hook. Emma turned obediently, too bewildered to demand why, and the air caught in her throat and she choked on it.

The island. It was…fine. No cracks, no falling trees, the sky was lighter, as if at sunrise. The lights of the fairies were hovering still instead of scattering, a few were even slowly descending. The ocean was calm, there was nothing but a light breeze.

Emma could feel the magic, but it was different. It was stronger than she'd felt when they'd arrived. It was like a heartbeat, steady and quiet yet strong. She stood still, absolutely no idea what to even think, as the Lost Boys stampeded off of the ship.

By the time Emma, her parents, Hook, Neal, and Regina were recovered enough to even step off of the ship, the Lost Boys were disappearing into the tree line.

"We should go," David called.

"Aye," Hook breathed, continuing to step forward on the beach.

"But…" Emma tried. He was right, they really should leave. There was no threat for the moment, the Lost Boys were paying absolutely no attention to them, Pan was dead, and they had Henry. This was the safest time to just leave.

She walked forward, side by side with Hook, and heard footsteps follow.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Lights in the Dark

ELLE'S POV

Elle was awake. She had energy, nothing hurt, and the hair piled beside her face was glowing into her eyes. She sat up, not even sore or slightly fatigued. Her breathing was normal, her heartbeat calm, as if she had just been sleeping. She felt her magic humming through her, but…it was different. It was heavier, it felt stronger and…older, as if it had been in her body far longer than just over fifty years.

Gasping from beside her made her look, and her grey eyes met Felix's, whose were wide with shock and happiness and disbelief.

"Elle, you're alive?" he breathed, and she nodded. Then, fingers wrapped around her wrist. Her gasp caught in her throat and her gaze darted down, into bright, piercing brown.

Peter stared up at her, skin light but normal, eyes wide and alert. He raised himself slowly onto his elbows, staring into her, and then up until he sat beside her, fingers still clutching her wrist. She didn't want him to let go, one of them would disappear.

Then, blackness crept into her vision and Elle grew dizzy and weak. She felt arms go around her back and smelled the forest and magic. Her memory stopped after that.

PETER PAN'S POV

Sparks and fire raced through Peter's veins, burning and healing at the same time. He felt energy condensing in his muscles, yet he knew he wasn't moving. All he saw was white, blank and blinding.

And then, the white faded, growing paler and thinner and revealing rock…the ceiling. He felt hardness on his back, and dust between his fingers. He turned his head on the ground, and he wasn't dizzy or even remotely tired. He was at Skull Rock, he could see the base of the hourglass, the carved golden bones and skulls. And he saw pale fabric and a thin, pale arm with small hands and thin fingers. White hair fell down to her shoulder, and Peter reached out and gripped her wrist so tightly he was sure he should've snapped it.

His princess looked down at him, wide, silvery eyes clear and sparkling. He pushed himself up slowly, beginning to grow tired now. But he kept going, he had to sit up, he had to keep his hold on her hand, he had to talk to her. If they were dead, what had happened to her, that he was sorry. He was sitting up and staring at her, trying to understand. He watched as her eyes began to dull and her lids slid shut, and she fell forward. Peter couldn't speak, his throat wouldn't push words out, but he caught her and looked down at her.

She was paler than usual, but her hair was glowing faintly and her chest rose and fell steadily.

"What happened?" he breathed.

"I would ask you the same thing," he recognized Felix's low, gravelly voice immediately behind him. Peter twisted, keeping her in his arms against his chest. The two looked at each other for a moment, processing. Peter wasn't dead. He could feel his island, humming alive and strong. He had no idea how. Felix was there, standing normally. His princess was unconscious, yes, but she was far from death. As was he. Peter knew death, he'd died for an instant when he'd transformed back into a boy. But it was not an experience he would forget, and this was not death.

He felt his mouth twitch, and saw Felix's lips begin to slowly twist up into a smirk. Peter matched, and the two boys grinned at each other.

Wordless, Peter stood and picked up their little princess, carrying her out of the cave and across the narrow sand bridge from Skull Rock to the island, Felix following behind him. They were the only two who knew about this, it was more convenient than finding or conjuring a boat.

He wondered how his campsite was, remembering feeling her destroy it. Felix seemed to guess. "It's still up ahead, I would think healed," he spoke up. Peter had a few ideas, but he wanted his right hand's ideas as well. Felix could be uncannily accurate at guessing, and this was new for them both—for once, Peter didn't know exactly what was happening.

"Why would you think that?" he tried to smother the smirk he felt growing. Nevertheless, he was sure Felix at least heard it, seeing as Peter could hear his.

"You should have seen the island when you…died," he hesitated, but Peter kept walking, showing that it was alright. "It was falling to pieces, cracks were appearing and trees were falling and the fairies were scattering. Now, it looks like it did before."

"Before the hourglass was even a concern," Peter finished what he knew Felix was thinking. He'd always known, but he'd had centuries. Only the past few decades or so had the island and himself begun to show the first signs of dying.

Felix was right. Peter and he stepped into the clean, seemingly untouched campsite. Well, as clean and untouched as the group of nine confused, yet hopeful, boys could be as they seemed to search for clues to understand. Peter stayed still, standing just within their lines of sight with his princess still limp. Then, the Savior and her group of grown-ups stepped into the site. The Lost Boys turned in sync to stare at them, most of them tightening their grips on or picking up weapons. Peter felt the tension in the air.

"We don't know what's happened, we just want to know, too," the Savior tried, but Peter could hear her voice waver. He didn't want them to be here. His island was back, and he needed to figure out why and how and what the new conditions were. And he had to make sure their first, and only, Lost Girl was alright. He had work to do.

"Can't you hurry up and leave? Or did you enjoy my games so much you'd like to play another?" Peter barked, earning everyone's attention. He heard Felix snicker at his dramatic entrance. The boys' expressions melted into ones of excitement and relief and triumph, while the grown-ups looked further confused—and a tad nervous. Peter liked that.

"We just wanted to know…" Emma started, hesitating. Not so confident now.

"And make sure she's okay," Baelfire spoke up firmly, looking straight at Peter and motioning to the girl in his arms. Peter's stomach instantly clenched and he tightened his grip on her, sneering. He walked right in front of them, passed them, and into his tent, leaving the boys to deal with them for the moment. He laid their princess down on his cot gently, waving his glowing hand over her. Satisfied that there were no serious injuries, he walked back out after a minute and stood in front of the semicircle of boys and crossed his arms casually. It felt good.

Felix stood next to him, but spoke first. Somewhat surprising. "We don't really know what happened to her," he said simply, shrugging slightly. Peter understood. Who cared what happened, she was safe now, they all were.

The Dark One stepped forward, and the boys rippled behind Peter as they ducked into fighting stances. On his other side, Daniel practically growled. The dark One just smirked slightly. If he was going to gloat that he was out of his little prison, Peter thought with annoyance.

"I have a theory," he began, eyeing Peter. The leader of the Lost Boys shrugged slightly. "I believe she restored Neverland for you." He began pacing loosely, of course with his usual impish flourishes. "Her own magic was oh-so-great, natural and powerful. But no one person's magic can save a whole magical realm, not even Henry's, ha!

No, no. She saved you alone, Pan, with her magic. But you two are lovers, true?" Peter could see the taunting, smirking glint in his eyes even from ten steps away. He ground his teeth, but nodded. Lovers wasn't quite the word he would use. It was such a grown-up term. "True love, however, is enough for nearly anything even alone. Her magic, combined with the magic of true love, is how she saved, and still is sustaining, Neverland. The island has its own natural magic, very powerful, enough to have sustained you, and the Shadow, and the mermaids, and the fairies, and the Lost Boys, and all other creatures for all this time. But the mermaids sustain themselves, and were here since the beginning and thus their magic is woven into Neverland's. It's a balance. And now, Rapunzel has woven herself in, to save all of you."

"Shadow did say her heart would work," Peter murmured aloud, mostly to himself. Much as he hated to admit it, the Dark One's theory was highly plausible. All beings became connected to Neverland, as part of the price of immortality. The more magical the being naturally is, the more deeply they became a part of the island. Thus, Peter Pan's death caused the death of the island directly, and vice versa. He'd known this from the beginning, when the Shadow had shown him the hourglass.

"All the more reason," he nodded and waved his hand.

"Wait, her heart worked? Instead of Henry's? Why didn't they just do that in the first place?" the Evil Queen stepped forward, harsh and scowling. The boys behind Peter stepped forward, readying their weapons. Even Harry had an arrow notched as he glared. Peter himself tightened his hands into fists and glared. She fell quiet and stepped back, still scowling.

"You ought to leave now, before I change my mind and let the boys' first game be a hunting one," Peter growled, voice low but clearly heard. The boys rustled with energy, while the grown-ups stiffened. The Dark One just smirked while Hook, the Savior, the Evil Queen, and the Charming pair rolled their eyes in relief and began to leave. Baelfire just sighed and looked around the camp. Still, he and his father followed the rest of the grown-ups.

Peter waited with the boys, ignoring their questions until he felt them disappear, out of Neverland. Then he grinned at them all, who grinned back. Felix stepped up, and the boys began playing, as if nothing had happened. Peter wanted to join them, but he wanted to see his princess wake up first.

This mindset, this behavior, was different. But he didn't mind particularly. Neverland was safe now, they were going to live forever, as he'd planned. Plus, something about dying, then waking up and watching someone come back from death beside him, changes perspectives.

He walked into his tent and stopped, unable to breathe or move as those grey eyes held him in place. Her face was neutral—and covered in dirt—and her hair was tangled and caked in dirt as well. She just watched him as he took a deep breath and forced his wooden legs to move and sit next to her. His princess tilted her head, curious, waiting for him to speak.

"You saved Neverland," he started. She nodded, but her eyes didn't look sure. "You saved us, all of us. Thank you." She nodded again.

"How?" she asked quietly, leaning forward slightly. Peter opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Air wasn't getting into his lungs and his throat felt dry. Yet, he didn't feel nervous. He felt…anxious, energetic.

He had eternity to explain it to her, and to figure it out himself. They had eternity to play games on the island. The grown-ups had gone, leaving a far better resolution than Peter would have thought. He leaned forward and kissed his princess' lips, keeping his eyes open just enough to see hers close. Peter felt her grin into it, and he chuckled, before tilting his head and wrapping his arms around her back.

*Fin*


End file.
